Hollow chronicles
by little akary
Summary: Elle est morte, d'accord sans s'en apercevoir mais quand même. Mais comme le destin lui en veut elle est devenu hollow, mais elle a toujours des sentiments humains? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ça comme arrancar surtout comme fraccion de Grimm. Résumé à l'int
1. Life after death: Shinai da?

Ouais je reprends cette fic, avec un tout nouveau départ et une histoire réellement construite cette fois-ci. J'en ai parler avec Axel Gabriel (à qui je dis un grand merci au passage et à laquelle je fais un gros clin d'oeil) et qu'elle m'a donnée beaucoup d'idée.

Je vous fait donc un petit résumé plus complet: Elle est morte. Bah ouais c'est bête elle a pas vu la balle arriver. Mais bon c'est grâce à ça que tout à commencé pour elle. Suite à sa mort elle rencontra une certaine personne et un beau jour celle-ci se faisant attaquer par un hollow elle voulu le protéger. Mais alors sa chaîne de karma se brisa et elle-même se transforma en ce monstre avide d'âme humaine. Mais un hollow qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête protéger. Que devient un hollow qui n'a aucune envie de faire du mal à un être humain? Comment va changé le Hueco mondo lorsqu'elle sera transformer en arrancar par Aizen et ensuite donné en fraccion à Grimmjow? Surtout que c'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas de caractère la petite... mais ça vous ne pourrez le découvrir que lorsque vous lirez ces lignes.

* * *

Chapitre I: Life after death: «Shinai da?»

Elle regardait la hangard encore surprise de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jamais elle ne se serait sentie capable de faire ça...et pourtant, le liquide chaud sur ses pieds lui prouvait le contraire. Alors elle lâcha son arme qui tinta à ses pieds et d'un air détaché elle regarda le corps ensanglanté à ses pieds. Derrière elle, des bruits de pas se firent entendre:

«Ne bougez pas!»

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça déjà? Ah, oui, pour protéger sa petite sœur. De toutes façons, ça n'avait servi à rien...ils l'avaient emportée avec eux. Alors d'un mouvement brusque elle se retourna et voulu partir en courant, échapper à son destin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'effondra à terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle avait été arrêtée net dans sa course par une balle en pleine poitrine. Elle regretta amèrement son geste inconsidéré, qui allait sauver sa sœur à présent? Avec une volonté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle parvint à se relever puis partit dans une course effrénée dans la direction où elle avait vu sa sœur partir. Malheureusement, elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue. Quelque-chose la retenait , quelque-chose qui la tirait en arrière tout en lui causant une affreuse douleur à la poitrine. Lorsqu'elle regarda celle-ci , ce fut un choc, qu'elle encaissa tant bien que mal: un pentagone arrimé à sa poitrine retenait une chaine lui était accroché. Son attention se porta tout de même sur un autre détail, la police était arrivée, fidèle à son image, la cavalerie arrivait toujours en retard, l'encerclant. Elle ne les avait pas vu arriver. Depuis quand étaient-ils là? Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas chercher sa petite sœur? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à les toucher? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait couchée là-bas?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Non, c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve puisque la police ne faisait rien dans ce sens. D'un geste vif elle se retourna et voulu une nouvelle fois partir en courant. Sauf que sa maladresse naturelle l'avait rattrapée.

Sa chaine, un peu plus longue que prévu venait de se tendre devant son pied et c'était au ralenti qu'elle s'aplatissait par terre. Mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, un mal lui déchira la poitrine. Son hurlement déchira le brouhaha ambiant. Un des policiers se retourna et scruta les environs dans sa direction, surprit. Il resta comme bloqué sur la jeune femme quand il l'aperçu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une âme mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une dont la chaine s'arrachait. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu mais les cris de douleurs et le trou noir qu'elle laissait apercevoir lui prouvaient que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Après s'être un peu calmée, la jeune femme se releva faisant bien attention à sa chaine, cette fois. Elle regarda l'espace entre sa poitrine et le pentagone, il était noir et semblait sans fin. La douleur n'était plus vive mais devenait sourde et continuelle. D'un élan de stupidité , elle tira, histoire d'être bien sûre. Cela lui arracha un petit cri. Inquiète, elle se retourna vers son corps toujours à terre un peu plus loin. C'était la à côté de l'arme qu'était ancrée la chaine. Qu'es-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Elle était incapable de le dire. En fait elle n'était pas capable de réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire c'est baisser la tête et fondre en larmes, rongée par ce qu'elle avait fait et par ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire. Elle se sentait perdue, ne savait plus quoi faire et avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa tâche: elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sa sœur.

* Flash Back *

"Imooto-chan (1) sais-tu pourquoi les grands frères et les grandes sœurs naissent en premier?

-Euh...nan...

-C'est pour protéger ses cadets, tu vois? C'est pour ça que ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

-Ah...? Arrigatô Nee-san (2) !"

* Flash Back *

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol dur et froid de l'ancien entrepôt à présent désaffecté, elle était totalement détruite intérieurement. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber en arrière. Quand elle atteignit le sol, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Elle se demanda le temps d'une seconde si elle était la source de ce bruit mais elle remarqua presque aussitôt une autre présence dans l'entrepôt.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de la police avec son corps ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé, coincée là? Des bruits de pas; ils se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle pouvait le voir, de plus en plus distinctement, leur propriétaire; il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Pouvait-il la voir? Et si c'était le cas, que faire? Sur la défensive, elle tenta de dégainer son arme...manque de chance, et de poignée à saisir, elle se retrouva désarmée. Elle sera les dents et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle était déjà en garde quand l'homme arriva à son niveau.

"AAAAHHH!"

Elle avait lancé son pied dans un superbe mouvement rotatif mais il fut stoppé net.

"Hein?"

L'homme lâcha le pied qu'il avait intercepté de justesse et leva les mains dans une allure suspecte. Elle se prépara à riposter...mais il secoua simplement ses mains comme s'il nettoyait des vitres avec un petit rire nerveux

"Yare, yare...(3) je ne te veux pas de mal haha, je suis juste venu voir si tu allais bien.

-T'es qui toi?

-Etto... (4) Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, quelle impolitesse. Je suis Nakamori Yoru mais tu peux m'appeler Yoru-kun si tu veux haha!

-Vous pouvez me voir?

-Non, je parle au mur, répondit-il blasé.

-Ah bon? s'en suivit alors un moment de silence..., C'est bon! J'ai compris...vous pouvez me voir, fit-elle boudeuse.

-Quelle perspicacité!

-ça va, rho... , répliqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois vexée.

-Haha, je rigole.

Silence.

-Vous êtes vivant?

L'homme se pinça la joue d'un air stupide.

-Oui je crois bien.

-Alors pourquoi vous pouvez me voir?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu crains le vieux.

-NANI! (5) Je suis SUPER COOL! Mon entrée était géniale en plus!

-Pff, tu crains c'est tout, t'es censé arriver et tout m'expliquer nan? Alors pourquoi tu sais rien?

-Ah, nan, c'est pas mon boulot ça, désolé

-Galère, tu sers à rien alors...

-HEY! JE NE TE PERMET PAS! SI C'EST COMME CA COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR REVENIR!

-Ca va, t'échauffes pas, Jiji (6) , c'est mauvais pour ton coeur!

-JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX!

-Je suis sûre que tu as plus de 35 ans!

-Parce qu'au delà de 35ans on est vieux pour toi?

-Alors? Quel âge tu as Jiji?

-Je ne suis pas vieux! J'ai 20 ans!

-20ans? Tu les fais pas...

-Merci, je sais j'ai la young attitude en moi!

-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, remarqua-t-elle blasée

-Bref, je vois que tout va bien pour toi...je vais donc m'en aller...

-Attendez!

-Quoi?

-Ca fait combien de temps que je suis...enfin que je suis là?

-Environ deux jours, pourquoi?

-Deux jours?

-C'est ça.

-Oussan (7) ! Aidez ma petite soeur s'il vous plait!

-Yare Yare, fais pas cette tête, nos officiers sont sur le coup. Je te promets de te tenir au courant.

- «Nos officiers»? Attendez, vous êtes le flic, celui qui s'est retourné, l'autre jour!

-Ahhh...je savais bien que tu m'avais vu...je suis pas discret

-C'est un problème?

-Non.

Re silence

-Vous avez des indices ? vous savez où elle est? Si elle est...vivante?

Elle avait posé toutes ces questions à la suite, sans respirer.

-Elle est vivante?

Elle s'était quasiment jetée sur l'homme pour le voir de plus près. Une larme coula le long de sa joue puis s'écrasa au sol. L'homme lui prit la main et dit:

-Elle est en vie. Nous ne savons pas encore où elle est mais elle est en vie.

-A..arigatô gozaimasu, s'écria presque la jeune fille en fondant en larmes.

-Iee (8) . Je dois y aller maintenant, dès que j'ai quelque-chose de nouveau, je te fais signe, okay?

-O...Okay, snif .

-Allez! Sèches-moi ces larmes , je reviendra bientôt avec de bonnes nouvelles!

* * *

Petit lexique (parce que bon tout le monde ne parle pas le japonais et Yumie semble l'avoir oublié):

1: petite soeur.

2: merci "soeur"

3: Je sais pas trop comment le traduire, on va dire "eh bien eh bien"

4: Euh...

5: QUOI!

6: le vieux (celui-là est de moi désolée)

7: Le vieux mais en plus reespectueux (comme si c'était pour un sage d'ailleurs Ichigo appelle Zangestu comme ça)

8: C'est rien.

Voilà je ne sais pas si quelqu'un en aura besoin mais en tout cas c'est là au cas où. Maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir que vous accrochiez.


	2. toujours quelqu'un pour déranger

Deuxième chapitre de hollow chronicle, j'espère attirer plus de monde avec celui-ci. Bon l'action c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre mais ça arrive.

bumblebee: ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu ma cocotte, enfin voilà, je poste un peu tard la suite de cette fic, on verra bien si tu accroches vraiment.

Freak: en effet on voulait partir du côté obscur de la force, parce que bon, les gentils tout beau qui gagne tout le temps bah ça finit par gonflé. Je ne pense pas que je donnerai un nom à l'humaine, je pense qu'elle se souviendra juste de son nom passé au stade hollow. Enfin je dis ça... tu n'as toujours pas son nom à ce chapitre désolée.

* * *

Elle regarda le policier partir, perplexe. Il fallait avouer que ces visites cassaient la monotonie de ses pauvres journées dans cet entrepôt il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que regarder bêtement les mûrs. La veille elle avait pété un câble et s'était mise à chanter à tue-tête. Ou même à crier. Enfin , comme elle savait à peu près se tenir elle ne fit pas cette dernière chose. Mais les visites de l'Oussan lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Dans un sens, grâce à lui elle pouvait crier, bouder et être entendue; enfin, vivre quoi! Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, même si elle le pourrissait bien, elle s'était attachée à lui. Mais ça elle ne lui dirait pas.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire...

-«On a retrouvé la trace de ta soeur.

-Vraiment? Elle est où? Oussan, réponds-moi! Elle va bien?

-Calme-toi! Si tu perds ton sang froid, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien! Il reprit après un soupire, on ne sait pas encore comment elle va mais on peut supposer qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal.

-C'est bien de dire ça mais t'en est même pas sûr. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire.

-Non mais je sais que s'ils veulent en tirer quelque-chose elle doit être en «bon état».

-Mais s'ils ne veulent rien en faire...?

-Baka, cria-t-il en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne, arrête de stresser inutilement!»

Il avait alors croisé les bras en prenant une pose se voulant mi rassurante, mi coléreuse. Elle l'avait regardée un moment, abasourdie avant d'hésiter entre le fou-rire et la nervosité que lui apportait cet homme. Il avait alors soulevé un sur-cil devant le manque de réaction de sa vis-à-vis. Ce dernier geste avait été décisif et la jeune femme avait éclaté de rire. Le policier l'avait regardée, outré, puis l'avait accompagnée dans son fou rire. Il lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'il retrouverait sa sœur, il lui promettait. Puis il était partit, la laissant perplexe.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos (là, sur le sol ), fixant le plafond. Il était assez délabré, le béton s'effritait un peu à quelques endroits tout comme sa chaine, d'ailleurs. Le trou s'était légèrement agrandit depuis sa mort. Cela l'inquiétait un peu mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle pensait le plus mais plutôt à sa sœur.

* FLASH BACK *

« Nee-chan, je crois que j'ai un problème.

-Quoi? Ton copain t'a ENCORE lâchée?

-Non.

-Tu t'es tapé une mauvaise note et tu veux pas que le dire aux parents.

-Non! J'ai toujours des bonnes notes! Me confonds pas avec toi ' Rha je sais pas pourquoi je suis venue t'en parler, fit-elle, boudeuse.

* FLASH BACK *

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme allongée. La moue de sa sœur était immanquable. Le problème dont il avait été question était en fait, tout simplement qu'elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre, de plus en plus souvent. Une nouvelle fois la jeune femme sourit, ça avait été la croix et la bannière pour lui faire comprendre son problème. D'autant plus qu'elle en parle à leur mère. Les jeunes filles sont bien trop pudiques. Elle rigola puis tourna la tête vers dehors, le ciel était gris mais quelques rayons de soleil transperçaient les nuages. Puis elle regarda l'endroit tâché de sang un peu plus loin. A nouveau elle ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. La chaine s'ouvrit encore un peu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

* FLASH BACK *

«NEE-CHAN! A l'aide!

-Non! Hatsue! Mais lâchez-la! Cria la jeune femme se précipitant à leur rencontre.

-Où tu penses aller comme ça? Demanda un homme se mettant sur son chemin.

-Laissez ma sœur tranquille!»

Elle regarda l'homme qui avait empoigné sa soeur et l'entrainait maintenant dans un vieil entrepôt. Sans mal elle contourna l'homme un peu empoté qui s'était mis sur sa route. Une fois dans l'entrepôt elle chercha vivement sa soeur des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit une détonation derrière elle. Il l'avait rattrapé et brandissait fièrement sa dernière arme.

« Too-Chan! Où es-tu?

-Là! Je suis là! »

La voix venait de derrière elle mais ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à l'empoté au risque de se prendre une balle. C'est alors qu'elle le vit s'avancer sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il fut à portée elle balança vivement son pied qui cogna contre la main tenant l'arme. Cette dernière vola avant d'atterrir un peu plus loin. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme fut plus rapide et se jeta sur l'arme. Elle était maintenant dos à la sortie, braquant en contre-jour, son pistolet sur le boudiné à l'air surpris. Dans son dos provenant de dehors elle entendit

« Arrêtez ça fait mal! Lâchez-moi je ne veux pas aller dans cette voiture, noooon!»

Puis plus rien sauf le bruit de la voiture qui partait. Alors prise d'une folie passagère elle fusilla du regard l'autre homme qui ne faisait plus le fier. Il trouva tout de même l'audace de dire:

«Tu ne la reverras plus, maintenant!»

Avec une haine implacable elle appuya sur la détente et la balle se ficha dans la poitrine de l'homme. Coup de chance ou pas. Au départ elle voulait lui faire mal, pas le tuer mais maintenant c'était fait.

* FLASH BACK *

Elle frissonna et se releva brusquement. Elle aurait préféré oublier ce moment. Jamais elle n'aurait dû tirer. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait tué un homme de sang froid et quand plus elle avait du mal à s'en vouloir. Était-elle un monstre pour tuer les gens comme ça? Elle secoua la tête, impossible! Sinon Nakamori ne prendrait pas la peine de venir la voir. Repenser au policier lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle avait confiance, il retrouverait sa sœur.

Mais si les nuages sont sujets à autant de réflexions de la part de notre héroïne, le temps n'en suit pas moins son cours et , perdue dans ses souvenirs elle fut soudain surprise de voir qu'à présent la couche de nuage gris-blanc avait revêtu la couleur du couchant et que le soleil toujours fidèle à lui même , se couchait sur une mer rayonnante. Devant ce spectacle d'éternité , en tous cas au moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil lui-même explose et se transforme en Mamie Nova ©. Devant ce spectacle, donc, une pointe d'amertume remonta dans son cœur. Peut-être à cause de tous les symboles associés au soleil à commencer par la vie, la beauté ou l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, à ce propos, sinon celui de sa famille très aimante et solidaire, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de goûter à ce merveilleux moment arraché au temps qu'est la contemplation d'un couché de soleil en compagnie de l'Elu de son coeur. De simples broutilles en somme, des aléas de la vie; et d'ailleurs c'était ça son problème. Le genre de regrets qui vous attache une âme à la terre pour un bon moment. Mais le plus dur était de ne pas être vue des autres car même si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son entrepôt, ça n'empêchait pas les gens d'y entrer, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer de plus en plus

«Après tout dans un entrepôt _désaffecté _personne n'est censé venir! On y rentre pas comme dans un moulin SVP! On est même plus tranquille sur son lieu de mort! C'est un lieu qu'il faut respecter, bordel! Je suis morte ici, moi!(je plains ceux qui sont morts sur une autoroute ) s'évertuait-elle à répéter inlassablement.

Un jour, elle s'était aussi excitée contre une « vielle » dame qui lui tournait le dos en sanglotant:

«Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, vieille loque! Ouahou! Hey oh! »

La dame avait posé des fleurs au milieu de la dalle et priait pour le repos de sa fille, morte par balle dans ce sinistre endroit et quand elle s'en rendit compte, les épaules de la jeune femme tombèrent, ses sur-cils froncés s'étaient relevés, surplombant ses yeux où se mêlaient joie et tristesse rendant alors son visage pathétique à en pleurer.

« Maman? »

la dame se retourna dans sa direction; c'était bien elle.

« Ma fille? »

« Elle peut me voir. » avait-elle pensé, heureuse (et un peu honteuse)

Une voix masculine appela:

« Chérie? »

Etait apparu un homme brun avec une carrure assez impressionnante il prit la dame par les épaules et elle s'était remise à sangloter. L'homme n'avait pas regardé une seule seconde le fantôme de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait surement pas remarqué, bien que l'impression étrange que l'homme pouvait la voir secouait le spectre. Le couple l'abandonna alors non sans avoir contemplé d'un air affligé le bouquet à terre. La jeune femme l'avait alors pris dans ses mains et le contemplait quand elle entendit qu'on se rapprochait en courant. La dame, essoufflée, était revenue.

« J'avais oublié de te donner ça, c'était tes préférés non? »

Elle contempla le sac de macarons posé à terre.

« Merci maman » Avait-elle dit avec émotion.

* * *

Bon vilà la véritable action commence après ce chapitre. Arrivera-t-elle à s'en sortir dans sa prochaine vie d'Hollow.


	3. bakemono da: je suis un monstre

Troisième chapitre, l'héroïne va enfin avoir un nom promis ^^, l'action commence maintenant alors tenez-vous prêt à rentrer réellement dans la vie d'un hollow.

Ah je m'excuse aussi aux fanatiques d'Ichigo, il apparait légèrement mais passe un peu pour un crétin. Je m'excuse mais on est dans la période où Shiro essaye de prendre sa place, juste après qu'il soit battu par Grimm. Donc voilà ^^

sur ce la fic

* * *

C'était un jour plus sombre que les autres. Les nuages recouvraient tout et pas un rayon de soleil n'entrait dans le hangar. D'ailleurs sa chaîne commençait réellement à lui faire mal. De plus en plus, à certains moments ça en devenait insupportable. Mais le pire était sans doute qu'elle oubliait. Qui était-elle au juste ? Que faisait-elle là ? Quand Nakamori venait il lui parlait sans cesse de cette petite sœur qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir. Pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais dit, apparemment c'était important pour lui de lui faire ce rapport alors elle n'allait pas le couper. Surtout qu'il était la seul personne qu'elle reconnaissait encore. Sans doute parce que lui était là tous les jours pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Parce qu'il l'écoutait, la soutenait dans cette épreuve.

Il était une nouvelle fois là, assit aux côtés de la jeune femme quand elle se sentit très mal. D'un coup elle se releva. Surpris le policier fit de même en la fixant.

« Ca arrive, confia-t-elle comme si c'était un grand secret.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

-T'entends pas ces cris inhumain ! s'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'autre. Tu devrais partir d'ici, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça m'a l'air dangereux.

-Et c'est en me disant ça que tu veux que je parte ? Je vais pas te laisser seule ici.

-Baka, je suis accroché à cet endroit je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'attendre que la chose arrive toi tu peux… »

Trop tard il ne pouvait plus. La pression spirituelle du lieu venait de fortement augmenter et le policier se retrouva à genou au sol sans plus pouvoir bouger. Elle le regardait sans comprendre, ne pouvait-il pas résister à une pression spirituelle aussi basse ? Soudain la chose apparu. Il était grand, avait une certaine ressemblance avec le gorille. Enfin si un gorille pouvait mesurer plus de 5 mètre ça aurait été l'une des meilleures comparaisons. A il aurait aussi fallu qu'un gorille accepte de porter un masque. Là aussi ça aurait été dur non ? Quoi qu'il en soit la chose avait un masque effrayant là où aurait du se trouver son visage. Tout de suite elle trouva cela vulgaire, en tout cas elle ne faisait aucunement confiance à cette chose. Surtout quand celui-ci ouvrit ses deux rangées de dents comme pour lui parler.

« Trouvé. Je t'ai trouvé. »

L'âme jeta un coup d'œil au policier mais celui-ci était toujours à terre semblant tout de même vouloir se relever. Mais le monstre reprit :

« Non pas lui, toi ma jolie. Tu vas me faire un bon petit repas et augmenter largement ma force spirituelle.

-De quoi tu parles ? Pis t'es quoi comme chose toi ?

-Moi c'que je suis ? Un hollow. Le truc que tu vas devenir si tu tires encore un peu sur ta jolie chaîne. Enfin je vais pas te laisser le temps de devenir hollow. Sinon là je devrais me contenter de lui pour me nourrir.

-Tu… tu veux t'en prendre à elle…, souffla Nakamori qui venait de se relever chancelant.

-Tout à fait… »

Elle n'écouta pas la suite. Elle venait de remarquer le trou à la poitrine du monstre, du hollow comme il s'appelait lui-même. Même emplacement que là où se trouvait ça chaîne. Ca recommençait à lui faire mal. Elle sentait bien que les hollow n'étaient pas des créatures tirant vers le bien. Deviendrait-elle vraiment comme ça ? Non impossible elle ferait tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. D'un coup le policier passa devant elle brandissant son arme. Non que faisait-il, cela ne changerai rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à cette créature. Elle devait l'arrêter. Mais sa chaîne était devenue trop courte pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

« Non arrête-toi, hurla-t-elle.

-Je te protègerai, je te le jure », répondit-il en retour.

Cela eut le don de faire rire le hollow qui à son tour se jeta sur l'humain. Non elle ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Une autre personne ne mourrait pas à cause d'elle. Car c'était bien la seule chose dont elle avait le souvenir. Le sang sur ses mains, elle en avait partout. Elle aussi était mauvaise, c'était normal qu'elle devienne un hollow après tout. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait après avoir tué quelqu'un. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle avait tué mais la chose était faite.

Mais Nakamori lui était quelqu'un de bon. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ici, non, il ne devait pas mourir ici. Elle ne le permettrait pas, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa sœur apparemment ça avait été important pour elle à un moment donné de sa vie. Il fallait qu'il vive, qu'il ait une femme qui le chérisse, qu'il est des enfants pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être père. Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas mourir ici.

C'était avec cette idée en tête qu'elle s'élança vers le hollow. Sa chaîne tira un coup sec. Son cri stoppa le policier qui se tourna d'un coup vers elle. Le monstre aussi c'était arrêté, il avait arrêté de rire de son rire acide. Il cherchait même à repartir semblait-il. Mais elle n'avait plus conscience de ça, autour d'elle tout était noir et c'était tout. Il faisait froid, trop froid, et ça faisait mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui faisait mal. Son cœur ? Oui c'était comme si on cherchait à le lui arracher et avec horreur elle constatait qu'en plus on y arrivait. Elle voyait son cœur sortir, son âme partir au loin laissant juste l'enveloppe qu'était son corps. Corps qui ne supporta pas l'afflue spirituel qu'il subi et du se transformer. Très vite elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses membres grossirent jusqu'à prendre des proportions aussi disgracieuse que celle de l'autre hollow. Deux trous se dessinèrent devant ses yeux. Elle aurait du comprendre qu'elle venait d'hériter du même genre de masque que l'autre monstre mais dans son esprit il ne subsistait plus rien. Juste une folle envie meurtrière. Mais son choix ne se porta pas sur l'humain encore tremblant devant elle mais plutôt sur l'autre hollow. D'un bond plus ou moins gracieux elle se retrouva sur la créature et lui arracha d'un coup de patte son masque avant de l'avaler goulument. C'était instinctif. Elle avait directement su ce qu'il y avait à faire. Comment vaincre l'ennemi, comment gagner de la puissance. C'était instinctif. Elle était devenue un animal qui ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose gagner de la force.

Alors pourquoi lorsqu'elle se retourna vers l'humain qui était maintenant sur les fesses et la regardait comme un béta elle ne pensa même pas à l'attaquer. Sans doute était-il une trop faible créature… Non ce n'était pas ça, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose dans son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas attaquer cette espèce de créature. Au contraire tout la pousser à chercher plutôt à le protéger, lui et le reste de son espèce.

Doucement, frôlant presque le sol, elle rampa vers lui. Essayant de se faire la plus faible possible car elle se savait son reatsu était trop puissant pour qu'il ne songe à fuir. De toute façon quelque chose dans son regard la poussait à croire qu'il ne le voulait pas.

« Yasei, c'est bien toi ? »

Est-ce que c'était elle ? Elle n'avait pas bien entendu le nom qu'il avait prononcé. Pire, elle venait juste de remarqué qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, ni de quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle n'avale le masque de l'autre qui avait menacé l'humain sur son territoire. Parce que c'était certainement son territoire ici, non ? Peut-être pas… toujours était-il qu'elle se coucha sur le sol juste devant l'humain qui ne savait plus réellement quoi faire. Son but était de ne pas lui faire peur mais elle n'allait tout de même pas rester comme ça tout la journée non ? Non elle ne pouvait pas, un nouvel ennemi approchait et cette fois-ci c'était son ennemi naturel. Elle le savait, elle le sentait un shinigami venait par ici. Elle se releva lorsqu'il entra dans le hangar. Apparemment il voulait en finir vite car il avait déjà tiré ça lame. Elle en aurait presque frémit si son énergie spirituel n'avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait ressentir qu'il avait peur de combattre. Comment peut-on avoir peur de combattre un simple hollow de son niveau avec un tel couteau de boucher. Elle considéra ce shinigami roux comme crétin mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'improbable se produisit. Nakamori qui avait finalement réussi à se relever sous le coup de quelque effort se plaça devant elle. Elle pencha la tête étonnée mais resta à fixer le rouquin. Celui-ci sembla s'énerver et s'écria :

« Poussez-vous de là, cet être derrière vous, c'est un hollow. Une chose de dangereux, il vous tuera sans la moindre hésitation ne restez pas là.

-Garde tes paroles pour toi petit. Elle vient certainement de me sauver la vie et tu voudrais que moi je la laisse mourir sous mes yeux.

-La ? demanda surpris le rouquin. Elle vous a quoi ?

-Sauvé la vie et comme tu peux le remarquer elle n'attaque pas là. Pourtant je suis juste sous son nez. Alors laisse-là tranquille.

-Mais je… »

Bon vraiment pas fute-fute le shinigami, par contre elle regarde l'humain bizarrement. Il prenait sa défense ? Parce qu'elle avait tué l'autre hollow qui était là, si elle avait bien compris. Son instinct avait agi pour elle et finalement elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Si grâce à ça le puissant shinigami, qui avait la trouille, ne lui faisait rien c'était tant mieux. Parce que oui la plus intriguant chez son ennemi naturel qui se trouvait face à elle, c'était que malgré tout la puissance qui semblait se dégager de sa personne il semblait avec la trouille de la simple hollow qu'elle était devenu.

Elle n'eut le temps, enfin c'est pas non plus comme si elle avait l'envie, de réfléchir à ce sujet que d'autre reatsu de shinigami se firent sentir autour. Beaucoup moins puissant que celui devant elle mais tout de même assez nombreux pour venir à bout d'elle. Alors elle fit ce que n'importe quel hollow sensé, mais il y en a pas beaucoup c'est pour ça que beaucoup meurent dans Bleach, elle ouvrit un garganta pour se sortir de là. Une dernière fois son regard se posa sur l'humain qui la regardait avec une surprise encore toute fraîche dans les yeux. Puis elle disparu dans le portail qui la conduisit dans le monde auquel elle appartenait : le Hueco Mondo.

A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'on lui sauta dessus. Etant humaine elle n'avait jamais eut de change alors ça va pas changer parce qu'elle était devenu un hollow. Et oui son garganta c'était ouvert directement sur un groupe d'hollow qui n'avait d'autre occupation que de se manger entre eux. Mais encore une fois ce fut elle qui se débarrassa de son adversaire. Elle prit juste le temps de regarder autour d'elle, sentant qu'elle était la plus forte de ce coin là que son estomac se fit sentir à elle. L'hollow avait faim. Une part de son instinct resté primitif lui disait de retourner sur Terre pour se nourrir d'âme errante. Mais une autre partie, celle qui avait gardé cet élan de protection qui l'avait poussé à agir et devenir ce monstre, lui interdisait de faire ça. Alors tout naturellement elle se tourna vers les autres créatures peuplant ce coin.

Alors la dure loi du plus fort pris place. Alors le festin commença.


	4. évolution

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle était dans cette forêt à se nourrir d'autres hollow. Elle sentait son pouvoir augmenter à chaque fois mais il lui en fallait plus. Toujours plus. Cependant elle n'osait pas s'attaquer au menos. Ces gros bêtas qui trainaient eux aussi dans la forêt. Elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable… Mais c'était pour bientôt, elle en était sûre.

Pour l'heure elle avait repéré sa nouvelle cible. Un groupe d'hollow légèrement en dessous de son niveau, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, mais tout de même bien au dessus de la moyenne des environ. D'un coup elle plongea sur eux, son attaque se faisant rapide et furtive plutôt que brutal. Elle achevait sa première victime lorsque le changement survint. Elle sentit son esprit aspirés et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Les autres avaient arrêtés de se battre et se regardaient. Alors quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Leurs corps semblèrent vouloir se mélanger. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui arriva, toute la matière qu'ils étaient se rassembla pour en former un seul. Quelque chose d'immense. Elle le savait que c'était proche, elle était vraisemblablement en train d'évoluer, elle devenait un menos, un gillian. Certainement grâce aux autres mais cela ne l'empêcha pas et sans aucun regret d'écraser leur volonté à tous. Il y avait quelque chose en plus chez elle, et ce quelque chose fit la différence. Cela la poussait toujours à avancer comme si on l'attendait à la fin… A la fin de quoi ? Elle voulait sortir de cette forêt, voir ce qu'il y avait au dessus. Elle sentait que son destin l'attendait là haut. Alors ce n'était pas quelques petits esprits d'hollow de seconde zone, qui ne pensaient qu'à manger, qui allaient l'arrêter.

La transformation ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Alors elle reprit conscience et les commandes de ce nouveau corps. Rien à voir avec l'ancien. Et là hormis la puissance elle pensait avoir perdu au change. Ce corps était lourd, pataud, pas précis et surtout tellement lent. Anciennement elle était plutôt connue pour sa rapidité et ses attaques surprises, la stratégie serait à revoir. Ce qu'elle remarqua ensuite c'était que tous s'écartait lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, normal en soit qui resterai sur le chemin d'un menos. Elle lui faudrait donc trouvé un groupe de gillian si elle voulait encore progresser.

Il lui fallu un peu plus d'une semaine pour passer au niveau suivant. Cette fois elle n'était pas déçue. En plus d'avoir retrouvé vitesse et précision, son apparence avait totalement changé. Plus petite elle se retrouvait de nouveau sur quatre pattes. Un doux duvet roux recouvrait son dos par-dessus un carapace épaisse, ce même duvet était blanc sous son ventre. Sa tête avec pris une apparence plus féline avec de longues oreilles desquelles s'élevaient quelques poils plus long. Sa queue fouettait l'air derrière elle de façon à montrer ses différents états d'âme. Elle était devenu une vraie parodie d'un lynx, si on omettait qu'elle avait des canines beaucoup plus longue que la normal, qu'on comparerait avec des dents de sabre, et ses yeux d'un vert tirant légèrement sur le jaune plutôt dé surtout ce qu'elle avait reçu c'était le souvenir de son nom. Yasei. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour une sauvage comme elle. Mais avec ça était aussi revenu des sentiments plus intime et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle e se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était sur Terre, mais de là lui venait un élan de protection hors du commun. Tout autant qu'une grande dose d'affection et d'amour qui à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait la troublait.

Pourtant très vite d'autre choses accaparèrent son esprit. Tout d'abord la peur de devoir redescendre. Elle voyait pour la première fois le désert blanc illuminé par la lune. Cette vision… elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de la laisser. Et puis il y avait ce château blanc tout là-bas. Sans savoir pourquoi celui-ci l'attirait au plus haut point. Alors sur un coup de tête elle s'y dirigea, cherchant au passage de quoi étancher sa faim. Et donc calmer sa peur.

Yasei n'eut aucun mal à trouver de la nourrir, le plus dur étant encore de la tuer. Elle était sans doute beaucoup plus rapide que la plus part des créatures peuplant la région mais était légèrement plus faible que les autres. Alors se fut son intelligence et sa rapidité qui fut mise à contribution. Très vite elle devint une chasseuse hors paire et craint là où elle avait établi son territoire. La féline s'était installée proche du château et en même temps assez loin pour qu'on ne la remarque pas. Après tout elle ne savais rien des personnes habitant à l'intérieur, elle ne voulait pas être prise en traitre.

Elle était en train de se lécher les pattes encore couvertes du sang de sa dernière proie quand un curieux petit groupe sortit du sol. Il était composé de quatre personnes qui la fixèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence. Elle fit donc de même essayant de voir à qui elle avait à faire. Il y en avait trois dont elle ne pouvait déterminer la nature et le quatrième était un simple hollow. Mais ce qui l'attira fut que dans les trois premier se trouvait un être qui ressemblait à une petite fille. Son instinct protecteur se réveilla alors se demandant ce que faisait une humaine entourée d'hollow. Yasei se mit à grogner menaçant les hollow. Elle prit une position d'attaque mais la petite fille se plaça devant eux, retirant sa capuche, qui révéla alors un masque. Elle s'écria alors :

« Ne fait pas de mal au z'amis de Nell.

-Euh… T'es quoi toi au fait ? demanda-t-elle après avoir rit de la tête de la petite fille.

-Je zuis Nell Tu, et lui z'est Dondochakka et lui z'est Pesze, présenta Nell.

-J'ai pas dit qui mais ce que tu es, râla la féline en s'allongeant devant le groupe. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'apparence humaine porte-t-il un masque de hollow ?

-Parze gue Nell est une arrancar, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était d'une logique implacable.

-Une arrancar ? demanda Yasei penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Mais Nell n'est pas une arrancar fait pour la guerre comme ceux d'Aizen-sama. Oh, non Nell préfère rester ici à jouer…

-Aizen ? l'arrêta-t-elle soudain même si le discours de la petite fille l'amusait. C'est lui qui habite dans le château.

-C'est même lui qui a créé Las Noches. Et les arrancar.

-Alors si je veux encore évoluer je dois aller le voir ?

-Z'est lui qui choisi ceux digne de devenir arrancar, pas les hollow eux-même. Après ils leur demande d'être à son service.

-Et si on refuse ? grogna-t-elle peu contente de devoir laisser sa liberté.

-Bah alors il quick celui qui veut pô.

-Autrement dit on meurt librement ou on reste à ses ordres.

-A croire que tu connais pas Aizen-sama. Finit par demander la verte.

-Désolée d'être là depuis peu longtemps. J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'apprendre grand-chose. D'habitude je tue avant de parler à ce que je rencontre. »

Les quatre personnes déglutirent sentant qu'elle disait la strict vérité. Mais si réellement elle était au Hueco Mondo depuis un temps si court qu'elle ne connaissait pas Aizen. Alors combien de temps avait pris son évolution ? Etait-il possible que ce soit si rapide ?

« En combien de temps as-tu atteint le stade Adjucas ?

-Hum… J'dirais un peu plus de deux semaines.

-Si vite, lâcha Pesshe.

-Tu vas intéresser le seigneur Aizen, pour sûr, compléta Dondochakka.

-Tch, on verra déjà s'il m'intéresse moi déjà, fit la lynx avec un clin d'œil. Mais au fait c'est pas lui qui t'as créé ? Pourquoi t'es pas là-bas du coup ?

-Nell est trop faible pour ze battre.

-Je vois… alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas être avec moi quand l'autre mégalo va essayer de me mettre la main dessus.

-Nell zait pas quoi dire, merzi de faire attention à ces pauvres zêtre que nous zommes.

-J'aurais préféré que tu dises rien à la limite, soupira-t-elle. Aller p't'être à la prochaine. »

La féline partit dans un rire laissant ainsi le petit groupe toujours un peu perplexe. Elle n'était pas totalement relax tout de même. La lynx tenait beaucoup trop à sa liberté pour se laisser emprisonner sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Même si celui-ci était la seule personne pouvant lui faire passer le dernier niveau. Et ainsi ne plus avoir à se battre pour une survie encore précaire.

Pourtant, prouvant les dire des trois acolytes, elle découvrit un petit cadeau devant l'entrée de sa tanière. Yasei se fit alors discrète, puisque que l'homme ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Il était comme Nell, de forme humaine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir son masque. Par contre une chose était évidente, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Grand, filiforme, brun, il avait derrière lui une arme gigantesque qui avait la forme de deux croissants de lune dos l'un à l'autre. Aucun doute il faisait parti de ce que Nell appelé les arrancar d'Aizen. La lynx se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire quand d'un coup il disparu de sa vision, elle sentit alors qu'il arrivait dans son dos. Elle se retourna donc et se recula vivement pour garder un certaine distance de sécurité.

« T'as de bons réflexes. Aizen-sama c'est pas trompé. Si tu peux suivre mon sonido.

-Pfff, c'était lent si tu veux mon avis.

-Quoi !

-Bon j'suppose qu't'es là pour m'emmener voir l'autre mégalo. Ma réponse est non alors t'peux partir j'te retiens pas ici.

-C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix la belle. Aizen veut te voir, donc Aizen te verra. »

Entendant cette phrase et voyant le dangereux sourire qu'arborait l'arrancar face à elle Yasei opta pour la seule solution qui était encore envisageable. Utiliser sa vitesse pour fuir. Elle avait eut le temps de noter qu'elle était légèrement plus rapide que lui et comptait en profiter. De plus elle connaissait parfaitement le terrain ce dont elle doutait que ce soit réciproque. Finissant de prendre sa décision la lynx s'élança. Surpris le grand brun mit plus de temps à la suivre. Il perdit là de précieuse seconde surtout lorsqu'elle disparu au détour d'une bute de sable.

Yasei avait gagné cette manche-là mais était sûre de revoir rapidement quelqu'un envoyé par cet Aizen. Elle soupira de lassitude, maintenant elle n'allait plus pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Déjà que ce n'était pas un endroit des plus tranquillisant mais en plus si on savait que l'on était pourchassé. La féline s'attendait à vivre des jours longs et peu joyeux.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé, le prochain devrait arriver bientôt aussi. Mais pour l'instant j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour personne, il y pas une gentille personne qui voudrait bien mettre un tit com pour me dire si je dois continuer ou pas?


	5. watashi arrrancar: se soumettratelle?

Ca y est enfin le chapitre 5 eheh. J'ai demander de com et j'ai eut le plaisir d'être assailli. Franchement merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine d'en mettre, ça fait énormément plaisir.(c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je poste avant que Yumie m'est donné son accord, pour remercier, parce que bon elle va lire de suite donc j'veux pas vous faire attendre trop non plus) Donc dans ce chapitre, Yasei devient arrancar comme le dit bien le titre ^^ et rencontre la plus part des personnes qui seront importante dans la suite de la fic.

anais: merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ^^

aschen: Bah ouais on se disait pareil, que la soul Society c'est déjà vu et revu, du coup on est parti du côté obscur de la force. Et puis c'est plus drôle, on est plus libre d'esprit comme ça.

No: Je t'avoue que je préfère aussi les méchant, vive le côté obscure de la force. Et j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils vivent encore plus loin tout en suivant le manga et pour ça on avait besoin d'un OC. En même temps j'aime pas l'idée d'avoir directement quelqu'un de super fort, sans qu'on sache d'où il vient. Enfin j'pense qu'on se comprends mdr. C'est Yasei au passage, enfin je t'en veux pas, on utilise pas encore beaucoup son prénom. Tant mieux si ça te plait, en espérant que dans la suite aussi tu ne trouve rien qui bloque ^^.

Margauxx68: Grimm arrive dans ce chapitre mais a un vrai rôle dans le suivant, et oui toute bonne chose sait se faire attendre... bon d'accord il a pas vraiment le choix là mais bon. Puis l'attendre ne fera qu'apprécier plus le moment où il arrivera. J'aime beaucoup aussi le caractère et la réparti de Yasei (sinon je l'aurais pas faite comme ça hein? ^^)

Yukiju: Tu me rassure en me disant que je me suis pas trop embrouiller dans la description de Yasei, parce que ce chapitre était ma vrai bête noir, pour faire ressentir tout ce qu'il se passe pendant les différentes étapes de transformation.

xx-fan-de-bleach: Vi vi je continue ^^". Et oui c'est bien Noitora.

Katae: Et bien ta patience à payé mdr, voici enfin la suite.

Lenka-chan: Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^. Hum je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo la reconnaisse, il va y avoir de grand changement avec sa forme hollow initial (de monstre à quatre pattes à presqu'humain il y a une marge ^^") et puis c'est pas le fort de notre rouquin de reconnaître le reatsu. Par contre elle elle va se souvenir de lui. Ce qui d'ailleurs va être plutôt important dans un prochain chapitre enfin tu verras ^^. Pour le reste tout est dévoilé dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse lire.

Encore un grand merci pour tous ces com, promis je continuerai à poster, j'ai 17 chapitre en attente... voir plus et la fic n'est pas encore finie ^^

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que Yasei n'avait pu dormir correctement. La cause, Noitora. Il était revenu à la charge, toujours avec la même idée en tête, la ramener à Aizen. Elle avait toujours réussi à lui échapper notamment grâce à sa connaissance du terrain mais là, la lynx ne se sentait vraiment plus en état de faire la course avec le géant devant elle. De mauvaise grâce elle lui grogna dessus et il du comprendre que c'était la fin car son sourire s'agrandit largement.

« Alors c'est fini ma belle ? T'as plus de force ? C'est ça de se mesurer à un espada. »

En effet même s'il avait passé les mêmes journées qu'elle l'autre semblait encore en parfaite forme, ou presque. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle baissa la tête et préféra plonger son regard dans le sien. C'était peine perdu pourtant elle se lança une nouvelle fois dans une course. Pestant contre ses forces qui l'abandonnaient lâchement dans cette situation. Elle ne pu faire 10 mètre que l'arrancar se trouvait devant elle, d'un coup violent elle fut assommée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Yasei se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Sur ses gardes elle se mit debout regardant autour d'elle quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas résonna :

« Te voilà enfin devant moi, j'ai attendu cette rencontre, finit l'homme brun qui lui parlait en coulant un regard vers Noitora.

-Elle est rapide, c'est pas ma faute, se défendit-il.

-Aizen je présume, voulu savoir la féline.

-En effet… Yasei je vais t'offrir le pouvoir, en échange j'attendrai juste de toi de bien vouloir accéder à mes ordres.

-Et si j'veux pas ? »

A peine eut-elle fini sa demande que la pression spirituelle du lieu augmenta en flèche. Elle se sentit comme écrasée et d'un coup ses pattes lâchèrent sous elle. Lorsqu'elle coula un regard vers le brun filiforme elle remarqua que même s'il tenait encore debout il ne payait pas fière mine tout de même. Alors elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Apparemment le seigneur voulait d'elle, allait savoir pourquoi, et il n'allait en aucun cas la laisser choisir de mourir libre. Cette démonstration de pouvoir en était la preuve. Pourquoi chercherait-il à lui faire peur alors qu'il pouvait la tuer s'il n'avait pas réellement envie qu'elle ne soit dans ses rangs?

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lui montrer la différence entre lui et elle, la féline se remit doucement sur ses pattes. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas se dérober mais au moins resterait-elle fière et digne. Elle regarda de nouveau Aizen et déclara :

« Apparemment j'ai pas l'choix.

-Bien alors je te prierai de me suivre. »

Yasei se retrouva alors dans une pièce qui donnait sur une terrasse. Au milieu de celle-ci se dressait fièrement un pilier. Directement elle trouva stupide de mettre cette chose au milieu. Déjà ça ne servait à rien mais en plus ça encombrait. Mais elle n'eut le temps de le faire remarquer au brun que la porte se claqua dans son dos. Il y avait devant celle-ci, l'empêchant de sortir, trois hommes. Tout d'abord Noitora. Un noir qui semblait aveugle et un albinos qui gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Tous timbrés décidément ici. Soudain un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers le maître des lieux. La colonne au milieu de la pièce était en train de s'ouvrir. Le brun en sortit une petite boule et se lança dans une explication qu'elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Elle le sentait, c'était ça qui allait la rendre puissante. Bien plus puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé l'être.

Une boite se referma alors sur elle et une immense douleur s'empara de tout son corps. C'était comme si on essayait de la compresser et de la démembrer. Soudain le masque qui recouvrait sa tête explosa, Yasei failli s'évanouir sous la violence du choc mais directement la puissance l'envahi essayant de combler la douleur pour la maintenir en vie. C'était une expérience qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu vivre. Chaque secondes passaient comme des heures, comme un calvaire qui voulait ne jamais finir. Elle sentit son corps changer une nouvelle fois et prendre une forme plus humaine, pourtant ses réflexes félins ne semblaient pas la quitter. Au contraire ils étaient comme accrus par cette transformation. Soudain la boite l'enfermant s'ouvrit se fut alors une explosion de sensations toutes plus agréables que les autres. Elle explora son univers des yeux, et le trouva différent de quand elle était rentrée. Puis elle se dit qu'elle le voyait de plus haut et que c'était certainement ça la différence. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Aizen celui-ci lui tendait des vêtements. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Yasei soupira alors et enfila la robe qu'on lui tendait en grognant. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi une robe bordel, c'est pas possible de se battre dans cet accoutrement. En plus elle n'avait aucun endroit où accrocher son zampakuto, elle le garda donc en main. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté elle remarqua que Noitora saignait un peu du nez, alors elle lâcha un sifflement agacé.

Pourtant le brun n'aurait pas été normal si ça n'avait pas été le cas. En effet la jeune arrancar était plutôt... bien formée. Des courbes gracieuses, des muscles fins et qu'on sentait vifs. Ses cheveux roux tirant vers le blond, si bien qu'on les diraient comme enflammés, formaient un beau dégradé qui descendait vers le bas du dos. Son masque avait prit forme de serre-tête styliser ressemblant à la partie supérieur de son ancienne mâchoire, les dents de sabre entourant son visage fin. La robe qu'elle avait enfilée laissait parfaitement voir ses jambes longues et fines, faites pour la course. Tout autant qu'un large décolleté sur sa poitrine avantageuse. Elle avait aussi une peau légèrement mat, ce qui était plutôt rare quand on considéré qu'au Hueco Mondo le soleil était chose rare. Mais surtout elle avait gardé son regard où le jaune et le vert se mélangeaient. Un regard que n'importe qui de sensé trouverai envoutant des les premières minutes. Tout cela en considérant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la pudeur et qu'elle gardait ses tendances félines et tête brûlée. D'ailleurs elle ne pu s'empêche de crier au quinta :

« Quoi t'as jamais vu d'femme de ta vie ?

-Disons pas souvent des aussi belle, calma directement Aizen d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tch, elle se recula pour éviter qu'il ne la touche n'étant pas non plus naïve sur les intentions du maître. Et maintenant j'fais quoi ?

-J'peux la prendre comme fraccion ? demanda Noitora.

-C'est quoi ça un fraccion ? demanda la rousse sur ses gardes.

-Ici à Las Noches, les choses se passent comme au dehors, c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne, tu dois le savoir.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, tu dois avoir conscience que tu ne fais pas parti des plus forts ici, expliqua-t-il.

-Ouais, accorda-t-elle jetant un regard à tous les présents qui étaient indéniablement au dessus de son niveau actuel.

-Mais tu fais tout de même partie des meilleurs, puisqu'un espada veut te prendre sous son aile c'est que tu as des qualités indéniables.

-Dis plutôt qu'il veut simplement pouvoir avoir le dessus sur moi, déclara la lynx sans aucun pudeur.

-En effet, accorda le brun avec un sourire songeant qu'elle était bien plus intéressante qu'il ne prévoyait, mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Tu es forte mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger. Un fraccion est au service de son espada, lui-même devant le protéger. Les espadas sont au nombre de dix et tu connais déjà le quinta. Mais je ne peux décemment pas te laisser entre ses mains.

-Et moi je n'ai aucune envie d'être sa fraccion, c'est clair.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous la confier à Grimmjow, puisqu'il a perdu tous ses fraccions, proposa l'albinos.

-Ce faible ne fait plus parti de l'espada, râla l'asperge numéro 5.

-Nous verrons lorsqu'il sera de retour de mission, fit savoir Aizen avec un sourire énigmatique, c'est plutôt une bonne idée que tu as eut là Gin.

-Je suis d'accord avec Noitora, confia l'aveugle, Grimmjow ne fait plus parti de l'espada. Il n'a plus à avoir de fraccion.

-Comme je l'ai dit Tossen, attendons que ceux en mission soient de retour, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Dirigeons-nous vers la salle du trône. Si tu veux bien nous suivre. »

C'était maintenant clair, elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Plutôt ce shinigami. Elle en avait entendu parler, du shinigami surpuissant qui régnait sur le hueco Mondo mais n'aurait jamais pensé le rencontrer. Maintenant elle aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer. Derrière ses manières douces, presque gentilles de faire les choses, son instinct sentait qu'il était un manipulateur sans scrupule qui pourrait la tuer au moindre geste déplacé. Alors elle suivit se mettant à la même hauteur que Noitora derrière les trois autres hommes qui, elle le sentait, étaient les trois plus important du lieu. Lorsque le brun filiforme se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, elle le fusilla du regard. Qu'il essaye seulement de poser encore la main sur elle. Mais ce regard ne fit qu'aviver un peu plus la flamme dans son regard. Elle soupira alors et regarda fixement devant elle ignorant l'arrancar.

Ils arrivèrent après peu de temps dans une salle immense. Aizen s'installa sur ce qui semblait être une plateforme et demanda aux autres de partirent, sauf à Yasei qui du se mettre dans un coin caché à l'ombre du surplomb. En même temps elle était soulagée que le quinta soit parti, en même temps attendre seule dans une pièce avec cet homme était tout de même angoissant. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son piédestal et elle comprit lorsqu'un groupe s'approcha.

Il y avait là quatre arrancar comme elle. Dont un qui lui tapait déjà sur le système rien qu'avec sa démarche vulgaire et sa position de petite mijaurée. Il avait une petite coupe au carré lui donnant largement une apparence féminine alors qu'il était clair dans son manque de poitrine que c'était un garçon. De même l'uniforme qu'il avait choisi laisser voir ses hanches à l'air libre. En fait non c'était comme s'il avait voulu cacher le reste de façon à ce que les autres aient envi d'en voir plus. Mais qui aurait envie de ça franchement. La jeune arrancar fit signe de vomir et lâcha un petit son ce qui lui valu le regard outré d'Aizen alors que les autres cherchaient d'où venait le son.

Le second sur qui elle porta son regard était une véritable montagne. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus c'était qu'il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa puissance. Cela lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté. Quel avantage avait-il à rester plus faible que ce qu'il était réellement ? Mais apparemment il était plutôt du genre à ne pas se prendre la tête. Il restait plutôt en retrait derrière un autre qui lui semblait s'adresser au seigneur.

Contrairement à la montagne de muscle derrière lui, l'arrancar était plutôt frêle, pas filiforme comme Noitora mais pas non plus avec des muscles saillants. C'était semblait-il une force tranquille. En fait il savait son niveau et devait savoir juger ses adversaires ce qui lui donner le calme. De plus elle eut un petit coup au cœur lorsqu'il trouva son visage trop triste. Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans ce regard ? Lui non plus n'était pas bien ici avec Aizen ?

En tout cas ces deux là lui inspiraient plutôt confiance. Mais ce fut le dernier qui attira réellement son attention. Notamment à cause des cheveux bleu, faut dire ce qui est, c'est pas normal comme couleur et forcément ça attire le regard. Puis aussi le fait qu'il lui manquait un bras et qu'une grande cicatrice lui couvrait le torse. Lui il avait du déguster. Et finalement à le voir fusiller du regard le premier arrancar elle le trouva plutôt marrant.

Mais d'un coup il y eut un problème pour la lynx. D'un coup elle n'eut plus du tout envie de rire. Il y avait là une humaine, une humaine qu'ils avaient apparemment ramenée.

« Bienvenue à Las Noches », lâcha le seigneur des lieux.


	6. Grimmjow

Et voilà enfin de retour... ce retard n'est pas entièrement ma faute... ça fait bien trois semaine que a des bug et donc impossible de poster. Enfin je vais pas vous embêter avec ça puisqu'à mon avis vous attendez avec impatience le chapitre; La rencontre avec Grimmjow! Et oui ça y est elle va enfin découvrir son espada. Vont-ils s'entendre, ou bien ça va se figthter direct? Reste plus qu'à lire ^^

Margauxx68: Eheh t'as pas reconnu le premier arrancar qu'elle voit? Allez je te donne un autre indice enfin là ça sera plus un indice mais carrément la réponse mdr, c'est celui qui a prit la place de Grimmjow. Ulqui aura un grand rôle dans cette fiction ouais, j'l'aime bien le p'tit dépressif lol.

Katae: Alors ça je vais pas pouvoir y faire grand chose, j'ai toujours aimé mettre du suspense à la fin de mes chapitres. Parce que sinon c'est dur de rebondir sur quelque chose dans le chapitre suivant mdr. Donc il va falloir t'y habituer. Sinon merci des compliments ^^

xx-fan-de-bleach: Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Aizen est sadique? C'est vrai mais là j'avais rien fait de vraiment sadique avec lui ^^". Bref oui je me suis bien marrer à faire la description des perso, les reprendre avec un point de vue extérieur telle que Yasei était un véritable délice mouahahahah.

Lenka-chan: Que j'aime les review constructive *o*. Ca pour l'uniforme oui c'est sur elle va changer, mais je te laisse découvrir comment eheh. Oui ils ont le même caractère avec Grimmjow mais bon tous les deux étant explosif ça peut aussi tourner en eau de boudin? Enfin ça reste à voir... hum non ils vont bien s'entendre à leur manière quoi. Pour le reste je ne te dis rien et je te laisse la surprise, mais je constate que tu as déjà bien cerné le perso principal, ça fait plaisir ^^. (Tu dis que la rencontre avec Ichigo aurait été inutile si je ne m'en était pas resservie... ne fait pas trop de réflexion dans ce genre parce que je fais plein de choses inutiles ^^" donc tu ne pas te fier à ça mdr)

Meldy: C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, un héro qui devient hollow ça court pas les rues ^^.

Cika: Oh merci de tous ces compliments *o*

Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre bonne lecture.

* * *

« Bienvenue, dans notre palais…

-C'est quoi ça ? »

La voix qui coupa la parole au maître était inconnue pour tous hormis Aizen lui-même. C'est donc sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes présentes qu'apparue Yasei apparemment mécontente, ça le brun le sut directement et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. La lynx avait croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et s'était placée devant les autres face à Aizen attendant patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

« Ca quoi ? Pourrais-tu être plus précise ?

-Pourquoi y'a une humaine, ici ?

-Je me demandais exactement la même chose, gueula le plus petit pour la soutenir.

-Ta gueule le nain travelo, je parle, coupa-t-elle directement faisant sourire un peu plus Aizen.

-Tu t'appelles Orihime Inoue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou…oui.

-C'est un peu précipité mais je vais te demander de nous montrer tes pouvoirs, puisqu'apparemment certain n'approuve pas ta présence ici. »

Yasei voulu rétorquer que ce n'était pas exactement pour ça qu'elle s'était découverte plus tôt que prévu, mais elle remarqua qu'il parlait aussi pour le nain qui apparemment s'appelait Luppi. Alors elle joua la carte de la prudence et n'ajouta rien, se promettant par contre de veiller sur la princesse si elle devait rester ici.

« Évidemment, tout notre combat n'avait pour but que de faire diversion pour l'amener elle ici.

-Oh désolé, ce n'était pas prévu que tu te fasses autant amoché. Bien, Orihime tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs afin de soigner le bras de Grimmjow. »

La féline se tourna vers Orihime et Grimmjow, elle se souvenait que ce serait certainement lui l'espada dont elle serait la fraccion. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Noitora était contre, mais elle franchement elle était plutôt pour. Il lui plaisait bien, du moins il avait assez de culot pour porter des cheveux bleu sans honte. Et pendant ce temps Luppi criait toujours, alors elle se tourna vers lui et éclata :

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui !

-T'es qui toi aussi, je suis le sexta espada et je n'ai pas d'ordre…

-Mais j'men fou de ton rang ou quoi, tu me pètes les oreilles c'est tout. »

Elle râla s'écartant pour rejoindre Inoue et regarder de plus près ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Gênant un peu plus la pauvre humaine, intriguant le bleuté qui se demandait qui elle pouvait être. Yasei vit alors le bras qui avait disparu se reformer. Surprise elle tourna la tête vers la rousse et lui décocha un grand sourire sadique.

« T'es trop forte Hime, comment t'as fait ça ? »

Aizen se lança alors dans une explication des plus compliqués mais ce qu'elle retint simplement c'était que l'humaine devant elle violait le territoire des dieux. Encore plus impressionnée elle jeta un bras autour des épaules d'Orihime comme si elles étaient de vieilles amis et voulu dire quelque chose mais fut devancer par Grimmjow.

« Hey femme, il y a un autre truc à soigner. »

Il lui montra alors son dos où effectivement elles remarquèrent des traces de brûlure. Elles échangèrent un regard et Yasei se dégagea de la jeune femme pour la laisser faire ce qu'elle devait. Elle sentit alors la tension chez le nain un peu plus loin. Alors elle comprit, ce que révéler la blessure soignée était un six. Alors comme ça son espada était le numéro six. Mais elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le bleuté avait déjà transpercé Luppi pour ensuite lui balancer un cero à bout portant. La féline ne pu qu'apprécier grandement cette façon de faire, après tout l'ex sexta était un peu trop sûr de sa personne.

Seulement après il parti dans un monologue un peu égocentrique sur sa puissance et tout ça et surtout un rire on ne peut plus bruyant. Pas que cela la dérangeait mais elle sentit Orihime se tendre, comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise. Euh… oui en soit c'était une bêtise puisqu'elle venait de soigner l'un des ennemis de sa race. La lynx soupira un peu mais ce fut Aizen qui brisa le silence.

« Bon retour parmi nous Grimmjow, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi si cela t'intéresse.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Yasei, cela te convient à toi aussi ? demanda le maître des lieux apprenant enfin l'identité de l'arrancar aux autres.

-Bah l'est un peu bruyant, commença-t-elle avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais j'sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

-Bien, Grimmjow, je te présente ta nouvelle fraccion. »

Tous les présents se tournèrent vers elle, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire provocateur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle s'était placée aussi devant Inoue encore perdue et effrayée du rire diabolique du sexta fraîchement renouvelé.

« Vous nous avez fait une Grimmjow en féminin ? » voulu savoir la montagne de muscle faisant directement le rapprochement.

Le bleuté ne retint pas la réplique, ni la réponse du seigneur et se porta juste devant l'arrancar. Celle-ci ne baissa aucunement la tête lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Le jeune-vert affrontant le bleu. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage du sexta qui s'exclama.

« Ouais j'l'aime bien aussi »

Elle avait un petit truc qui faisait qu'on tombait directement sous son charme. Sans doute son attitude provocatrice alliée avec l'indépendance qu'elle dégageait même si elle n'était que fraccion. Chacun présent dans la scène se doutait qu'elle ne se laisserai jamais marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. Et c'était certainement ce petit quelque chose qui fit qu'elle s'attira le respect de tous.

« Ulquiorra conduis donc notre invité dans la chambre qui lui ai réservée.

-Bien, répondit le dépressif de la vie.

-Viens on rentre aussi, » lâcha Grimmjow.

Yasei fit un clin d'œil à une Orihime complètement stressée, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Car le charme de la jeune arrancar l'avait aussi atteint. Mais celle-ci se contenta de suivre son espada jusqu'à ses quartiers. Pendant le trajet le sexta marmonnait dans sa barbe si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas directement le problème. En fait il était en train de se demandait où il pourrait la loger, les appartements qu'ils avaient eut avant pour ses fraccions avaient étés pour autres choses. Alors elle s'exclama :

« T'en fait pas, au pire j'dormirais dans ton lit,

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Tant pis si ça t'gêne j'irais dans la chambre d'Hime puisqu'on a pensé à elle et pas à moi.

-Non t'vas pas là-bas.

-Quoi j'suis ta fraccion depuis quelques minutes et tu m'fais déjà une crise de jalousie ? »

Elle fixa Grimmjow qui planta son regard dans le sien. D'accord c'était pas une crise de jalousie… Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle aille dans la chambre d'Hime. Pas que ça la déplaise qu'ils dorment dans le même lit mais quand même. Elle fit le tour des possibilités avant de redemander :

« T'as un soucies avec le dépressif ?

-L'a pas d'couille, ce con, ça s'rait dommage qu'il déteigne sur toi non ?

-Bah t'sais j'ai déjà rencontré Noitora, plus rien ne m'effraie maintenant.

-'Tain t'as déjà rencontré les pires spécimens d'ici alors qu'tu viens juste d'arriver.

-Bon alors je pionce où ?

-S't'as rencontré Noitora, vaut mieux pas qu't'es une chambre à toi. Il s'rait capable de v'nir te chercher dedans… J'veux pas non plus qu't'ailles voir l'eunuque…

-Oh, donc j'vais partager ton lit ? demanda-t-elle surprise relevant un sourcil.

-En fait, non vaut p't'être mieux qu't'ailles avec l'humaine. »

Yasei explosa de rire à cette affirmation, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin du bleuté. Cela ne l'effraya pas plus que ça mais elle fut tout de même tenue de s'expliquer, alors qu'ils entraient dans les quartiers du sexta.

« T'peux parler du dépressif, mais t'as d'couilles non plus. »

Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, et dans la seconde qui suivit fut plaquée contre celle-ci. Grimmjow avait mis ses deux mains de chaque côtés de son visage et la regarder maintenant de haut. Une nouvelle fois le bleu affronta le vert-jaune. La féline remarqua alors que quelque chose s'était allumé dans le regard de son supérieur mais au lieu de l'inquiéter cela ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire. Il expliqua alors :

« T'as pas pensé qu'j'en peut-être un peu trop pour qu'tu dormes dans la même chambre que moi ?

-T'oserai porter la main sur ta fraccion ? demanda-t-elle joueuse.

-Seulement si elle me pousse à bout. »

Elle sourit mais n'ajouta pas plus, sentant qu'il était bientôt au point de non retour. Ses retrouvailles récentes avec ses pouvoirs lui montait encore à la tête et il n'était jamais bon de pousser le fauve dans ses derniers retranchement. Alors pour changer de sujet elle demanda :

« T'as pas autre chose que je puisse mettre ?

-Hum… quoi ça t'va pas la robe ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'me défende avec ça ? J'suis sûre qu'Aizen avait de drôles d'idées quand il m'a donner ça.

-Ouais, accorda-t-il en se décalant se dirigeant vers une armoire il en sortit des vêtements qu'il lui tendit, tient. C'tout c'que j'ai.

-Merci, fit-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

-T'vas où ?

-Je vais pas me changer ici non plus, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, alors j'vais voir Hime.

-Quoi que j'dise t'voudras aller là-bas, p'tain ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait c't'humaine ?

-J'y peux rien si je suis protectrice de nature, elle avait l'air tellement faible… en même temps une humaine.

-Ok ok vas-y. »

Il soupira et la jeune arrancar disposa, se disant que son nouveau « maître » était quelqu'un qu'elle allait adorer chercher. Il réagissait au quart de tour, même si lui aussi au final semblait assez protecteur avec elle. Sans doute parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore assez, peut-être qu'elle était une femme mais elle aurait sans doute le dessus sur beaucoup d'homme dans Las Noches.

Une fois sortie de la chambre elle chercha le reatsu de l'humaine et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle entra dans la chambre alors que le dépressif était toujours là. Si celui-ci avait été surpris par son entrée, elle n'en remarqua rien. Il lui demanda alors :

« Que fais-tu, ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Grimmjow ?

-Bah l'truc, c'est qu'personne n'a pensé à réserver une chambre pour moi ! expliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. Et puis faut qu'j'me change, j'allais pas le faire devant Grimmjow, non ? »

Effectivement elle tenait des vêtements dans la main et en voyant sa tenue actuelle Ulquiorra comprit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester ainsi. La robe était digne d'une des fraccion d'Aizen et dans son fort intérieur le brun était sûr qu'elle n'était pas de la même trempe que les deux fraccion, qui n'hésitaient pas à vendre leur corps au seigneur. Alors il tendit lui aussi, de nouveau vêtements à l'humaine, aussitôt Yasei attrapa la rousse pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

« Où allez-vous ?

-Quoi, j'veux pas m'changer devant Grimmjow, j'vais pas le faire devant toi non plus. Puis comme j'suis sûre que t'vas pas bouger d'ici avant qu'elle est enfilée ça, alors on va prendre un bain. »

A nouveau elle entraîna l'humaine vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer, sous le regard vert de plus en plus intrigué par cette nouvelle créature qu'Aizen avait créé.


	7. nakama? : le bain

Bon apparemment ça vous a plu ^^ je vous laisse découvrir la suite, début d'une amitié avec l'humaine? Surement...

xx-fan-de-bleach : Certes Grimm est pas agressif, mais c'est sa fraccion il va peut-être lui faire du mal ^^" Enfin contente que tu aimes mon Grimm car il ne va pas changer mdr.

-Lenka-chan: J'avoue que je voulais la caser quelque part cette réplique, puisque je me suis vraiment inspirée de Grimm pour créer Yasei, je voulais faire un clin d'oeil. Ca pour les disputes... hum oui ils vont pas arrêter de se prendre la tête lol. La grosse différence avec la chambre d'Hime c'est qu'elle est sous protection d'Aizen et d'Ulqui. Que si elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule personne (à part Grimm) pourrait empêcher le quinta d'essayer d'y entrer. Que bon s'il cherche à entrer dans celle d'Hime il va avoir Aizen sur le dos. Et pour tes dernières questions je te laisse juste voir la suite ^^.

Mragauxx68: Lol ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas reconnaître. Pour les couples et bien tu verras ma fois ^^

Allez bonne fic.

* * *

Elles étaient toutes deux enfermées dans la salle de bain et Orihime ne semblait toujours pas détendue. La féline se chargea donc de faire couler le bain, puis se tourna vers elle avec le sourire.

« Aller Hime, je vais pas te manger, c'est promis, maintenant va falloir rentrer dans l'eau. »

Elle entreprit alors de se déshabiller puis entra dans le liquide chaud sans chercher à savoir si l'humaine faisait de même. Mais peu après elles se firent face. Malgré tout la rousse gardait son air triste peint sur le visage. Enfin ça Yasei pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, après tout elle était ici prisonnière et loin de tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Alors l'arrancar se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la surprenant si bien que son regard s'écarquilla.

« T'sais quoi, j'te promets que je laisserai personne te faire du mal ici.

-Ulquiorra-san est déjà charger de ma protection.

-Ah l'dépressif s'appelle Ulquiorra ? Hum… bref, moi j'te parle pas simplement d'une protection physique. Alors déprime pas Hime, j'te promets de te rendre aux tiens.

-Non surtout pas ! s'exclama-t-elle surprenant la lynx qui se dégagea du même coup.

-Comment ça surtout pas, t'as fumé un joint ? T'veux pas r'trouver ta famille ?

-C'est que… je… je n'ai plus de famille alors… et puis si je retourne sur Terre alors ils vont s'en prendre à eux… Kurosaki-kun sera en danger si je retourne là-bas. Alors c'est bon, je peux rester ici…

-T'es plus forte que j'pensais Hime. Faire tout ça pour protéger quelqu'un, faut avoir des couilles quand même pour aller chez l'ennemi.

-Et toi alors ! s'exclama Orihime. T'allais bien aller à l'encontre des tiens pour m'aider. Tu sais que si tu fais ça tu deviendrais une traitre et donc une cible pour eux.

-Bah t'm'aurais gentiment accueilli chez toi, non ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire sachant que l'humaine avait raison. Puis j'avais pas vraiment envie d'être là à la base, soupira-t-elle en se posant contre le rebord de la baignoire. Même si j'sens que j'vais pas mal m'amuser ici, ça s'rait pas plus mal si j'étais ailleurs.

-Yasei-chan… souffla Orihime.

-Et si tu m'parlais un peu plus de c'Kurosaki ? C'est pour lui qu'tu fais tout ça avoue ? coupa l'arrancar pour éviter la piste glissante qui était sa vie. C'est ton amoureux ?

-Oh non, rougit-elle directement alors qu'elle aurait voulu continuer sa phrase. Non Kurosaki-kun est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

-Mais toi tu l'aimes, sourit sadiquement la rousse. C'est-y pas mignon tout ça. Va falloir te battre Hime. T'sais l'amour c'est sans doute le plus beau des sentiments, dommage qu'on puisse pas le ressentir nous.

-Je suis sûre que tu le ressentiras un jour, confia l'humaine.

-Impossible, t'vois ça ? désigna-t-elle le trou de hollow se trouvant juste en dessous de sa poitrine entre les deux seins. Ca signifie que j'ai perdu mon cœur. Donc l'amour c'est niet pour nous.

-Mais alors comment peux-tu savoir que c'est le plus beau des sentiments ? contra l'autre.

-Va savoir, peut-être que j'suis mal formée.

-Ou alors trop bien. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et soudain la féline éclata de rire, bientôt suivi plus doucement par la rousse. Puis l'arrancar reprit plus doucement :

« T'vois qu'c'est pas si dur d'être détendue. Bon tu m'le décris ce Kurosaki, j'aime pas être dans le vague »

De l'autre côté de la porte Ulquiorra attendait aussi patiemment que possible. Même si son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif, son regard était posé sur la porte n'attendant qu'une chose qu'elle s'ouvre. D'autant plus lorsqu'une pression spirituelle qu'il connaissait s'approcha. Bientôt Grimmjow passa la porte de la chambre de l'humaine, en douceur bien évidemment c'est-à-dire en la défonçant presque. Apparemment il fut surpris de découvrir le cuarta tout seul, sans aucune présence féminine. Il râla alors un peu et fini par demander :

« Elle est où ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ma fraccion, qu'est-ce j'en ai à foutre de l'humaine ?

-Elles se sont toutes deux enfermées dans la salle de bain, lui apprit le brun reposant son regard sur la porte fermée.

-'Tain ça va durer des heures encore ça, soupira le bleuté en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Je lui dirais de te rejoindre dès qu'elle sortira, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre, ici.

-J'te permets pas d'lui donner des ordres, s'écria le bleuté directement.

-Je suis ton supérieur, donc elle doit m'obéir aussi Grimmjow, c'est la règle.

-Eheh, Ulquiorra se tourna pour le voir rire ironiquement, t'crois qu'ça marche comme ça ? L'est bien au dessus d'tout ça, j'suis sûre qu'elle peut avoir tout c'qu'elle veut.

-Stupide, rétorqua le cuarta.

-Ah ouais alors explique-moi pourquoi elles sont enfermées là-dedans et que toi t'attends comme un con devant la porte ? »

Le brun allait répondre quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir lui aussi. Que, oui, la rousse avait eut ce qu'elle avait voulu sans avoir besoin de se montrer plus puissante que lui. A nouveau il entendit Grimmjow rire voyant dans son mutisme qu'il avait raison.

Mais le rire de Yasei coupa cette situation gênante pour le brun, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Celle-ci semblait rire à gorge déployée dans la salle de bain alors qu'on entendait Orihime qui tentait de la calmer avec un léger timbre vexé. Voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait le bleuté lança un regard à Ulquiorra qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Alors il se leva et ouvrit la porte, le rire de Yasei s'entendit pour le coup encore un plus. Lorsqu'elle vit que son espada venait de rentrer dans la pièce la rousse essaya de se calmer, tandis qu'Inoue tentait de cacher sa nudité derrière l'arrancar qui apparemment n'en avait cure. Une fois calmée elle demanda :

-Quoi t'pouvais pas te passer d'moi, qu'tu viens m'chercher dans mon bain ?

-Tch, qu'est-ce qui t'prends autant de temps ?

-Bah j'discutais avec Hime.

-Et j'peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il rejoint par Ulquiorra qui devait se demander la même chose.

-Un truc de fille, répondit-elle vaguement pour éviter plus de gêne à la princesse derrière elle. Maintenant pourriez-vous disposer parce que c'est tout de même un bain de fille, des mecs n'ont rien à faire dans cette pièce. Bande de pervers. »

Soudain un peu gêné les deux mâles sortirent de la salle fermant la porte derrière eux. La féline sentit alors Orihime se décaler de son dos, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard à la fois outré et gêné Yasei ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

« Non sérieux, le type que t'aime il est vraiment comme ça ?

-Pourquoi je mentirais ? remarqua-t-elle toujours vexée.

-Alors j'l'ai déjà croisé ton shinigami. Le rouquin trouillard, l'avait peur d'moi alors qu'j'étais un simple petit hollow.

-Kurosaki-kun, n'est pas un trouillard ! s'exclama Orihime. C'est juste qu'il a certain problème, en ce moment.

-Donc c'est un faible, conclu la rousse avec un sourire carnassier. Bref il est temps de sortir, sinon j'vais me faire taper sur les doigts par Grimmjow. »

Elles sortirent donc du bain, laissant celui-ci se vider tout seul. Yasei entreprit alors de mettre les affaires que lui avait prêtées le bleuté. Il n'y eut aucun problème pour le hakama, qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt pratique, heureusement ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Elle eut juste à resserrer un peu plus sa ceinture. Par contre pour la veste il y eut un peu plus de problème. D'abord elle demanda des bandages à Orihime, pour ne pas être gênée par sa poitrine. Puis à elles deux elles trouvèrent le moyen de refermer celle-ci au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait donc le ventre à l'air libre, on pouvait toujours voir son trou de hollow sous sa poitrine mais son décolleter avait largement diminué comparé à la robe qu'elle avait maintenant en main. Après ces quelques petits détails elle aida à son tour la princesse à s'habiller, râlant sur le fait que même si elle avait une poitrine plus conséquente que la sienne elle n'avait pas eut le droit au même décolleter. Yasei trouvait ça pourri de la part d'Aizen, de même l'humaine avait eut une robe longue alors que la sienne laisser ses jambes à l'air libre. Enfin bon, du coup Hime n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir courir vite avec cet accoutrement.

Elles finirent par sortir sous le regard des deux arrancar qui attendaient toujours dans la chambre. Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher d'être soulagés quand ils virent que la féline avait prit le soin de cacher sa poitrine, même si avec les vêtements que lui avait donné Grimmjow, le défi avait été dur. Mais ils durent avouer que ce qu'elles avaient fait allait mieux à la fraccion que son ancien uniforme. Puis se fut Ulquiorra qui coupa le silence :

« Aizen-sama a demandé à te voir, Inoue Orihime.

-Bah à plus tard alors Hime, s'exclama la rousse se dirigeant vers le bleuté toujours en mode bug qui réagit finalement.

-J'dois aussi aller lui parler, d'mander une chambre pour toi, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah. » lâcha simplement Yasei attendant que quelqu'un se mette en route.

Mais comme personne ne semblait vouloir bouger elle choppa la main d'Orihime et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle où se trouvait le maître de Las Noches. Très vite elles furent rattrapées par les deux espadas qui avaient retrouvé leurs esprits. Tellement que le brun reprit en charge l'humaine et Yasei se retrouva au même niveau que Grimmjow. Le chemin se fit silencieux, puis les deux premiers les quittèrent pour entrer dans la salle où se trouvait Aizen. Elle et Grimmjow devait encore attendre que le seigneur finisse son rendez-vous avec la princesse pour être reçus. A peine fut-elle poser contre le mur que deux filles sortirent de la pièce où était entrée l'humaine et l'arrancar. Celles-ci semblaient assez remontées, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles croisèrent son regard.

A ce moment le bleuté s'était éloigné préférant se renseigner auprès de Gin plutôt que devoir attendre après Aizen. Les deux arrancars se jetèrent presque sur Yasei, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Elles avaient apparemment un certain complexe d'infériorité, et la féline comprit vite qu'elles étaient de potentielles ennemis. Aussi bien pour elle que pour la princesse. Alors c'est avec un sourire cruel qu'elle les accueilli les faisant tout de même hésiter.

« T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme de Grimmjow ?

-Sans doute parce que c'est là seule chose qu'il a pu me passer, pour que je n'ai pas trop l'air d'une pute. Toi par contre… commença-t-elle en montrant Loly.

-Te fou pas d'moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui t'es pour te montrer si supérieur ?

-J'suis la nouvelle fraccion de Grimmjow, la garde du corps d'Hime alors lui cherchez pas des noises ou vous allez me trouver comprit ? asséna-t-elle augmentant sa pression spirituelle montrant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

-'Tain tu t'es d'jà fait des ennemi ? râla le bleuté qui était de retour. Quoi qu'là j'te comprends, enfin fait pas attention à elle.

-Alors j'pionce où ? voulu-t-elle savoir délaissant comme demandé les deux fraccions qui s'étaient faites toutes petites à l'arrivée de l'espada ce qui l'agaça d'ailleurs.

-Gin a pas voulu m'donner d'chambre pour toi. Disant qu'ça nous f'rait des liens plus vite.

-Merde on va vraiment dormir ensemble ? lâcha-t-elle.

-Gueule-le encore plus fort, tout Las Noches n'est pas encore au courant, grognant le bleuté mécontent aussi.

-J'te préviens tout de suite c'est pas moi qui dort dans la salle de bain.

-Et pourquoi ça s'rait moi ? J'te rappelle que c'est moi le supérieur.

-Un supérieur digne de ce nom sait contrôler ses hormones ! trancha la rousse sous le regard exorbité des deux fraccions encore présentes.

-Si t'as tellement peur alors la baignoire t'attend, et puis quoi encore, râla-t-il repartant dans ses quartiers, elle va où elle j'vais pas laisser mon lit. »

Peu surprise de cette réaction, elle commençait à le connaître le bleuté, la fraccion attendit patiemment que la princesse sorte de sa réunion. Comme elle l'avait prévu elle ferait tout pour dormir avec l'humaine, plutôt que dans la même chambre que son espada.


	8. repas collectif

Voilà la suite, début de nouvelles amitiés, enfin je vous laisse découvrir.

Dame de Pique: Je n'ai pas pour habitude de délaisser des fic alors ne t'inquiète pas elle aura une fin ^^ Je suis pour les smiley du premier chapitre mais je repugne à les supprimer parce qu'à la base cette fic était écrite à deux et que seulement les deux premier ont été coécrit du coup je n'ose pas vraiment les changer par respect.

Oo feixia-chan oO: OMG toi ici, ça me fait plaisir eheh. Je sais les premiers chapitre ne sont pas vriament mon style d'écriture, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont coécrit, étant les seul dans ce cas alors que l'idée de base de la fic ne venait pas que de moi fait que je n'ose pas vraiment le changer. En fait elle ne partait pas des bord du chateau parce qu'elle se sentait attiré par lui, elle sentait que c'était la clé de son évolution final (et elle n'avait pas tord). C'est pas un manque de poitrine, juste qu'elle en a une normal quoi. Plus que Rukia moins qu'Inoue quoi ^^". Lol et oui on en apprend tous les jours ma foi. tu vas peut-être découvrir d'autre chose en lisant le reste de la fic ^^. Roh ouais ça fait un peu grand pour une fille mais c'était une image... quelle excuse minable... enfin passons ça s'il te plait c'était pour le vêtement c'était plus simple.

Mina: Et elle a pas fini de les faire tourner en bourrique je te rassure mdr.

Doumie: Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à les mettre ensemble, j'ai déjà pas mal avancé dans la fic et elle n'est toujours pas casée " trop indépendante pour ça, enfin je te spoile là peut-être que ça va évoluer.

Nama: Etait-ce assez rapide pour toi? ^^" Pour ce qui est de la soirée tu vas pouvoir lire ça, ne t'inquiète pas que de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive ils vont se faire entendre dans tout Las Noches.

Margauxx68: Honnêtement, j'ai commencé cette fic il y a à peu près deux mdr, la véritable inspi n'est venu il n'y a que quelques mois et pour tout te dire j'ai écris 20 bon chapitre en deux semaines. Quand je te dis que j'ai l'inspi c'est pas un euphémisme. Bah c'est Grimm en fille, pour ça que c'est pire.

Place au chapitre. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que l'humaine ne ressorte accompagnée d'Ulquiorra. Elle se reçu les regards haineux des deux fraccions d'Aizen mais un mouvement de tête du cuarta dans leur direction et elles se calmèrent. Honnêtement cela dégouta Yasei. Ces filles étaient des moins que rien si elles baissaient le regard dès que quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elles était dans les parages. C'est donc sans un regard vers elles que la féline se dirigea vers Orihime et Ulquiorra.

« Dis Hime, j'peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

-Que lui veux-tu, à la fin ? voulu savoir le brun.

-T'inquiète j'lui veux pas d'mal, me compares pas avec d'autres. Juste que si elle m'héberge pas… bah j'vais devoir dormir dans la même chambre que Grimmjow. Pis j'pense pas qu'lui saura se tenir toute la nuit, expliqua-t-elle poussant une mèche de ses cheveux qui séchaient et la gênaient maintenant.

-Je vois, répondit-il bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement sûr qu'il est saisi l'allusion.

-Alors j'peux ? redemanda-t-elle en fixant la rousse mais celle-ci était semblait-il vidée de ses émotions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Il semblerait que cette frêle créature ne supporte pas le pouvoir d'Aizen-sama, rigola Loly.

-Et moi j'suis sûre qu'elle est déjà plus utile que toi, répliqua la rousse. Viens Hime j'te ramène puisqu'un certain dépressif ne se décide pas. »

Elle attrapa le bras de l'humaine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ulquiorra prit le temps de jauger les deux fraccions qui retournaient voir leur maître et lâcha un soupire suivant les deux femmes. Il sentait très mal leur avenir ici. Il sentait déjà que la nouvelle fraccion du sexta allait changer pas mal de chose à Las Noches. Elle était déjà bien la seul à oser parler ainsi à ses supérieurs, il se souvenait encore comment elle avait réussi à obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Il en mettrait sa main à couper qu'elle n'était pas une fraccion normale mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'Aizen-sama lui réservait. Lorsqu'il les vit rentrer toutes les deux dans la chambre il les laissa donc seules, conscient qu'avec Yasei, Orihime ne risquait rien. Du moins de la part de ses ennemis actuels. Maintenant il espérait tout de même que le quinta n'ait pas l'envie de désobéir à Aizen et rendre une visite à la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elles furent entrées la féline fit s'asseoir Orihime avant de prendre un air colérique. Elle hésita même à la gifler pour la faire réagir mais doutait que la rousse résiste à la claque. Alors elle se contenta de lui crier dessus.

« Bordel, tu vas te réveiller Hime, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait l'autre mégalo ? Pas une proposition indécente j'espère ?

-Quoi ? Euh…non… »

Voyant le teint plus que rouge de la princesse Yasei se mit à rire à nouveau. Que c'était simple de la gênée cette petite créature. Mais ne s'arrêtant pas là la lynx en remit un couche :

« J'suis sûre qu'si ça avait été Kurosaki t'aurais accepté sans hésitation.

-Arrête Yasei-chan, s'exclama-t-elle choquée, je t'ai dit que Kurosaki-kun aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Parce que… ça se voit. Ils sont toujours ensemble, elle arrive à lui remonter le morale en quelques minutes alors que lorsque j'essaye j'ai l'impression de le miner plus qu'autre chose. C'est elle qui a changé son monde. Il a été jusqu'à défier la Soul Society pour la sauver.

-Rien que ça ? s'étonna la rousse. J'avoue qu'il a p't'être plus de couilles que j'pensais. Et t'as jamais pensé à le lui demander plutôt que de faire des suppositions dans ton coin, comme ça ?

-Non, je n'oserai jamais », confia-t-elle en prenant une bouille de gamine.

L'arrancar pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait prit un tel visage mais finit par abandonner. Elle était complètement crevée et n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose dormir. Alors d'un commun accord elles se couchèrent prenant chacune un côté du lit.

Le lendemain elles se réveillèrent car le ventre de l'humaine se mit à grogner férocement. Cela fit rire Yasei qui regarda la rousse s'empourprer, ce qui ne l'amena qu'à rire encore plus. Alors elle se leva et entreprit de s'habiller, demandant à la princesse de l'aider à se bander la poitrine. Dans un sens elle enviait un peu Hallibel, sa poitrine à elle était toujours soutenu grâce à ce qui lui restait de masque. Une fois fait, elles sortirent pour prendre la direction de la cuisine.

« Mais Yasei-chan, si Ulquiorra-san vient et que nous ne sommes pas là tu vas te faire punir.

-T'inquiètes on sera rentrée à temps. On prend ce qu'on a besoin et on rentre à ta chambre, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Mais t'as raison on doit se dépêcher. »

Elle choppa alors la jeune femme et la percha sur son épaule La féline partit alors en sonido vers là où se trouvait la nourriture. Ce fut en effet beaucoup plus rapide que ce qu'avait prévu Orihime. Elles prirent donc même le temps de faire griller quelques tranches de pain de mie puisqu'apparemment l'humaine en raffolait. Elles chargèrent tout dans un sac qui fut tenu par la princesse qui reprit sa place sur l'épaule de l'arrancar.

Leur voyage n'avait duré en tout que 15 minutes. Si bien qu'elles retrouvèrent la chambre de l'humaine toujours aussi vide que lorsqu'elles étaient parties. Toutes deux posèrent leur butin sur une table où elles installèrent deux chaises. Puis Yasei en rajouta deux autres autour de la table sous le regard surpris de la rousse à laquelle elle ne donna qu'un clin d'œil comme explication. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à manger Ulquiorra fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas frappé, encore moins fait savoir sa présence. Bien sûr la féline l'avait sentit arriver depuis qu'il était dans le couloir mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« T'aurais eut l'air con si Hime était en train de se changer.

-Yasei-chan, protesta la concernée certainement aussi gênée que le brun.

-Quoi c'est vrai, il aurait pu prévenir qu'il allait entrer. Surtout dans une chambre de fille, ça se fait pas ça.

-Où êtes-vous allé chercher tout ça, désigna-t-il le festin qui trônait sur la table désireux de changer de sujet.

-Elle avait faim alors on est allé piquer dans la cuisine. Tu te joins à nous ? demanda joyeusement l'arrancar.

-C'est pour ça que tu as mis des chaises en plus, s'exclama Inoue ayant une révélation. Mais la deuxième est pour qui ?

-Tu verras, avoua-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. En attendant tu vas rester debout ? »

Le brun finit par s'asseoir mais ne toucha pas pour autant à la nourriture. Cela amusa grandement Yasei qui étira un de ses fameux sourires sadiques. Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes femmes avaient comme qui dirait la parlotte et échangeaient leurs impressions sur le petit déjeuner qu'elles avaient préparé. Apparemment le brun avait bien fait de les laisser ensemble. L'humaine semblait détendue maintenant. Cette idée fit froncer les sourcils d'Ulquiorra, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour l'humaine ? Peut-être les idées étranges de Yasei avaient déteint sur lui ? Etrangement le brun espérait grandement que non.

Cette dernière était en train d'étaler de la confiture sur un des toasts qu'elles avaient grillés quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas. Même si elle s'y attendait plus ou moins, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. La rousse se leva et s'écria une nouvelle fois :

« 'Tain c'est pas un moulin ici entrez pas comme ça sans prévenir. Bande de rustres, mal poli.

-Yasei, gronda la voix qu'elle reconnue et qui la fit se rasseoir.

-J'me demandais si c'était toi bah apparemment oui, fit-elle simplement.

-T'as réussi à découcher le dès le premier soir, grogna à nouveau Grimmjow qui s'avançait dans la pièce.

-Quoi t'es déçu ? J'savais qu'tu voulais me faire des truc pas net.

-T'es chiante avec ça. J'sais me contrôler je ne suis pas un animal. »

Il le martela pour que ça reste dans la tête des personnes présentes. Il ne voulait pas que le cuarta le croit inférieur au point de laisser ses instincts primaires guider ses actes. Pourtant à ce moment là il était extrêmement en colère qu'elle ne l'ai pas rejoint dans ses quartiers la nuit dernière pour rester avec l'humaine. Et apparemment le brun puisqu'il était là aussi. Il ne savait pas trop encore pourquoi mais il détestait vraiment la voir avec lui comme compagnie. Même s'il ne semblait pas trop bavard, comme d'habitude. Puis finalement il fut rappelé par sa fraccion.

« Viens voir j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il s'approchant de mauvaise grâce ça lui aurait certainement plus s'ils avaient été seuls.

-Bah déjeune avec nous, j't'ai fait des tartines, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la chaise libre.

-Oh tu avais prévu que Grimmjow-san viendrait aussi, comprit l'autre rousse à qui Yasei fit un clin d'œil.

-Tient goûte, fit la féline mettant son toast fraîchement tartiné devant la bouche de Grimmjow.

-J't'ai dis que j'étais pas un animal, j'sais me nourrir tout seul, râle ce dernier pendant que le brun tournait un regard noir vers Orihime la défiant de faire de même.

-Mais j'l'avais fait avec amour pour toi, se plaignit la fraccion. J'suis sûre qu'tu t'souviens plus du plaisir d'manger une tartine avec de la confiture.

-Aller file-moi ça. »

Le bleuté avait capitulé, comme s'il pouvait réellement lui refuser quelque chose lorsqu'elle prenait cette tête, franchement, c'était de la triche. La lynx fit un signe de victoire à l'humaine. Alors celle-ci se tourna vers Ulquiorra qui la défiait toujours de faire la même chose. Mais soutenue par sa nouvelle amie la jeune femme plaça sa propre tartine sous le nez du brun. Il la regarda un long moment, puis jeta un regard au bleuté qui mangeait la sienne semblant bouder. Yasei juste devant lui, lui faisait un grand sourire sadique et il se dit que oui elle pourrait toujours avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Du moins du bleuté. Mais là il se trouvait bête parce qu'il se retrouvait à faire la même chose avec l'humaine. Il attrapa le bout de pain et soupira avant de goûter à son tour. Orihime fit alors le même signe de victoire à la féline puis elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux.

Aucun des deux ne suent dire pourquoi mais lorsqu'ils entendirent ces rires il ne regrettèrent plus aucunement d'avoir accédé à leur requête. Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur et le cuarta et le sexta avouèrent que la compagnie de l'autre n'était pas si désagréable. Le brun silencieux, ne gênait aucunement le bleuté qui avait le don de réagir au quart de tour dès que sa fraccion le titillait et par la même il faisait rire les deux jeunes femmes. Chacun y trouvait son compte, finalement c'était peut-être le début d'un grande entente que personne n'aurait cru possible.

Puis finalement le bleuté, qui commençait tout de même à en avoir marre, se décida à partir. Il demanda à sa fraccion de l'accompagner mais celle-ci fit par de son refus. Elle étonna à nouveau Ulquiorra se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle à chercher quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. En fait elle s'amusait trop ici et elle n'avait aucune envi de partir, mais c'était aussi le souci du sexta. Il commençait à éprouver le besoin de se retrouver seul avec elle. Alors il prétexta qu'il avait besoin de la féline.


	9. balade sur Terre

Alors voilà je vous poste la suite de cette fic, les premiers problèmes s'annoncent. Enfin je vous laisse voir ça ^^

Shashiin: ton option qui aurait été d'entraîner Yasei, hum pourquoi pas mais ça aurait été trop simple, eheh j'ai prévu autre chose. Sinon j'ai en effet quelques chapitres d'avance (heureusement parce que là je suis bloquée dans l'histoire) enfin bref l'histoire n'ait pas pour autant figée puisque suivant les commentaire je change parfois quelques petites choses.

Margauxx68: J'ai adoré ton petit pétage de câble mdr, vraiment j'ai bien rigolé toute seule (mes parents m'ont pris pour une folle et on débarqué dans ma chambre... enfin ils ont l'habitude maintenant.) Et puis d'abord pourquoi qu'il prendrai pas une tartine Ulqui? Hein? En espérant que tu aimes celui-là aussi.

Au fait j'ai mi un petit clin d'oeil à la fic Sublima Pantera (que je conseil) d'Axel Gabriel. Pour ceux qui connaissent à cous de trouver ^^

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir que Yasei tourna son regard vers son supérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru il n'y avait aucune colère ou même rancune. S'était-elle assagit en quelques minutes ?

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a de si important à faire pour que tu me demandes d'abandonner Hime entre les mains de l'autre.

-J'te dis qu'il a pas d'couille, il lui f'ra rien »

La bleuté râla comprenant que sa soudaine coopération n'était du qu'au fait qu'elle pensait qu'il y aurait enfin un peu d'action. Mais en fait là tout de suite, il n'avait rien de tel à faire. Aizen ne lui avait même donné aucune mission, tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était la sortir de cette chambre. Et s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose rapidement il était certain qu'elle y retournerait.

« J'dois aller sur Terre chercher des trucs pour l'humaine, inventa le bleuté. Mais on m'a pas dit quoi, alors vu qu't'es une fille j'suppose que tu sauras quoi prendre.

-Hein ? soupira-t-elle déçue. On doit aller faire les courses.

-Ouais alors on s'bouge parc'que j'veux pas qu'ça prenne la journée, grogna le sexta.

-Ouais ouais… Puis en même temps on prendra de quoi remplacer tout ce qu'on a prit dans la cuisine aussi du coup. »

En effet il n'avait pas pensé à ça, au moins elle ne se ferait pas réprimander pour avoir prit si la nourriture volée était de retour. Les deux arrancar prirent alors le chemin de la sortie. Ils croisèrent au passage Yammi qui semblait passer ses nerfs sur une des fraccion d'Aizen. Le bleuté ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter mais sa fraccion n'en fit pas de même, surtout lorsqu'elle vit la tête de la brune au bord de la panique. La lynx ne pu empêcher un rire bruyant de sortir de sa gorge. La montagne de muscle se tourna alors vers elle le regard menaçant, pensant qu'il était la cible du rire. Puis il remarqua que c'était plutôt l'autre arrancar et surtout qu'elle ne baissa pas le regard lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent. Enfin se croisèrent brièvement car elle était partie dans un fou-rire. Etrangement cela eut le don de faire sourire le cero tandis que Grimmjow s'était arrêté semblant irrité.

« J't'ai dit d'pas faire attention à elles, ça en vaut pas la peine.

-Oh, ça va, répliqua la fraccion essayant de se calmer. Sa tête m'a juste rappelé le rouquin trouillard, c'est tout.

-Le rouquin trouillard ?

-Ouais l'copain d'Hime, Kurosaki, finit-elle par expliquer. Il avait la même tête la dernière fois que j'l'ai vu.

-Toi t'as vu Kurosaki et t'es encore vivante, voulu savoir Yammi intrigué.

-J'te dis qu'il avait au moins autant la trouille qu'elle, alors qu'j'étais encore un simple hollow. Enfin on m'a dit qu'c'était parce qu'il avait un problème…

-Ouais mais maintenant il a plus de problème, lui apprit Grimmjow qui s'était finalement rapproché en désespoir de cause tandis que Loly s'était fait la malle. C'est lui qui m'a fait c'te cicatrice.

-Ouais il est de ton niveau quoi, lâcha Yammi.

-Tu sous-entends quoi là ? demanda le bleuté.

-Qu'il est plus fort que toi, expliqua Yasei alors que la montagne de muscle partit lui aussi dans un grand rire.

-J'adore ta fraccion, fit-il simplement en se détournant toujours en riant.

-'Tain, grogna la panthère. Dépêche on y va !

-Quoi t'es vexé ? demanda la jeune arrancar tout sourire sadique en se mettant à la hauteur de l'espada. T'inquiète toi t'es 10 fois plus sexy. »

Le bleuté fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mais secoua tout de même la tête pour se sortir les idées un peu dégradantes pour sa nouvelle fraccion. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était devant et que sa démarche féline faisait toujours un peu trop dériver les yeux vers son postérieur.

Ils se stoppèrent loin en dehors de Las Noches et l'espada ouvrit un garganta. Soudain le monde réel apparu devant la jeune arrancar qui fut envahi par une sorte de nostalgie. Mais elle ne put savourer ce moment comme elle l'aurait voulu car son supérieur semblait vraiment pressé. Et pour cause il était sortit sans avoir d'autorisation et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait on lui avait coupé un bras. Et encore une fois il avait entraîné sa fraccion avec lui et les derniers qui l'avait accompagné étaient mort. Cette fois il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Si bien que c'est en sonido qu'il se rendit dans le premier magasin qu'il vit. Yasei arriva quelques secondes plus tard, surprise par la réaction du bleuté.

« Y'a un truc qui va pas ?

-Si on reste trop longtemps on va se faire remarquer, soupira celui-ci. Faut rester discret.

-Ok ok. »

La lynx entra donc dans le magasin et partit directement à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait prit en douce le matin à la cuisine. D'ailleurs elle sema son espada qui s'était mis à la chercher parmi les rayons.

Le truc qui est bien lorsqu'on est devenu une âme ce que l'on touche devient à son tour invisible aux êtres humains. C'est donc à cœur joie que l'arrancar chargeait son panier. On pouvait voir dedans, toutes sortes de confitures, du pain de mie, des cracottes. Puis elle passa dans le rayon pharmacie pour prendre quelques rouleaux de bandages, après tout Grimmjow ne devait pas en avoir dans sa chambre. Puis elle se demanda ce dont pourrai avoir besoin Orihime. La féline prit alors des gels douche et shampoing, une brosse pour les cheveux. Au détour d'un rayon elle vit des boites de tampon. Elle hésita à en prendre se demandant si Hime allait en avoir besoin. C'est alors qu'elle vit que son supérieur était à l'autre bout du rayon avec apparemment quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. La rousse fit rapidement le tour des personnes que pouvaient connaître le bleuté sur Terre. Puis se fut l'illumination, surtout quand la main de celui-ci se dirigea vers la poignée de son sabre. Alors sans réfléchir elle s'empara d'une boite de tampax et la balança à travers le rayon. Celle-ci atteignit sa cible, autrement dit la tignasse bleu. Cela le fit se retourner et Yasei vit que comme elle le pensait c'était Kurosaki qu'avait rencontré l'espada. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle les avait rejoins et ramassa sa boite de tampax menaçant Grimmjow avec sous le regard totalement incrédule d'Ichigo :

« Et toi qui m'disais qu'il fallait s'faire discret, tu t'fous d'moi avoue !

-C'ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas partir comme ça, pis j'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

-L'est même pas en shinigami, imbécile, qu'est-ce tu comptes faire, peut pas s'défendre, soupira la lynx en regardant plus précisément le rouquin. Hey elle a pas mauvais goût non plus Hime.

-'Tain r'commences pas avec tes idées à la con, grogna l'arrancar en l'agrippant par le col de sa veste. On s'tire. T'as pas intérêt à crever avant qu'j'revienne Kurosaki.

-Hey, Ichi, cria Yasei qui le pointait avec sa boite de tampax alors que le bleuté la tirait toujours vers la sortie. Y'a Hime qui t'attends alors faudrait penser à te grouiller un peu. »

Le bleuté ne dit rien mais ne pu empêcher un sourire carnassier orner son visage, s'imaginant déjà le futur combat qu'il aurait contre le rouquin. Même si ce dernier était toujours abasourdit au milieu du magasin, intriguant les personnes autour de lui, qui eux ne pouvaient pas voir les deux arrancars. Ceux-ci sortirent rapidement du magasin et reprirent de la hauteur pour que Grimmjow ouvre un garganta.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au Hueco Mondo qu'il accepta d'arrêter de la tirer par le col. Yasei le fixa d'un regard joueur alors qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle aussi attendait la prochaine rencontre… peut-être pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, mais quand même. La féline rangea la boite qu'elle avait toujours dans la main dans le panier qu'ils avaient embarqué en même temps que leur course. Puis ils se mirent en marche vers Las Noches. A peine furent-ils à l'intérieur du palais que le shinigami noir les intercepta. Apparemment il n'était pas content et leur demanda de l'accompagner pour voir le seigneur des lieux. Personnellement elle n'avait pas envie de le suivre ne voyant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal mais Grimmjow se contenta de grimacer et de suivre.

Tient c'était pas normal ça, pourquoi le bleuté n'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi il suivait tranquillement alors qu'il lui semblait que lui non plus n'aimait pas plus que ça le shinigami. Ca sentait mauvais cette histoire. La lynx se renfrogna alors et emboita le pas. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent devant Aizen, créant une situation de mauvais déjà vu au sexta. Il voyait bien le sourire ironique et plutôt content du brun.

« Cela devient une habitude pour toi de faire des aller-retour dans le monde réel sans autorisation Grimmjow, fit savoir le shinigami à la fois mécontent et sachant tirer l'avantage de la situation.

-Je…

-C'est ma faute, coupa directement la fraccion sentant le danger pour son espada et cédant à son putain d'instinct protecteur.

-Vraiment ? remarqua le brun. Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai dévalisé la cuisine ce matin pour l'humaine alors j'voulais r'mettre les choses en ordre, expliqua-t-elle pourtant sans se démonter. En plus j'ai acheté des truc nécessaires pour elle.

-Cela part en effet d'un bon sentiment, accorda Aizen, mais toute faute à sa punition, j'espère que tu le sais. »

D'un coup il apparu à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas pu suivre son déplacement, cela la choqua et en même temps l'effraya légèrement. La main du shinigami caressa un peu la joue matte, ce qui la fit frissonner avec un mélange de dégoût et d'appréhension. Son avenir ne lui paraissait pas radieux sur le coup. A côté d'elle Grimmjow semblait ressentir la même chose et tenait en place simplement pour éviter d'empirer la situation déjà peu confortable qu'ils avaient.

« J'aimerai que tu passes me voir dans mes quartiers ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? grogna Grimmjow n'y tenant finalement plus.

-Ne soit pas sur la défensive, Grimmjow. Je ne pourrais frapper un si beau visage, tu devrais le savoir. Bien sûr il faut qu'elle paye ses fautes.

-Elle n…

-Je viendrais. »

Elle clôt ainsi la conversation, irritant un peu plus le visage du bleuté tandis que celui du maître s'éclairait d'un sourire peu invitant. C'est donc le visage sombre que les deux arrancars disposèrent finalement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dans les quartiers du sexta que celui-ci explosa :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'faire ça, bordel !

-Et pourquoi toi tu nous as emmené en fraude sur Terre, contra la rousse presqu'autant en colère.

-C'est… C'est une faute que j'assumais alors t'aurais pas dû faire ça. T'sais pas c'que c'malade peut t'faire.

-Ah ! Tu m'crois naïve! Mais mon pauvre j'ai direct su qu'son but c'était pas d'te punir mais plutôt d'mettre la main sur quelqu'chose qu'il avait pas. Autrement dis c'était plutôt après moi qu'il en avait, j'le sais. Pis t'es mon espada bordel alors si j'pouvais faire ça pour t'protéger c'était c'que je devais faire, merde. Ca servait à rien qu'on soit puni tous les deux !

-'Tain et moi j'sers à quoi ? C'est à moi d'te protéger pas l'inverse imbécile. »

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment aussi énervé l'un que l'autre puis elle fit le pas décisif balançant le panier qu'elle avait encore en main vers le bleuté en lui criant :

« Tu m'emmerdes, t'comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors va t'faire et porte ça à Hime et en cuisine, moi j'vais m'doucher. »

Elle entra ainsi dans la salle de bain du bleuté sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.


	10. punition

Voilà la suite... hum chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire... enfin vous verrez bien...

reira-chan35: Arf, les début un peu lent ouais, j'avoues... j'espère que tu accrochera aussi à la suite.

* * *

C'est à la recherche d'un petit moment de bien être que Yasei entra sous la douche. L'eau chaude qui coula sur son corps la détendit sans doute pas assez mais plus qu'autre chose. Dès le début elle avait su qu'il fallait se méfier de ce mégalo lubrique mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle soupira posant une main contre le mur en face d'elle, baissant la tête sous l'eau pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle entendit alors que le bleuté était de retour, 'tain il avait fait vite, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de se calmer ou de reprendre correctement contenance. Elle était loin d'avoir son enthousiasme habituel, non là la féline était plutôt abattue mais ce n'était pas la peine que lui il voit ça. Ni lui ni personne d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir elle s'écria :

« Vire de là j'veux toujours pas t'parler !

-Yasei ? demanda la voix d'Ulquiorra surprenant la jeune arrancar qui par réflexe attrapa une serviette pour se la mettre autour du corps.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir Grimmjow pour lui demander à quoi pouvait bien servir ceci, avoua le brun sortant la boite de tampax.

-T'occupes, file-la à Hime si elle en a besoin elle saura s'en servir, soupira la rousse se laissant glisser contre le mur.

-Ce n'est pas une arme ? demanda le cuarta toujours sur la défensive.

-'Tain j'te dis qu'non, t'es bouché ou quoi ? »

Il regarda encore une fois étrangement la boite puis fit mine de partir mais quelque chose le retenu. Rien de physique, personne ne l'avait agrippé pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais il avait sentit que quelque chose tracassait la fraccion. Il l'avait comprit sans doute car il avait passé ses dernières heures avec l'humaine et avait fini par décrypter certaines émotions humaines. Pourtant cela lui fit bizarre de retrouver ça sur le visage d'un arrancar. C'est pourquoi il demanda :

« Grimmjow t'as fait quelque chose ?

-En quoi ça t'regarde ! cria la jeune femme.

-C'est que…

-Dis Ulquiorra, Aizen pardonne une fois qu'il est satisfait ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué par cette demande.

-Bah t'es sans doute celui qui le connait le mieux en dehors des autres shinigami alors j'peux d'mander ça qu'à toi… J'veux savoir si une fois qu'il a ce qu'il veut il laisse tranquille après.

-Tout dépend si cela lui a suffit ou non, avoua le cuarta. Pourquoi cette question ?

-T'occupes, soupira-t-elle.

-Il t'a demandé quelque chose ? voulu-t-il savoir même s'il avait conscience qu'il n'aimerai sans doute pas la réponse.

-J'dois le r'joindre dans ses quartiers c'soir », cracha la féline en détournant la tête.

Elle du accusé le coup que le dépressif pouvait avoir d'autre tête que celle qu'il montrait tout le temps. Il pouvait très bien afficher de la surprise quand il voulait, et même du dégoût. Mais là elle n'avait pas envie d'en rire. D'ailleurs elle était sûre que c'était elle qui le dégoûtait.

Elle avait tord ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait ressentir se profond irrespect mais plutôt le maître des lieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment celui-ci pouvait faire une chose pareil. Surtout qu'il avait déjà ses deux fraccion prêtent à se soumettre comme les petites traînées qu'elles étaient. Alors pourquoi chercher à avoir quelqu'un qui ne voulait et avait même honte de le faire. Parce que malgré que tout soit cacher derrière cette colère fictive, Ulquiorra voyant bien la gêne de l'arrancar assise devant lui.

« Ce sera ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il presque sûr de la réponse.

-…, elle ne le dit pas mais son regard avoua pour elle.

-Quoi ? s'écria une voix derrière eux qu'ils reconnurent comme celle du bleuté. Comme si j'allais laisser faire ça.

-Arrête-toi Grimmjow, ordonna le cuarta stoppant l'autre qui allait sortir.

-T'veux pas non plus qu'j'l'a laisse dans cette merde.

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire hormis aggraver l'état des choses, maintenant, remarqua-t-il justement.

-De toute façon j'vous ai jamais rien d'mander, s'écria la jeune femme sortant de la salle de bain, de nouveau habillée, cet air rebelle fiché sur son visage.

-Puis pourquoi tu parles de ça avec lui, d'abord !

-Parce qu'il était là, que c'est pas lui qu'a fait la con'rie et qu'il risque pas de crier sur tous les toits ce que j'vais lui dire. Maint'nant j'me tire. »

Elle prit la porte laissant pantois les deux espada qui se regardèrent ensuite. Il y avait comme une lueur de reproche dans les yeux verts mais Ulquiorra n'ajouta rien. Il sentait que le bleuté avait déjà son compte concernant les réprimandes et punitions. En même temps il pouvait comprendre, sans doute… Il semblait s'être vraiment attaché à sa nouvelle fraccion, enfin tout le monde accrochait il fallait le dire. Entre son caractère et sa beauté rien ne faisait qu'elle pouvait être encore inconnue des autres. Lui-même n'aurait sans doute jamais pensé à la questionner s'il n'avait pas eut un minimum d'affection… Minute c'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte. En même temps il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul avec l'humaine cela aurait sans doute était beaucoup plus dur de l'apprivoiser sans ça. Maintenant elle écoutait ses ordres quel qu'ils soient. Il en arrivait presqu'à penser que ces deux êtres étaient devenue amies. En si peu de temps ? Une arrancar et une humaine, amies ? Mais lui pouvait-il dire quelque chose ? Lui l'insensible cuarta qui s'était pris d'affection pour la fraccion d'un être qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter jusque là. Comme il l'avait pensé au premier regard cette jeune arrancar changeait les choses à Las Noches, la preuve étant que pour une fois il était indigné par ce que voulait faire son maître et serait bien allé à son encontre.

Yasei déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une activité. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle rejoigne les appartements du brun. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas retourner chez le bleuté, ni chez l'humaine se doutant d'y trouver Ulquiorra. Alors elle marchait le long des couloirs n'y faisant pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit une vieille connaissance qu'elle aurait préféré éviter lui aussi. Noitora était adossé au mur un peu plus loin. Bien sûr il aurait été simple de faire demi-tour mais la lynx vit là un moyen de calmer ses nerfs. Elle essaya de passer mais comme prévu le brun lui barra le passage.

« Tire-toi d'là, j'veux passer.

-Et où vas-tu ?

-Ca t'regarde pas !

-Tu as un problème avec Grimmjow ?

-Je répète : ca t'regardes pas ! elle sentit alors que quelqu'un se rapprochait en utilisant un sonido.

-Tu sais que toute seule tu fais une proie facile, j'voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, fit Noitora en étirant un sourire sadique.

-Vraiment ? Alors faudra qu'tu m'expliques c'qu'il essayait de faire, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier arrêtant le sonido de Tesla le choppant à la gorge.

-Surement qu'il voulait m'donner un message urgent. Tu le lâches maintenant ?

-Là j'avoues qu'j'avais une autre idée, dit-elle resserrant sa prise sur le cou du fraccion qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu dois obéir à tes supérieurs.

-J'te considère pas comme supérieur à moi, claqua-t-elle subitement provoquant un petit blanc chez les deux hommes.

-T'veux que j'te l'prouve ! s'écria alors la parabole humaine.

-Laisse-là, Noitora, fit autoritairement une autre voix féminine.

-Tch, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hallibel ?

-Lâche-le Yasei, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte l'intervention du quinta.

-T'as d'la chance, cracha-t-elle en lâchant son prisonnier.

-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de sa sécurité, je la prends avec moi. Tu peux partir Noitora. »

Mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il le fasse et elle-même se mit en route faisant signe à la rousse de la suivre. Cette dernière voulu protester mais quand elle rencontra le regard bleuté elle se tu et suivi la mine contrainte. Doucement elle s'écartèrent des quartiers du brun, Yasei venait juste de s'en apercevoir. Elle secoua vivement la tête contre sa propre bêtise. Mais elle n'eut le temps de trop y réfléchir qu'Hallibel lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule vers les quartiers de Noitora ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas plus que l'autre.

-Pas besoin d'être comme ça avec moi. Je suis une femme aussi je ne te prendrais pas de haut pour ça, je ne me sens pas supérieur à toi.

-Pourtant tu es plus forte que moi.

-Tu as quelque chose que je n'aurais sans doute jamais.

-Le droit d'coucher avec l'autre connard de mégalo à deux cents yen.

-Il t'a demandé ça ? s'étonna la blonde s'arrêtant. Comment ça se fait que Grimmjow n'est rien dit ?

-Parce qu'à la base c'est sa faute, soupira la fraccion en se refrognant.

-Tu payes pour ses fautes.

-Ah commence pas à m'juger toi aussi.

-Je ne fais rien de tel, assura Hallibel. Tu comptes le faire ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Je sens que ça va mal se passer pour lui si j'le fais pas et ça j'veux pas.

-Je comprends, je ne t'empêcherai pas de le faire si c'est ce que tu penses juste. Sache que si tu as besoin tu peux venir me voir. »

C'est ainsi que la tercera laissa seule Yasei devant les appartements du maître. La féline soupira se rendant un peu de courage, et remerciant intérieurement la blonde qui avait plus ou moins réussit à calmer son tempérament violent de cette fin de journée. Elle allait frapper à la porte ayant reprit son sourire carnassier lorsque soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Gin. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce. Elle fit donc face à Aizen ayant tout reprit de son esprit combatif, prête à ne pas se laisser faire, du moins pas facilement.

« Je suis content que tu sois passée.

-Comme si j'avais vraiment l'choix.

-Oh alors tu fais vraiment tout ça pour Grimmjow ? demanda-t-il doucereusement le brun s'avançant vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas à répondre.

-Tu sais Tossen m'as demandé de faire attention à toi, il paraitrait que tu t'es vraiment liée avec Orihime Inoue.

-Peut-être.

-Et que tu aurais incité Kurosaki Ichigo à investir le Hueco Mondo.

-Si tu l'dis. S'tu pouvais abréger, qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

-Je crois que tu l'as déjà compris ça, fit le brun se plaçant dans son dos laissant ses mains trainer sur ses hanches.

-Pourquoi t'fais pas mumuses avec les deux traînées qui n'attendent que ça ?

-Je n'ai pas à répondre, répondit-il amusé.

-Je n'accepte rien sans explication, expliqua la féline se dégageant de l'étreinte qu'il aurait voulu refermer sur elle.

-Je crains de ne pas te laisser le choix.

-T'comptes vraiment m'forcer finalement, fit platement Yasei lui lançant un regard glacial.

-Tu as le destin de certaines personnes entre tes mains. »

Elle relâcha son attention, hésitante quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour le brun qui reprit le dessus. Elle se débattu jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit. Elle lança un regard menaçant à Aizen mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il avait l'avantage et il le savait. Et il en profita, plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Si bien qu'elle faillit s'endormir lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin. Mais l'impression de se sentir salle et la honte l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Elle avait envi de vomir et d'hurler sa haine envers le brun qui venait de lui voler certainement l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'elles n'auraient jamais. Yasei attrapa son uniforme, une fois sûre que le shinigami était endormi, l'enfila et sortit de cette chambre. Elle ne savait trop où aller et inconsciemment ses pas la menèrent vers la chambre d'Orihime. Ce ne fut que là qu'elle se reprit. La chose était faite maintenant, il ne servait à rien de se torturer avec ça. Elle le rangea alors dans un coin de son esprit et entra vivement dans la chambre de l'humaine, oubliant qu'il était déjà le milieu de soirée.


	11. le plan

Nouveau chapitre... je vois que tout le monde commence à détester Aizen ^^" c'était voulu niark niark.

Margauxx68: T'inquiète ça arrive à tout le monde de louper un chapitre mdr ^^ Et puis de toute façon je ne tue pas à la tomate mais au concombre donc bon ^^. N'est-ce pas vive les tampax. En effet Grimmjow est complètement dépassé par les évènements, Yasei prend des décisions trop rapidement pour lui mdr, comme quoi avoir des muscles ça fait pas tout. Non je suis médisante, Grimm a aussi un peu de cervelle ^^. Je kiff Grimm et Ulqui de ton com mdr, vive le tape m'en 5. T'inquiète elle va être consolée... enfin ça reste à voir mais bon ^^.

Oo feixia-chan oO: Un prétexte à la Grimmjow quoi. Oui Orihime aurait pu le sentir mais bon dans un des scan elle confond Ulquiorra et les fraccions d'Aizen alors bon ^^"

Chouzia: Impardonnable hein, c'était exactement ce que je voulais ^^. Sinon j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.

* * *

Yasei entra dans la chambre de l'humaine pour tomber directement sur Ulquiorra. Tomber dans le sens littéral, et elle failli l'entraîner avec elle. Heureusement il avait les réflexes dignes d'un cuarta et les empêcha de tomber. Avec plaisir elle vit une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux verts et cette fois-ci elle ne pu retenir ses mots et déclara :

« Tient t'es capable d'avoir une autre tête que celle d'un dépressif ?

-Yasei, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il sans relever.

-Très bien comme tu peux le voir, sourit-elle à la façon de son espada.

-Bien, je te demanderai donc de laisser l'humaine seule.

-Quoi ? pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle prenant une pause boudeuse. Et attends t'veux dire qu'si j'avais pas été bien t'm'aurais laissée être avec elle malgré que c'était interdit ? C'est qu'il se décoincerai notre petit Ulquiorra, ne Hime.

-Aizen-sama a demandé à ce que tu ne la vois plus, expliqua-t-il simplement avant que l'humaine ne prenne la parole.

-Comme quoi il donne des ordres toujours aussi con, dit-elle simplement en le fixant dans les yeux trouvant alors une certaine gêne chez celui-ci.

-Tu devrais retourner voir Grimmjow, il ne semblait pas en forme lorsque je l'ai quitté.

-Ah, ouais, faudrait que j'fasse ça aussi. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour lui, fit-elle remarquer.

-Depuis qu'il a une fraccion aussi inconsciente que toi.

-Donc en fait tu l'aimes bien avoue.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Yasei.

-Ouais ouais. Dis j'pourrais quand même revoir Hime, murmura la féline de façon mutine.

-On verra », grommela le brun et la mettant à la porte.

Yasei regarda la porte assez surprise de se retournement de situation. Puis elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de son espada. Bizarrement elle se sentit moins bien que lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre de la princesse. D'ailleurs c'est beaucoup plus doucement qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Du coup c'est un Grimmjow couché qu'elle retrouva. Elle ne pu retenir sa première envie et elle sauta sur le lit pour se retrouver à moitié au dessus du bleuté. Par contre elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit réveillé, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tenir éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, l'est insomniaque lui ? Tant est si bien qu'elle se retrouva en l'air maintenu à bout de bras par celui-ci. D'abord la féline cru qu'il pensait avoir à faire à un ennemi et se demanda s'il n'allait pas la jeter dans un coin. Mais après quelques secondes d'observation il sembla finalement la reconnaître et son visage se décomposa, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Euh… t'comptes me faire voler encore longtemps comme ça ?

-Yasei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en la reposant à côté de lui.

-Oh s'tu veux je r'pars, commença la rousse voulant quitter le lit mais qui fut retenu par deux bras la tirant vers l'espada. Hey qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca ira mieux quand tu m'lâcheras, rétorqua-t-elle en se débâtant. Vous avez quoi avec cette question à la con.

-Comment ça, qui d'autre t'as vu avant de venir.

-Bah j'suis passée par la chambre d'Inoue, c'était sur le chemin, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais bon j'ai pu voir qu'le dépressif.

-'Tain c'est lui l'premier qu't'as vu.

-Jaloux ?

-Arrêtes avec ça maintenant.

-Lâches-moi alors !

-Non, j'te lâche plus maint'nant, t'fais trop d'bêtise quand t'es pas avec moi, grogna le bleuté.

-Ah parce que c'est ma faute… c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité !

-Me fait pas m'répéter Yasei. J'assumais très bien ma faute alors t'avais pas à t'interposer !

-Et donc en m'tenant comme ça t'penses que j'pourrai plus rien dire ? Tu t'mets l'doigt dans l'œil.

-P't'être mais là personne viendra écouter.

-T'm'énerves, t'sais ça ?

-Je commence à comprendre j'crois. C'qui m'fera pas t'lâcher.

-Bon bonne nuit alors parce que là j'ai plus envi d'discuter. »

Elle se tourna dans les bras qui la tenaient, cédant à la chaleur qu'ils diffusaient et la fatigue qui recommençait à l'envahir. Le bleuté regarda bêtement sa fraccion s'endormir dans ses bras, se sentant sur le coup légèrement stupide et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Non plus quoi faire de ce corps qui semblait d'un coup si fragile, quand on entendait pas tout ce quelle était capable de dire tout de suite elle semblait beaucoup plus féminine et on avait l'impression qu'elle casserait si facilement. Que les apparences sont trompeuses parfois, le bleuté en avait la meilleure preuve possible devant ses yeux.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla Yasei découvrit quelques mèches bleues devant ses yeux. Surprise elle fit un bond en arrière ce qui la fit tomber du lit se retrouvant du coup par terre sur les fesses. La féline se frotta l'arrière train et lorsqu'elle releva la tête se fut pour découvrir une panthère mal réveillé et en même temps avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. La lynx grogna légèrement, mais ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, puis elle se releva pour partir vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Mais lorsqu'elle allait entrer sous le jet d'eau elle entendit un coup à la porte. La rousse soupira et demanda ressortant de la douche :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-Pourquoi tu es revenu au milieu de la nuit ?

-J'ai pas envi de parler d'ça Grimm.

-Grimm ?

-Ouais Grimmjow, c'est trop long, donc tu seras Grimm. D'ailleurs Ulqui m'a dit qu't'étais pas bien hier. Faut pas t'en faire, j'suis une grande fille j'sais prendre des décisions toute seule et les gérer ensuite.

-Sauf que c'était d'ma faute. La prochaine fois que t'agis comme ça sans me prévenir, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre.

-Je t'entends déjà baka.

-Me cherche pas, t'as très bien compris.

-Dis Grimm, fit-elle en ouvrant d'un coup la porte alors qu'elle n'était qu'en serviette. Si j'décide de quitter Las Noches un jour t'viendrais avec moi ?

-C'quoi c'te question ? s'exclama le bleuté.

-Bien c'était pas un non direct, j'ai p't'être une chance de t'emmener avec moi.

-T'as prévu quelque chose encore toi, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être… »

Elle voulu refermer la porte mais fut suivi par le sexta dans la salle d'eau. Si bien qu'elle coupa la douche avant de s'adosser à la paroi en verre de l'habitacle. Il y aurait là une grande conversation, elle en était sûre rien qu'à voir son regard. Alors autant ne pas gaspiller l'eau… quoi que c'était Aizen qui gérait tout ça ? Peut-être allait-elle allumer de nouveau la douche… mais le bleuté la coupa dans ses pensés.

« Explique-moi.

-Quelqu'un peut entendre ?

-Non, trancha-t-il en refermant la porte de la salle d'eau, d'un revers de pied.

-T'veux que j'te dise, j'veux plus rester ici, du moins pas au même endroit qu'l'autre connard d'mégalo. Alors dès qu'j'en vois la possibilité j'me tire d'ici.

-Tu veux trahir Aizen.

-Fait pas comme si ça t'choquait non plus, railla-t-elle. J'suis sûre qu't'y as déjà pensé aussi et qu'ça t'plairait autant qu'à moi.

-Et t'irais où ? J'te rappelle qu'il connait tout ici, on peut pas lui échapper, rétorqua-t-il se gardant bien de lui laisser deviner ses sentiments.

-Bah j'vais partir avec Hime, expliqua Yasei haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

-T'penses vraiment qu'elle pourra s'échapper d'ici ? demanda-t-il haussant un sourcil.

-J'suis sûre qu'Kurosaki va v'nir la chercher, elle le pense aussi. Puis d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre il serait même capable d'battre l'autre mégalo maint'nant.

-Stupide, il n'avait pas le dessus sur moi.

-Et si on donne un coup d'main ? Imagine si on s'met de leur côté pour détruire c'lui qui s'prend pour l'maître ici, c'est une bonne idée, non ? J'suis sûre qu't'es pas contre le fait de lui donner une bonne correction. Un shinigami a pas l'droit d'contrôler c'monde, c'est pas sa place

-Comme si on allait être accepté par des shinigami, râla le bleuté, arrête de délirer.

-Ah ouais, et si on a Hime de notre côté ? argumenta-t-elle appuyant sur ses mots notant bien que le bleuté avait dit « on » et pas « tu ». T'penses que ça va pas un peu jouer pour eux ? Du moins pour Kurosaki.

-P't'être mais c'est risqué quand même, quoiqu'Kurosaki est pas du genre à tuer pour rien.

-Et puis de toute façon c'est ça ou se faire tuer pour servir Aizen. Alors quitte à choisir comment j'vais finir j'préfère mourir libre, acheva-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-'Tain, grogna le bleuté en se secouant les cheveux. J'peux même pas dire qu'ça m'plait pas.

-Après tout, t'es aussi barge qu'moi. Et t'as sans doute autant besoin de liberté. Alors j'étais sûre qu'tu serais pour. Par contre faut qu'j'arrive à parler à Hime. Parait que j'ai plus l'droit d'la voir. Mais Ulqui m'a laissé entendre qu'il me laisserait passer quand même.

-Quoi l'coincé irait contre un ordre direct du seigneur ?

-Bah t'seras étonné qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour toi, sourit grandement la rousse.

-P't'être que fréquenter l'humaine l'a décoincé.

-Han, s'exclama soudain Yasei. T'insinue qu'il pourrait s'passer quelque chose entre Hime et Ulqui ?

-Certainement pas, soupira le bleuté, juste qu'il s'est peut-être un peu ouvert. Surtout maintenant qu'il a découvert qu'son maître chéri faisait des trucs pas net et encore moins respectueux avec d'autre arrancar. Ca, ça a du le choquer.

-Mouais j'irais vérifier ça quand même, Hime a jamais fait qu'attendre son prince alors si elle en a trouvé un autre, ça va p't'être faire bouger les choses. »

Elle sourit de façon sadique et Grimmjow se demandait ce qu'elle préférait. Que la princesse soit tombée finalement amoureuse d'un ennemi ou qu'elle attende toujours son prince résistant vaillamment ? Mais il laissa ça de côté et se rapprocha un peu de sa fraccion la fixant étrangement, du moins selon elle.

« Et toi t'attends un prince ?

-Pff moi j'en ai pas besoin.

-Alors si j't'enlève personne viendra t'chercher ? sourit grandement le bleuté.

-Parce que tu crois que j'vais m'laisser faire, d'ailleurs j'vais d'mander d'sortir pour enfin prendre ma douche.

-Et si j'veux pas t'fais quoi ?

-J'te sors à coup de pied, fit-elle on ne peut plus sérieuse ce à quoi il répondit par un grand rire. Laisse-moi j'veux enlever toute la saleté qu'il m'a mise.

-Alors laisse-moi t'aider après tout, c'est ma faute, répondit-il tout de même un peu gêné.

-Dans tes rêves, j'te laisse toucher mon sublime corps, répliqua-t-elle le poussant vers la sortie.

-Tu semblais pas dire la même chose hier soir alors qu'tu t'es endormie comme un bébé, remarqua-t-il en tenant bon.

-Je t'emmerde j'étais juste fatiguée, commença-t-elle alors que les bras du bleuté l'entouraient une nouvelle fois.

-J'te promets que j'laisserai plus jamais c't'enfoiré te toucher. »

Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment, le sexta la relâcha et sortit de la salle d'eau refermant la porte derrière lui. Yasei pencha la tête sur le côté pensant qu'il avait parfois des réactions des plus bizarres quand même son espada.


	12. habitudes alimentaire

De retour dans un chapitre bonus... oui il n'était pas dans la fiction originale que j'avais écrite, tout comme les prochain qui vont suivre. Mais je trouvais que finalement ils allaient bien là alors voilà, ce n'est presque rempli que de stupidité, presque j'ai dit. Donc rigolez bien c'est le but de ces chapitres.

Margauxx68: A moitié romantique, je te rassure, puis il doit bien se douter qu'avec sa fraccion s'il veut quelque chose comme ça c'est pas en forçant la main qu'il y arrivera. Eheh.

Alexfr36: Bah tu sais il parle comme ça Grimm dans l'anime, sauf que ça passe plus inaperçu parce qu'on a l'habitude de l'entendre mais pas de le voir écrit. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire mdr. (J'ai remarqué que ça s'arrange dans les chapitres suivants ^^)

Elya: Hum c'est pas dans celui-là qu'ils vont se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Désolée mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

« J'ai faim.

-Ah.

-Non mais j'ai faim là.

-J'avais cru comprendre. La cuisine est à quelques mètres tu sais.

-Tch, c'pas à moi d'faire ça.

-Quoi de faire la bonne ? Excuses-moi mais j'ai pas envi non plus.

-Yasei ! grogna le bleuté. Veux-tu bien s'il te plait aller me chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Bah voilà quand tu veux. »

La rousse se leva sous un grognement encore plus prononcé de son espada. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, sans doute pour se faire pardonner, généralement ça suffisait pour qu'il ne dise rien à son retour du moins, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs soudain consciente qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi préparer à son espada, ne sachant pas le moins du monde ce qu'il aimait. Mais au lieu de faire demi-tour pour demander, elle se serait certainement fait envoyer promener, elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la cuisine.

Deuxième fois que la fraccion du bleuté envahissait la cuisine mais cette fois-ci heureusement elle ne risquait rien. Après tout c'était un ordre de son supérieur. Enfin elle était toujours en train de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait lui ramener. Elle fit donc d'abord le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'inspiration. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini qu'un autre fraccion entra. D'abord peu intéressée la féline détourna la tête mais un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Elle se retourna vers le brun qui était entré, c'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait presque le même masque qu'elle. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté surprise puis elle remarqua que lui aussi l'observait. Alors sa nature rebelle reprit ses droits.

« Quoi tu veux ma photo ?

-C'est toi la nouvelle fraccion de Grimmjow ?

-Ouais et toi t'es qui ?

-Ggio Vega, fraccion de Baragan-sama .

-T'es un fraccion du vioc ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est drôle j'imaginais pas ses fraccions aussi bien conservés.

-N'appelles Baragan-sama comme ça. Tu lui dois le respect il est bien plus fort que toi, ou même que ton espada, répliqua-t-il même s'il était assez flatter par l'autre partie de sa phrase.

-Ouais et alors ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait me tuer. Bref de toute façon j'en ai rien à faire. J'voulais juste te demander un truc.

-Demanda toujours, répondit-il un peu sous le choc des paroles de la rousse qui en plus semblait vraiment s'en moquer royalement.

-Tu lui ramènes quoi à manger au vioc ?

-Ne l'appelles pas ainsi, grogna l'autre félin.

-Non parce que Grimm, l'arrancar fit les rond au surnom, à faim apparemment et je sais pas trop quoi lui ramener alors je pensais qu'tu pourrais m'aider. Mais semblerait qu't'es qu'une seule phrase en bouche.

-Hein ?

-Ne l'appelles pas ainsi, imita la fraccion frustrant le brun.

-Tu vas me forcer à devoir te corriger, prends garde à tes mots.

-Comme si tu pouvais, répartit-elle avec un ton de défi ce qui agaça encore plus Ggio. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

-Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu ne connais pas le respect ?

-Tch, le respect hein ? J'respecterais les autres quand ils me respecteront aussi. Et j'vais te dire pour l'instant y'a que quatre personnes que je respecte à Las Noches. Ton grand seigneur là il en fait pas parti. J'le connais même pas qu'est-ce tu veux qu'je respecte. »

Un petit silence s'installa le temps que le fraccion de Baragan se remette de la tirade de la féline. C'était du jamais vu dans Las Noches. Quelqu'un qui criait haut et fort qu'il ne respectait pas tous les espada. Puis une sorte de colère sous jacente lui fit demander :

« Tu vas me dire que tu ne respectes qu'Aizen-sama, Ichimaru, Tossen et Grimmjow ? »

A cette question un grand rire échappa à la rousse, sans que l'autre ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il y avait de marrant dans son affirmation. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre, et c'était sans doute mieux pour elle sa franchise lui aurait sans doute causé des problèmes avec le dirigeant de Las Noches… encore une fois. Mais avant cela quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la salle. La voix d'Ulquiorra leur demanda alors :

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Il veut pas répondre à une question que je lui ai posée, grogna la féline devançant le brun.

-Elle a manqué de respect à Baragan-sama, fit d'ailleurs ce dernier. Il mérite certainement autant de respect qu'Aizen-sama.

-Alors je le juge à sa juste valeur. »

Une nouvelle fois un silence envahit la salle. Ggio était vraiment dépassé par les paroles de la fraccion. Venait-elle de sous-entendre qu'Aizen ne méritait pas le respect. Il tourna le regard vers Ulquiorra, il aurait pensé que le cuarta réagirait au quart de tour devant cette offense mais il se contentait d'observer la rousse. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, malgré que lui-même n'en pensait pas vraiment moins sur le moment.

-Quoi t'es encore à le défendre ? En fait Grimm avait raison.

-Raison sur quoi, soupira-t-il se demandant ce qu'avait encore inventé le bleuté.

-T'as pas d'couille, répondit-elle platement alors que l'autre fraccion palissait à vue d'œil se demandant s'il allait sortir de cette salle vivant.

-Tu es suicidaire ou quoi, lui chuchota-t-il d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas vérifié, comment peux-tu le savoir ? soupira finalement le brun avant de laisser entrer un serviteur qui devait faire le déjeuner d'Orihime.

-Oh, j'peux vérifier alors ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Juste pour être sûre qu'Hime ne craint rien.

-Quelle était ta question ? Ce serait certainement plus intéressant de savoir ça, non ?

-Ah ouais… enfin quoi que…

-Yasei.

-Ouais, ouais. Il mange quoi Grimm ? Tu sais ?

-Je ne me suis jamais occupé de ses habitudes alimentaires, remarqua-t-il platement.

-Ah…

-De la viande, répondit alors l'autre fraccion. Comme tout prédateur qui se respecte, il mange de la viande.

-Oh tu vois quand tu veux, sourit la rousse en claquant dans ses mains. Bon je vous laisse, et toi tu prends soin d'Hime et tu me l'empoissonnes pas.

-Je dois veiller sur elle, répondit-il avec une logique implacable.

-Sans doute mais on sait jamais. »

Elle s'écarta alors vers un des plans de travail pour se mettre à l'œuvre sous le regard des trois hommes restés en plan. Ils échangèrent un regard, qui en disait long sur leur compréhension de la créature qui s'afférait un peu plus loin, puis chacun partit pour ses propres activités.

Alors que son plat mitonnait Yasei se rapprocha du cuarta avec curiosité. Elle finit par demander :

« Dis elle mange quoi Hime ?

-Volaille et légume aujourd'hui.

-T'manges avec elle ?

-Quel est l'intérêt de manger avec une humaine ? s'interposa Ggio.

-En fait c'est soit tu parles sans qu'on te demande ton avis, soit tu veux pas répondre aux questions. T'es un peu chiant quand même tu trouves pas ? remarqua la rousse.

-Yasei je voudrais te parler ? demanda le brun empêchant ainsi le tigre de répartir, ce qui le fit grogner et sourire la jeune arrancar qui se dit que finalement il y avait des fraccions qui en valait la peine.

-Tu le fais déjà je te ferais remarquer mais je suis généreuse, je veux bien répondre à tes questions, fit-elle savoir en s'éloignant de l'autre.

-Manger avec elle ne serait pas lui donner trop d'importance ?

-Trop d'importance à quoi ?

-A son statue. Elle est prisonnière, on ne mange pas avec les prisonniers.

-Je la vois plus comme une invitée moi. Et on doit tenir compagnie aux invités. Aizen lui a souhaité la bienvenue, non ? Il lui a même offert des quartiers. On ne fait pas ça à une prisonnière… J'dois peut-être me sentir vexée puisque je n'ai eut ni l'un ni l'autre, ajouta-t-elle finalement pensive.

-J'entends ton point de vue mais je ne sais pas.

-Au pire j'peux y aller à ta place.

-Grimmjow ne risque pas d'apprécier.

-Quoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ?

-Je ne veux juste pas subir sa mauvaise humeur, expliqua-t-il faisant pouffer la fraccion.

-Ouais je peux comprendre. Dans tous les cas tu peux au moins essayer une fois, de manger avec elle. Tu te souviens du p'tit dèj ? C'était sympa, non ?

-Sans doute, répondit-il se demandant s'il avait la même notion de « sympa » que la jeune arrancar.

-Yasei ta viande va finir par cramer, la prévint Vega qui lui-même faisait cuire quelque chose.

-A mince. »

Elle se précipita vers le feu et l'éteignit avant de lancer un merci accompagné d'un grand sourire à l'autre arrancar. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareil alors qu'elle mettait son plat dans une assiette. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie mais n'eu le temps de franchir la porte que le sexta entra.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria la rousse.

-Ca fait plus d'une heure qu't'es partie, j'venais voir si t'avais pas eu de problème.

-T'sais qu'Noitora est en mission, alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'y m'arrive ?

-Il y a un problème avec Noitora ? demanda le cuarta en fronçant les sourcils.

-On va dire qu'Yasei est à son goût.

-Et il se gêne pas pour me le faire savoir.

-On aurait quand même du mal à lui en vouloir, il a pas tout à fait tord, s'incrusta Vega alors que la fraccion lui faisait un clin d'œil appréciateur aussi.

-P't'être, râla Grimmjow avec un regard mauvais pour le tigre, mais c'est pas réciproque alors il tente de la coincer quand j'suis pas avec elle.

-Noitora fait ça ? s'outra l'autre espada. Las Noches n'est plus ce qu'il a été.

-Réveille-toi ça a toujours été comme ça, il s'est juste calmé parce qu'il y avait Hallibel. Et qu'les seules femelles qui vaillent le coup sont toujours avec elle.

-Pour lui c'est moins drôle quand elles sont d'accord, renchérit la fraccion. Tu dois faire gaffe pour Hime aussi… enfin j'pense pas qu'il ira jusque là.

-Evidemment, baka, il a déjà une cible.

-Qui tu traites de baka, boke !

-Hein, j'te rappelle qu'tu m'dois le respect… »

La cuarta tourna la tête vers Ggio pour avoir son avis aussi, laissant complètement tombé la dispute entre les deux autres qui se passait sous le regard totalement surpris du tigre. Il lui fut tout de suite remarquable que celui-ci ne portait pas le quinta dans son cœur. Il hocha de la tête pour s'allier avec les affirmations précédentes. Avait-il été aveugle à ce point pour ne pas remarquer ça ? Enfin il n'y avait plutôt jamais prêté attention puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé de femme avant. Ulquiorra soupira, Las Noches commençait vraiment à perdre tout son sens pour lui. Le serviteur lui apprit alors que le repas de l'humaine était prêt. Il laissa donc les trois autres réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Yasei. Mangerait-il avec l'humaine.

« Ah au fait le tient aussi est prêt !

-Heureusement, t'as vu le temps qu't'as mi, s'exclama celui-ci.

-Si t'es pas content la prochaine fois t'y va tout seul. Même pas un merci, j'y crois pas !

-Quand vas-tu te mettre dans la tête que je suis ton supérieur et que c'est normal pour toi d'obéir.

-C'qui veut pas dire que t'es pas obligé de dire merci, rustre, sans éducation.

-Parce que t'en as une toi peut-être !

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser aussi, commença Vega prenant avec lui son plat, hum… bon courage. »

Ils ne surent pas vraiment à qui le félin souhaitait du courage mais le bleuté le prit pour lui, et il n'avait pas tord. Sa fraccion posa alors son assiette sur la table au milieu de la cuisine avant de déclarer :

« Bah maintenant qu't'es là tu peux aussi manger ici. Comme ça j'aurais pas à faire un aller-retour, et donc moins de chance de tombé sur Noitora s'il revient.

-Tch. »

Mais il s'installa tout de même devant son assiette et commença son repas.


	13. amitié

Nouveau chapitre bonus, vous allez pouvoir découvrir que oui Yasei est belle et bien comme son espada, tout aussi psychotique mouahahahahah

Oo feixia-chan oO: Je pense pas qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants comme ça, les maladies c'est la même chose, après tout ils sont morts alors pourquoi utiliser des préservatif? Après je sais pas trop si quelque chose ocmme ça arrive à Hime ce qu'il pourrai se passer ^^". Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Grimmy. Sinon pour la cuisine j'en sait rien faudra demander à son espada mdr.

Shashiin: Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de chapitre réellement triste avant un moment je te rassure. De toute façon même dans le manga la suite n'est pas bonne pour Aizen, ça ne changera pas dans ma fic... si ça sera pire mouahahahahah... hum oui oui je me calme.

Margauxx68: En tout cas moi je suis d'accord avec toi, Yasei se gênerai pas pour se mettre de ton côté non plus je te rassure mdr.

* * *

Yasei étira une nouvelle fois ses muscles totalement engourdis en entrant dans la chambre du bleuté. Elle lâcha un petit grognement lorsque l'espada la bouscula un peu pour pouvoir lui aussi rentrer dans ses quartiers mais n'eut pas la force de lui lancer une réplique. Les entraînements qu'il lui faisait subir étaient de plus en plus acharnés si bien qu'elle était pratiquement hors service lorsqu'ils étaient finis.

La lynx se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais se ravisa finalement pour se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la sortie.

« Où tu vas ?

-Où j'veux, spèce de tortionnaire.

-Tu peux pas répondre à une simple question, kuso !

-Comme si tu ne savais pas où j'allais. »

Le bleuté soupira, en effet il avait de gros doute sur la destination de sa fraccion. Du moins était-il séparé entre deux choix. L'humaine ou l'ossen. La jeune arrancar avait découvert la présence des bains une semaine auparavant. Le seul avantage qu'y voyait Grimmjow était qu'il savait maintenant où chercher sa fraccion lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec l'humaine. Il soupira un peu et fini par dire :

« Fait attention à ne pas croiser Noitora.

-Quoi ? C'est toujours marrant comme il s'énerve, sourit la féline.

-T'sais qu'si tu continues à le narguer comme ça un jour il va craquer.

-Et toi t'sais qu'il pourra jamais m'attraper. Tesla est largement plus faible que moi et Noitora suit pas la cadence.

-Si un jour il t'attrape par contre tu pourras rien faire, et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

-Bah t'es toujours là au bon moment, tu le sais ça, sourit grandement la fraccion. Et puis ses quartiers sont à côtés de ceux d'Hallibel alors si je cris un bon coup…

-Ce que tu ne feras pas parce que t'as trop de fierté.

-J'hausse toujours la voix quand je parle à Noitora, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme si personne ne m'entendait.

-Tu veux avoir une dette envers Hallibel ? Parce que là je te couvrirai pas. Je t'ai prévenu assez de fois.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-elle. C'est bon je peux y aller où t'as d'autre truc à me dire ? Que tu m'auras déjà répété et rerépété ?

-Tire-toi. »

Le bleuté soupira agacé et se laissa tomber sur son lit allongé. La fraccion elle se contenta de sourire amusée, elle hésita un moment et se rapprocha doucement du bleuté pour lui souffler :

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Grimm, mais je suis une grande fille je sais me débrouiller. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux ensuite et sortit presque en courant de la chambre où le bleuté grognait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle passait devant les appartements de l'humaine lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette qui la fit soupirer. N'en aurait-il jamais assez ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce serait à jamais mort pour lui ? Elle continua pourtant à avancer, toujours contre le fait de devoir courber l'échine devant quelqu'un.

« T'es assez loin de tes quartiers, lança alors Noitora.

-Toi aussi, remarqua la jeune arrancar.

-Mais moi je ne crains rien.

-Tu penses que moi j'ai quelque chose à craindre ?

-Bien sûr, je me demande toujours comment Grimmjow peut être assez naïf pour te laisser sortir seule. Un joli morceau comme toi.

-Surveille tes mots et ne me compare surtout pas à toutes les petites trainés que tu as pu te faire. Faut être une fille facile pour faire ça avec toi.

-Hein ? ragea-t-il en l'empoignant par le poignet. Répète un peu ça pour voir.

-J'ai dit : Faut être une fille facile pour avoir envie de faire ça avec toi. Maintenant lâche-moi.

-Tu vas le regretter.

-Lâche-là Noitora, coupa une voix froide dans le dos de la fraccion.

-Ulquiorra ? demanda-t-elle finalement ressentant la présence du cuarta. Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu faisais beaucoup de bruit je me suis donc permit de venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Comment ça je faisais beaucoup de bruit, grogna-t-elle.

-Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de la lâcher, demanda-t-il à Noitora sans tenir compte de ses dernières paroles.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec elle. Ne t'interpose pas Ulquiorra.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a déjà fait part de son refus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes ainsi, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

-C'est une femme, elle n'a pas le choix, cracha-t-il faisant froncer les sourcils du cuarta.

-Mais je t'emmerde Noitora, la féline décocha alors un superbe coup de pied dans les parties intimes du brun qui alors se plia en deux et lâcha le poignet de la jeune arrancar.

-Toi, tu vas me le payer.

-Insinues-tu qu'Hallibel ne devrait pas pouvoir choisir pour elle-même ? coupa le cuarta visiblement embêté par ce que sous entendait le brun.

-Tch, lâcha simplement le quinta.

-Prends garde à tes mots Noitora, ils peuvent être mal compris et se retourneront contre toi. Maintenant plus rien ne te retiens ici, fini le cuarta en se tournant vers Yasei.

-Je crois que si Grimm apprend ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, il va me tuer, grogna-t-elle un peu.

-Rend-moi un service et je ne lui dirais rien.

-Ah… euh ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Garde un œil sur l'humaine.

-Ah mais là j'allais… ok ok j'y vais. »

Elle partit en direction de la chambre pour y entrer finalement, à la grande surprise d'Orihime.

« Ulqui veut que je veille sur toi, j'vais pas lui désobéir.

-Bien sûr, pouffa la rousse, ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit. »

Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et comme ce qu'avait pressentit Ulquiorra quelques temps auparavant, une amitié s'était développée entre les deux. Même si encore personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment cela avait été possible. Quoi qu'il en soit l'entente entre les deux jeunes femmes était bel et bien réelle.

Lorsque Yasei n'était pas occupée par Grimmjow ou Orihime par Ulquiorra elles passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Et si l'échange se faisait des deux côtés c'était plus souvent Orihime qui parlait de son monde que Yasei du sien… après tout qu'avait-elle à dire ? Du coup la lynx connaissait presqu'aussi bien les amis de l'humaine qu'elle-même. Ce qui ne la rendait que plus confiante encore sur le fait qu'ils viennent la sauver… les sauver.

« Bon tu m'excuses quelques secondes, j'ai vraiment besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, Grimm m'a encore fait bosser comme une folle. J'te jure celui-là.

-C'est bien au moins tu ne perds pas la main, sourit gentiment la jeune femme.

-Alors toi. »

La lynx lui fit une tête blasée, vraiment elle était trop gentille cette fille. Puis elle entra finalement dans la salle de bain. Yasei enleva sa veste qu'elle déposa sur un petit meuble à côté du lavabo, elle avait réellement trop chaud là. Elle se passa alors de l'eau sur le visage et sur les bras mais ne pu rien faire de plus qu'un bruit de dispute lui venait de l'autre côté de la porte. Doutant qu'Inoue se dispute toute seule… déjà il était assez rare qu'elle se laisse aller à la violence, la féline se douta que quelqu'un était avec elle… quelqu'un de pas vraiment sympathique.

Elle enfila sa veste sans prendre le temps de la refermer… heureusement ses bandages cachaient ce qui devait l'être, et se précipita dans l'autre pièce. Là elle découvrit les deux fraccions du chef de Las Noches. La jeune arrancar lâcha un soupire, on ne su dire si c'était blasé ou déçu, mais lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur Orihime qui était à terre avec un bleu à la joue son humeur changea du tout au tout. Son reatsu devint violent tout autant que son regard pour les deux intruses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ?

-On pourrait te poser la même question. »

Excédée, sans doute à cause de sa précédente rencontre avec Noitora qu'elle n'avait pas pu remettre à sa place, la rousse partie en sonido et choppa Loly au cou. Elle remonta la fraccion au dessus du sol avec un large sourire sadique resserrant doucement sa prise autour de son cou petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce t'as dit j'ai pas entendu.

-Lâche-la, s'écria Menoly.

-Et depuis quand une sous merde comme toi peut me donner des ordres ?

-Tu n'es pas au dessus de nous !

-Ah ouais ? On vérifie ça tout d'suite. »

Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de Loly, il émit en craquement qui résonna dans la pièce faisant grimacer l'humaine mais un peu plus sourire l'arrancar. La brune haletait difficilement au bout du bras de la rousse mais quand son amie fit enfin un mouvement pour venir l'aider elle se retrouva coincée. La lynx venait d'attraper son poignet et d'un coup de pied la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle tendit sa main libre vers elle et un cero commença à se former.

« Qu'e… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yasei-chan ? réussi finalement à dire Orihime.

-Quoi ça s'voit pas ? J'débarrasse le Hueco Mondo de ces pourritures. Elles servent à rien.

-Aizen-sama ne laissera pas ça impuni, crâcha Menoly ce qui fit hésiter Yasei qui lâcha la brune qui s'étala à terre dans un bruit mat.

-Aizen, hein ? demanda la rousse en s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre arrancar. Aizen ! »

Elle partit alors dans un grand rire qu'aucune ne comprit. Puis elle choppa Menoly au col pour la plaquer contre le mur.

« Aizen tu dis, il ne lèverait même pas la main pour vous, tortillez-vous à ses pieds vous ne valez pas mieux que des vers à ses yeux, elle ramena l'arrancar vers elle pour ensuite la replaquer contre le mur avec violence faisant craquer sa colonne vertébral. Cassez-vous !

-Hein ?

-J'ai dit cassez-vous putain ! Récupères ta pote et tire-toi d'là ! »

La blonde tenta de se relever mais le dernier coup avait endommagé une partie de sa colonne vertébrale et lorsqu'elle demanda à ses jambes de bouger celles-ci refusèrent. Elle sentait bien que la fraccion du sexta était sur le point de la tuer… de les tuer et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses jambes.

« T'es pas capable de bouger ? Alors crève ! fit-elle en levant une nouvelle fois la main pour lancer un cero.

-Arrête Yasei-chan ! s'écria alors la princesse en se jetant sur le bras où se formait le cero que la lynx arrêta presqu'automatiquement.

-A quoi tu joues ! T'es folle ! Te jette pas sur moi comme ça alors que je prépare un cero !

-Ne les tues pas ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton ferme.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ton problème Hime ? Elles étaient là pour te refaire le portrait et tu veux que j'les laisse partir comme ça ? »

Mais l'humaine ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Menoly faisant appel au sôten kisshun. Excédée par le comportement puéril de l'humaine Yasei voulu sortir de la pièce, puis se rappelant qu'Ulquiorra lui avait demandé de veiller sur la princesse elle se dirigea plutôt vers le canapé. Loly qui était juste à côté émit un petit gémissement de peur mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention attendant juste qu'Orihime termine ce qu'elle voulait faire. Au moins pouvait-elle dire que la rousse allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées… même si elles étaient stupides.

Une fois les deux fraccions d'Aizen parties la lynx se permit de dire :

« Tu sais qu'elles vont revenir pour recommencer.

-C'est juste que…

-Soigne-toi Hime, la coupa la fraccion qui ne voulait pas réellement savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

-Hein ?

-Soigne-toi, répéta l'arrancar en frôlant le bleu de l'humaine du doigt. Franchement soigner les blessures de tes ennemies et oublier les tiennes. T'es désespérante Hime des fois. »

L'humaine se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire. Elle comprenait que même si la fraccion du bleuté lui disait ça, cela ne l'empêcherai de venir l'aider si une chose similaire se répétait.

* * *

J'ai posé une question sur mon profil, je vous la remet ici histoire de toucher plus votre attention: Est-ce que cela vous plairait-il que je fasse une histoire parallèle à hollow chronicle mais dans laquelle Yasei serait devenu une shinigami?


	14. erreur

Suite des aventure de Yasei à Las Noches avant que tout ne change... eheh. Dernier chapitre bonus après reviens l'histoire telle que je l'avais faite au début.

carokamiya: Vive le côté obscure de la force. Les shinigami ont déjà été trop visités pour moi mdr. Je suis contente que Yasei te plaise,, la dernière fois que j'ai moi-même inventé un perso ça c'est transformer en Mary Sue, l'apocalypse quoi ^^". (comme je compatie pour ton passé de L, peut-être que cela te faire bizarre mais perso je viens de S, pas vraiment la filière des écrivains... enfin si je peux me présumer écrivaine je ne fais que changer des détail d'une histoire déjà écrite... bref) En tout cas merci du compliment ça me fait chaud au coeur d'entendre ça.

Aschen: Moi aussi ça tombe bien, je ne les porte absolument pas dans mon coeur.

senshi: Hum je ne l'aurais pas mise dans cette division mais je vois pourquoi tu la mettrais là ^^.

Donc après résultat à 100% d'accord, une fois que j'aurais terminé cette fiction je m'attaquerai à une autre miroir sur ce qu'aurait été l'histoire si Yasei était devenu shinigami ^^. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ulquiorra revint dans la chambre d'Orihime la rousse pu enfin prendre congé et se diriger vers l'ossen. Le cuarta lui ayant bien précisé avant qu'elle sorte qu'elle ne devait en rien dire qu'elle avait été avec l'humaine… la fraccion du bleuté n'en avait toujours pas le droit. La lynx s'était demandée un moment si elle devait dire pour les deux trainées qui étaient venues mais décida finalement de se taire. Elles ne diraient certainement rien à personne, donc pourquoi s'en préoccuper.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bain celui-ci était déjà occupé par quatre autres personnes. La rousse les salua, elle les connaissait. C'était les fraccions d'Hallibel et Lilinette. Honnêtement elle les appréciait pas mal, contrairement aux autres femmes de Las Noches elles avaient gardé un semblant de dignité. La lynx s'installa à côté de Lilinette en face du trio. Il passa un petit moment avant qu'aucune ne parle puis finalement se fut Apache qui lança la foire aux questions, du moins pour les fraccions de la Tercera.

« Dit Yasei, tout se passe bien avec Grimmjow ?

-Ouais pourquoi devrait y avoir un problème.

-Disons qu'il a pour réputation d'avoir le sang chaud, expliqua Sun-Sun cachant un petit ton amusé.

-Ah pour ça… hum… on va dire que j'sais calmer ses ardeurs, la fraccion fixa un point imaginaire en fait le seul fait de reparler de son expérience avec Aizen calmait le bleuté. Je suis sa fraccion je le connais assez pour savoir quoi faire.

-Un peu comme Lilinette sait réveiller Stark, approuva Apache.

-J'aimerai bien le voir au réveil lui, s'exclama la rousse en rigolant.

-Si tu veux on y va après le bain, il doit être en train de dormir, râla la blondinette, encore et toujours.

-Je suis partante.

-Je me demande si Grimmjow a autant de sex-appeal lorsqu'il se lève le matin, voulu savoir Mira-rose pensive.

-Le matin ? J'me lève souvent avant lui alors j'peux vous le dire mais faut pas répéter, je compte sur vous. Quand il dort encore, elle baissa un peu plus la voix pour avoir le ton de la confidence et pour suivre le jeu toutes les fraccions se rapprochèrent, il ressemble tellement à un chaton c'est adorable. »

Les arrancar pouffèrent toutes à cette annonce, mise à part Sun-Sun. Puis il y eut un instant de silence, elles devaient toutes s'imaginer le prédateur qu'était le bleuté, lorsqu'elles pouvaient le voir, en chaton sans défense. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'attirance mais ce ne devait pas être quelque chose qui les déplaisait à voir les quelques rougeurs qu'elles laissaient passer, Lilinette mise à part cette fois-ci. Alors Yasei reprit :

« Mais question caractère c'est encore pire que la journée. Il faut surtout pas réveiller monsieur sinon il le prend mal.

-Tu n'as pas de chance non plus, de ne pas avoir de quartiers à toi, compatit Sun-Sun.

-C'est vrai que devoir résider dans la chambre de son espada ne doit pas être le top niveau intimité, approuva Lilinette.

-Bah vous savez il a déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, donc l'intimité y'en a plus vraiment…

-Quoi, s'écria Apache.

-Bah ouais il s'est incrusté quand je prenais un bain avec Hime parce qu'on rigolait trop, leur apprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as prit un bain avec l'humaine ? demanda dubitative Mira-rose.

-Et alors ? voulu savoir Yasei. C'était marrant aussi, au final on a eu à peu près la même discussion qu'ici… hum sauf que c'était plutôt Hime qui me parlait de ses amours.

-Hum hum, toussota légèrement Sun-Sun.

-Et ta sortie sur Terre, c'était comment, ça fait depuis que je suis Adjucas que je n'y suis pas retournée, voulu savoir Mira-rose.

-Oh oui raconte, supplia presque Lilinette. J'y jamais mis les pieds moi.

-La Terre ? réfléchit l'arrancar. Bah en fait j'y suis pas restée longtemps… juste le temps de faire les courses pour Hime. Ah si j'ai eu le temps de voir le shinigami remplaçant, leur apprit-elle finalement toute contente.

-Kurosaki Ichigo ? C'est bien ça ?

-Ouais Sun-Sun, c'est aussi l'amoureux d'Hime, se bidonna légèrement la rousse.

-Oh, fit Apache plus intéressée. Et il est comment ?

-Bah j'dois dire qu'elle a pas mauvais goût. Il est assez mignon. »

A voir les regards concentrés sur ses lèvres et les prochaines paroles prononcerai à la fraccion du bleuté se dit qu'il serait sans doute pas mal qu'elle le décrive un peu plus sérieusement. Et après elles accusaient Grimmjow d'avoir le sang chaud… elles n'étaient pas vraiment mieux. Mais ça Yasei se garda bien de leur dire se contentant du shinigami remplaçant avec un léger sourire moqueur tout de même.

« Enfin somme toute c'était un voyage plutôt sympa… le seul problème c'était le retour, se renfrogna la rousse.

-Oui Hallibel-sama nous en parlé, fit Mira-rose soudain assez calmée.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda vivement Lilinette ne voulant pas être laissée pour compte.

Les trois fraccion de la tercera se regardèrent puis regardèrent Yasei, qui ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, ce qui en somme était compréhensible. Cependant la lynx ne semblait pas non plus contre le fait qu'elles expliquent à la blondinette. Alors Apache vit signe à la plus petite de se rapprocher et lui expliqua l'affaire essayant de se faire tout de même discrète. Chacune se renfrogna après et un long silence suivi. Jusqu'à ce que Yasei affirme finalement :

« Au moins maintenant tout le monde sait qu'Aizen est un salaud de première.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de sortir, remarqua Lilinette. Tu viens toujours avec moi Yasei ?

-Je veux oui. Je vais t'aider à réveiller c'te fainéant. »

Les deux sortirent sous quelques rires des trois autres, qui elles-mêmes ne tardèrent pas non plus. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers les quartiers du Primera, Yasei se fit la remarque qu'elle ne passait presque jamais par là, pourtant ce n'était pas spécialement loin des quartiers de son propre espada. Elle fini par hausser les épaules de dépit et suivi l'autre fraccion.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent les deux jeunes arrancar trouvèrent belle et bien Stark étalé sur le lit, loin dans le pays de Morphée. Lilinette envoya un regard à la rousse, qui comprit directement le message. La fraccion du primera compta jusqu'à trois et là elles sautèrent toutes les deux ensembles sur le lit, envoyant valser le pauvre Stark dans les airs. Yasei ne pu empêcher un grand rire en voyant le brun se relever toujours tellement dans les vapes qu'il n'était même pas surpris de la voir ici. Il finit tout de même par retrouver ses esprits et pointa la fraccion du bleuté de son coussin qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

« Lilinette pourquoi y'a une intruse dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il de sa voix d'endormie. C'est qui ?

-La fraccion de Grimmjow, lui apprit la blondinette sûre de l'effet que cela produirait.

-Vraiment ! »

Le brun sembla directement plus réveillé, il n'avait pas encore vu lui-même cette fraccion mais on lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était plutôt belle, et sa fraccion était d'accord. Et puis à voir comment Noitora la coursait… oui ce détail-là il en avait entendu parler par Grimmjow en réunion… comme quoi il ne dormait pas toujours les gens étaient médisants. Bref il avait entendu parler d'elle et voulait maintenant se faire son avis de ses propres yeux. Et franchement voir cette fraccion à genoux sur son lit penchée vers lui, elle non plus ne l'avait jamais vu, lui donna directement des idées. Mais lorsqu'il se leva pour les mettre en pratique il se reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa fraccion et un coup de point sur la tête par la rousse. Finalement remit à terre il déclara :

« Ok ok j'abandonne, vous m'avez mis KO.

-On est les meilleures Lilinette, tope-là, s'écria Yasei qui leva la main.

-Yehe, répondit la blondinette en frappant dans sa main.

-Et sinon à part me tuer pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda le brun en se frottant la tête.

-J'voulais rencontrer le primera au réveille, d'après ce que Lilinette racontait sur toi j'en ai déduit que ça pourrait être marrant.

-Et donc, déçue du voyage ?

-Absolument pas, minauda la jeune arrancar.

-Vous faites la paire toutes les deux. Allez descendez de mon lit que je puisse m'y remettre. Ca se fait pas de réveiller les honnêtes gens comme ça.

-Grimm m'a déjà dit que j'étais pas bien élevée, rigola la rousse.

-Grimm ? demanda l'espada alors que Lilinette penchait la tête sur le côté.

-Quoi vous trouvez que ça lui va pas ? Moi je préfère.

-C'est juste que personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pensé à se donner des surnoms, lui apprit la fraccion.

-Bah maintenant c'est fait, fit Yasei en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bien faudrait peut-être que je pense à rentrer, si je tarde trop encore il va finir par croire que Noitora à réussi à m'avoir.

-Tu as encore des problèmes avec lui, demanda Stark en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre puisque les deux fraccions n'avaient toujours pas libéré son lit.

-Bah tu sais il agi un peu comme c'que t'as fait tout à l'heure… sauf qu'son fraccion lui bah il ira jamais à son encontre. Et qu'Noitora sait pas quand s'arrêter.

-Ca finira par lui retomber dessus, y'a beaucoup de monde qui t'apprécie ici, soupira le primera.

-C'est pas ce qui le gêne. Tout à l'heure y'a Ulqui, Stark esquissa un sourire au nouveau surnom il les sortirait en réunion… s'il ne dormait pas, qui est passé alors qu'il poussait un peu trop, il s'est pas gêné pour continuer. Toi, faudra qu'tu fasses attention à Lilinette quand elle sera plus grande, elle va devenir un jolie brin d'fille aussi.

-Laisse-la gamine tant qu'elle l'est encore s'il te plait, grogna le brun qui se prit un coup de sa fraccion énervée alors qu'elle avait un grand sourire à la fin de la phrase de Yasei.

-Moi j'aimerai grandir plus vite.

-Pourquoi ? Pour avoir le plaisir de te faire courser comme Yasei par des hommes dont tu voudras pas.

-Bah elle se fait courser aussi par hommes qu'elle apprécie, rétorqua la blondinette.

-Arrête Lilinette je veux pas de mâle pour l'instant je suis assez dégoutée par ça pour le moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis assez d'accord avec Stark sur ce point. Bon maintenant j'vous laisse. »

Elle se leva et quitta les appartements du primera. Stark se tourna vers sa sœur lorsque la lynx ne fut plus en vue avec une certaine question muette. Il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de celle-ci, et le fait que Lilinette ne rétorque rien l'avait aussi laissé perplexe. Alors la fraccion expliqua ce qu'elle avait apprit dans le bain un peu plus tôt. Stark soupira il n'aimait pas spécialement le maître de Las Noches. Il lui était juste reconnaissant de lui avoir trouvé des camarades capables de supporter sa puissance. Mais si le seigneur lui-même menaçait ses camarades là alors il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait.

Les choses commençaient réellement à être en mouvement à Las Noches… tout ça à cause d'une simple punition, d'un simple petit caprice du maître. Il aurait du s'en passer, il ne savait pas tout ce qui allait changer à cause de ce petit laissé-allé.


	15. ryoka

Voilà reprise de la fic normal, je pense que le titre se passe de tout commentaire. Je préciserai juste que j'ai prit le parti de coller le plus possible au manga alors si certaines répliques sont identique, c'est normales ^^

Carokamya: Lol vi il y a comme un petit vent de rébellion chez les arrancar, et encore tu n'as rien vu mouahahahah. Ca tombe bien je ne supporte pas les potiche non plus (même si je donne un plutôt bon rôle à Inoue... ce n'est pas la pire potiche que j'ai vu ) A Las Noches mieux vaut être solidaire entre fille ^^ Honnêtement je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire aussi.

Shashiin: C'est le grand méchant et il faut qu'il meurt mouahahahah, de toute façon je l'aime pas . Les premiière pensé de Stark étaient sans doute perverses mais ça c'est vite calmé mdr. La véritable histoire reprend ici, je n'ai pas prévu 'autre chapitre bonus, tout simplement parce que j'ai mi jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que je voulais mettre dans cette fic. ^^

Margauxx68: Ah toi non plus t'aime pas Aizen mouahahah on est deux comme ça. Ce mégalo me sort par les yeux franchement, et il est même pas beau d'abord . Et c'est vrai qu'il vaut rien contre Grimm et Ulqui n'abord. Et vive la révolution.

* * *

Orihime était face au brun qui était chargé de s'occuper d'elle. Il venait de lui demander de lui réciter pourquoi elle était là. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle était à Las Noches. Pourtant ces derniers matins il ne semblait pas si sûr de lui. Il semblait douter du bien fondé de ces paroles. Son corps appartenait autant que son esprit à Aizen, alors chercherait-il à lui faire la même chose qu'à Yasei ? Cela dégoutait encore Ulquiorra qui était ébranlé dans ses certitudes. Cela faisait un mois que la chose c'était produite et il avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Le maître n'aurait pas du faire ça, ils étaient certes sous ses ordres mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait tous les droits sur eux. Ni même sur l'humaine. De plus il devait avouer qu'il trouvait celle-ci de plus en plus intéressante. Surtout lorsqu'il y avait la féline avec eux, bien que cela soit toujours interdit par le shinigami. Quelque fois Grimmjow s'ajoutait aussi à eux mais il semblait préoccupé par autre chose lui aussi ces derniers temps.

« Ulquiorra-san, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda timidement Inoue.

-Dis-moi femme, n'as-tu pas ressentit quelque chose qui a changer.

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle mutinement. Tu es beaucoup plus prévenant lorsque Yasei-chan est dans les parages.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua-t-il agacé parce qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

-Quelque chose arrive, avoua-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux. Bientôt tout va changer, c'est sûr. »

En effet lui aussi le ressentait, mais qu'est-ce qui allait arriver ? Il eut sa réponse dans la seconde quand l'air se chargea de particule d'énergie étrangère au Hueco Mondo. Pourtant il y avait une pression spirituelle qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Kurosaki Ichigo venait de rentrer dans le monde des hollow. Quelques secondes après avoir réalisé cela la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Yasei qui sauta presqu'au cou de la princesse.

« Hime ton prince charmant est venu te sauver, déclara-t-elle tout sourire alors que son espada entrait à son tour.

-Comme s'il était possible qu'il arrive jusqu'ici, soupira le brun.

-Kurosaki-kun est fort, décréta Orihime lançant un regard noir à Ulquiorra.

-On doit y aller Ulquiorra, Aizen lance une réunion, coupa Grimmjow.

-Oui j'ai entendu. Je te laisse l'humaine Yasei, décréta-t-il sachant que même si la féline n'avait pas le droit d'être là Inoue serait plus en sécurité avec elle dans les parages.

-Hai, hai, compte sur moi. »

Les deux espada sortirent alors laissant ensemble les deux jeunes filles. Alors l'arrancar se tourna vers son amie qui se dit, à voir l'expression de son regard, qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose.

« Dis Hime, si on veut partir d'ici, tu statueras en notre faveur ? J'veux dire, si on se met d'votre côté pour combattre Aizen, t'les laisseras pas nous tuer ensuite.

-Comment pourrai-je te laisser tomber, après le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé de Loly et Menoly.

-Ces salles garces n'ont eut que ce qu'elles méritaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Bah on va aider ton pote.

-Kurosaki-kun ?

-Ouais alors tient toi prête on va t'sortir d'là avec Grimm, j'sais pas encore quand donc, fait gaffe.

-Ulquiorra-san ne vous laissera pas faire, et Grimmjow-san n'est pas assez fort pour…

-T'inquiète, on verra comme les choses se présentent. Ils sont encore loin là tes potes, faut déjà qu'ils arrivent ici. Après on verra.

-D'accord. »

Ulquiorra trouva Grimmjow beaucoup trop calme pour la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. En temps normal il aurait voulu aller directement se mesurer aux envahisseurs, du moins au rouquin avec qui il n'avait jamais pu finir son combat. Mais là les situations étaient plutôt inversées et c'était lui qui avait envie d'aller régler son compte au shinigami. Et pour cause il voulait sauver Inoue. En soit le cuarta n'était pas contre, puisque comme ça elle ne serait plus sous l'emprise d'Aizen. Mais alors il ne pourrait plus la voir. Mis à part Yasei, et maintenant un peu Grimmjow, il n'avait jamais réussi à créer des liens avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« 'Tain calme-toi, après on dirait qu'c'est moi l'coincé, grogna finalement Grimmjow qui en avait marre que son compagnon secoue la tête.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Le bleuté soupira et il entèrent ensemble dans la salle de réunion des espada. Tout le monde était là commentant déjà le fait qu'il y avait des intrus au Hueco Mondo. Puis Aizen fit son entrée, tel le maître serein qu'il était. Cela irrita Grimmjow qui se calma se rappelant qu'il aurait sans doute bientôt sa vengeance.

« Bonjour espada… Nous sommes attaqués… et si nous faisions du thé pour commencer. »

Cette fois ce fut Ulquiorra qui eut une mimique irritée mais elle passa inaperçue à tous, sauf au bleuté. Le cuarta étant en face de lui il s'efforçait de le regarder lui plutôt qu'autre chose pour ne pas se trahir auprès du seigneur de Las Noches. Quelques minutes plus tard le thé fut servit et le brun leur demanda de l'écouter pendant qu'ils buvaient, grosse con'rie oui pensa alors Grimmjow.

« Les intrus sont au nombre de trois. Ishida Uryû, Yasutora Sado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ces types sont des ennemis ? demanda le noventa en regardant l'image qui était affichée devant eux.

-On devrait s'inquiéter parce qu'ils nous attaquent mais ce ne sont que des gamins, râla Barragan.

-'Tain, jura Yammi visiblement déçu de la visite.

-Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, prévint tout de même Aizen. Ils sont appelés Ryoka. Par le passé ils ont envahi la Soul Society et ont défié voir vaincu les plus puissants membres du gotei.

-Ils n'étaient pas sensé être quatre ces ryoka, il en manque un, souligna le septima.

-C'est Inoue Orihime, annonça froidement Ulquiorra.

-Alors ils sont venu sauver leur amie, c'est touchant, se moqua Noitora. Mais ils ont l'air si faiblard.

-Aizen-sama t'a dit de ne pas les sous-estimer, remarqua Hallibel.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu avais peur, crâcha le fil de fer.

-…

-Allons, calma le seigneur tournant un regard vers le bleuté qui se tenait toujours calme ce qui l'intrigua aussi bien lui qu'Ulquiorra pourtant le brun continua, nous ne devons pas les sous estimer, certes, mais ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre en état d'urgence pour autant. Laissons-les venir s'ils y arrivent. De toute façon avec moi, aucun ennemi ne pourra nous arrêter. »

La réunion prit fin là, et le shinigami les laissa seul. Certains comme Noitora criaient leur haine de devoir rester enfermé alors que des choses amusantes étaient présentes dehors. D'autres comme Barragan étaient déjà parti. Lorsque Grimmjow se leva à son tour pour sortir il fut rattrapé par le cuarta toujours intrigué par son comportement durant la réunion. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, car Hallibel suivait non loin de là.

« Que fais-tu Grimmjow, demanda le brun.

-J'vais récupérer Yasei et j'me tire dans mes quartiers.

-Depuis quand suis-tu aussi facilement les ordres, remarqua l'autre espada.

-S'trouve qu'j'avais des trucs à faire là.

-Tu ne prévois pas de sortir de ta chambre par effraction.

-Bien sûr qu'non, imbécile. Puis en quoi ça t'concerne c'que j'fais ?

-Ne cause pas d'autre problème à Yasei, répliqua froidement le brun.

-Je sais comment m'occuper de ma fraccion tout seul, répliqua le bleuté attrapant Ulquiorra par le col de sa veste. J'ai pas b'soin d'conseil de quelqu'un qu'ose même s'avouer qu'il a des sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis là Grimmjow ?

-Que j'suis pas aveugle, t'en veux à l'autre rouquin parce qu'il est venu chercher l'humaine. Pour moi ça veut tout dire. Alors t'viendras m'faire la morale quand t'auras grandi. »

Sur ce il lâcha le cuarta qui semblait choqué que le bleuté le comprenne aussi bien, ou même mieux que lui-même. Grimmjow se dirigea alors en râlant vers la chambre de l'humaine pour récupérer sa fraccion comme il l'avait dit puis quitta celle-ci pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Voyant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus Hallibel décida de faire de même, elle était en même temps amusée par la chose et intriguée. La tercera se demandait comment finirait cette histoire improbable. C'est donc seul face à l'humaine qu'Ulquiorra entra dans la chambre.

« Tu espères encore qu'ils te sauvent n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… ne veux pas qu'ils meurent.

-Kurosaki ?

-Tous, cria-t-elle pour bien se faire entendre du cuarta.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'aucun n'a de chance de survivre ici.

-Non c'est faux, murmura-t-elle.

-Ils sont face à runuganga maintenant, un monstre qu'aucune attaque physique ne peut blesser. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire. »

Oui elle comprenait, aucun des humains entrés en fraude au Hueco Mondo n'avait la pouvoir de tuer un monstre de ce genre-là. Mais elle gardait espoir et en même temps elle ne savait que penser. Il fallait qu'ils survivent mais avait-elle réellement envi de quitter cet endroit. Si Yasei et Grimmjow avait des chances de venir avec elle, l'humaine s'était aussi beaucoup attachée au cuarta qui avait toujours prit soin d'elle.

Soudain elle sentit deux autres reatsu, qu'elle connaissait. Cela amena un rictus sur le visage du dépressif. Il y avait Rukia parmi eux, elle n'utilisait pas d'attaque physique. Son visage s'éclaira avec espoir alors que l'arrancar sortait prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.

De son côté Yasei pressait le bleuté à agir. Cependant il arrivait à la contenir pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette dans la gueule du loup. Après tout Aizen n'était pas naïf non plus, il devait se douter que quelque chose se préparait puisqu'après tout ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être patient durant les réunions. Ils devaient agir avec prudence. Le bleuté souffla énervé, depuis quand devait-il agir avec prudence ? Une nouvelle fois il cogna le crâne de sa fraccion qui essayait de sortir en douce.

« 'Tain reste ici merde.

-Mais…

-Sont p't'être au Hueco Mondo mais pas encore dans Las Noches. Ils ont d'abord quelques étages à passer avant de rejoindre le notre. J'bougerai pas s'il est pas capable de les passer comprit ! J'veux être sûr de c'qu'avance l'humaine avant d'me mettre dans un camp. Comprit !

-Mais…

-P'tain quoi encore ?

-Là c'était la porte de la salle de bain, expliqua-t-elle montrant la dite porte. Eheh toi aussi t'es impatient en fait.

-Ta gueule. »

La fraccion rigola légèrement et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle se demandait si tout allait aussi bien pour Hime, parce qu'à voir la tête d'Ulquiorra lorsqu'elle était sortit de la chambre, rien ne sortirait de bon. Soudain elle entendit qu'on frappa à la porte, se concentrant un peu la féline remarqua que c'était le brun qui était derrière.

« Je voudrais parler à Yasei, demanda celui-ci lorsque le bleuté lui eut ouvert.

-Salle de bain. »

Le sexta se contenta de le renseigner sans vraiment se vexer alors que sa fraccion ouvrit la porte lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il avait prit l'habitude de les voir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ils ne faisaient que discuter, oui il avait tenu à vérifier un jour mais lorsqu'il était rentré ce fut pour se prendre une brosse à cheveux dans la tête. Apparemment la lynx n'appréciait pas qu'on l'espionne. Du coup rassuré sur ce point il les laissait maintenant faire, ne s'interrogeant que quelque fois sur leur sujet de conversation. Car des fois la jeune arrancar explosait de rire mais ne voulait rien lui expliquer une fois la séance finie.

Dans la salle de bain Yasei fit face au cuarta qu'elle sentait encore énervé. Il y avait de quoi pensait la féline. Elle était presque sûre que l'arrancar avait fini par craquer pour l'humaine, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte encore. Pour Orihime elle n'était pas trop sûre encore mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était réellement attachée au cuarta, tellement qu'elle en avait oublié pendant un moment Kurosaki. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son entrée au Hueco Mondo. Mais tous les deux n'oseraient certainement jamais en parler à l'autre avant un long moment alors le peu de temps dont ils avaient disposé n'avait pas été suffisant et maintenant dans l'urgence il était logique que le brun ne sache plus quoi faire. Cependant elle attendit qu'il lui dise le pourquoi il était là.

« Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans elle, avoua-t-il finalement.

-J'vois que deux solutions à ton problème, fit la fraccion. La première éliminer les intrus pour éviter qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux. Mais dans c'cas elle restera pour toujours la marionnette d'Aizen, t'sais l'mégalo qui fait faire des trucs pas net aux autres. La deuxième c'est d'partir avec elle.

-Mais je deviens un traite, riposta froidement l'espada.

-J't'ai donné les deux solutions qu'y avaient, après j't'ai pas dis laquelle tu d'vais prendre.

-Tu laissais sous-entendre que tu préfèrerais la seconde, expliqua-t-il.

-Nos situations ne sont pas identiques. Tu sais très bien que pour moi trahir Aizen ne me ferait rien, et je sais que tu sais pourquoi, cracha-t-elle.

-Ainsi tu voudrais bien partir avec eux.

-C'est pas d'moi qu'on parle aux dernières nouvelles.

-Grimmjow est au courant ?

-T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. Si c'est pour me parler de ça alors je te mets à la porte tout de suite.

-Bien, merci. »

Le cuarta sortit sous le regard étonné du bleuté qui s'était couché sur son lit. C'était l'une des réunions les plus courtes qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Le brun lui fit un léger signe de main auquel il répondit mollement puis il sortit. Yasei quant à elle vint se coucher à côté de son espada qui était toujours aussi perplexe. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle cherchant à savoir s'il pourrait lui soutirer quelques informations mais apparemment c'était négatif. Alors il soupira et se recoucha pour tuer le temps. Il sentit à ce moment que la féline se rapprochait et se colla à son dos. Le bleuté en frissonna mais la laissa faire, refoulant une nouvelle vague d'envie de très mauvaise augure pour la jeune arrancar.

« Merci, Grimm.

-De quoi ?

-De venir avec moi.

-J'fais pas ça pour toi, grogna-t-il.

-Mais tu l'fais quand même, ça m'aurait fait un grand vide si d'un coup t'avais plus été là. Pire même s't'avais voulu m'empêcher d'le faire.

-Attend c'pas encore fait, donc on s'calme, hein. T'a fait quoi l'dépressif pour qu'tu m'dises ça.

-J'crois qu'il a pigé certain truc. Mais disons qu'il est plus préoccupé par autre chose en c'moment.

-La princesse, c'est ça. 'Tain j'ai été clair pourtant, soupira le bleuté. J'pensais que j'lui avais bien démontré qu'l'était amoureux.

-Depuis quand t'connais ça, toi ?

-Quoi qu'l'autre est amoureux ?

-Non c'que c'est d'être amoureux. »

Il voulu répondre quand un soudain déversement de reatsu coupa leur conversation. Apparemment les ryoka étaient arrivés chez les tres chiffras. C'était l'étage avant d'atteindre le vrai palais de Las Noches. En même temps Yasei sentit que Szayel avait sortit tous ses fraccion, c'était donc que lui aussi était avec quelqu'un. Elle soupira se disant que c'était la dernière étape, ensuite ils rentreraient dans la partie.


	16. retrouvaille

Ca y est le plan se met en marche... mais fonctionnera-t-il comme prévu?

Oo feixia-chan oO: Je prends note pour l'autre fic ^^. Bah dans un endroit comme Las Noches il faut bien une certaine solidarité féminine... enfin selon moi ^^". Et bien pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Lire ^^.

Katae: Et bien maintenant tu es au courant, je suis sadique et oui ^^ mais pas vraiment avec les perso plutôt avec les lecteurs eheh. Pour ce qui est de la relation de Grimm et Yasei tu vas rester frustrer encore un moment j'en ai bien peur ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture

Margauxx68: Un peu de tout quoi ^^ Une fic polyvalente mdr ou pas. Merci de tous ses compliments en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.

Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre.

* * *

Szayel, en faisait baver un shinigami. Apparemment Noitora avait mis l'humain hors d'état de nuire. Arleinero était aussi en train de se battre avec quelqu'un. C'était le moment d'agir, en même temps que les autres.

* * *

« J'entre. »

Ulquiorra passa la porte de la princesse trouvant celle-ci avec le visage terne. Tellement différent de lorsqu'il avait cet éclat brillant lorsqu'elle souriait et riait avec Yasei. Elle avait remarqué que l'un de ceux venu la sauver était dans un état critique, peut-être même déjà mort. Deux autres étaient en train de combattre l'octava et un quatrième était dans le repère du noventa. Il n'y avait plus que Kurosaki qui était sans adversaire à ce moment.

« Ils auraient du s'y attendre, lâcha froidement le cuarta.

-Sado-kun, n'est pas mort.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu te le répèteras sans cesse que la chose deviendra vrai. Ils ont eut tord d'entrer dans Las Noches, ils vont le payer de leur vie.

-Sado-kun, n'est pas mort.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne vais pas te réconforter. De plus je ne comprends pas ce que cela peut te faire de savoir s'il est mort ou pas. Puisqu'à la fin ils le seront tous, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. S'ils sont venus ici sans le savoir c'est qu'ils sont stupides, nous ne pouvons que rire de cette stupidité. »

La rousse se retourna et marcha vivement vers le cuarta. La claque résonna dans la chambre. Ils échangèrent un regard où le brun remarqua de la peine. Non seulement parce que son ami était sans doute mort mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourtant il n'avait fait qu'énoncer des faits. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'ils étaient là. C'était eux la cause de tout ce mal qu'elle endurait, parce qu'ils lui avaient redonné un espoir fictif qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir. Elle resterait ici parce qu'Aizen le voulait, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte.

Le brun se détourna alors de la jeune fille sans la moindre parole et sortit de la pièce. Il allait faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus cet espoir qui lui tendait les bras. Qu'elle ne se torture plus l'esprit avec toutes ces choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir. Aizen ne pourrait être battu par eux, et s'ils la prenaient avec eux alors elle mourrait certainement. De même pour Yasei, et certainement Grimmjow. Non le cuarta ne laisserait pas faire ça car ils étaient les seuls êtres qui lui étaient chers dans ce monde de solitude.

* * *

« J'vais à la rencontre de Ichigo, va chercher Hime, ordonna presque la fraccion à son espada.

-Tu t'prends pour la chef c'est ça ?

-J'sais très bien comment ça va s'passer si c'est toi qui rencontre Ichigo en premier. Vous allez vous battre comme des bêtes. Alors j'préfère que t'ailles chercher Hime. En plus Ulqui n'est plus avec elle là donc dépêche-toi.

-T'es chiante tu l'sais ça ?

-C'pour ça qu'tu m'aimes bien », sourit-elle.

Elle regarda Grimmjow partir vers la chambre de l'humaine puis se concentra pour rechercher le reatsu du rouquin. Ca tombait bien il n'était pas loin… Euh il était en train de se battre… euh contre Ulquiorra ? Ah ça sentait mauvais ça quand même. Tellement mauvais que la féline se précipita vers le lieu du duel en sonido. Elle était sans doute la plus rapide du Hueco Mondo, Aizen et Gin mis à part. En tout cas elle dépassait Zomari même si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui laisser son titre. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait souvent échappé à Noitora lorsqu'il la coinçait alors qu'elle était seule. Pourtant lorsqu'elle sentait les décharges de reatsu des deux opposants, elle se doutait qu'elle arriverait trop tard.

Effectivement quand elle posa le pied sur les lieux de l'affrontement elle découvrit le cuarta devant un corps inanimé. Ah la merde que c'était pas… heureusement que Grimmjow devait revenir avec la princesse, sinon toutes leurs chances de partir d'ici étaient réellement compromises.

« Que fais-tu ici Yasei ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? C'était la seul chance pour Hime de partir. Maintenant tu la condamnes à rester avec l'autre mégalo mais en plus tu la laisses seule sans protection alors que Loly et Melony cherchent à se venger ! » menaça la rousse.

En effet il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il partit alors vers la chambre de l'humaine. Yasei se dirigea vers Ichigo mais remarqua qu'il était bel et bien sur le point de mourir. Elle soupira puis découvrit il morceau de tissu vert sous les gravas à côté du corps du shinigami. Lorsqu'elle tira dessus ce fut pour découvrir que ce tissu était en fait un vêtement recouvrant une drôle de petite arrancar. Bizarrement elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, soudain elle s'exclama :

« Nell, tu es Nell ?

-Tu connais Nell ? demanda celle-ci un peu perdue.

-Hum… J'étais encore sous forme adjucas quand tu m'as vue, tu sais celle qui avait évolué en deux semaines, j'm'appelle Yasei.

-Oh voui la drôle de panthère.

-Je venais plutôt du lynx, c'est pour ça… Bref qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

-Bah Nell est venu avec Dondochakka et Pezzhe en zuivant Itzigo, parze qu'il était drôle.

-Ahah, la rousse rit un bon coup avant de reposer la petite arrancar à terre. C'est vrai on s'marre bien avec lui ?

-'Tain et elle fait la cosette alors que j'me coltine le voyage avec l'humaine, grogna une voix derrière elle. C'est qui elle ?

-T'inquiète elle dérange pas, assura la fraccion. Hime va bien ?

-Comme t'avais prévu elle était en charmante compagnie lorsque j'suis arrivé mais comme tu peux voir, fit-il en la déposant par terre alors que jusqu'à maintenant elle était sur son épaule, tout va bien.

-Hime, y'a ton prince qu'à b'soin d'un peu d'soin.

-C'est Ulquiorra ? demanda le bleuté d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Ca parait logique non.

-Et après tu m'dis qu'il est assez fort pour battre Aizen ? J'crois qu'il va falloir qu'il m'le prouve.

-Ah ouais et comment ça, râla la fraccion

-Nell… et… Inoue…, fit la voix peu sûre du rouquin.

-Ah l'est réveillé, s'exclama Yasei en entrant d'un coup dans son champs de vision.

-Putain arrête de partir quand j'te parle c'est énervant. Et plutôt qu'de s'extasier sur le fait qu'il puisse parler fait en sorte qu'il guérisse vite.

-Tu es Grimmjow… murmura une nouvelle fois Ichigo.

-La ferme et contente toi de guérir, et toi j'veux qu'il soit à 100%, annonça-t-il à Inoue, j'vais voir s'il mérite vraiment qu'on lui porte autant d'intérêt.

-Ah, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, ricana l'autre arrancar.

-Grouille avant qu'Ulquiorra ne découvre c'qu'on fait. »

Mais apparemment c'était déjà trop. Le brun venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Il était à n'en pas douter très mécontent. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Yasei mais préféra le zapper à cause de la déception qu'il y lisait.

« Que fais-tu Grimmjow ? »

Aucune réponse. Le brun regarda alors l'humaine qui était en train de soigner son ami. Instinctivement l'autre rousse s'était mise devant elle dans l'espoir de la protéger même si la différence de niveau était élevée.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre… Bien mais d'abord, Aizen-sama m'a demandé de veiller sur cette femme. Rends-là moi.

-Je refuse.

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Je refuse. Ca te pose un problème ? Je pense qu'elle est bien plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi. La preuve étant que si j'étais pas arrivé elle serait certainement proche de la mort à ce moment. Ce sera pire ensuite. Puis imagine c'que va m'faire Yasei si j'te la rends. »

Un petit blanc passa, les deux espada se jaugèrent du regard. Chacun campait sur ses positions, Ichigo sentit que l'ambiance était lourde. Même l'arrancar rousse s'était mise sur ses gardes dans l'attente du duel qui ne serait tarder. D'ailleurs Grimmjow s'élança paume en avant pour donner un coup au cuarta qui l'arrêta simplement d'une main. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre bien vite recouvert par la voix du bleuté :

« J'sais c'que tu penses Ulquiorra. T'as peur de t'battre contre moi, parce que j'sais pourquoi j'me bats et que j'irai toujours jusqu'au bout. T'as peur qu'on se réduise en pièce. »

Le sexta envoya ensuite en cero, sa main toujours tendue en direction du brun. Orihime frissonna derrière Yasei, honnêtement elle craignait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même. Elle avait peur, parce que les deux êtres qui se battaient pour elle étaient deux personnes qu'elle ne pourrait remplacer. Soudain le brun surgit de la fumé au dessus de Grimmjow pointant un doigt vers lui débutant lui aussi un cero. Chose que contra le bleuté en plaquant sa main contre le doigt pâle utilisant encore une fois la même technique. Cette fois le bâtiment partit en poussière et un gros nuage les entourèrent, les empêchant de voir à un mètre. Alors Ulquiorra sentit un mouvement derrière lui, le bleuté donna un coup… dans le vide. Il s'était complètement loupé ? Il ne vit que trop tardivement le petit cube noir que ce dernier venait de lancer dans son trou de hollow.

« Tssss. »

Le dernier murmure frustré qu'ils entendirent venant du cuarta. Grimmjow revint alors vers les filles qui l'attendaient. Chacune le regardait cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que le brun disparaisse ainsi. Pire que tout il voyait une certaine crainte dans leur regard. Putain que ça pouvait être chiant une fille.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Yasei.

-J'ai utilisé ma Kaza negazion. Aizen nous les a données pour qu'on puisse punir nos fraccion s'ils ont un trop mauvais comportement.

-T'as jamais pensé à t'en servir contre moi, j'espère, demanda la rousse avec un air mutin.

-Mais elle n'est pas fait pour r'tenir des espada je dirais qu'on a que deux ou trois heures devant nous, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Alors dépêche-toi d'le soigner maintenant.

-Tu vas chercher à te battre contre Kurosaki-kun ? demanda Inoue d'un air indécis.

-P'tain faut bien qu'je sache c'qu'il vaut, non ? grogna le bleuté voulant chopper le bras d'Orihime pour la secouer.

-Hep on s'calme, touche pas à Hime. Et toi j'pensais qu't'avais confiance en nous, fit Yasei avec un regard dur accentué d'un sourire carnassier. Pis moi aussi j'veux voir comme il s'débrouille le rouquin.

-Soigne-moi Inoue, intervint soudain Ichigo. J'ai pas tout comprit mais il me semble qu'ils ont choisi de se mettre à nos côtés. Ce qu'ils veulent savoir c'est si j'ai assez de force, non ? Alors je vais leur prouver. Soigne aussi Grimmjow puisqu'il veut me combattre.

-J'ai pas besoin d'ta pitié.

-Je voulais pas non plus de la tienne. Mais tu veux un combat à égalité… à moins que tu ne comptes te servir de ça comme excuse si tu perds.

-Mouahahahahah, il t'a bien mouché là Grimm, ne pu s'empêcher de commenter sa fraccion.

-Ta gueule, maintenant dépêche Hime, faudrait pas attendre le retour du dépressif, non.

-Au fait moi c'est Yasei, se présenta la rousse en s'asseyant entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, tous deux sous le bouclier des deux cieux.

-Ah euh enchanté.

-Tu d'vrais pas, commenta le bleuté. Bientôt elle va être ton pire cauchemar.

-Ah ouais, s'écria la jeune arrancar.

-Et encore les mots sont faibles, soupira-t-il.

-Hum… elle se détourna soudain totalement du bleuté pour se tourner vers un Ichigo mal à l'aise. T'es un humain, toi.

-Euh… oui.

-T'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Yasei-chan ! s'écria Orihime alors que Grimmjow sembla se renfrogner un peu plus.

-Quoi j'demande c'est tout.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça, avoua le rouquin de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est dommage va falloir remédier à ça. Dis si on reste sur Terre, j'pourrais loger chez toi ? demanda-t-elle un sourire plein de malice sachant ce qui allait suivre.

-C'est bon, là non ? fit le bleuté en se relevant brusquement. Lève-toi Kurosaki, ça s'ra un duel à mort j'te préviens. »

La fraccion fit se reculer Inoue et attrapa Nell au passage. Maintenant qu'elle avait bien énervé le bleuté c'était sûr que le combat allait être extrême. Pourtant elle était pratiquement sûre du résultat.


	17. preuve

Bah voilà il fallait bien le combat entre Grimm et Ichi, non? Sinon il y aurait eut un vide, enfin je trouve. Enfin bref...

Carokaimya: Honnêtement je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est d'Ulquiorra mais là il est carrément perdu dans ses sentiments qu'il n'est pas sensé ressentir ^^". On compati avec toi Ulqui . Et maintenant penses-tu vraiment que je puisse tuer Grimmjow? Hein? Et puis tu oublies un petit truc même si je fais la même fin que dans le manga Grimm était pas mort à la fin et là y'a Hime de son côté mouahahahah

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Ichigo se retourna et fit un sourire aux deux jeunes femmes qu'ils connaissaient et la lynx en fut convaincue que ce rouquin était quelqu'un de bien. Elle lança tout de même un regard à son espada mais celui-ci semblait loin de là. Il était déjà tout concentré sur le combat qui allait suivre, un sourire psychotique sur le visage. Ce denier fit ricaner la rousse alors que les deux adversaires changeaient de place. En même temps Ichigo déclencha son bankai que Yasei ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver classe tout de même. Le niveau de l'humain avait vraiment augmenté d'un coup et était presque à celui de l'espada. Non il était plus haut que celui de Grimmjow mais la puissance ne faisait pas tout dans un combat elle le savait. Soudain les lames s'entrechoquèrent et Nell sur son épaule trembla.

« Hey détend-toi, lâcha la rousse en la faisant s'asseoir un peu mieux et sur ses deux épaules. Tout va bien aller.

-Co…comment tu peux zavoir za ?

-Parce qu'il est fort, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Et que Grimm est gentils sous ses airs de grosse brute.

-Ze zuis zûre qu'Itsigo à peur là-bas.

-Ahah, c'est fort probable ouais, avec Grimm en face de lui qui n'aurait pas peur ?

-Toi, répondit amusée l'humaine.

-Ouais mais moi c'est autre chose, sourit-elle sadiquement. Bref ait confiance Nell, c'est tout. Maintenant laissez-moi r'garder tranquille. »

Le rouquin se trouvait dans la ligne de mir, là juste devant lui la main du sexta allait le cramer d'un cero. Il plaqua alors sa lame sur la paume tendue pour couper l'attaqua et s'apprêta à lancer un getsuga. Mais le bleuté avait jeté un peu plus loin sa propre lame et le menacer à nouveau d'un cero de sa main libre. Les deux réapparurent quelques secondes après sortant du nuage de fumé créer par l'attaque. Grimmjow était alors sur un des colonnes qui se dressaient dans l'étendu de sable. Il regard le rouquin un peu plus bas avec un mélange de dégoût et de respect. Puis il fini par lancer :

« C'est quoi cette tête ? T'crois vraiment qu'ça s'ra suffisant pour m'tuer, sale merdeux.

-Répète-moi ça. »

Mais il ne répéta pas, se contentant de récupérer son katana, mais préféra réattaquer directement son adversaire. Ce dernier sauta pour esquiver mais le bleuté le prit de vitesse et le frappa alors qu'il était encore en l'air. Ichigo para avec sa lame et lutta pour se remettre dans une position plus adaptée pour se battre. Ils se faisaient face lorsque Grimmjow reprit :

« Laisse-moi de t'demander Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que t'es v'nu faire ici ?

-C'est pas évident j'suis venu pour sauver Inoue.

-Alors pourquoi t'es pas parti avec elle dès qu'tu l'a vu, du con, déclara-t-il à un Ichigo surpris qui écarquilla les yeux. Ca t'a suffi de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de physique. Mon pauvre que t'es naïf, la violence n'est jamais que physique avec Aizen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Inoue, connard ! s'écria Ichigo durcissant son regard.

-J'aime ce regard Kurosaki. J'vais t'dire pourquoi t'es là puisque t'as pas encore comprit. T'es v'nu pour t'battre Kurosaki et maintenant on va pouvoir s'donner à fond. Après tout c'est ton instinct, t'es un shinigami et moi un hollow, battons-nous le dernier debout pourra rentrer chez lui.

-On va tous chez eux du con, cria soudain Yasei, alors arrête ton char.

-Putain ta gueule toi contente-toi de regarder, t'vois pas qu'il est sérieux maintenant. »

En effet le changement chez le rouquin était flagrant, même pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il était maintenant vraiment sérieux, pourtant Grimmjow avait mentit puisque lui-même avait protégé Inoue. Cette dernière aurait voulu lui dire mais un mouvement de l'autre rousse la fit s'arrêter. Grimmjow prenait des risques mais il voulait savoir s'il pouvait réellement croire à cette liberté que lui offraient les deux rousses. Alors il le pousserait à nouveau à bout. Pour voir une nouvelle fois ce masque sur son visage, ça véritable puissance. Celle qui devait vaincre Aizen.

Le bleuté attaqua une nouvelle fois propulsant Ichigo dans les hauteurs mais ne s'arrêta pas là. De nouveau les lames se croisèrent sauf que celle blanche trancha par la suite l'épaule du rouquin. Le sexta de nouveau au sol planta sa lame et se coupa le bout des doigts. Il préparait un gran rey cero. Mais il était pas un peu fou, elles étaient pile poil dans sa ligne de mir. Yasei se mit devant Orihime lui confiant Nell. Elle pouvait encaisser l'attaque elle le savait mais lui ferait certainement payer ça plus tard. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'au lieu d'éviter Ichigo se trouvait toujours devant elles. La féline pencha la tête sur le côté, il était de dos semblant vouloir se cacher d'elles. Qu'est-ce que c'était sur son visage ? Un masque de hollow ? En tout cas à voir l'expression de Grimmjow cela devait augmenter encore plus la puissance du rouquin. D'ailleurs le sexta s'empara de sa lame et prononça la phrase fatidique.

« J'attends ça depuis un bon moment, déclara-t-il alors qu'Inoue frissonnait derrière elle, grince. Pantera.

-Hime on se recule et tu fous ton bouclier devant toi et Nell. Là ça va devenir sérieux »

En effet à peine eut-elle dit ça que le cri de Grimmjow retentit leur envoyant une vague de son. Leur combat devint du coup beaucoup plus rapide et violent. De simple humain n'aurait rien pu voir certainement à part lorsque les deux adversaires se regardaient. Pour l'instant ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Leurs attaques s'échangeaient à un rythme rapide, ne laissant que peu de temps pour créer une stratégie. C'était un combat de force à l'état pur. Un combat entre deux bêtes sauvages faites pour ça. Mais voilà la fatigue les rattrapait peu à peu alors l'espada se décida à utiliser ses projectiles. Bien sûr le rouquin les esquiva mais découvrit qu'ils allaient directement vers les femmes, plus haut.

Yasei avait tiré sa lame dans le but de dévier les projectiles quand d'un coup Ichigo fut devant elle. Intriguée elle le regarda puis soudain réalisa en ouvrant de grands yeux. Oh non le con ils s'étaient prit les cinq pour les protéger. Mais dans un sens cela la toucha mais soudain les yeux devenus dorés se firent tristes. Et l'humain retourna vers Grimmjow. Les coups s'enchaînèrent de nouveau alors. La féline se tourna vers la princesse pour savoir si elle avait une idée de ce qui avait touché Ichigo mais elle n'eut besoin de poser la question. C'était elle le problème, la rousse avait visiblement peur de son ami. Il était pourtant là pour la sauver, de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur ?

« 'Tain Hime c'est quoi c'visage ? T'veux qu'il déprime ton prince ?

-C'est que…

-C'est à cause du masque c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle alors que la rousse détournait la tête. Alors va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as pas peur de moi aussi.

-Hein ?

-Bah ouais après tout moi j'suis une vrai hollow, lui il se sert juste d'un pauvre hollow enfermé à l'intérieur de lui. Donc en gros je devrais être plus terrifiante que lui pour toi. 'Tain à la base il est là pour toi, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour le remercier c'est d'avoir si peu confiance en lui ? Si tu lui montres pas qu'tu crois en lui qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? gronda-t-elle.

-Nell est d'accord, tu lui as dit qu'Itsigo était quelque de bien et z'est vrai alors faut pas avoir peur. Allez Itsigo ! »

Satisfaite de voir qu'Hime semblait se détendre elle rejeta un coup d'œil en bas pour voir que le pauvre rouquin peinait vraiment. En même temps elle comprenait après s'être prit cinq des projectiles de Grimmjow, c'était déjà bien qu'il tienne debout et puisse suivre ses mouvements. Alors sans hésiter elle l'encouragea avec Nell.

Le bleuté tourna la tête vers la colonne où était resté sa fraccion. Non mais elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Pourquoi elle encourageait le shinigami celle-là encore. Enervé il donna un dernier coup de patte sur le rouquin ce qui l'envoya dans cette même colonne. Son masque était brisé au trois quart, c'était la fin pour lui. En même temps la panthère était satisfaite d'avoir remis à sa place cet humain mais en même temps tous ses rêves de liberté mourraient avec lui. Il allait lancer son attaque finale quand la voix de la princesse résonna :

« Ne meurs pas Kurosaki-kun ! C'est bientôt fini, alors ne te fait plus blesser. »

Ce soudain appelle sembla redonner des forces au shinigami qui stoppa Grimmjow en plein élan. Pire même il le trancha dans la longueur créant une gerbe de sang qui inquiéta tout de même Yasei pour son espada.

« C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes, déclara tout aussi fort le bleuté en attrapant la lame noir, tu ne penses pas me battre avec ça. »

Pour approuver ses paroles il enfonça son bras dans la côte de son adversaire qui se recula crachant un sang et se tenant le côté abîmé. Il le détestait ce putain de regard qui faisait que quoi qu'il se passe il était sûr de gagner. Il le détestait et en même temps il ne voulait pas le voir disparaitre. Il s'en doutait maintenant, Aizen allait avoir chaud aux fesses lorsqu'ils seraient devant lui. Mais avant ça il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Après quelques derniers coups le bleuté prit de la hauteur. Il joignit ses poignets et son énergie spirituelle sembla se concentrer dans ses griffes. Yasei frémit, ainsi c'était la fin, Grimmjow était à sa limite. Enfin le shinigami aussi, remarqua-t-elle. S'il résistait à cette dernière attaque alors c'était bon, le desgarron était l'attaque ultime de son espada. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais il lui en avait déjà parlé. Le sexta n'attendit pas plus et lança sa première série de griffe sur le rouquin. Il se la prise de plein fouet, le faisait perdre pied quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Grimmjow éclata d'un rire sinistre. Puis il reprit pied planta sa lame dans la griffe qui essayait de le terrasser la faisant éclater en morceau. Il lança la deuxième sans plus d'espoir. Ichigo alla à sa rencontre la coupant presque comme du beurre.

« Tu voulais voir ma puissance Grimmjow, là voici. Soit sûr que je vaincrais Aizen. Je veux que tout le monde rentre en vie chez lui, je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma route. »

Il finit sa phrase en transperçant le bleuté. Les rustres, ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur combat et ils avaient pas su s'arrêter à temps. Yasei gronda un peu mécontente surtout lorsqu'elle vit son espada tomber. Elle allait pour le rattraper quand la main de Kurosaki prit le poignet du vaincu. Pour le déposer doucement à terre. Elle se tourna alors vers la princesse et la prit sur son épaule.

« Vient Hime on va les rejoindre. Je crois que la preuve est faite pour Grimmjow.

-Yasei-chan, s'écria celle-ci.

-Tient toi bien c'est tout. »

La féline sauta alors de la colonne pour rejoindre le sol. Mais là un mauvais spectacle les attendit. Le bleuté venait de se relever, sa ressurection était annulée, et s'avançait vers Ichigo. Celui-ci fit signe de l'aider mais aucun n'avait vu que le quinta était arrivé sur les lieux. La grande faux coupa toute possibilité à Grimmjow qui s'en retrouva terrassé. Yasei hurla son nom mais se retrouva bloqué dans sa course par Tesla alors qu'Ichigo était aux prises avec Noitora. Mais après le combat qu'il avait eut avec le sexta, il n'était pas du tout en état. L'avenir n'était pas vraiment prometteur.


	18. équipe

La suite, je ne commenterai pas plus... pour une fois que je n'ai rien à dire ça fait bizarre.

Feixia-chan: Tu as tout à fait le droit de faire des comparaisons avec les scan mdr. En plus Yasei aussi est rousse mdr. Bah elle le laisse combattre pour que lui aussi en soit convaincu. Tête de mûle comme l'est Grimm, il faut bien ça.

Carokamiya: Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire disparaître l'un des perso principal mdr. Je ne veux pas faire du drama ^^. T'insuiète Noitora ne va pas durer trop longtemps... mais tu vas avoir le temps de le détester un peu plus durant ce chapitre.

* * *

La lynx regarda Tesla avec une envie de meurtre. Celui-ci du bien le sentir car il se recula d'un pas. Après tout elle l'avait toujours surpassé et il le savait. Ce pourquoi il était là c'était pour retenir la princesse pas l'arrancar. Mais vu qu'elle était sur le chemin, il devait la neutraliser.

« Va soigner Grimm Hime, j'm'occupe lui. »

Cela ne dura en fait que quelques secondes. Le temps d'un sonido pour faire simple. Elle apparu derrière lui et l'assomma d'un coup violent. Le pauvre fraccion n'avait jamais réussi à la suivre, c'était bien regrettable pour lui. Pourtant au moment de l'achever elle fut rattrapée par son putain d'instinct protecteur lorsqu'elle vit qu'Ichigo était vraiment trop en difficulté. Tesla était hors d'état de nuire, pas là peine de le tuer immédiatement alors elle utilisa le sonido pour venir en aide au rouquin. Sa lame arriva dans le dos du fil de fer mais celui-ci arriva sans peine à l'esquiver. Alors la lynx se plaça aux côtés du shinigami qui s'en trouva surpris.

« Tu trahis Aizen sale traînée, cracha le brun.

-Garde ce terme pour Loly et Menoly, t'es vexé parce que j'ai pas répondu positivement à tes avances, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. J'ai en rien à faire de ce mégalo lubrique moi. Par contre tu t'en ai pris à Grimm c'est impardonnable pour moi.

-Explique moi ce que tu comptes faire que j'rigole.

-Ichi on fait équipe ? demanda-t-elle se tournant vers le rouquin qui trouva à l'arrancar une grande ressemblance avec son espada sur le coup.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller, il est…

-J'crois que j'le connais mieux qu'toi non ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Tu m'expliques où tu me laisses le choix alors ?

-C'est pas vraiment par choix mais par besoin là, soupira-t-elle.

-Ok.

-Alors c'est parti, lacère Lince. »

Elle avait mis sa lame le long de son bras et Ichigo la vit disparaitre. Comme si celle-ci venait de rentrer dans la peau de l'arrancar mais il n'eut pas la chance de voir le reste car un nuage de sable l'entoura. Lorsqu'il pu reposer les yeux sur la rousse celle-ci avait une apparence complètement modifiée. Ses jambes avaient pris la forme de celle du lynx, finement musclées et taillée pour la course. On sentait qu'elle était devenue plus rapide qu'avant. En haut elle n'avait plus que ses bandages la veste étant disparu se concentrant plutôt sur ses bras à la façon de bracelet de force. A ceux-ci étaient attaché deux lames recourbées vers l'arrière. Le reste de son masque n'entourait plus son visage mais était maintenant passé vers l'arrière pour retenir ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient orné de deux oreilles rousses d'où quelques poils dépassaient qui ne cessait de bouger pour étudier son nouvel environnement.

Elle lança un petit regard vers le rouquin puis alla à la rencontre du quinta. Celui-ci lança sa faux vers la féline. Elle esquiva en sautant puis atterri dessus la faisant s'enfoncer dans le sable. En même temps elle se baissa et le brun vit la lame d'Ichigo arriver vers lui. Noitora s'écarta alors délaissant sa lame toujours enfoncée dans le sol par la rousse. Mais il fut suivit par Ichigo qui pointa Zangetsu vers la tête du brun. Celui-ci d'abord surpris de cette attaque ne pu l'esquiver. Mais il attrapa le zampkuto qui glissa dans la main du quinta qui donna ensuite un violent coup de tête à Ichigo.

« 'Tain même pas capable de blesser c'connard. »

Yasei avait de nouveau utilisé le sonido et se retrouver dans son dos sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué. D'ailleurs le quinta tourna la tête surpris oubliant une nouvelle fois de se protéger. La féline abaissa son coude et la lame accrochée à son poignet frôla le torse du brun laissant tout de même une traînée rouge sur celui-ci. Ce dernier râla et tira sur la chaine accroché à son arme pour parer une nouvelle attaque d'Ichigo dans son dos. Etonnement même si ceux deux là ne se connaissait pas ils avaient une très bonne stratégie commune. Comme s'ils étaient faits pour combattre ensemble. Le seul problème étant leur manque de force. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait réellement à blesser l'espada. Ichigo était trop mal en point pour avoir des attaques assez puissantes pour passer le hiero. Yasei quant à elle devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'était que fraccion.

Soudain elle se fit attraper. Aller savoir pourquoi… non elle savait très bien pourquoi. Pour éviter que Kurosaki ne se prenne la faux de Noitora en pleine poire, elle avait fait une erreur intentionnelle dans un combat à mort. D'ailleurs plus loin elle entendit le grognement menaçant de Grimmjow qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais qui était soigné par Orihime. Le roux voulu venir à sa rescousse mais fut repoussé d'un violent coup de pied et se retrouva à moitié sonné devant Nell. Le quinta resserra la prise qu'il avait sur le cou de la rousse qui ne pu s'empêcher de tousser. La lynx chercha à donner un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe du brun mais celui-ci éclata d'un rire sinistre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ce vieux truc va marcher pas plusieurs fois sur moi ? Faut pas rêver, s'pèce de traîné, insista-t-il sur le dernier mot. Après tout t'es qu'une fraccion, faudrait pas l'oublier. T'es rien face à moi, t'aurais du accepter mon offre tu serais pas dans cette position délicate.

-C'est vrai, admit la rousse après un petit temps de silence que tout le monde respecta. Mais t'oublie une chose, je suis pas n'importe quelle fraccion. J'suis celle de Grimm et ça fait la différence. »

Pour accentuer ses paroles elle planta sa lame dans l'avant bras du brun qui sous la surprise la lâcha. La rousse se recula de plusieurs sonido pour ne pas être attrapée une nouvelle fois. La flamme dans ses yeux était bien là, prouvant que son envie de combattre dépassait sa moindre force. Mais au lieu de s'attaquer à elle le fil de fer se tourna plutôt vers le rouquin toujours à terre. Inquiète elle regarda vers Orihime, la guérison de Grimmjow n'était toujours pas finie. Il y avait Nell juste à côté, tient d'ailleurs Noitora sembla la remarquer.

« Tu es… Nell c'est ça ? Ouais pas d'doute, avec ce tatouage et ce masque troué. Franchement tu fais pitié comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu connais Nell ? demanda Ichigo tentant de se relever pour protéger l'arrancar.

-Ah, j'me demandais qui l'avait amenée ici, ahahah. T'as aucune idée de ce que t'as foutu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ichigo toujours perdu.

-Elle s'appelle Nelieru Tô o Del Swank, ancienne espada. Enfin t'as bien fait ami-ami avec l'autre loque là-bas, montra-t-il le bleuté au sol.

-Et alors, grogna le rouquin.

-'Tain t'fais trop d'bruit. »

L'espada donne un coup de point au shinigami avant d'attraper son poignet. Il lança un regard la lynx un peu plus loin lui donnant l'ordre implicite de ne pas bouger si elle ne voulait pas voir mourir l'humain mourir sous d'atroce souffrance. Mais ce qu'il se passa ne fut pas beaucoup mieux car le fil de fer s'amusa à plier à angle droit le poignet du pauvre shinigami qui cria de douleur. Yasei se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire quand soudain une explosion se produisit juste derrière eux.

Alors tout fut rapide, une forme verte s'empara d'Ichigo et l'emmena loin de l'espada qui lui avait meurtri le poignet, qui tenait toujours zangetsu soit disant passant. La rousse ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner avant de lancer :

« Mouahahahah coiffé au poteau t'es trop nul Noitora. Va t'rhabiller. »

Il voulu répondre mais la forme verte revint à l'assaut et cette fois-ci s'en prit véritablement au brun. Yasei eut juste le temps de voir qu'en fait cette femme était Nell, ou du moins Nell grandeur nature. Elle se demanda un moment si elle était encore utile puis décida que l'ancienne espada devait être assez forte pour avoir l'autre connard. Elle désactiva alors sa ressureccion pour directement se diriger vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci allait de mieux en mieux grâce à la princesse. Et Yasei demanda à Orihime d'aller plutôt soigner Ichigo qui était maintenant en un plus sale état que le bleuté. Une fois celle-ci parti l'espada se releva et cria sur sa fraccion :

« J't'ai pas assez entraînée pour que tu te fasses avoir par Noitora comme ça ! 'Tain si j'avais su… »

Mais il se tut lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Y'avait un p'tit bug là, non ? Quelques secondes plus tard il se recevait un coup derrière la tête et la féline le regardait semblait-il réellement énervée. Si bien que son poing était toujours en l'air le menaçant toujours.

« T'peux parler toi, qui c'est prit une faux dans le cou ? Moi peut-être ? J'te jure qu'si tu crèves j'viendrais te chercher en enfer, du con ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la zone de combat délaissant complètement son espada encore légèrement perdu. L'arrancar vit alors la sublime attaque de double cero. Là il y avait fort à parier que Noitora n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Puis la verte se dirigea vers Ichigo pour sauter dans ses bras. Yasei secoua la tête surprise puis se tourna vers le bleuté qui tentait de se lever toujours peu stable. Elle se leva alors et attrapa un de ses bras pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'au groupe un peu plus loin formé autour d'Ichigo. Mais à peine les eurent-ils rejoint que le quinta fit savoir qu'il n'était pas KO. Yasei failli se lever une nouvelle fois mais Nell l'arrêta :

« A toi aussi je te dois bien ça », assura-t-elle sans que la féline ne comprenne de quoi elle parlait.

Elle s'avança alors, Yasei voulu faire de même mais fut retenu par Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Mais apparemment il avait sentit quelque chose. En effet quand Ichigo voulu lui aussi venir en aide à l'ancienne tercera le pied de Tesla le remit à sa place. Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quelque chose il avait saisi Orihime par le cou menaçant de la tuer. Alors plus personne ne fit rien, Yasei grogna et tua du regard le fraccion qui se savait en position avantageuse cette fois-ci. Ils pouvaient juste attendre et espérer que Nell allait battre Noitora.

Enfin elle semblait plutôt bien partie et menait largement le jeu. D'autant plus quand elle passa à sa ressurection. En fait ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle allait gagner, après tout elle avait l'air de toujours avoir eut le dessus sur lui. Oui mais voilà sa dernière attaque ne pu être concrétisée car elle reprit d'un seul coup sa taille d'enfant. Yasei sursauta et voulu allait porter main forte à celle-ci mais le rouquin fut plus rapide. Sauf qu'il se prit une nouvelle fois le pied de Noitora. Lequel s'écria qu'il était plus bon à rien et demanda à être remplacé par Tesla. La rousse sentit un long frisson couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Maintenant son amie était entre les mains du quinta et lui n'aurait vraiment aucun scrupule à la tuer si jamais elle faisait le moindre mouvement pour aider l'humain. Derrière elle, Yasei sentit que Grimmjow se contractait, en cet instant il regrettait surement son choix mais qu'y pouvait-on maintenant.

Alors qu'Ichigo poussait un hurlement de douleur ils sentirent que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Quelqu'un de fort. Quelqu'un qui repoussa Tesla, l'espoir revint à la charge et la féline profita que cette nouvelle personne bloquait le monstre qu'était devenu Tesla pour ramener Ichigo vers eux.

« T'as failli y passer Ichigo », gronda la voix de Kempachi.

* * *

Voilà prochaine publication 7/08


	19. alliés

L'entrée de Kenpachi mouahahahah attention aux étincelles et le plan d'Aizen qui met la vitesse supérieur.

Alexfr36: J'avoue que Nellielienne n'est absolument pas facile à dire (même à écrire la première fois en tout cas mdr) Mais je suis contente que tu aime Yasei ^^ Arf en fait le plus dur est de gardé l'histoire telle qu'elle est ou presque et surtout de ne pas tomber dans du Mary Sue enfin je pense que tu comprends si toi aussi tu en fais une ^^

Carokamiya: lol je me doutais d'une telle réaction mdr. Bah tu sais il était vraiment trop abasourdit pour en profiter et puis elle reprend bien vite son "vraie" caractère alors bon. Pour une autre fois... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.

Commentateur sans nom: Bah désolée j'ai un peu de mal à faire de long chapitre ^^"

Sur ce je vous laisse avec la fic. ^^

* * *

« Kenpachi ! s'écria Ichigo. C'est vraiment toi, Kenpachi !

-Quelle question ? Il t'a trop tapé sur la tête que t'arrives plus à réfléchir ?

-Euh c'est réellement un allié ? demanda Yasei avec un grand sourire sadique.

-Je pense. »

Noitora qui avait lui aussi sentit la menace lâcha Orihime et dit à Tesla de se retirer mais c'était trop tard. Celui-ci était déjà coupé en deux. Le sourire de la féline s'agrandit encore alors qu'elle se tourna vers Grimmjow :

« J'ai trouvé un autre barbare.

-Imbécile, et si tu lâchais le shinigami histoire que la princesse puisse le soigner.

-Sôten Kisshun, prononça-t-elle envoyant ses deux fleurs vers le rouquin puis voulant l'étendre jusqu'à l'espada.

-Pas la peine, concentre toi sur lui, contra le bleuté.

-Joue pas trop au dur Grimm, soupira Yasei qui ramenait vers eux la pauvre Nell qui fut placée sous le bouclier d'Orihime.

-Jm'e soigne tout seul là, j'suis sûr que j'serai en forme en même temps qu'lui, désigna-t-il Ichigo qui tira une tête vexée.

-Ne, ne, se sont des amis à toi ? demanda soudainement une petite fille qui s'accrochait à l'épaule de l'humaine.

-Ils ont veillé sur moi le temps que j'étais à Las Noches… oui on peut dire que se sont des amis.

-Heureuse que tu nous voies enfin comme ça, soupira la féline qui jeta un regard au combat à côté. Mais vous êtes que tout va bien pour ce shinigami ? Il n'arrive pas non plus à blesser Noitora alors…

-Putain mais tu vas arrêter l'excès de zèle ouais, gueula Grimmjow faisant sursauter tout le monde et même se retourner Kenpachi.

-Oh on s'calme, s'tu veux que j'reste avec toi j'reste, après tout t'es mon supérieur, annonça-t-elle. T'es chiant quand même.

-J'vais la tuer, râla le bleuté en se recouchant apparemment saouler.

-Et toi comment qu'tu t'appelles, demanda-t-elle à la boule de chewing-gum.

-Yachiru, sourit celle-ci apparemment contente.

-Et toi tu te soignes bien j'espère ? demanda-t-elle à son tour à Ichigo.

-Euh oui. Enfin je pense… »

Un petit blanc passa, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors elle tourna la tête vers le combat des deux barges plus loin. Mais c'était vraiment une torture que de les regarder et ne rien pouvoir faire. Sa tête se tourna vers Grimmjow qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Un nouveau sourire sadique étira son visage alors qu'elle s'approcha doucement :

« Grimm je m'ennuie.

-Ah non t'approche pas d'moi, je suis pas assez en forme là, râla ce dernier choquant apparemment tout le monde.

-Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase faut que je me guérisse ? demanda-t-il tournant un regard vers sa fraccion pour fixer le sourire sadique prouvant qu'elle savait très bien. Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné une fraccion comme toi. Il voulait que je meurs y'a pas moyen.

-Oublie pas qu'c'est grâce à moi qu'on va pouvoir sortir d'ici, grogna-t-elle tout de même.

-Ok t'veux que j'te donne quelque chose à faire. Alors surveille ta princesse et laisse-moi tranquille pour le moment.

-Hai cap'taine. »

Elle se retourna alors vers la rousse qui était toujours entourée des autres et semblaient la regarder légèrement choqués. Un sourire sadique de sa part leur fit détourner la tête autre part. Yasei fit un clin d'œil à son amie puis la garda en ligne de mir pour la protéger comme lui avait demandé son espada. Soudain elle sentit que le brun avait libéré sa ressureccion. Surprise elle tourna la tête vers eux. Le shinigami ne semblait pas mal en point et n'avait même pas encore libéré son zampakuto. Par contre il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de reatsu que précédemment. Du coup elle comprenait pourquoi le quinta avait utilisé sa ressureccion. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin le voir le rouquin s'exclama surpris :

« Co…Comment c'est possible ? Toutes ses blessures se sont refermées.

-Normal, grogna Grimmjow. La ressureccion nous redonne notre ancien corps. C'est comme si elle réorganiser notre système organique pour nous en redonner un nouveau. Comment veux-tu qu'un nouveau corps soit blessé ?

-Hey me dîtes pas qu'il va vraiment attaquer Noitora sans libérer son sabre là, fit remarquer Yasei qui regardait toujours.

-Ken-chan ne connait pas le nom de son zampakuto.

-Tu rigoles ! s'écria la féline se tournant vers Yachiru qui était sur un décombre un peu plus loin semblant profiter du spectacle. Trop fort ! Et il est capitaine. »

Mais le dit capitaine se retrouva à terre quelques secondes plus tard. Bah ouais Noitora en forme libérée c'est quand même pas la même chose. Non il est encore plus dégoûtant comme ça. Elle fit signe de vomir, et Grimmjow qui avait du suivre son cheminement de pensé soupira. Mais soudain Inoue s'agita à côté d'elle, alors Yasei la retint par le bras.

« Je dois… Il veut s'en prendre à Yachiru-chan.

-T'inquiète.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas confiance, c'est pourtant vos potes, tu devrais connaître leur force non. »

En effet quelques secondes plus tard un des bras de Noitora tomba sous le rire sadique de la montagne de muscle. Et le combat reprit de plus bel. Un beau combat de barge assoiffé de sang ouais. Mais ça, ça lui plaisait plutôt pas mal en fait. Le bleuté qui allait mieux pu se remettre en position assise pour observer lui aussi le combat des deux barbares grognant quelque fois d'excitation. Il était évident que tous les deux ne voulaient qu'une chose enter dans le duel. Mais il était clair qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait véritablement le faire. Puis Kenpachi mi fin à leur torture. Il prit son zampakuto à deux mains l'attaque alors produite fut des plus destructrices. Cela amena un très large sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de Yasei qui explosa littéralement de rire :

« Trop bon, j'adore ce type ! Quoi ? grogna-t-elle après s'être prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Grimmjow.

-Fait gaffe je suis bientôt en parfait état et je vais te faire regretter plein de chose.

-Ah ouais ! fit la rousse menaçante. T'veux que j'te rappelle que tu m'as inclus moi et Hime dans un gran rey cero ? Ou alors qu'on était la deuxième cible de tes projectiles. Ah ou alors qu'on a failli se faire trancher par tes desgarron ? Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?

-Ta gueule, grogna le bleuté à l'encontre d'Ichigo qui avait pouffé juste à côté de lui.

-C'est qui eux ? demanda alors Kenpachi menaçant la fraccion de sa lame.

-Ah, fit la lynx en se relevant laissant le capitaine perplexe, mon troisième barbare préféré.

-Troisième ? voulu savoir Yachiru.

-Bah oui le premier c'est Grimm, forcément. Pis le deuxième c'est Ichi eheh. »

Tout le monde fit la moue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vivement vers Orihime. Elle venait de sentir que quelqu'un s'approchait en sonido. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir qui que ce soit Stark se trouvait devant l'humaine posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ah, j'aime pas faire ça, soupira-t-il faisant un regard désolé à celle-ci.

-Non mais à quoi tu joues, cria la féline, qui s'était directement rapprochée en sonido, en lui cognant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Aizen-sama m'a demandé de la ramener. A ton avis qui va se charger d'elle.

-Oh…

-Et puis si tu viens me chercher sache que je te laisserai pas seule, finit-il dans un sourire.

-Ok c'est noté, ricana-t-elle alors que le brun repartait en sonido avec la rousse.

-'Tain qu'est-ce t'as glandé encore, demanda Grimmjow qui se relevait enfin.

-Elle a encore des trucs à régler avec un certain brun il me semble, non ?

-T'veux la laisser avec Ulquiorra ?

-Quoi ? s'écria Ichigo.

-T'inquiète.

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez mes chers intrus ? demanda alors la voix d'Aizen. Permettez-moi avant tout de vous présenter tous mes respects face au chemin que vous avez accompli face à mes espada.

-Con'rie, il voulait tous nous faire descendre ouais, grogna Grimmjow.

-Mais plus important, nous nous apprêtons à envahir le monde réel. Quant à Inoue Orihime elle se trouve à l'intérieur de la cinquième tour, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle venait la chercher si le cœur vous en dit. De toute façon vous n'aurez pas grand-chose d'autre à faire puisque je vous enferme ici. Bien nous allons détruire Karakura et ainsi créer l'oukken.

-Karakura ? murmura inquiet Ichigo.

-T'en fait pas, fit d'un ton déterminé Yasei. On fera tout pour que ça se fasse pas. Comment veux-tu qu'il enferme des hollow au Hueco Mondo ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ouvre un garganta alors ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Ne soit pas précipité Ichigo. On sait tous que la bataille aura lieu cet hiver. Le capitaine commandant à donné des ordres à Urahara, l'un était de créer des garganta pour que nous puissions venir ici. L'autre était de faire en sorte que tous les capitaines du gotei puissent combattre au dessus de la ville.

-Bien c'est là-bas qu'on ira alors, décida la rousse. Mais d'abord tu vas chercher Hime.

-Tch, c'est toi qui l'a laisser partir avec l'autre.

-C'était pas comme si quelqu'un aurait pu faire quelque chose à cet instant là, répliqua-t-elle. Vous étiez trop loin et moi contre Stark… j'préfère pas y penser… Pis faut qu'tu rassures un certain brun comme quoi t'es pas le prince d'Hime.

-Hein ? demanda Ichigo perplexe en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-T'occupe vas-y on attend ici. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait le rouquin s'élança en direction de la tour où était retenue Inoue.

Celle-ci faisait face au cuarta. Il semblait en même temps extrêmement soulagé et complètement en colère. Il se rapprocha rapidement de l'humaine et sembla regarder si rien ne lui était arrivé. Il arrêta son manège voyant qu'elle n'avait rien puis se contenta de se planter devant elle. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi semblait soulagée. De le revoir ? Doucement il tendit la main pour la placer devant sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un cœur ? Peux-tu répondre à cette question, femme ? Est-ce que je pourrai le sentir battre un jour ?

-Ulquiorra-san…

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je eu peur lorsque j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas te protéger ? T'es-tu inquiétée pour moi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sincèrement voyant les yeux verts s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Oui j'ai eu peur lorsque je t'ai vu disparaitre.

-Je te veux femme, resteras-tu avec moi ?

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi, plutôt. Avec Grimmjow-san et Yasei-chan ?

-Et trahir Aizen ?

-Ou me trahir moi ? Ulquiorra, il vous a déjà trahis, en vous laissant ici seul face aux capitaines, non ?

-Il croit en nous.

-Il veut vous voir disparaitre et si c'est en vous entretuant avec les capitaines c'est tant mieux. »

A ce moment le sol fut défoncé et le shinigami remplaçant entra dans la place. Surprise Inoue se recula et instinctivement le brun se mit devant elle. Si lui était là alors cela voulait dire que Grimmjow et Yasei… Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Si ? Non Orihime avait encore parlé de s'enfuir avec eux, ils étaient donc en vie. S'enfuir ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Il regarda le roux en face de lui, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour vaincre Aizen. Il lui manquait quelque chose que lui avait expliqué le maître des lieux avant de partir. Alors le cuarta tira lentement sa lame.

« Non attend, s'écria Inoue.

-Je vais faire ce que je dois faire. Approche Kurosaki Ichigo.»

* * *

Eheh, moi sadique? Non jamais ce n'est qu'une impression. Prochain chapitre 14/08


	20. choisi ton camp

Voilà la suite, je poste un peu tard je sais désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient en début de matinée (ou même dans la journée) en grande chanceuse que je suis je rentre à l'instant (ou presque) même d'Italie eheheh enfin vous vous en fichez un peu alors je me tais et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre.

Feixia-chan: bah que ça soit un livre ou un manga, c'est pareil, non?

Carokamiya: Grimmy est un poil jaloux je l'admets, et ça va pas s'arrêter tout de suite mouahahahah. Pour Ulqui bah tu sauras pas tout dans ce chapitre mdr. Bonne lecture quand même il y aura un aperçu.

Michiko: Arf désolée, je me laisse toujours un délais d'une semaine au cas d'une panne d'inspi, gomen. Merci pour tes compliments sinon, j'essayerai juste d'aller plus vite.

Alexfr36: Ahahah tu verras mais pas maintenant, enfin tu vas comprendre. Mais ma fic étant tout de même en humor je ne peux décemment pas faire mourir quelqu'un maintenant. ^^"

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Yasei soupira de mécontentement. Si elle avait envoyé Ichigo là-bas c'était pas pour qu'ils se battent. Et là qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait ? Les deux boulets se battaient. Et bien en plus, ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Si on comptait aussi Yammi qui s'était ajouté, ouais en gros c'était le bordel.

« Fallait t'y attendre, lui indiqua Grimmjow. Tu voulais pas non plus qu'ils fassent bisou bisou.

-Mais merde y'a Hime au milieu !

-Aucun des deux ne lui veut du mal alors elle risque rien.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? voulu savoir Kenpachi.

-On essaye de régler une querelle d'amoureux mais y'a un têtu dans l'tas, expliqua la rousse. Oh pis j'tiens plus, j'vais aller leur botter l'cul.

-Non Yasei ! Attend ! Putain j'vais la tuer. »

Yammi faisait face au deux shinigami et l'humain qui semblaient réellement croire en leur chance de le terrasser. De colère il avait relâché son zampakuto même si là il n'en aurait pas spécialement eu besoin. Soudain il sentit quelque chose passer à côté de lui. Reconnaissant cette énergie spirituelle il l'attrapa. Renji, Rukia et Chad qui s'étaient reculés pensant à une nouvelle attaque furent surpris d'entendre une voix féminine et peu commode sortir du point du géant :

« P'tain Yammi lâche-moi spèce de montagne de muscle sans cervelle.

-Et tu comptes aller où comme ça ? T'peux toujours rêver pour que je te laisse aller là haut seule.

-Ah ! Commence pas toi aussi.

-Yasei ! gronda une voix qui fit frissonner les trois spectateurs incrédules.

-Bah voilà, t'as tout gagné, il est là maintenant.

-La prochaine fois qu'tu t'tires comme ça je t'étripe, menaça le bleuté qui apparu devant Yammi alors que Kenpachi s'arrêtait derrière les shinigami. T'veux bien la lâcher.

-Alors vous deux, grogna le géant lâchant la rousse qui tomba souplement aux côtés de Grimmjow.

-Mais j'dois aller là haut, cria-t-elle. T'veux que j'laisse Hime toute seule.

-Orihime, demanda Rukia qui ne fut pas entendue.

-Tu les laisses se débrouiller tout seul, merde. S'ils sont assez grand pour décider de se taper dessus il peuvent régler leurs problèmes tout seul. J'crois qu'tu as d'jà fait assez d'bêtises comme ça !

-T'veux que j'te rappelle toutes les tiennes, peut-être, menaça-t-elle.

-Recommence pas.

-Si j'recommence. Et jusqu'à c'que tu m'laisses aller là haut.

-Bon les amoureux c'est pas tout….

-Retire ça Yammi, d'où j'suis amoureuse de cette brute ?

-Ca avait de t'plaire tout à l'heure !

-Pourquoi y'a des shinigami avec vous ? continua le géant qui semblait encore plus en colère. Vous trahissez Aizen-sama.

-'Tain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec lui. Entre toi et Ulqui… T'veux que j'te dise, c'est lui qui nous a trahis en premier du con. »

Ils virent tous le point du géant fondre sur la rousse pourtant le bleuté ne bougea pas pour l'aider. Renji voulu alors y aller mais fut retenu par Kenpachi. Le vice capitaine ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Kenpachi les ne avait pas tués alors ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient des alliés, non ? Alors pourquoi personne ne bougeait pour aider l'arrancar. Il eut sa réponse quand il la vit sur, et non sous, le point du cero. C'était une rapide, tellement qu'il n'avait rien vu faire. Le colosse devait savoir que son attaque ne porterait pas ses fruits, il devait l'avoir fait juste pour se défouler. Mais pas impressionnée pour une sous la fraccion continua sur sa lancée. Après tout il voulait des explications, peut-être que les autres derrières aussi alors autant leur donner.

« S'tu m'crois pas dis-moi combien d'espada sont encore en vie ici ? A part nous.

-'Tain ils ont crevé Szayel, Zomari, même Noitora.

-Bon c'est pas comme si c'était des grosses pertes non plus, fit-elle en haussant les épaules surprenant les shinigami et faisant soupirer le bleuté. Et si on laisse ça comme ça Ulqui va aussi y passer. »

Elle voulu partir à nouveau en sonido mais son espada avait anticipé et l'attrapa par le bras pour la projeter à terre entre leurs anciens ennemis. Elle jura et se releva avec une envie de meurtre telle que tous se reculèrent d'elle.

« P'tain qu'est-ce que tu m'fais encore enfoiré ?

-A ton avis où tu seras la plus efficace en cet instant ? lui demanda le bleuté fixant son regard dans le sien. J'vais chercher la princesse et ses princes, toi t'occupes de Yammi.

-Mais j'veux aller aider Hime ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ah ouais t'm'expliques c'que tu pourras faire contre le dépressif forme libéré et l'autre rouquin qui vient d'péter un câble ?

-Pas grand-chose. »

Yammi qui venait de répondre à sa place eu le droit à un magnifique regard noir. Mais ils avaient tous les deux raison. Le reatsu d'Ichigo, même s'il était toujours identifiable, était devenu différent. Sombrement différent et si puissant que la fraccion savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle fit tout de même un doigt d'honneur à son espada qui parti dans un véritable fou rire. Puis il se dirigea vers la zone de combat tandis que la rousse jaugeait ceux qui étaient avec elle. Au final elle se tourna vers Yammi qui, comme tout le monde, attendait toujours la fin de l'explication. Alors elle se lança :

« A ton avis pourquoi il nous a enfermé ici avec eux, fais fonctionner ta cervelle un peu.

-Pour qu'on les écrase ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

-La preuve que ça a bien marché, répliqua-t-elle. T'crois vraiment qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'on finisse comme ça ? Non il nous a laissé ici avec pour espoir qu'on s'entre-tue tous. C'était tout calculé de sa part, il voulait pas qu'on puisse survivre, sinon pourquoi on l'a pas accompagné dans le monde réel, hein ? cracha-t-elle finalement.

-L'enfoiré, éclata soudainement le géant qui semblait avoir réfléchit et grandis un peu plus pour le coup.

-Mais tu vas t'calmer merde, t'passeras jamais le garganta sinon.

-Le garganta ? demanda Renji pas bien sûr.

-T'crois vraiment qu'Aizen peut garder un hollow prisonnier à Las Noches ? demanda l'arrancar avec un large sourire sadique qui plu à Kenpachi. On va aller foutre sa raclé au mégalo.

-OK j'te suis, grogna le cero qui reprenait une taille à peu près normale.

-Normalement Ulqui devrait lui aussi céder. Ou alors j'le boussille s'il laisse tomber Hime. J'veux les voir ensemble, ils doivent être trop mignon.

-Inoue est amoureuse d'un arrancar ? demanda Rukia qui dû soutenir le regard inquisiteur de la rousse.

-Un peu qu'ouais, finit-elle pas lâcher jovialement ne voyant pas de réel crainte dans le regard de la brune. Alors j'espère bien qu'lui aussi va accepter ses sentiments. Dépressif à la con ouais. Ah pis Stark m'a dit qu'il se mettrait d'mon côté si j'venais l'chercher, précisa-t-elle à Yammi.

-Hallibel t'aime bien aussi, avoua le géant.

-Pis apparemment y'a aussi tous les capitaines du gotei aussi, enfin j'suis pas sûre qu'ils seront directement dans les alliés eux… »

Elle fut coupée par un pétale qui venait de lui passer sous le nez. Kenpachi reconnaissant que trop bien ce que c'était se mit devant la fraccion. Alors que les deux autres shinigami faisaient des signes de paix à un troisième qui se tenait un peu plus loin. La rousse sortit du dos du capitaine de la onzième division pour fixer le nouvel arrivant puis elle s'exclama :

« Quoi tu m'cherches ?

-Non là c'est toi qui cherche, contra Yammi lui cognant la tête.

-Ah lâche-moi. Pis c'est qui lui ?

-Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, s'annonça-t-il.

-T'es pas un peu snob pour être capitaine ? demanda-t-elle penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui fit pouffer silencieusement Renji.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi laissez-vous des arrancars librement comme cela ? demanda le noble sans faire attention à la fraccion.

-Ils sont devenus des alliés, enfin je crois, lui expliqua son lieutenant.

-Un peu qu'ouais, assura Yasei sourire psychotique à l'appuies. J'ai tellement de chose à faire payer à Aizen.

-Yasei, soupira le géant.

-Quoi ? Pas que pour moi, bien que ça serait déjà suffisant vu ce qu'il m'a prit. Mais aussi pour Grimm et encore plus pour Hime ! J'lui pardonnerai jamais, fit-elle sérieusement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là haut, j'veux partir moi mais faut attendre les autres p'tain !

-J'me rappelle mieux pourquoi j'voulais pas de fraccion.

-C'est n'est qu'une fraccion ? s'étonna Renji devant toutes les initiatives qu'elle prenait et comment elle osait parler au cero qui en plus semblait l'écouter.

-Yep, Yasei, fraccion de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada.

-Dit pas ça comme si t'en était fière, commenta l'espada.

-T'veux dire quoi par là ?

-Qu'il y a plus fort que lui, sourit-il lui rappelant une certaine scène.

-Ouais moi aussi j't'aime bien Yammi, annonça-t-elle alors que personne d'autre ne comprit. 'Tain j'vais aller voir c'qui s'passe là haut ! »

On expliqua plus précisément la situation à Byakuya tandis que le plus puissant des espada bataillait pour éviter que la fraccion ne monte rejoindre les autres. Ils se demandèrent tous si elle n'avait vraiment pas un niveau plus élevé qu'ils ne voulaient bien le laisser croire. Soudain les énergies spirituelles qui leur venaient d'en haut se stoppèrent. Yasei aussi du même coup, choquée de ne plus rien ressentir. Elle se demanda même si quelque chose ne c'était pas produit. En tout cas le reatsu d'Ichigo ou du moins ce qu'il venait légèrement était redevenu normal. Mais celui d'Ulquiorra disparaissait doucement.

Ils durent attendre encore quelques minutes avant de les voir tous descendre, apparemment épuisés, mais bien vivant. Cependant la première chose que vu Yasei fut les yeux rougis de la princesse. Alors sans chercher à comprendre elle alla directement vers le cuarta qu'elle choppa par le col pour le secouer sous les yeux totalement médusés des shinigami :

« Spèce d'imbécile, crétin. Refais pleurer une seule fois Hime et j'te jure que ça s'passera mal.

-Yasei-chan, c'est bon ne t'en fait pas, sourit doucement l'humaine calmant du coup l'arrancar toujours sous le regard incrédule des shinigami.

-Ok, on m'expliquera plus tard, j'espère.

-Fait pas comme si t'étais le centre du monde, grogna le bleuté.

-Mais c'est tout comme, sourit-elle malicieusement avant de se tourner vers Ichigo. Bon et toi t'es prêt ?

-Oui, répondit-il jetant un coup d'œil au brun.

-Alors c'est parti parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le cuarta créa alors un garganta que tout le monde pouvait emprunter et chacun s'y engouffra.

Hallibel sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Barragan était mort, Stark était à terre, ne restait plus qu'elle qui combattait. Mais ce n'était pas ça le souci, quelque chose allait changer dans peu de temps elle le sentait. D'un coup elle sentit qu'Aizen était derrière elle. La tercera se tourna pour lui faire face. Alors c'était ça qui n'allait pas… En effet le brun leva sa lame et la transperça… Non il l'avait loupée, ou plutôt il n'y avait plus rien là où se trouvait sa lame. Un peu plus loin par contre il entendit un rire sadique qui lui tira un léger sourire.

« Mouahahahah j't'ai pris de vitesse spèce de mégalo lubrique, j'sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas bien tourner. J'ai payé ma dette Hallibel.

-Yasei ? » s'étonna la blonde qui venait sans doute d'être sauvée.

Tout ceux qui étaient présents se tournèrent vers l'arrancar et découvrirent une rouquine qui ne semblait pas bien forte mais avec un caractère certain rien qu'à voir le sourire psychotique qu'elle affichait.

* * *

La grande confrontation c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Quelques explication aussi sur le duel Ichi/Ulqui. Tout ça le 21/08


	21. raconte

Alors voilà nouveau chapitre avec comme promis des révélations sur le combat d'Ichi et Ulqui. Mais aussi le deuxième combat de Yasey au côté cette fois-ci de notre espada préféré. Enfin je vous laisserai découvrir ça.

Shashiin: Ne t'inquiète pas tu laisses un com quand tu veux, ou peux ^^". Les explications arrivent je te rassure. Et oui Aizen va en prendre pour son grade mais pas maintenant lol. Honnêtement je vais te dire que la question m'a longtemps tracassée et je n'ai rien pu en faire jusqu'au derniers chapitres que j'ai écrit. J'espère d'ailleurs que la solution choisie vous plaira. Bah en fait j'ai gardé ceux que j'avais envie de garder mouahahahah, c'est ça quand on est auteur on fait ce qu'on veut... enfin presque ^^".

Feixia-chan: Ah! La oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Vive les dessins de combat! Tu verras la fin dans ce chapitre je te rassure ^^.

Chouzia: Ne t'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne Aizen mouahahhaha je l'aime pas non plus alors je réserve certaines choses pour lui. En ce qui concerne Stark, le plus simple est de lire la suite mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment aussi.

Michiko: Aizen lui a greffé des muscles sans le cerveau c'est pour ça qu'il accompagne Ulqui qui est le cerveau... enfin selon moi mdr. Et puis je suis d'accord de toute façon Aizen sert à rien (juste à avoir un grand méchant dans bleach '-_-) Les bourrin s'attire c'est bien connu, non?

Alexfr36: Tu t'attendais certainement à ce que je détaille le combat entre Ulqui et Ichi, non? Mais Yasei ne voyant pas la scène je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire (enfin ça me dérangeait pas dans certaine partie de la fic je sais c'est un mauvaise arguments bref) Ne t'inquiète pas je rattrape ça dans ce chapitre. Certes Mais tu vas voir que je le fait disparaître d'une façon assez minable ^^" désolée je n'aime pas Aizen...

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

* * *

Ils étaient tous tournés vers la nouvelle arrancar lorsqu'une voix semblant énervée retentit pleine de menace apparemment pour la rousse qui tenait toujours la tercera.

« P'tain Yasei, c'est la deuxième fois que j'te dis d'pas t'tirer comme ça, râla le bleuté qui arrivait à ses côtés alors que les autres partis en même temps qu'eux entouraient Aizen sous l'œil perplexe des shinigami, c'est le dernier avertissement avant que j'te tue comprit !

-Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, remarqua le brun ironiquement.

-Toi ta gueule, j't'ai pas d'mandé de commenter comment on s'parle, répliqua la rousse.

-A ce que je vois tu as réussi à te faire des alliés, continua-t-il sans s'offusquer. Même Ulquiorra, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Deux capitaines… et Kurosaki bien sûr.

-Attend il en manqua un. Stark lève-toi spèce de fainéant, cria-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, répliqua-t-il surprenant Kyoraku qui pensait l'avoir terrassé.

-Raboule tes fesses, j'viens te chercher alors tient ta promesse.

-Oh, tu as réussi à avoir la moitié de l'espada avec toi.

-Evidemment, t'as réussit à faire tuer l'autre moitié. C'est ça de pas respecter les autres, il y a toujours des retombées. Et j'crois que ça va leur rester longtemps au travers de la gorge. Maint'nant tu vas payer pour tout c'que t'as pu faire à Hime, à Grimm et à tout l'monde, déclara la rousse laissant une nouvelle fois les capitaines du gotei perplexes alors que les vizard avaient déjà acceptés les arrancars comme alliés provisoires.

-Orihime, on aurait besoin de tes talents là-bas, fit savoir Shinji.

-J'y vais.

-Va avec elle, ordonna le sexta à sa fraccion.

-Il a raison, coupa Hallibel avant les protestations qu'elle savait arriver, elle a besoin de protection et tu n'as pas ta place dans ce combat.

-Hai, hai. »

Aussitôt elle disparu du champ de vision de tous pour se retrouver aux côtés de la princesse. C'est avec une surprise mêlée de crainte que Kira vit arriver Inoue avec sa drôle d'escorte. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que l'arrancar n'était pas hostile il les laissa approcher. Dans la seconde la rousse utilisa le sôten Kisshun et entoura les Vice-capitaine qui semblaient avoir souffert. Yasei étudia le terrain autour d'eux et fini par éclater de rire. Elle se tourna alors vers les shinigami et demanda :

« C'est Ayon, la bestiole des fraccions d'Hallibel, qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

-Je ne vois pas le côté comique, fit platement Iba.

-On s'calme, ok, j'suis pas une ennemie. Puis j'avoue qu'elle est plutôt forte pour une bestiole faite avec leurs bras. Au fait elles sont où ?

-Le capitaine commandant les a tuées, avoue finalement Hisagi visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ah, lâcha simplement la rousse se laissant tomber en tailleur. Fait lui payer ça aussi Hallibel à c'putain d'mégalo merdique.

-C'est toi qui es à la base de ces renforts improbables ? demanda à nouveau le brun.

-Ouais.

-Qui es-tu ? voulu savoir Kira.

-Yasei, fraccion de Grimmjow Jaggerjack sexta espada.

-Fraccion ? demandèrent-ils tous faisant pouffer Inoue.

-P'tain mais vous m'prenez pour qui ? A votre avis pourquoi j'suis pas là-bas à lui foutre une raclée ? C'pas pour vos beaux yeux non plus. Quoi que…. Finit-elle s'attardant sur eux un peu plus.

-Yasei-chan, ce n'est pas le moment et Grimmjow-san va encore avoir des envies de meurtre si tu fais ça, tempéra Orihime ne rassurant aucunement les pauvres shinigami

-Mais merde, y'a rien à faire, soupira-t-elle avant de fixer la princesse.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement mal à l'aise.

-Raconte c'qu'il c'est passer avec Ulqui et Ichi.

-Hein ? Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? s'écria-t-elle toute rouge.

-Quoi t'as honte ? A moins que… Oh me dis pas qu'y en a un qui t'as fait des avances un peu trop poussées ? demanda-t-elle faisant rougir encore plus son amie ainsi que quelques un de ceux qui écoutaient.

-Yasei-chan ! Tu sais bien qu'aucun ne ferai ce genre de chose !

-C'est vrai que j'vois mal le dépressif te violer… encore moins Ichi, l'est trop coincé lui aussi. 'Tain en fait j'suis entourée d'eunuque, à part Grimm, soupira l'arrancar. Quoi que j'me serais bien passer d'avoir Noitora sur le dos. J'espère qu'il t'a rien fait lui non plus.

-Non, non Ulquiorra était là pour veiller sur moi.

-Bref aller dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passer. Du moins au dessus de dôme parce que j'ai ressentit que le reatsu d'Ichi avait changé. Pas comme lorsqu'il met son masque de hollow, non on aurait dit qu'il…

-Etait devenu un vrai hollow, compléta la rousse en frissonnant.

-Non c'est vrai ? s'étonna l'autre rousse sourire carnassier à l'appuie. Comment ça s'fait ? Pourquoi il l'est plus là ?

-Tout d'abord, je dois te dire qu'Ulquiorra à combattu Kurosaki-kun pour arriver à ce résultat. D'après Aizen pour que Kurosaki-kun soit au meilleur de sa puissance il devait passer par le stade de hollow complet. Pour ça il a du le tuer.

-Kurosaki a été tuer ? demanda surpris Hisagi.

-Oui un énorme trou sur la poitrine, murmura Inoue. Comme tu dois le penser, j'étais désespérée alors je l'ai appelé. Avant que je comprenne il s'était relevé et s'était transformé en hollow. Si je suis encore en vie c'est certainement grâce à Grimmjow-san. Il est arrivé juste à temps pour aider à maintenir Kurosaki-kun.

-Eheh Grimm powwa, j'le savais qu'il était trop fort. Euh… bref continue.

-Ils ont fini avec Ulquiorra à briser son masque ce qui le fit redevenir à peu près normal.

-Pourquoi j'ai sentit qu'le dépressif disparaissait alors ? demanda Yasei perplexe.

-C'est qu'il a vraiment failli disparaitre, expliqua-t-elle visiblement plus émue que pour Ichigo ce qui fit sourire la lynx. Je crois qu'il avait utilisé trop d'énergie, son corps n'arrivait plus à se régénérer. Un peu plus tard et même le sôten Kisshun n'aurait rien pu faire.

-D'où les yeux rouges, commenta la lynx.

-Inoue ! s'écria la shinigami rousse au fond qui semblait en meilleur état.

-Rangiku-san.

-Alors comme ça tu as fini par réussir à oublier Ichigo ?

-Eheh on dit merci à qui, se glorifia Yasei.

-Bravo je te félicite, parce qu'elle était bien accrochée.

-Faut encore attendre que tout ça se termine, parce que tout ira mieux après, sourit sadiquement l'arrancar.

-Qu'allez-vous faire à ce moment là ? voulu savoir Hisagi.

-J'suis sûre qu'Hime va bien vouloir m'héberger.

-Vous ne viendrez pas à la soul society ? demanda Rangiku.

-Franchement vous voyez des arrancar au milieu de shinigami ? Moi non, j'veux pas aller là-bas. P't'être quand Hime ira mais certainement pas avant.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Quoi tu m'hébergerais pas ? Ah l'dépressif va encore te séquestrer tu crois ? rigola-t-elle. Pas grave j'viendrai toujours te voir, Aizen a pas pu m'en empêcher alors c'est pas lui qui va l'faire. Et puis c'est vrai j'avais dit que je squatterai chez Ichi, compléta la rousse sous le regard incrédule des shinigami.

-Tu parles comme si vous aviez déjà gagné, coupa une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous.

-Tossen, gronda la lynx en se relevant. Tu d'vrais pas être avec ton maître p'tit toutou ?

-J'avais bien dit à Aizen de se méfier de toi. Je vais corriger mon erreur qui a été de te laisser en vie.

-C'est donc vraiment à cause de toi qu'j'me suis retrouvée dans son pieu, enfoiré, s'écria-t-elle dégainant son zampakuto d'une lenteur froide avec un regard des plus noirs.

-Yasei-chan ! paniqua Inoue.

-T'inquiète j'me l'fais ce shinigami d'merde.

-C'est un capitaine, cru bon de faire remarquer un des shinigami sous le bouclier des deux cieux.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle froidement les fixant tous avec un sourire carnassier et une envie de meurtre qui les fit pâlir.

-Et alors t'fais rien sans moi, imbécile, grogna une voix derrière elle qui fit encore plus pâlir les pauvres shinigami. Comme si j'allais t'laisser régler son compte à ce merdeux toute seule. C'est lui m'a coupé un bras j'te rappelle.

-Oh, le plus faible des espadas restant et sa fraccion ? Pensez-vous vraiment avoir le dessus sur moi ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard, apparemment tous deux étaient d'accord, ils étaient beaucoup plus fort que ce capitaine. Après tout pour être au dessus de leur niveau il avait eu recourt à la hollowfication. Il n'était pas si puissant que ça. Un sourire carnassier plus tard et tout deux étaient sur le shinigami qui sembla surpris et ainsi prit de vitesse. Alliant la vitesse de Yasei et la force de Grimmjow on pouvait dire que c'était un duo incroyablement puissant. L'aveugle se recula avec déjà une épaule en sang.

« Tch, j'voulais lui trancher, cracha le bleuté.

-J'vais devoir te donner des leçons de rapidité ? charia sa fraccion.

-Oublie pas à qui tu parles, merde, j'suis ton supérieur.

-Comprit chef. »

D'un mouvement discret de tête ils repartirent à l'assaut mais cette fois mieux préparé le shinigami résista contrant chacune des attaques qui lui étaient portées. Quand d'un coup ils échangèrent leur rôle. Grimmjow devint le protecteur et la rousse porta une attaque. Une nouvelle fois surpris l'arrancar lui enfonça son zampakuto dans la hanche. Puis ils se reculèrent une nouvelle fois. Derrière eux on les observait avec un mélange de respect et une certaine crainte. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de combattre réellement, non ils s'amusaient avec un sadisme pur. Ils n'attaquaient mais pas directement les poings vitaux. Le shinigami pourrait souffrir encore longtemps s'ils continuaient comme ça. Hisagi frissonna un peu, des souvenirs de son ancien capitaine lui revinrent mais l'accusation qu'avait faite l'arrancar qui les avait probablement sauvés lui disait que son capitaine avait véritablement changé.

Un nouvel assaut fut lancé et malgré ses blessures le brun tenait bon, il aurait même réussi à recouper le bras du sexta si sa fraccion n'était pas intervenu. Elle repoussa la lame d'un coup de pied alors que son espada abattu la sienne créant une longue traînée rouge sur le torse du shinigami.

« Alors je croyais qu'on était pas de ton niveau ? demanda ironiquement Yasei. Ca fait quoi d'être battu par ceux que tu prenais de haut.

-Vous pensez réellement que ce sera suffisant, cria-t-il aux deux arrancar. Alors je vais vous la montrer, ma hollowmorphose.

-Hollowmorphose… murmura Hisagi. Capitaine Tossen, comment êtes vous tombé si bas ?

-Tssss, il a juste sentit qu'il était trop faible comparé à l'espada alors Aizen s'est servi de lui pour faire une expérience, lui apprit Grimmjow.

-Hey c'était ton capitaine ? voulu savoir Yasei se détournant complètement du combat pour se tourner vers le brun.

-'Tain reste concentrée imbécile.

-Suzumushi Hayakushiki, grillar grillo. »

La zone fut alors envahit par le reatsu de l'ancien capitaine. Lorsque la féline tourna de nouveau le regard vers leur adversaire elle découvrit une espèce de mite géante… Si Noitora était dégoûtant là elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. En fait elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'exploser de rire en le pointant du doigt à la surprise générale alors que son espada soupirait une main sur la figure. Puis il redevint un peu plus sérieux si bien que le ton de sa voix changea pour quelque que la fraccion savait sans appel :

« Toi aussi libère toi sinon tu vas pas faire long feu.

-OK ! elle mit son arme le long de son bras et fit d'une voix forte, lacère Lince ! »

L'attaque suivante fut foudroyante pour le pauvre capitaine. Il fallu moins d'une seconde à la lynx pour lui trancher une patte.

« Ouah j'me sens revivre, s'écria celle-ci tout contente.

-Ainsi tu es comme ça ? Vulgaire comme je m'y attendais, lâcha la mite géante.

-Eh oh t'as jamais vu Loly et Melony alors tait-toi un peu… euh attends, t'peux m'voir l'aveugle ?

-L'hollowfication m'a rendu la vue en effet. De plus je parlais plutôt du sexta.

-J't'emmerde, j'suis comme je veux connard d'aveugle. Yasei j'veux qu'tu fasses le canon.

-Quoi, mais je…

-Et moi j'veux en finir vite.

-T'es chiant. »

Le bleuté râla mais elle s'exécuta tout de même disparaissant de la vu de tous. Son sonido était vraiment aussi rapide ? On ne la voyait plus nulle part même lorsqu'elle aurait du poser pied à terre. Puis soudain le bleuté disparu à son tour. Lorsque les shinigami le revirent sa lame était planté en plein milieu du crane de l'ancien capitaine. D'un mouvement il sépara la tête en deux, c'était la fin de Tossen Kaname.

* * *

Surpris? Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez absolument pas à ce combat mdr, tellement obnubilés par Aizen eheh. Les révélations sur le cocmbat Ichi/Ulqui vous vont? Suite 28/08


	22. fin d'Aizen?

Voilà voilà, je suis extrêmement désolée de ce très très grand retard T.T en fait j'ai eut une panne d'internet... (je vous dis pas comme je me suis faite chier au passage y'a rien à faire dans mon trou paumé... ah si promener mon chien mais bon ça va 5 minutes ^^") Bon sinon je suppose que le titre est assez explicite mais je suis sûre tout de même que vous serez un peu déçu... mais n'ayez crainte il reste des surprises mouahahah

Carokamiya: Niveau retard je dois être pire que toi alors bon j'ai rien à dire ^^" Sinon le Grimm Powwa n'était pas fait pour être discret, c'était un cri du coeur même mdr. Mais sinon oui Yasei est une meneuse née c'est bien connu... ou peut-être devrais-je dire morte Oo

Michiko: En effet et puis vive les bourrins ^^. Certes Rangiku est limite pire qu'Orihime mais bon fallait bien que queluqu'n le remarque et c'était la seule dans le tas assez proche d'Hime ^^" Stark Saint Bernard? Oo" pourquoi pas ma fois. Chacun ses trip ^^". Tant mieux s'il t'en faut peu pour être heureuse ta vie sera heureuse aussi alors ^^.

Alexfr36: Vite expédié oui mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec lui. Juste lui mettre une bonne raclé quand même. Bref, les détail du Ulqui/Ichi arf après tout c'est raconté par Hime alors. Sinon tes réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre.

Je vous laisse avec ça j'ai assez parlé et perdu de temps.

* * *

Yasei regarda le corps à terre du shinigami sans un seul état d'âme puis rejoignit Orihime. Sa ressureccion l'avait quitté toute seule… elle n'avait plus d'énergie du tout. Elle se laissa donc tomber à terre proche de l'humaine et des vice-capitaines en se plaignant largement contre le bleuté un peu plus loin qui prenait soin de voir si l'ancien capitaine était réellement mort.

« Ca crève trop d'utiliser le sonido à cette vitesse je recommencerai pas de sitôt.

-En tout cas c'est efficace, remarqua Matsumoto.

-Ouais sans doute mais y'a des failles que j'ai pas encore comblées et ça me prend toute mon énergie presque.

-Attend je vais t'aider, proposa la rousse qui rappelait son sôten kisshun les shinigami étant maintenant guérit quand l'arrancar se releva en sursaut.

-Oh, je ne pensais pas que Kaname serait vaincu si facilement, glissa une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

-Aizen, grogna la féline voulant se retourner mais il la bloqua.

-J'aimerai que plus personne ne bouge, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. Surtout toi Grimmjow au moindre faux pas sa tête saute. »

Yasei regarda autour d'elle, les survivants de la bataille ne semblaient pas nombreux. Avec eux ils y avaient encore Kyoraku, Shinji, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Kurosaki, ainsi que trois autres personnes au niveau de capitaine. Aizen avait décimé le reste à lui tout seul ? Elle se rappela alors ce qu'on lui avait apprit sur le shikai de l'ancien maître de Las Noches. Tous les autres avaient dû s'entre tuer. Elle fit un signe de tête à Orihime et celle-ci comprit et partit à la recherche des blessés. Elle fut directement accompagnée par Matsumoto et Shuhei ce qui surprit l'arrancar mais qui en même temps les remercia intérieurement. Puis elle se reconcentra sur le mégalo qui la maintenait toujours.

« Bon, qu'est-ce tu m'veux encore ?

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que toute faute à sa punition ? »

A cette réplique tous les espada restant se figèrent, surprenant une nouvelle fois les shinigami. Ils avaient tous eut vent de comment Aizen s'y était pris pour punir la fraccion du bleuté. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait pris de convulsion et prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Mais ce qui dérouta encore plus ceux qui ne connaissaient en rien l'histoire fut le rire dément de la féline.

« Non mais t'as rêvé mon pauvre ! Comme si t'allais pouvoir faire ça encore une fois. P'tain d'mégalo à deux balles, tu t'prends pour le maître du monde ? Mais en fait t'es rien, t'as besoin de ta puissance pour te faire des alliés. Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à faire alors que je n'ai même pas un dixième de ton pouvoir. C'est pour ça que je ne plierai plus jamais devant toi spèce de barge. Hogyoku d'mon cul, une fois qu't'auras tué tout l'monde t'seras l'roi d'quoi ? De rien, et un roi solitaire ça mérite de mourir parce qu'il a pas protéger son peuple.»

Pour finir sa tirade elle envoya un violent coup de poing dans les parties intimes du brun. Et oui on a beau être tout puissant et intouchable comment éviter ce genre de chose de la personne qu'on tient fermement contre soit. Et puis après tout Aizen n'était qu'un homme, et Yasei avait tout de même la force d'un arrancar moyen. La suite n'était que déduction le brun la lâcha et fit un mouvement en avant prouvant qu'il avait réellement mal. L'instant suivant le cuarta et le sexta étaient sur lui alors que la rousse était aux côtés d'Ichigo. Encore étonnés d'une fin si rapide, ceux qui n'avaient pas été prévenus regardèrent sans comprendre le corps d'Aizen transpercé du zampakuto de Grimmjow et de la lance d'Ulquiorra. Pourtant le brun bougeait encore laissant une sueur froide glisser dans la nuque de la féline. Il allait se relever. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent vite de lui sinon ce serait trop tard. Mais quelque chose d'autre fit son entrée, Une troisième lame transperça le torse d'Aizen, au niveau même du Hogyoku, ce qui le fissura. Tous se tournèrent vers Ichimaru qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, son sourire torve éclairant toujours son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore à lui, il retournait sa veste maintenant qu'Aizen était sur le point de mourir ? Etonnement Yasei était intimement convaincue que non, mais ce ne serait pas à elle de jugeait, mais à la soul society et elle n'aimerait pas être à la place de l'albinos. De toute façon ce n'était pas le moment de débattre la dessus le mégalo était toujours vivant semblait-il.

« Getsuga Tensho ! »

Surprise la rousse se tourna vers Ichigo qui avait mi son masque. Elle suivit la traînée d'énergie qu'il avait lancée, voyant au passage Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se dégager du corps du brun. Alors tout le monde le ressentit, la puissance monstre du Hogyoku avait cessé, il venait d'être briser. Aizen venait de disparaître, dans tous les sens du terme, le brun n'était plus visible nulle part.

La bataille était finie. On demanda tout de même à un des espadas de créer un garganta pour faire sortir ceux qui étaient restés au Hueco Mondo. Puis le gotei demanda à tous les arrancar de rester dans un coin. Ce que bien sûr aucun ne fit. Mais ils ne furent pas durs à rassembler un peu plus tard chez Urahara. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait les attendre mais une chose leur donnait encore un peu d'espoir quant à leur prochaine liberté. Inoue et Ichigo étaient toujours là eux aussi et prêt à statufier en leur faveur.

Il y avait leur faisant face, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Yamamoto que l'on avait soigné. Le commandant semblait encore partagé dans sa décision mais fini par annoncer.

« Pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté dans la bataille contre Aizen, nous vous laissons la vie sauve. Cependant vous devrez rester ici et sous surveillance.

-Si vous voulez qu'ils soient sous surveillance ne serait-il pas plus simple de les envoyer à la soul society, charia malicieusement le gérant du magasin qui d'après Yasei avait une bonne tête.

-Nous devons encore reconstruire la soul society, il n'y a pas d'endroit adapter pour les garder tous ensemble.

-Autrement dit t'veux pas d'nous là-haut le vieux, grogna Yammi.

-C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Urahara.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le commandant sous le rire dissimulé de Kyoraku, vous devez rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tout écart sera jugé comme une possible attaque venant de votre part et nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria Yasei. J'veux pas rester enfermée ici moi ?

-Bien sûr ce sera que temporel capitaine commandant, glissa le blond, après tout nous pouvons dire qu'ils nous ont sauvés. Ce serait mal poli de notre part d'être ainsi.

-Chaque arrancar qui voudra sortir d'ici devra être accompagné d'au moins un shinigami, répondit celui-ci en fixant d'un regard mauvais Urahara. Est-ce bien comprit ?

-Très bien… Est-ce que Kurosaki-san est compté comme étant shinigami ?

-Qui ? Moi ? demanda Ichigo.

-Pourquoi y'a un autre Kurosaki, ici ? voulu savoir la féline.

-Lui, répondit le rouquin en désignant son père.

-J'me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille, rigola-t-elle.

-Je ne…

-Bien sûr qu'Ichigo-kun est compté comme étant un shinigami pouvant s'occuper d'arrancar, coupa Ukitake.

-Demain nous enverrons deux personnes qui vous aideront dans votre tâche Urahara Kisuke.

-Bien j'ai hâte d'être à demain », répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les arrancar n'étaient pas sûr d'être aussi pressé mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix. La seule chose que trouva positive Yasei était qu'elle avait enfin une chambre à elle. La lynx regarda Grimmjow entrer dans la sienne lui souriant grandement mais à peine fut-elle coucher que la fraccion s'endormit complètement épuisée de cette journée.

Le lendemain ils partagèrent un repas en commun. Avec tous ceux qui peuplaient le magasin du blond. Comme l'avait deviné Yasei ce dernier était un bon vivant avec lequel elle était sûre de s'entendre parfaitement. De même pour Yoruichi avec qui elle avait déjà programmé une course dans la journée. Lilinette s'entendait à merveille avec Jinta, auxquels s'ajoutait Nell qui n'avait pas encore repris sa forme d'adulte… enfin disons qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui se disputer plus réceptif que Starrk. Le petit déjeuner était donc des plus mouvementés quand ils sentirent qu'un seikamon s'ouvrait en dehors du magasin. Peu de temps après Renji et Shuhei faisaient leur entrée pas franchement rassuré de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Parce que oui ils avaient été envoyé sur Terre sans savoir ce qu'ils devaient, avec seulement pour information qu'ils devaient aider Urahara. Alors sentir tous les reatsu des espadas les avait légèrement inquiétés. Le blond se leva alors pour les accueillir parmi toutes les personnes présentes et oui il y avait une place pour eux. Jinta ne pu s'empêcher de charrier Renji déjà mal à l'aise de revenir ici :

« Tient le squatteur est de retour !

-Monsieur le squatteur veut peut-être manger quelque chose, continua Ururu.

-Je ne veux rien, soupira Renji sombrement les épaules affaissées ce qui fit rire Lilinette.

-C'est eux qu'on envoi pour nous surveiller ? gueula finalement Yammi faisant sursauter les deux vice-capitaines qui se tournèrent vers le blond.

-Il faut croire.

-Euh c'était pas dans l'contrat ça, se défendit le roux.

-En effet on nous a juste demandé de vous aider, Urahara-san, compléta Hisagi.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander, sourit celui-ci. Ne laissez pas sortir seul un des arrancar se trouvant sous ce toit. »

Les deux shinigami regardèrent les hollow puis se regardèrent mutuellement avant de soupirer discrètement. C'était un coup foireux ça encore mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix maintenant.

L'après-midi arriva vite et le magasinier les fit finalement descendre dans son espace d'entraînement sous la boutique. Tout ceux qui voulait participer, ou plutôt voir, la course suivirent. Parce qu'au final si plus de la moitié des personnes présentes chez le marchand descendirent, elles ne furent que deux sur la ligne de départ : Yoruichi et Yasei. Aucun arrancar présent n'était dupe quant à sa chance contre la rousse, de même qu'aucun shinigami ne se pensait plus rapide que la reine de l'éclair. Mais trouvant qu'une course à deux n'était certainement pas assez distrayant elles se tournèrent vers les deux shinigami fraîchement arrivés. Espérant sans doute une petite participation.

« Vous voulez pas tenter ?

-J'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait contre l'ancien capitaine Tossen et je ne pense pas avoir la moindre, avoua le brun, ni contre vous Yoruichi-san.

-Et toi, tenta l'arrancar se tournant vers Renji.

-J'arrive à suivre mon capitaine mais pour ce qui en est de Yoruichi-san, c'est autre chose, grimaça-t-il.

-Rah ! Lilinette, où est Stark, il est doué en sonido lui aussi.

-J'crois qu'il dort, lui apprit la fraccion.

-'Tain Grimm !

-Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, grogna ce dernier en guise de réponse.

-Kisuke, tu ne viendrais pas toi non plus ? testa la brune.

-Je donne le départ, contra le blond souriant malicieusement. Et l'arrivée aussi.

-bon bon, j'crois qu'on va c'le jouer à deux. C'est quoi l'parcours alors ?

-Un aller-retour jusqu'au fond ? proposa la shinigami.

-Ca m'va.

-Bien prêtes, demanda Urahara tandis qu'elles se mettaient en place. 3… 2… 1… partez. »

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent du champ de vision des autres qui les retrouvèrent plus loin au coude à coude. Ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les voient plus du tout. Les spectateurs restèrent à attendre pendant environ 5 à 6 minutes avant qu'à nouveau les reatsu se firent proches. Ils finirent par les revoir et les arrancar remarquèrent avec plaisir que leur féline était légèrement en tête. Et finalement ce fut bien Yasei qui se retrouva la première aux côtés d'Urahara. Suivie de très, très près de l'autre féline. Toutes deux semblaient à bout de souffle et avait les mains posées sur leurs cuisses reprenant un peu d'air. Pourtant un grand sourire ornait leur visage, montrant combien elles avaient apprécié ce petit défi.

« Bravo, souffla après quelques secondes Yoruichi.

-J'te tire mon chapeau aussi, remarqua la fraccion.

-Quelle longueur cet endroit fait-il ? voulu savoir Ulquiorra pour faire une approximation.

-Je dirais 50 km, répondit évasivement le blond.

-Ah ouais quand même, murmura Renji.

-Je ne serais pas contre une revanche, proposant la brune ayant repris du poil de la bête avec un certain sourire en coin.

-J'suis ton homme.

-Yasei tu es une arrancar, femelle de surcroit, contra le cuarta.

-C'est une expression, soupira la rousse.

-Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?

-HIME ! »


	23. Onsen

Voilà la suite, dans les temps cette fois un chapitre de détente pur et dur, avec l'humour caractéristique de la fic. Je vous laisse en profiter ^^.

Carokamiya: C'est ce que je ovulais pour Aizen une mort lui filant bien la honte ^^. Contente que tu apprécies aussi. Les resto du coeur pour âme en peine mouahahahah j'aime le concept. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu ça et c'est pas prêt de finir.

Michiko: Oui j'ai été en retard, je m'excuses encore bien bas T.T mais en plus c'était même pas ma faute, tu y crois ça qu'une ligne a été coupé pendant plus d'une semaine... bas je faisais parti de ces gens sans rien ^^". Gomen, gomen. T'inquiète pas que la fic va continuer dans cette ambiance là mdr.

Alexfr36: Ehehheh j'aime ma fin d'Aizen, c'est tellement con mais ça lui va tellement bien en même temps. Pour la suite et bien je ne ferai pas de spoil de ma propre histoire mdr. il faudra lire mouahahahah

Allez je vous laisse avec ça.

* * *

« HIME ! »

Délaissant ses compagnons la rousse se précipita à l'étage pour se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Au passage elle remarqua aussi la présence d'Ichigo toujours dans l'entrée, semblant hésiter à rentrer à son tour. Mais la voix derrière d'Urahara coupa dans ses réflexions le jeune homme, proposant joyeusement :

« Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san, quelle bonne surprise, venez donc prendre un thé avec nous.

-Merci, répondit la rousse en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Ah… euh oui merci, répondit à son tour le rouquin.

-Ichigo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi d'abord, s'exclama Renji.

-J'ai accompagné Inoue ici, enfin elle voulait que je vienne. Et puis c'est plutôt à moi de demander ça, finit par râler le shinigami remplaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Terre ?

-Le capitaine commandant nous a envoyé ici pour aider Urahara-san à s'occuper des arrancar en attendant la réparation de la soul society.

-Autrement dit il a envoyé celui qui allait plus détruire que reconstruire le Seireitei pour faire la nounou, fit le rouquin en avançant comme si de rien n'était alors que les autres le regardait surpris et que Renji fulminait.

-J'ai été envoyé avec lui, remarqua tout de même Shuhei vexé.

-Oh désolé Hisagi-san, je ne t'avais pas vu derrière Grimmjow.

-Dis tout de suite que je prends toute la place, grogna le bleuté.

-Faîtes surtout comme si je ne pouvais rien entendre, s'écria le vice-capitaine derrière eux.

-En fait Ichi c'est un sadique aussi, remarqua Yasei envers le rouquin qui rougi un peu.

-Le thé est servi, leur apprit Ururu.

-Bien passons donc dans la pièce d'à côté, proposa le blond en y rentrant puis il se retourna vers les autres. Ma, ma, allons-nous tous rentrer finalement ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Kisuke, je pense que nous allons aller prendre un bain entre fille. Si elles sont d'accord, avant qu'une bande de rustre vienne dans ce charmant endroit qu'est l'onsen.

-Oh chouette, s'écria Lilinette.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'j'en ai pas eut, avoua la féline semblant elle aussi partante. En fait j'crois qu'c'est depuis qu'Noitora à bousillé la porte.

-C'était lui ? s'énerva à son tour l'ex tercera.

-Qui d'autre aurait fait ça, remarqua Yasei alors que les shinigami essayaient d'entrevoir comment les choses c'étaient passées.

-Je pensais juste qu'une certaine personne en colère et passablement remonté était venu chercher sa fraccion qui comme toujours paressait dedans.

-Quoi t'as quelque chose à dire sur ma manière de faire les choses, grogna le bleuté alors que sa fraccion se foutait littéralement de sa tronche, ainsi que d'autres autour de lui. Avoue qu'elle est chiante, elle était soit là soit chez l'humaine.

-C'est sans doute pourquoi je ne suis pas venue te montrer ma façon de voir les choses… surtout qu'Aizen n'a jamais fait réparer la porte.

-Ce mégalo lubrique ? contra la rousse. Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'il répare ça ? Si encore il n'y avait que lui mais Noitora aussi.

-En fait c'est pour ça qu'tu restais là-bas, t'attendais que j'vienne te chercher pour pas t'retrouver seul avec lui, s'exclama Grimmjow sous le regard surpris des autres qui suivaient à peu près le cheminement de pensés certainement.

-On y va ? demanda la rousse délaissant soudainement son espada.

-Bonne idée avant que tu ne sois séquestrée dans ta chambre par Grimmjow, sourit Lilinette.

-Suivez-moi alors. »

Yoruichi ouvrit alors le chemin et bien vite elles arrivèrent aux bains chauds installés sous la boutique eux aussi. Et oui Urahara avait vraiment de tout ici. Bien vite elles se déshabillèrent toutes et plongèrent dans l'eau chaude avec délectation. Si bien qu'un petit silence prit place, ce qui était assez rare lorsque Yasei et Yoruichi étaient dans la même pièce à quelques mètres de distance. Jusqu'à ce que Yasei se tourne vers l'humaine pour lui demander :

« Ne Hime, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-J'ai repris les cours. En même temps que Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun et Ishida-kun.

-Le quincy et l'humain ?

-C'est ça. Et puis là-bas j'ai pu retrouver Tatsuki-chan, Keigo-kun et Mizuiro-kun. Ce sont des amis communs, sourit-elle. Ils n'ont pas du tout changé malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Ils ont très bien pris le fait que Kurosaki-kun était un shinigami, j'en suis très contente.

-Ils peuvent nous voir ? demanda Hallibel.

-Oui, approuva l'humaine.

-T'crois qu'un jour j'pourrais v'nir voir à quoi ça ressemble un cours. J'crois qu'j'y allais avant d'mourir mais j'me souviens plus bien, elle se tourna vers les deux autres arrancar qui paraissaient toutes aussi ignorantes.

-Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Après tout Kurosaki-kun est habilité pour « veiller sur vous ».

-Ichigo est humain lorsqu'il va en cours, contra Yoruichi.

-Ah crotte », soupira Lilinette.

Mais Orihime capta la petite lueur amusée dans les yeux de Yasei. La rousse était sûre de voire débarquer l'arrancar un jour et ce au beau milieu d'un de leur cours. Pas que ça la déplaise non plus, elle lui sourit donc en retour. Puis finalement ce fut la shinigami qui reprit la parole curieuse comme toujours :

« C'est comment la vie à Las Noches ?

-Pas vraiment différent d'ici. Sauf qu'on a plus la pression d'Aizen sur le dos, même si on a toujours pas le droit de faire ce qu'on veut c'est quand même moins contraignant, lui apprit Yasei.

-Las Noches était un monde de rustre, compléta Hallibel. Ils veulent tous prendre avant de demander… s'ils demandent parce que généralement ils ne prennent même pas la peine. Une femme doit être forte si elle veut survivre de façon respectable là-bas. Les arrancars ne sont pas aussi civilisés que les shinigami mâles.

-Croyez-moi il y a des hommes comme ça aussi à la Soul Society.

-Sans doute mais là-bas ils sont punis, répondit sombrement la lynx. Mais après je doute que vous ayez des hommes aussi intéressant que Grimm ou Ulqui, hein Hallibel.

-Hey, Starrk aussi est bien, s'emporta la petite blonde.

-C'est vrai que vous avez amené avec vous des spécimens pas banaux. Mais ne sous-estimez pas les hommes de la Soul Society, hein Hime.

-Oui, sourit-elle en rougissant un peu.

-C'est vrai que Kisuke a l'air pas mal aussi, lança la rousse.

-Oh que oui, assura la féline, et encore vous n'avez pas encore vu tout ce qu'il est capable de faire.

-Je pense qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui valent la peine qu'on s'arrête sur eux, non ? proposa Inoue.

-Comment ça, Hime trahirai Ulqui ? demanda malicieusement Yasei, je veux savoir qui peut faire ça. »

L'humaine rougie jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux ce qui fit grandement sourire Yoruichi. Cette dernière observa les arrancar et sourit un peu plus. Elles n'étaient absolument pas différentes d'elles. Même si elles étaient des hollow les centres d'intérêt semblaient être les mêmes. Et à voir leurs têtes curieuses la féline les compara à de jeunes lycéenne en quête d'amour. Du moins pour Yasei et Lilinette. Hallibel semblait être plus mesurée mais se prendrait certainement au jeu. Alors la brune fit le tour des personnes pouvant intéresser ces demoiselles. (demoiselles qui soit dit en passant devaient être plus forte que la plus part des hommes mais bon passons).

« Byakuya-bo, je pense. Il a un caractère semblable à celui d'Ulquiorra, sourit la brune. Kurosaki Isshin aussi est à connaître, même s'il ne fait plus réellement partit de la Soul Society.

-Hitsugaya-kun aussi, proposa Inoue qui elle aussi avait cherché dans ses connaissances. Ikkaku-san plaira bien a Yasei-chan, il est de la même trempe que Grimmjow et Kurosaki-kun. Ce serait intéressant qu'elles rencontrent Rangiku-san aussi.

-Bien qu'avec Renji et Shuhei ici elles ont un assez bon avant goût.

-Peut-être aussi Shinji-san, tenta Orihime.

-Le vizard ? voulu savoir Hallibel qui finalement s'était prise au jeu.

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme, je n'ai pas eut le temps de vraiment connaître les autres mais je pense qu'il serait intéressant de les connaître. Et puis ils ont un hollow en eux alors ils vous accepteront plus facilement que d'autre.

-Ca c'est sûr qu'les coincés là-haut on pas vraiment envie qu'on s'pointe dans leur « paradis », remarqua la rousse.

-Mais bon j'crois qu'on a déjà pas mal de monde à rencontrer, positiva Lilinette.

-C'est sûr. »

Yasei ne continua pas sa phrase elle entendait des voix dans le couloir à côté. Les mâles étaient déjà là ? Elles devaient laisser leur place ? Ah ça non ! Mais personne ne vint les déranger même si elles les entendaient toujours et se fut Yoruichi qui déclara :

« Je vous avez dit que ces messieurs allez aussi profiter des bains, nous n'allons plus pouvoir parler librement, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un autre à côté ? demanda Hallibel surprise, je ne pensais pas que cet endroit était si vaste.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas ma chère, fit la voix d'Urahara qui était apparemment rentré dans l'autre bassin les deux n'étant séparés apparemment que d'une barrière en bois.

-Et on peut savoir qui il y a de l'autre côté ? demanda d'une voix forte la fraccion du sexta.

-Tout le monde a semble-t-il été enchanté par votre idée, leur apprit le blond.

-Cool, j'peux voir.

-Je te jure que si ta tête dépasses de cette barrière tu vas le regretter, menaça le bleuté ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment ceux qui l'entourait (on connait tous l'autorité qu'il a à moitié sur sa fraccion).

-Quoi une belle brochette comme ça, ça serait dommage de pas en profiter, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire digne de son espada faisant rire les autres jeunes femmes. Mais tu m'as dit qu'il en manquait quelques uns Yoruichi, non ?

-Yasei-chan, s'écria très faussement indignée Inoue qui leur fit à son tour un clin d'œil. Enfin ce ne sont pas des informations que nous pouvons partager avec eux. C'est un sujet beaucoup trop sensible voyons, certain pourrait se vexer.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai, ça se vexe facilement un mâle.

-Je sens que c'est déjà le cas pour certain, renchérit le brune.

-Au pire faîtes comme si on entendait rien, grogna Yammi.

-Trop gentils d'nous donner la permission de quelque chose qu'on faisait déjà mais bon. En plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était réciproque de votre côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Starrk.

-Qu'y en a qui s'imagine déjà pas mal de chose de l'autre côté d'la barrière, s'exclama-t-elle recevant une nouvelle vague de rire de la part des filles.

-Peut-être que si Matsumoto-san était là il y aurait un petit plus, lâcha Shuhei sous le regard surpris des autres, bah ouais il avait réussi à placé quelque chose pour les contrer, pas mal le jeunot.

-Ah ouais ? demanda Yasei qui avait passait la tête par-dessus la barrière pour voir qui avait parlé.

-P'tain r'tourne te cacher, t'peux pas observer les gens comme ça, la menaça Grimmjow alors que d'autres avaient les joues qui étaient bien rouges.

-Mais je voulais juste… »

Le bleuté appuya sur sa tête en soupirant puis revint s'asseoir dans le bain avec les autres. Il y eut ensuite un grand silence juste cassé par quelque chuchotis des jeunes femmes. Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup elles éclatent de rire. Sûr que c'était de la faute de son fraccion le bleuté couvrit son visage de sa main et soupira. Il reçu le visage compatissant de Yammi et Starrk. Ce n'était pas comme si eux ça les dérangeait d'avoir était vu nu, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la même pour les shinigami. Eux qui étaient là pour se détendre, difficile à faire lorsqu'ils y a des filles à côté. D'autant plus lorsqu'elles rigolent, surtout alors que l'une d'elle a jeté un coup d'œil de leur côté du bain.

Finalement les hommes purent se détendre lorsqu'elles se décidèrent à sortir pour à leur tour boire une tasse de thé bien méritée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, visite au lycée. Mouahahahah ça promet aussi ça mais j'en dirais pas plus rendez-vous 11/09


	24. visite

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, comme promis la visite au lycée d'Ichi et Hime. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous à le lire.

Katae: Crise cardiaque oui c'est sûr ou grosse dépression au choix ^^

Carokamiya: Bah même sans Matsumoto je crois qu'ils en sont déjà à l'état totalement honteux... Yasei qui se pointe de leur côté à suivi je pense ^^. Je pense pas qu'ils vont prendre la peine de suivre un cours malheureusement mdr. Enfin tu verras...

Michiko: J'avoues que j'aurais aussi aimée être à leur place... ou même avec elles mdr encore mieux. La fic continues comme ça je te rassure.

BisounoursEnGuimauve: Je te laisse juger de ça ^^.

* * *

Il fallu près d'une semaine à Yasei pour s'ennuyer chez le marchand. Chaque jour elle avait trouvé de quoi faire mais là c'était la panne sèche. Tout le monde trainait dans la chambre que le blond leur avait donnée. Elle-même était dans la sienne tournant désespérément en rond cherchant quelque chose à faire. La féline finit par se lever et se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du sexta. Ce dernier la regarda d'abord surpris puis fini par se rallonger sur son futon, où il était lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Alors la fraccion s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur fixant les yeux bleu qui eux-mêmes ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher les siens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'm'ennuies, avoua-t-elle. T'as pas quelque chose à faire ?

-A ton avis pourquoi je suis couché en plein milieu de la matinée ? soupira-t-il n'aimant pas lui non plus ne rien faire.

-Dis, Hime m'a dis que je pouvais passer les voir pendant qu'ils sont en cours. Ca te dit ?

-Faire chier Kurosaki ? Ouais j'suis pour, déclara-t-il en se relevant position assise. Mais pourquoi t'es v'nu m'chercher t'pouvais y aller toute seule.

-Bah j'sais qu't'aime pas rien faire et puis j'sais pas où c'est.

-Comme si moi j'savais, soupira-t-il.

-Moi je sais, intervint la voix d'Ulquiorra de l'autre côté du mur qui avait apparemment entendu la conversation.

-C'est parti alors, on y va ? »

Pour seule réponse elle entendit la porte de la pièce voisine coulisser. Ils firent donc de même et se faufilèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Ils allaient partir quand la voix de Renji à la recherche de Grimmjow retentit. Les trois hollow se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils déguerpirent à grand coup de sonido. C'était des coups à ce qu'on les empêche de voir les humains ça. Après quelques minutes Ulquiorra s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, ou plutôt devant sa cour. Yasei et Grimmjow observèrent les lieux curieux puis le bleuté demanda :

« Alors c'est ici qu'ils ont cours ?

-Je pense, répondit le brun.

-On va vite savoir, les coupa la féline qui inspira à plein poumon pour crier, HIME ! ICHIGO ! »

Dans une des classes deux étudiants sursautèrent à l'entente de leur prénom, tandis que certains de leurs amis se tournaient vers eux surpris. L'appelle se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Cette voix, Ichigo la connaissait, il en était sûr. Il se pencha alors vers la fenêtre, heureusement il était juste à côté, pour voir les trois arrancar dans la cours de son lycée. Finalement il n'était plus si heureux que ça d'être proche de la fenêtre. Sa tête se laissa tomber contra sa table déprimé alors que les cris retentissaient toujours.

Apparemment les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre, Tatsuki en déduit que c'était des êtres venus de la Soul Society ou les arrancar qui avaient trahis. En tout cas à voir le sourire ravi d'Orihime c'était des amis. Alors elle cogna le coude du rouquin toujours affalé à côté d'elle. Il se décida donc à lever la main pour demander à sortir.

Peu de temps après il se retrouvait dans la cours faisant de petits signes au trio… hum le trio était devenu quatuor entre temps ce qui le fit un peu plus soupirer. Il essayait d'être discret, pour ne pas passer pour un fou à son lycée. Finalement au bout de quelques efforts Yasei le repéra et se précipita à sa rencontre, suivie plus modestement par les autres.

« Hey Ichi, ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

-Bah, Hime a dit qu'on pouvait alors on est passé dire bonjour. Enfin je voulais venir dire bonjour, mais Grimm tu t'en doutes m'a suivit dans le but de te faire chier. Et puis Ulqui a surpris la conversation alors il a décidé qu'il venait aussi, j'pense qu'Hime lui manque.

-Et lui ? demanda le roux en désignant le dernier qui n'était autre que Renji.

-Bah il a découvert qu'on désertait alors il a suivi le mouvement, rigola-t-elle.

-En tout cas c'est plus discret que la dernière fois que t'es venu, constata-t-il puisque le vice-capitaine n'était pas dans un gigai cette fois-ci. Par contre les cours sont pas finis alors vous allez devoir attendre.

-On peut v'nir ? demanda la rousse.

-Tant que vous faîtes pas de bruit, soupira-t-il. Il y a des personnes qui peuvent vous voir alors respectez au moins le cours. »

Le rouquin remonta vers sa salle de classe suivi par le petit groupe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il eut le droit à une exclamation surprise de sa prof étonnée qu'il soit déjà de retour, sans avoir séché la fin de son cours. Il entendit derrière lui le ricanement de Renji et Grimmjow mais fit comme si de rien n'était pour retourner à sa place. Les arrancars et le shinigami envahirent alors la salle sous l'œil surpris de ceux qui pouvaient voir.

A la pause de midi le groupe resta dans la salle de classe et les humains sortirent leur bento. Ulquiorra qui s'était mis à côté d'Orihime regarda ce qu'elle s'était préparée et haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était différent de ce qu'il imaginait un bento de jeune femme. Tatsuki observait silencieusement la rousse qui piquait dans le repas du shinigami remplaçant ce qui lui faisait lui râler dessus. Mais finalement ce fut Mizuiro qui demanda :

« Ce sont eux les arrancar dont Inoue-san nous parle ?

-Ouais, lâcha Ichigo. Sauf Renji, c'est un shinigami lui aussi.

-Tatsuki-chan, s'écria presque Inoue, je te présente Yasei-chan… Ah et Grimmjow-san et Ulquiorra.

-Comme si on avait moins d'importance qu'elle, soupira le bleuté.

-Mais exactement mon cher, je suis plus importante.

-Enchantée, répondit simplement la brune.

-Moi aussi, je me présente, Kojima Mizuiro et lui c'est Asano Keigo, leur apprit le petit play-boy.

-J'en vois d'autre à ajouter à la liste, ne Hime, sourit la féline faisant rire la rousse et rougir les deux shinigami.

-'Tain vous avez pas encore fini avec ça, râla le sexta.

-Pas tant qu'on aura pas trouvé tous ceux qui sont digne d'y être. Mais t'inquiète t'es dessus, minauda-t-elle voyant son espada commencer à s'échauffer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de liste, voulu savoir Tatsuki.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard Tatsuki-chan, assura Inoue.

-Hey c'est vachement bon ça, s'exclama soudainement la féline après avoir goutté ce qu'elle avait piqué à Ichigo. J'peux en ravoir ?

-Yasei ne pique pas la nourriture aux humains, soupira Ulquiorra, ils meurent s'ils n'en ont pas assez.

-Mais…

-Est-ce que tous les arrancar sont habillés de manière aussi étrange ? demanda Mizuiro.

-Quoi t'aime pas ? s'outra Yasei.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Aizen choisissait pour nous. Sauf Yasei qui a prit les affaires de Grimmjow et qui a réussi à en faire quelque chose de convenable pour une fille avec Orihime, leur apprit Ulquiorra se rappelant très bien du jour en question.

-Déjà là-bas t'écoutais pas ce qu'on te disait, s'amusa Renji.

-Comme si ce connard pensait que j'allais porter la robe sans rien dire, s'écria-t-elle. On peut rien faire avec une robe ! C'est pour ça qu'il en a donné une à Hime. Mégalo lubrique, ouais !

-Oï calme-toi, soupira le bleuté posant une main sur la tête rousse.

-Mais quoi c'est vrai.

-Lubrique ? s'étonna Keigo.

-Je me demandais aussi depuis un moment pourquoi tu appelles Aizen comme ça ?

-Parce qu'il a tout fait pour mériter ce titre, commença-t-elle alors que le bleuté appuya un peu plus sur sa tête. Quoi c'est vrai ! Imaginez un décolleter jusqu'à là et courte en plus, ici à peu près, expliqua-t-elle à grand renfort de geste. J'vous jure il avait des idées pas nettes lorsqu'il m'a donné ça.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé tes vêtements d'avant, proposa Tatsuki.

-Bah j'suis arrivée sans, sous ma forme adjuchas j'avais pas besoin de vêtement, fit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Comment ça ! s'exclama à nouveau la jeune fille.

-Lorsque nous sommes adjuchas, le niveau en dessous d'arrancar, nous ne sommes pas de forme humaine, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous couvrir, expliqua plus clairement Ulquiorra.

-Et d'autres problèmes se posaient pas à moi, soupira la rousse. Parce que parler de ça m'a fait penser qu'il fallait que j'aille m'acheter des bandages. On ira Renji ?

-Pourquoi des bandages ? demanda le petit play-boy.

-Tu crois que ça tient par l'action du Saint Esprit ? demanda-t-elle en pointant sa poitrine faisant rougir certains des hommes présents.

-Cette fois je ne t'accompagne pas, la dernière fois tu m'as lâchée et j'me suis prit une boite de tampax, affirma le bleuté sous l'œil surpris des autres et moqueur d'Ichigo qui se rappelait très bien de la scène en question.

-Euh… et moi je dois rester avec eux, expliqua le shinigami.

-Mais… mais, Hime dis moi qu'tu vas m'accompagner !

-Je ne peux pas louper les cours, se défendit la rousse. Peut-être que si tu attends la fin de la journée.

-Il faut que nous soyons de retour avant 19h… Enfin si on veut manger, précisa le vice-capitaine.

-Et bien il nous restera une heure pour faire les courses alors, fit joyeusement Orihimme.

-Hime, tu dois aller à ton club ce soir, lui rappela Tatsuki un peu gênée.

-Oh, non, soupira la fraccion déçue. Si personne m'accompagne j'peux pas y aller.

-De toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu rester seule avec Inoue, lui rappela Renji. Elle n'est pas une shinigami.

-Mais crotte avec ses règles d'merde le vieux !

-Bon je viens, soupira finalement Ichigo.

-Maintenant ! s'exclama Keigo. Tu vas louper les cours.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose à faire ce soir et puis je ne suis plus à un cours loupé en plus.

-Merci Ichi, sinon j'aurais jamais pu y aller ! fit l'arrancar se jetant presque à son cou n'attrapant que son bras tout sourire.

-Aller, trainons pas trop non plus, j'aimerais être de retour avant qu'eux ne repartent.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que si je te raccompagne chez Urahara alors je ne pourrais pas repartir avant un moment et comme je l'ai dit j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir alors j'aimerai être de retour avant qu'eux ne partent.

-Ok ok. »

Sur ce le rouquin se leva, suivi par la fraccion… ainsi que par des yeux bleus qui ne semblaient pas vouloir les lâcher, ce que pourtant personne ne remarqua. Ils firent le chemin en silence… enfin Ichigo avait prévenu qu'il ne lui répondrait pas si elle parlait pour éviter de paraître fou dans la rue. Il n'avait pas totalement tord en même, disons qu'on lui avait déjà fait la remarque : « Monsieur est-ce que ça va ? Vous parlez tout seul. ». Et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plus, surtout qu'en l'occurrence son interlocuteur était Toshiro qui n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de s'arrêter de lui parler ensuite… et auquel il devait répondre. A ce souvenir le rouquin soupira. Yasei elle semblait avoir comprit puisqu'elle n'ouvrit presque pas la bouche, sauf quand quelque chose l'attirait vraiment. Si bien qu'avant d'aller dans le supermarché le plus proche, ils durent s'arrêter dans la salle d'arcade.

« J'vais demander à Kisuke d'me faire un gigai juste pour jouer ici ! »

La réplique amusa le rouquin qui ne retint pas un petit rire, qu'entendit tout de même la féline. Elle se tourna alors vers lui semblant vexée mais finalement ne dit rien. Ce qui surprit Ichigo s'attendant à quelque chose d'explosif… Quoi que finalement. Le pied de l'arrancar venait juste de rencontrer malencontreusement le tibia du jeune homme. Satisfaite ellequitta donc les lieux avec un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres et un rouquin boitillant derrière elle.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, découverte d'un futur nouveau perso eheh et discussion personnelle entre Grimm et Yasei. Ca attise votre curiosité n'est-ce pas? Eheheh Alors soyez là le 18/09


	25. vie privée

Voilà nouveau chapitre, avec comme promis quelques révélation Grimm/Yasei ^^

Michiko: Eheh tu te doute pas de ce qu'il peut avoir Grimm? Euh je sais pas trop ce qu'il a à faire Ichigo, c'était juste une excuse pour qu'il y aille tout de suite ^^" Et encore des fois je suis beaucoup plus longue pour poster ^^" estime toi heureuse.

Katae: Il n'y aura pas de death fic, je ne te dirais pas s'ils sont ensemble ensuite ^^". Et j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous raconter alors la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. Mais elle ne va pas trop tarder quand même.

Carokamiya: En effet les cloison sont très fine chez Urahara... ou Yasei parle fort au choix mdr. Les deux sont passible mdr. EXACT Grimm est un gros jaloux de première mouahahahahah. et pas préteur par dessus de le marché.

BisounoursenGuimauve: Ah... pour l'instant il n'y pas cette rencontre véritablement prévue. Désolée... ^^"

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au magasin. Ichigo avait arrêté de boiter, ayant moins mal à la jambe, et marchait maintenant à la même hauteur que l'arrancar. Directement la rousse se porta vers le rayon pharmacie pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Sortant victorieuse les paquets de bandage qu'elle avait pris elle vit l'humain les lui prendre. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté surprise alors il lui expliqua :

« Je te les paye, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien pour acheter.

-Bah pas b'soin j'peux passer sans que personne me voit.

-J'aime pas les voleurs, rétorqua le rouquin. Alors je paye comme ça tout le monde est content.

-Si tu y tiens. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Après tout s'il se sentait mieux comme elle n'allait pas non plus le supplier à genoux de ne pas payer. Ils passèrent donc à la caisse où le jeune homme lui demanda de se faire discrète. Vexée elle lui fit regretter quelques secondes plus tard. Apparemment la cliente derrière eux était assez pressée et entassait le plus de choses possibles sur le pauvre tapis. Alors Yasei se colla littéralement au rouquin en lui disant malicieusement :

« Ca va je prends pas trop de place là ? Ou faut que je fasse encore un peu plus ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas pourtant un joli rougissement envahi ses joues, peu habitué à de tel rapprochement avec la gente féminine. Ils sortirent du magasin et Ichigo pu reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la fraccion il découvrit un sourire carnassier digne du bleuté. Le rouquin en frissonna et prit le chemin du retour pour se redonner contenance. Yasei se mit à sa hauteur mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon elle n'avait rien à dire le tour était déjà joué. Cependant au bout d'un moment elle demanda de but en blanc :

« Dis Ichi il ressemble à quoi ton hollow intérieur ?

-Qu… Quoi ? demanda-t-il décontenancé.

-Ton hollow intérieur… Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, je vois mal un hollow normal habiter dans ton corps. Sont trop gros ces monstres.

-Euh… Il me ressemble… enfin moi en shinigami à la différence près qu'il était presqu'entièrement blanc.

-Il a un corps humain ? demanda-t-elle surprise. C'est un arrancar ? Un vasto-lord ?

-Non… non je pense pas, fit-il en se grattant la tête puis remarquant quelque chose il ajouta. Et il n'a pas de masque non plus…

-Un hollow sans masque ? Il doit être fort, non ?

-Je ne dirais pas fort, il s'en prend juste à moi quand il sent que je suis plus faible, râla le rouquin alors qu'il entendait le rire sarcastique de son hollow dans sa tête.

-En même temps être tombé sur toi, il a pas de chance. J'connais personne qui a autant confiance en soit, avoua l'arrancar. Alors bon déstabiliser quelqu'un comme ça pour prendre sa place doit pas être simple.

-Tu vas pas le défendre, non plus, fit Ichigo mi-figue mi-raisin ne sachant pas comment prendre les paroles de la rousse.

-Quoi c'est un hollow ! Bien sûr que je défends les hollow, baka t'as oublié que j'en étais une !

-'Tain vous êtes aussi insupportable l'un que l'autre, grogna finalement l'humain.

-J'suis sûre qu'on s'entendrait super bien.

-Aucun doute là-dessus, surtout si c'est pour faire chier les autres. »

Tandis que le shinigami entendait encore son hollow rire à l'intérieur de sa tête, ils entraient dans la cour de son lycée. Mais ils ne purent y faire un pas que l'arrancar fut attrapée vivement par Renji. Surprise elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre et se laissa entraînée par le shinigami. Ichigo suivit lui aussi ne comprenant pas non plus le comportement du vice-capitaine. Les deux nouveaux arrivant comprirent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la cours où ils purent voir le bleuté en train de se battre. Bien sûr il n'avait aucunement sortit pantera de son fourreau, de même qu'il ne semblait pas avoir utilisé de cero ou de balla. On sentait qu'il faisait ça juste pour se défouler. Renji se tourna alors vers la fraccion du bleuté.

« Il faut que tu l'arrêtes, il risque de le blesser.

-Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ? protesta Ichigo. Après tout c'est ton rôle non ?

-Tu rigoles. Niveau force physique je pense pas faire le poids. Si je sors Zabimaru il sera considéré comme un ennemi pour la Soul Society, de même pour le kido. Et je peux pas dire que l'autre l'a pas mérité non plus, de plus Grimmjow n'est pas vraiment dangereux mais si on le laisse continuer ça peut mal finir alors vaudrait mieux qu'il se calme.

-Yasei tu… commença Ichigo mais cette dernière était déjà derrière son espada pour l'encourager. Je vois… Je vais y aller alors.

-Contre Grimmjow ?

-Baka j'vais assommer l'autre ça sera plus rapide. J'le connais c'est pas un costaud, juste un fouille-merde. Grimmjow ne fait que jouer avec lui là, comme un chat avec sa proie en gros. Une fois qu'il bougera plus ça sera fini. »

Sur cette explication le rouquin délaissa le vice-capitaine pour se porter vers les combattants. Il remarqua alors que tous ceux qu'ils avaient laissés un peu plus tôt étaient là aussi. Les filles soutenant le bleuté comme Yasei. L'humain soupira moitié amusé, moitié dépité. Il entra alors dans le champ de vision des autres et, comme il l'avait annoncé à Renji, assomma facilement l'adversaire de l'arrancar. Celui-ci grogna déçu mais n'eut le temps de rien dire que les amis du vaincus vinrent protester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kurosaki ! Ton pote est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ?

-Ouais Kurosaki j'étais capable de régler ça tout seul, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-C'était bien ce que je redoutais, soupira-t-il, vous devriez être soulagés qu'il soit juste assommé. Il aurait fait bien pire croyez-moi. Et toi si tu pouvais éviter d'entrer dans leur jeu aussi.

-Y'a une limite à tout Ichigo, coupa Tatsuki. Grimm' a bien fait de lui mettre une correction.

-Grimm' ? demanda le rouquin incertain.

-Ouais, euh bon on rentre. J'me suis assez défoulé pour aujourd'hui. »

Le bleuté attrapa Yasei par le bras et leur fit prendre le chemin du retour, vite suivi par Renji. Mais celui-ci demanda aussi vit l'arrêt voyant qu'Ulquiorra restait avec Inoue.

« Attendez il faut qu'il vienne avec nous je ne peux pas le laisser avec Orihime.

-J'pense qu'elle aura beaucoup plus d'autorité que n'importe qui sur lui, rigola la rousse.

-En espérant que cette fois soit la bonne et qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, grogna le sexta. J'te jure des vrais boulets tout les deux, c'est pas possible.

-Alors ils sont vraiment ensemble ? demanda le vice-capitaine surpris.

-J'espère que demain ça s'ra l'cas, soupira Yasei. En attendant on rentre ? Ah non c'est toujours Ichi qu'a mes bandages. J'reviens tout d'suite. »

Elle parti en sonido vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé le rouquin et le retrouva quelques secondes plus tard. Peu surpris il lui tendit ce qu'elle avait oublié et c'est tout sourire qu'elle retourna vers les deux autres qui l'attendaient toujours.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle allait se coucher, la rouquine entendit sa porte coulisser. C'est avec une certaine surprise qu'elle se tourna vers le bleuté. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal aujourd'hui, c'était même plutôt lui qui avait fait n'importe quoi. Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? Nos petites nuits à deux te manquaient ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, répondit-il sourire sadique à l'appuie, même si tu m'as jamais laissé faire ce que je voulais.

-Et puis quoi encore. Je choisi mon mâle, plus personne d'autre aura le droit à ça à part lui, grogna-t-elle.

-Même pas ton espada ?

-Encore moins si c'est un ordre.

-OK, j'suis encore battu. Mais franchement tu sais pas c'que tu perds.

-En tout cas je sais ce que je gagne. Bon pourquoi t'es v'nu, j'suppose qu'c'est pas pour parler d'bon temps chez Aizen.

-Tu m'ferais pas un massage ? J'me suis sentit rouillé pendant que j'me battais tout à l'heure.

-Petite nature ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Allez viens-là. »

Le bleuté s'installa sur le ventre sur le futon de sa fraccion. Celle-ci s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui vers le milieu de son dos. Puis elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules pour commencer à les masser, comme demandé. Elle demanda alors curieuse :

« Au fait pourquoi tu t'battais ?

-Elle l'a dit l'autre humaine là, Tatsuki, l'abrutit m'a cherché.

-Ouais enfin pour qu't'engage le combat contre quelqu'un d'aussi faible, fallait pas qu'il dise n'importe quoi.

-Déjà il a sous-entendu que j'étais pote avec Kurosaki.

-Mais t'es pote avec Ichi, du con, contra la rousse.

-Il a dit ça juste parce que mes cheveux sont bleus, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si j'suis « né » comme ça, hein !

-C'est tout, juste parce qu'il s'est foutu d'ta gueule pour tes ch'veux ? Au passage moi j'aime bien, ça t'donne un style.

-Après il t'a aussi traité de trainé, c'est là où j'ai pas supporté. AÏEUH ! Pas la peine de te venger sur moi, j'y suis pour rien.

-Demain j'me le fais !

-Renji te laissera pas faire, imbécile. Puis j'pense qu'il a comprit rien qu'avec aujourd'hui.

-Même, c'est une question de principe tu vois. Si même un humain se met à parler de moi comme ça alors tout le monde se le permettra.

-Re aïe »

Grimmjow se tourna pour attraper les mains, ou plutôt les poignets de sa fraccion. Elle était vraiment crispée, on sentait vraiment toute la colère renfermée dans son corps. Et malheureusement c'était son dos qui subissait là. Le bleuté soupira et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il la relâcha une fois qu'elle s'était un peu calmée. Il voulu ensuite se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre mais la rousse le maintint sur le futon et sourit de façon désolée.

« Scuse, on reprend si tu veux, j'vais faire plus doucement.

-T'sais ceux qui valent la peine que tu t'préoccupes de leur jugement ne pensent pas ça de toi, et se permettrons encore moins de faire le moindre jugement. Alors prend pas la mouche, idiote, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il se rallongeait.

-Ouais j'sais mais avoue qu'ça énerve.

-Tossen m'a bien dit qu'j'étais vulgaire.

-Mais tu es vulgaire, sourit la rousse. Tu fais pas une phrase sans sortir une insanité. Même dans tes actions c'est souvent à double sens.

-J'te soutiens moi t'pourrais faire pareil, merde, grogna le bleuté contrarié. T'devrais même dire qu'je suis le meilleur.

-Rien que ça, s'exclama-t-elle amusée. Et pourquoi donc je te pris ?

-J'suis ton espada t'dois m'soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais moi j'aime quand t'es vulgaire. T'serais tellement moins intéressant si c'était pas le cas. Imagine j'aurais eut pour espada un type comme le quincy qui s'offusque pour un rien. J'me s'rais largement fait chier, non ?

-Tient pour ça j'aurais plutôt pensé à Kurosaki. C'est un grand coincé aussi lui.

-Ouais mais lui c'est marrant de le voir gêné. Il est trop mignon quand il est tout rouge, sourit-elle. Puis il a aussi une certaine répartit du moment qu'il est pas gêné. J'me souviens qu'il te mouche souvent.

-J'dois comprendre quoi par là, qu'j'suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Mais lui il ose rien contre moi, soupira-t-elle. Y'a qu'toi et Stark… Et Yammi mais bon eux…

-Ouais en gros t'as toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi ? répliqua dédaigneusement le sexta.

-T'façon j'vois pas pourquoi ça t'concerne.

-J'suis ton espada, imbécile. J'me préoccupe de toi c'est normal.

-Massage terminé, s'exclama-t-elle finalement détournant le regard. T'peux r'tourner dans ta chambre.

-Impossible, j'peux pas bouger là.

-T'es vraiment une p'tite nature en fait, nargua la fraccion. Alors c'est moi qui vais squatter ta chambre.

-Fais comme tu veux. »

La rousse se leva, s'attendant à ce qu'elle fut retenue par l'espada mais il était réellement HS semblait-il. Alors elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, entrainement de Grimmjow, petit dialogue sur les visard où Urahara viens mettre son grain de sel. 25/09


	26. vizard

Le nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau départ, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je vais pouvoir faire venir un autre de mes perso préféré eheheh.

Michiko: Et ça va pas se finir ici, ne t'en fait pas ^^.

Carokamiya: N'est-ce pas? Ichi est une victime née de toute façon ^^ Fallait bien qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, non? mdr.

* * *

Le lendemain se fut séance d'entraînement. Le bleuté trouvait qu'il avait trop perdu à ne rien faire. Suivit de sa fraccion, et aussi par Hisagi, ils descendirent au sous-sol. Le shinigami était là pour les empêcher d'aller trop loin, aucune ressureccion possible pour cet entraînement sous peine que tout les deux soient jugés comme menace pour la gotei. Cela les fit bien sûr grincer des dents mais devant le regard désolé du brun ils comprirent que ce n'tait pas ses règles mais celles du vieux. Ils laissèrent donc le shinigami tranquille reportant leur frustration dans les coups qu'ils se portaient. Shuhei se demandait encore pourquoi il était là parce que si les deux décidaient maintenant de s'en prendre à lui il ne donnait pas cher de son endurance à les retenir. En même temps il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le ferait et il trouvait encore plus stupide sa présence en ces lieux. Mais ce n'était que son avis et Yamamoto ne voyait vraiment pas d'un bon œil ces arrancar et très peu de monde osait le contredire. Juste le capitaine Kyoraku ou le capitaine Ukitake. Peut-être même Kempachi après tout c'était le premier à les avoir accepté comme alliés mais leur liberté n'était pas encore gagnée, ça c'était sûr.

Soudain Yasei apparu aux côtés du brun, le surprenant puisqu'il était totalement dans ses pensés. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de presque le supplier.

« Ne, ne, Shuhei tu me remplacerais pas ? Il m'a totalement crevée.

-Hein ? demanda-t-il jetant un coup d'œil à l'espada qui souriait sadiquement. Je ne peux pas… enfin si je sors Kazeshini vous allez avoir des problèmes.

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour nous ? demanda la rousse tout sourire ce qui amena des rougeurs sur les joues du shinigami.

-Disons que je me suis fait à vos caractères. J'avoue que ça manquerait si vous n'étiez plus là.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hisagi-san. Ici tu peux faire ce que tu veux, inerpela la voix d'Urahara. Cet endroit n'est pas repérable par la Soul Society.

-Ah…

-Allez viens shinigami.

-Moi j'accepte le défie, fit Renji tout sourire.

-Oh Ulqui est de retour ? voulu savoir Yasei, le vice-capitaine avait été chargé de le ramener.

-Dans sa chambre.

-J'attends, s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Spèce de rustre attend que j'ai fini ma discussion.

-Et puis quoi encore, si j'laisse faire ça va prendre une heure. Donc s'tu veux parler trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Tête d'ananas veut s'battre alors laisse-le.

-Tête d'ananas ? se frustra Renji alors que la féline éclatait de rire. Tu crois qu't'es mieux avec tes ch'veux bleu ? »

Le combat n'attendit plus très longtemps. Le shinigami avait même déjà fait appel à Zabimaru. Yasei s'était installée dans un coin avec l'autre shinigami et observait le tout. Commentant quelque fois ce qu'elle aurait fait à la place de son espada… si Renji avait toujours été un ennemi cela va sans dire. Ces commentaires donnèrent la chair de poule au brun qui se demandait comment une si jolie femme pouvait avoir des idées aussi barbares et affreuses. Bientôt le deux combattants s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle aucun n'ayant prit le dessus. Ils décidèrent donc de reprendre après le repas du midi. Alors Yasei les délaissa. Elle eut du mal à trouver de l'occupation jusqu'à ce qu'elle passa devant la chambre de Starck où elle trouva Yoruichi et Hallibel pillant tous trois la réserve de sake du magasinier.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, pourquoi on m'prévient pas ?

-Tu étais en bas avec Grimmjow, remarqua simplement la blonde.

-Bref maintenant je suis là, y'a un verre pour moi ?

-Un verre oui, mais je crains qu'il n'y ai plus beaucoup de sake, répondit Yoruichi amusée.

-Rah crotte, j'arrive trop tard. Pas grave j'm'installe quand même. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Des vizard, lui apprit Starrk. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour nous d'entrer en communication avec leur hollow intérieur. Après tout ce de que j'ai entendu ils sont toujours en conflit dans leur monde intérieur.

-C'est ça, approuva Yoruichi.

-Donc si on trouvait le moyen de communiquer avec les hollow, ça sera plus simple pour nous de trouver un terrain d'entente pour eux. Disons que ce sera plus simple que si on leur demandait de faire un marché avec les shinigami.

-Surtout si ce sont les shinigami qui les gardent dans leur corps.

-Les vizard n'en ont pas voulu de hollow intérieur, précisa Yoruichi. Ils ont été rajouté comme un complément à leur pouvoir en quelque sorte. Désolée de dire ça comme ça mais leur hollow agi un peu comme un zampakuto mais en plus difficile et souvent en contradiction.

-Dîtes-moi si j'me trompe mais j'ai entendu dire qu'les shinigami pouvaient matérialiser leur zampakuto, commença Yasei.

-Oui c'est une étape essentiel pour maîtriser le bankai. En générale c'est très compliqué sauf si le zampakuto y met du sien, expliqua la neko. J'en connais qui sont sortit d'eux-mêmes.

-Alors j'me disais si le hollow agit comme un zampakuto alors il peut aussi se matérialiser. Ils veulent peut-être juste un peu de liberté. »

Trois têtes déconfites se tournèrent vers elle et la rousse cru qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise. Pourtant sa théorie se défendait, non ? Elle allait expliquer plus clairement le fond de sa pensé quand Yoruichi reprit :

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé pourtant ça parait logique. Et même certainement la meilleure solution pour nous d'entrer en communication avec eux.

-Je pense comme Yasei, interrompit Hallibel. Ils veulent simplement leur liberté. Personne n'aimerait être confiné à un monde intérieur avec pour seul compagnie un zampakuto.

-C'est sûr. En tout cas moi ça ne m'enchanterait pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent prendre le contrôle des corps, pour pouvoir vivre à part entière, compléta Yasei.

-Je doute qu'on puisse leur accorder ça un jour, soupira Yoruichi. Ils resteront toujours accrochés au corps de leur shinigami même s'ils peuvent être matérialisés.

-C'est bien défaitiste ce que tu dis là, fit la voix d'Urahara qui s'assit avec eux. Tient je me demandais où était passé tout mon sake.

-C'est leur faute, dénonça directement Yasei toujours frustrée de ne pas en avoir eut.

-Je vais donc devoir prélever une taxe à la Soul Society, soupira faussement le blond.

-Tu disais que j'étais défaitiste Kisuke mais c'est la réalité. Une matérialisation ne dure pas. De plus il faut une grande concentration du shinigami.

-Je ne pense pas. Il y a une différence avec le zanpakuto qui est majeure. Lui ne veut pas sortir du monde intérieur. Au contraire je pense qu'un hollow voudra rester matérialisé et utilisera lui aussi sa force spirituelle pour rester hors de l'âme de son porteur.

-Cela rallongera juste le temps de sortie mais s'il n'a pas de corps auquel se raccrocher alors ile devra forcément retourner quelque part à un moment donné… Attend, Kisuke ne me dis pas que… commença la brune.

-Construire ce genre de gigai me paraît être un bon défit.

-Il y a un autre problème, intervint Hallibel. Si le hollow est séparé du corps du porteur alors le shinigami perdra ses pouvoirs.

-Disons juste la moitié, avoua Urahara. Mais pourra les récupérer si le hollow sort du gigai pour revenir dans l'âme du shinigami.

-Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde comme ça, soupira Starrk. Si l'on considère que les hollow vont coopérer car s'ils décident de ne pas sortir de leur gigai quand leur shinigami le demande ça pourrait devenir problématique.

-Si le shinigami meurt alors que le hollow est dans un des gigai est-ce qu'il pourra toujours vive ? demanda Hallibel.

-Puisque c'est une entité à part entière, oui. Mais s'il le quitte alors il mourrait.

-Je doute qu'un hollow comme ceux-là veuille rester prisonnier d'un corps artificiel qui bride leurs pouvoirs, remarqua Yasei.

-On ne peux en être sûr Yasei, dit Yoruichi. Leur but à toujours été d'avoir un corps à eux alors une fois qu'ils en auront un peut-être cela leur suffira-t-il.

-Bah l'mieux ça s'rait d'poser la question.

-Bien sûr mais à qui ? demanda le magasinier.

-Au hollow d'Ichi pourquoi pas. Il parait que j'm'entendrais bien avec lui alors j'peux toujours tenter l'coup.

-Cela pourrait marcher… Je te laisse donc voir ça Yasei, je vais m'occuper de la création des nouveaux gigai ou d'autre chose permettant leur autonomie.

-Le repas est servit », leur apprit Ururu.

Ils se levèrent donc tous pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. La rousse cherchait comment elle allait se rendre chez le shinigami remplaçant. Bien sûr elle aurait pu y aller comme ça mais elle était sûre d'être suivie par Grimmjow et sans doute par Renji ou Shuhei. Et pour parler de ça avec le rouquin elle préférait être seule. Mais finalement une possibilité s'ouvrit à elle non sans la surprendre.

« Orihime nous invite à passer une après-midi avec eux une nouvelle fois, déclara Ulquiorra à l'adresse de ceux qui étaient venu la veille. Mais pas alors qu'ils sont en cours. Ce sera certainement chez Kurosaki.

-Pourquoi chez lui ? demanda le bleuté.

-Sa famille part pendant deux jours alors il aura la maison pour lui, ce qui sera plus grand que l'appartement d'Orihime.

-Ca serait quand ? demanda à son tour Renji.

-Ce week-end.

-C'est génial, s'écria la rousse sous le regard amusé de ceux qui avaient participé à la conversation.

-Ca va c'est juste un après-midi, grogna Grimmjow.

-Y'aura qui ? continua-t-elle sans le prendre en compte.

-Kurosaki, Orihime et Arisawa. Les autres sont prit apparemment. Les choses se sont faîtes trop vite.

-Bah pas grave. On y va, hein ?

-Comme si on avait le choix, soupira le sexta faisant rire ou sourire les autres.

-Toi tu me délaisses pour te battre faut bien que j'me trouve de la compagnie, se plaignit-elle.

-Hey qu'est-ce qui est parti hier soir !

-On ne veut pas savoir vos petites querelles de couple, trancha Yammi.

-Mais tu vas te sortir cette idée de la tête, tas d'muscles ! s'emporta la rousse.

-C'que vous êtes bruyant, râla Starrk.

-On est à table de toute façon, remarqua Lilinette, c'est pas le moment de dormir.

-Peut-être mais vous êtes toujours trop bruyant. »

Ainsi le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et quelques bleus mais on ne dira pas pourquoi. Comme prévu le bleuté retourna dans l'espace aménagé sous le magasin alors Yasei suivi Ulquiorra jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Que me veux-tu Yasei ? finit-il par demander.

-Ca c'est bien passé hier soir ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Allez c'est grâce à moi qu'vous en êtes là alors j'peux savoir. »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre découragé.

« Que veux-tu savoir alors ?

-Vous en êtes à quel cap ? Tu l'as embrassé déjà ou mieux encore, jubila la rousse.

-Nous avons beaucoup parlé, répondit-il simplement.

-Comment ça parlé ? Y'a pas eu d'action ?

-Que veux-tu dire par action ?

-Bah j'sais pas tu l'as pas touchée, pris dans tes bras… attends m'dis pas qu't'as même dormi sur l'canap' ?

-Où voulais-tu que je dorme ?

-Kami, c'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle. Bon de quoi vous avez parlez alors ? demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

-De nous et nous sommes d'accord sur une chose, mieux vaut que la Soul Society ne sache rien de notre relation.

-Donc vous êtes bel et bien en couple, jubila de nouveau la fraccion.

-Je suppose que l'on peut dire cela ainsi.

-Yatta ! Enfin !

-Yasei es-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dis. Nous ne voulons pas que…

-Oui oui la Soul Society ne saura rien mais je doute que pour tous ceux ici ce sera le cas. Hime n'est pas douée pour cacher ses émotions.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je tiens à te remercier tout de même.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que les choses se seraient passées ainsi si tu n'étais pas apparue (tu m'étonnes !) C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

-Bah euh… c'est rien, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Hum… j'pourrais te demander quelque chose alors.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce week-end quand on sera chez Ichi. J'aurais b'soin d'me retrouver seule avec lui, j'ai un truc à lui d'mander. Alors j'voulais savoir si j'pouvais compter sur ton aide.

-Avec Kurosaki ? Que lui veux-tu ?

-Bah c'est à propos de son hollow intérieur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai des choses à lui demander d'la part d'Urahara mais j'suppose qu'il voudra pas en présence de tout l'monde.

-Je vois.

-Alors j'peux compter sur toi.

-Oui. Je préfère aussi qu'Orihime soit loin de ce hollow. Il est dangereux.

-Autant que nous. En plus là c'est pas histoire de le combattre. Juste lui parler, il n'aura même pas à proprement parlé de corps alors comment veux-tu qu'il me fasse quelque chose.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Non cherche pas tu verras bien assez tôt j'espère.

-Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarquée », soupira-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Il lui tardait maintenant d'être samedi pour mettre en œuvre ses idées.

* * *

Prochain chapitre la mise en place du plan des cinq tordu, eheheh. sortie: 2/10


	27. discussion

Voilà le prochain chapitre, comme promis un grande discussion avec Ihci... mais aussi Shiro eheheh! Je suis aussi fière de vous apprendre que ça y est, Hollow Chronicles à dépassé les 100 review! Merci encore à tous de me suivre, à tout ceux qui me font partager leur impression que ceux qui lisent passivement. J'espère que la fic continuera à vous plaire autant.

Michiko: Certes il va pas être content mais il pourra rien dire, eheheh. Enfin ça sera (encore une fois) sa faute alors... enfin tu verras. En effet Yasei mais son museau partout mais en même temps ça serait tellement moins intéressant si c'était pas le cas.

CaroKamiya: Voui, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il y en aurait autant, généralement les lecteurs un pas quand il y a un OC. Enfin merci encore beaucoup ^^ Ouais j'avoue qu'ils auront mis le temps tous les deux mdr. La conversation est pour ce chapitre ne t'en fait pas ^^

* * *

La fin de la semaine arriva plutôt vite et les arrancar accompagnés de Renji étaient devant la porte du rouquin. Ils avaient au passage récupéré Inoue qui avait entreprit d'expliquer la différence entre une clinique et un hôpital pour Yasei. Mais les autres écoutaient aussi avec intérêt.

« La clinique est un hôpital privé et plus petit, leur apprit finalement Ichigo qui voyait la rousse patauger.

-Ton père est médecin ! s'exclama alors la fraccion.

-Il semblerait, répondit-il ironiquement.

-Laisse-les entrer plutôt que de les charrier », lança la voix de Tatsuki à l'intérieur.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, le rouquin ayant catégoriquement refusé de les emmener dans sa chambre. Yasei et Grimmjow firent le tour de la maison des yeux et soudain la rousse s'exclama désignant le poster d'une femme :

« C'est qui ? Une grande star du monde réel ?

-C'est juste ma mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur un papier ?

-C'est un délire de mon père.

-Ah ok. C'est sympa chez toi ! Mieux qu'chez Urahara.

-Je t'interdis de venir squatter, lança directement le bleuté faisant sourire Ichigo.

-Le placard d'Onee-san est libre, s'exclama une peluche en forme de lion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? voulu savoir le sexta alors qu'Ulquiorra cherchait lui aussi à analyser la chose.

-Lui c'est Kon, un mod-soul.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de placard ? préféra savoir Tatsuki.

-Rukia dormait dans mon placard lorsqu'elle était sur Terre.

-Vraiment ! s'exclama Yasei. J'adore l'idée !

-J't'ai dit non.

-Quoi t'as peur de quoi ?

-C'est aussi ce que je me demandais, fit ironiquement le shinigami remplaçant.

-T'sais pas c'qu'elle est capable de faire.

-Quoi t'penses qu'il s'rait contre un massage du soir ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-J'te rappelle comment ça c'est fini la dernière fois. Mon dos à souffert.

-Tu m'as énervée !

-On ne veut pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, coupa Renji en soupirant.

-J'te rassure c'te femmelette c'est endormi. Sur mon lit en plus.

-Qui c'est qui squattait le mien à Las Noches, râla le bleuté.

-Vous dormiez ensemble ? demanda Ichigo surpris.

-Pas l'choix. Le mégalo avait pas prévu d'chambre pour moi et Gin voulait pas m'en donner, soit disant qu'ça nous f'rait des liens plus rapidement. J'allais pas dormir dans l'couloir non plus, se défendit la fraccion.

-Des fois elle dormait avec moi, l'aida Orihime.

-Vraiment ? demanda le cuarta surpris.

-Bah ouais t'es pas un gardien aussi bon qu'ça !

-En fait t'es capable de foutre la merde partout », conclu Renji amusé.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire sadique alors que son espada soupirait. Inoue lâcha un petit rire se souvenant de tout ce qu'avait pu faire la fraccion durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait vécu à Las Noches.

Ils étaient installés depuis une bonne heure quand le bleuté fit savoir qu'il voulait bouger. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de statique et en avait certainement marre d'être là assit sans rien faire d'autre que parler. Yasei saisi aussitôt sa chance

« J'ai pas envi moi ! T'y va sans moi.

-J'aurais bien envie de faire un tour moi aussi, fit savoir Inoue sans que son brun n'ait besoin de dire quelque chose.

-Séparons-nous en deux groupes alors, proposa-t-il.

-Si Yasei reste ici moi aussi, je ne la laisse pas seule chez moi, remarqua Ichigo… que tous comprenaient.

-Et bien moi je sors aussi, décida Tatsuki.

-On reste en tête à tête Ichi, s'exclama joyeusement la rousse.

-Ne m'oubliez pas, râla Kon.

-Bon à tout à l'heure. »

Le groupe passa la porte de la maison Kurosaki presque sans un regard en arrière pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci resta un moment bloqué ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, n'ayant pas non plus de sujet de conversation en réserve. Mais finalement se fut Yasei qui parla en premier et pour cause Kon venait de lui sauter dessus. L'absence du bleuté lui donnait un peu plus de courage faut croire.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous toi ? Lâche-moi peluche dégénérée !

-Demo une peluche a besoin de câlin.

-T'veux savoir c'que j'leur fais aux peluches moi ?

-Laisse tomber Kon, soupira Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a c'te peluche d'mes deux ? demanda la rousse en regardant le lion partir vers la chambre vexé.

-Ne cherche pas, il a un caractère spécial.

-Je vois. Dis Ichi, comment il va Shiro ?

-Qui ça ? demanda le shinigami totalement paumé.

-Ton hollow.

-Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Shiro ?

-Bah j'trouvais ça marrant parce qu'tu m'as dit qu'c'était toi en blanc. Donc Shiro quoi. »

Le rouquin resta un moment perplexe devant l'explication de la fraccion alors que susnommé Shiro se bidonnait de rire dans son esprit. Alors il râla quelques mots à son encontre que Yasei ne comprit pas et demanda :

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Bah… en fait… j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, fit-elle aussi subtilement que son espada.

-Quoi ?

-De la part de Kisuke… enfin l'idée venait de moi mais lui peut la mettre en pratique alors…

-De quoi tu parles ? coupa Ichigo visiblement de plus en plus paumé.

-J'vais expliquer mais j'veux vous parler à tous les deux.

-Tu sais il entend tout ce que tu dis à travers moi.

-Ah bon ! Mais c'est pas le problème moi j'peux pas l'entendre.

-On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour ça.

-Que si ! répliqua-t-elle faisant sursauter le rouquin. Fait-le se matérialiser.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il totalement contre l'idée.

-Allez, j'te dis qu'j'ai quelque chose à proposer justement pour régler tous les problèmes que vous avez… enfin surement.

-Accepte mon roi, j'veux savoir ce que la femelle a dans la tête, fit la voix de Shiro dans sa tête.

-Et comment je fais ça ? demanda-t-il dans un soupire curieux lui aussi.

-De la même façon qu'avez Zangetsu… Je suppose. »

Le shinigami failli rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais fait sortir intentionnellement son zampakuto mais son hollow le coupa, l'attirant dans son monde intérieur.

Yasei attendit quelques minutes devant le corps statique d'Ichigo avant de se dire qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Elle allait le secouer quand une main attrapa son poignet. La rousse se tourna pour découvrir une version hollow de Kurosaki. Un immense sourire déforma ses lèvres avant qu'elle s'exclama :

« Bah voilà c'était pas si dur.

-Parle pour toi. Va essaye d'faire comprendre quelque chose à un crétin comme lui ! s'exclama le négatif en s'asseyant à côté de son shinigami.

-Ta gueule Shiro ou j'te fais repartir de là où tu viens.

-Ah non pas d'accord ! Faut qu'je vous parle, s'opposa la fraccion.

-Tu vois même la femelle est d'mon côté. Puis pour une fois que j'peux voir le monde d'mes propres yeux. J'veux pas r'partir.

-C'est d'ça que j'veux vous parler. Vous accorder une semi-liberté.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ichigo aussi surpris qu'intéressé.

-Kisuke travail sur un moyen de donner un corps à Shiro.

-'Tain vous assurez là ! s'écria le hollow visiblement emballé par l'idée.

-Quoi ? Mais vous imaginez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire !

-Bien sûr ses pouvoirs seront bridés à cause du gigai, fit la rousse avec un sourire sadique.

-Merde.

-Et surtout tu devras toujours partager tes pouvoirs avec Ichi.

-En gros la seule chose qui change c'est qu'j'aurais un corps plutôt qu'être confiné dans son p'tain d'monde intérieur.

-J'ai dit semi-liberté, j'te rappelle. Mais honnêtement vous y gagnez tous les deux.

-Pourquoi j'devrais toujours partager avec lui ? demanda le hollow.

-Parce que vous s'rez toujours liés baka ! Et s'il meurt bah, tu meurs, logique. Et vice-versa bien sûr. Alors Ichi faudra aussi qu'tu prennes soin d'lui quand il sera plus faible.

-Mais une fois qu'il aura son corps comment serons-nous en communication. Sans ça je ne peux pas mettre mon masque de hollow, contra Ichigo.

-Vous serez toujours liés, comme je l'ai déjà dit, soupira-t-elle. T'auras juste à lui demander de revenir dans ton esprit le temps du combat, c'est pas plus compliqué qu'ça.

-R'tourner dedans, râla Shiro.

-A part si tu veux mourir bien sûr, répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Dis comme ça c'est tentant mais l'est où l'piège ? D'puis quand les shinigami cherch'raient à aider un hollow.

-D'puis qu'ils ont vu qu'un hollow peut être sociable. Dis-moi merci ! s'exclama la rousse fière d'elle.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, il doit y avoir un piège quelque part, accorda le rouquin.

-Bah… la Soul Society n'est pas au courant de ce qu'on va faire… C'est peut-être le seul défaut, ou avantage qui sait, avoua-t-elle. Ils chercheront sans doute à tuer Shiro une fois qu'il sera dans son corps et donc affaiblit. Ils le prendront pour un hollow normal en somme.

-Hey, j'veux pas !

-C'est pour ça qu'Ichi doit te protéger aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda le rouquin.

-Dis donc j'aurais pensé qu'tu serais plus gentil envers celui qui t'as sauvé deux fois la vie à la Soul Society et une fois au Hueco Mondo. Un peu de respect !

-Hey c'est vrai ça !

-Il l'a fait pour ne pas mourir aussi ce n'était pas un service rendu.

-D'accord mais oublie pas qu'si je meurs plus de hollowfication non plus.

-Imagines que quelqu'un comme Aizen arrive t'pourras plus rien faire. Sur la touche Ichi, parce qu't'as été égoïste !

-C'est bon, j'ai comprit, soupira-t-il.

-C'est Kisuke qui va être content.

-Moi ça m'plait aussi… même si j's'rais plus faible.

-A peu près la force que t'as là.

-Ca va le faire alors, j'peux encore tuer du shinigami.

-Quoi ? demanda Yasei surprise d'après le marchand il aurait du être juste au dessus d'un humain.

-Quand je te disais que vous savez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je pense qu'il peut tenir seul en dehors de mon esprit encore pendant trois jours comme ça.

-Autant que ça, tu remontes vachement dans mon estime, lui fit savoir la rousse.

-Tu t'attendais à un faible p't'être ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire torve.

-Ca aurait été moins drôle.

-Wo on se calme tous les deux, s'interposa Ichigo.

-Quoi t'es jaloux ? demanda l'albinos. Fallait t'imposer avant !

-Je ne veux juste pas avoir Grimmjow sur le dos à cause de TES bêtises, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Comme si fallait s'en inquiéter, on lui a déjà mi la misère je te rappelle.

-D'un je t'interdis de parler de Grimm comme ça, commença la fraccion, de deux il n'a de toute façon rien à dire sur mes fréquentations et de trois c'est pas non plus comme s'il avait besoin de venir m'aider pour ça, ni pour lui.

-Tu n'es pas avec Grimmjow ? demanda Ichigo dubitatif coupant la parole à son hollow apparemment remonté mais tout autant déterminé.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas comme s'il avait jamais essayé de faire plus que dormir le soir mais j'crois qu'il a compris qu'c'était pas vraiment ça qu'j'attendais.

-Bah alors j'peux, s'emporta le décoloré.

-Hein ! T'peux toujours tenter tu sais pas ce qui t'attend. »

Le ton de défi dans la voix de la rousse fit directement réagir le hollow qui se leva pour aller vers elle. Il fut retenu par le shinigami tenant fermement son haut de kimono, mais qui dévisageait la jeune arrancar à la recherche de ce qu'elle voulait dire un peu plus tôt. C'est devant ce spectacle, on rappelle Yasei face à Ichigo avec au milieu maintenu par le rouquin son hollow matérialisé tendu vers la fraccion, que les autres rentrèrent de leur promenade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Renji qui se demandait s'il était normal qu'il voit deux Ichigo.

-La négociation c'est bien passé ! »

Elle fit le signe de la victoire laissant encore les autres totalement au dépourvu.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Retour d'un personnage oublié depuis les premiers chapitres, qui va entraîner avec lui un changement radical! (à voir si c'est dans le bon sens, eheh) sortie 9/10


	28. Nakamori

Là comme ça sans tricher... ça vous rappelle rien Nakamori? Voyons si vous connaissez bien la fic mdr.

Michiko:Bah en fait Grimm a pas trop la parole dans ce chapitre... enfin je te laisse découvrir ça. Oui! Vive Shiro. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait venir eheh, pour justement qu'il foute bien le bordel.

Carokamiya: Eheh vive Shiro je suis d'accord. Grimm aussi... là enfin la fic comme elle me plait vraiment mouahahahahah

* * *

Le rouquin maître de maison leur proposa de tous se réinstaller sentant très bien que la foire aux questions allait bientôt se déclencher sur eux. Et cela ne manqua absolument pas, surtout que Shiro était toujours là, bien qu'installé très loin de l'arrancar rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore, grogna finalement le bleuté commençant les hostilités. Et puis c'est qui lui ? désigna-t-il le hollow qui semblait tout de même toujours tendu vers sa fraccion.

-Bah c'est Shiro, présenta-t-elle en bonne et due forme. Le hollow d'Ichi.

-Pourquoi il est dehors ? demanda Orihime assez mal à l'aise elle devait l'avouer.

-Va falloir vous y habituer maintenant que j'sais que j'peux le faire.

-En fait à la base c'était pour résoudre le problème des vizard, leur apprit Yasei sciant tout le monde sur place. On a réfléchit à un moyen qui ferait que les deux parties soient contentes mais qu'ils puissent toujours se battre ensemble.

-On ? demanda Renji.

-Y'avait Kisuke, Yoruichi, Starck et Hallibel, récita la fraccion.

-Et vous avez trouvé quoi ? voulu savoir Ulquiorra.

-Y vont me donner un corps ! s'exclama Shiro.

-Je veux pas paraître pessimiste mais je doute que la soul society soit d'accord, interrompit le vice capitaine de la sixième division.

-Ils ont pas besoin d'savoir, rétorqua la rousse en haussant les épaules.

-Hum. »

Ils regardèrent tous dubitatif la jeune arrancar mais la discussion s'arrêta là. En même temps ils étaient tous assez curieux de voir ce que cela aller donner. Puis la discussion repartie sur un tout autre sujet quelconque. Tous purent s'habituer à la présence de Shiro parmi eux… tous sauf un qui le trouvait de plus en plus désagréable. D'ailleurs ce qui devait arriver arriva et à une énième pique du décoloré le point partit tout seul. Sauf que Grimmjow n'avait pas prévu que le hollow esquive et celui qui se reçu une droite ne fut autre qu'Ichigo, qui grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe comme quoi « je le savais bien que ça me retomberai dessus. » Le rouquin se releva énervé, on ne savait encore trop contre qui, son hollow ou le bleuté, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose on sonna à la porte. Il tenta alors de se calmer et de reprendre contenance, mais avec le gros bleu qu'il avait sur la joue cela était assez compromit.

« Oui vous voulez ? demanda-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Désolé de vous déranger, inspecteur Nakamori. Connaissez-vous cette personne ? »

Surpris Ichigo se pencha sur la photo mais secoua négativement la tête. L'homme lui montra une autre photo demandant cette fois-ci s'il l'avait vu dans les environs. Ce fut de nouveau une réponse négative. L'inspecteur soupira déconfit et failli prendre congé quand son regard fut attiré par une des personnes dans le salon. Elle-même le regardait fixement, comme légèrement perdue. Il devient livide, ce qui dérouta quelque peu Ichigo, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

« Yasei c'est toi ?

-Tu le connais ? voulu savoir Grimmjow qui trouvait sa fraccion bien calme pour le coup.

-Je… sa voix me dit quelque chose.

-J'ai retrouvé ta sœur ! »

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration pendant lequel la rousse fit un énorme retour en arrière. Elle revit l'homme avec elle dans un hangar… non pas elle… enfin plus elle… c'était… son âme encore humaine. Cet homme l'avait connu avant qu'elle ne devienne hollow ? Puis d'un coup la lumière revint.

« Ossan c'est toi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas vieux, s'écria-t-il. J'ai que 21 ans, mince.

-Yasei, qui est-ce ? voulu savoir Ulquiorra.

-L'homme qui vous a tous sauvé la vie, s'exclama-t-elle surprenant tout le monde, l'homme en question aussi.

-Comment ça ? redemanda le brun.

-Bah disons qu'c'est parce que j'ai voulu le protéger qu'suis devenu hollow. Et qu'c'est lui qu'a empêché Ichi d'me tuer lorsqu'il est arrivé pour faire son boulot de shinigami.

-Je me disais aussi sa tête me disait quelque chose, avoua le rouquin. Attend comment ça j'ai failli te tuer ?

-Tu te souviens pas petit ? fit Nakamori. On était dans un hangar en bordure de la ville. Tu hésitais à te jeter sur elle et j'ai fini par me mettre entre vous. Mais à ce moment là elle ne ressemblait plus à la Yasei que j'avais connu.

-Oh ! Je vois ! s'exclama le rouquin à présent assez déconfit.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, avoua l'inspecteur.

-A vrai dire je ne pense pas que j't'aurais reconnu. T'façon tu servais à rien je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Hey, c'est comme ça qu'on remercie son sauveur ! Et puis je t'ai dit que j'avais retrouvé ta sœur.

-Tu sais je me souviens plus d'elle alors bon, expliqua la féline en haussant les épaules.

-Ne vous en faites pas, soupira Ichigo devant la tête dépitée de l'homme. C'est pas que pour vous, elle est toujours comme ça. Mais je suppose qu'on peut vous dire merci.

-Oui si Yasei n'était pas devenu hollow alors je pense que la guerre se serait beaucoup plus mal finit que ça, assura Ulquiorra.

-Une guerre ?

-Ca ne concerne pas les humains, coupa Renji.

-Hein ? Euh… fit Nakamori en secouant la tête. Qui est humain ici ? »

Trois mains se levèrent, pour huit personnes dans la pièce. L'inspecteur eut un choc et recula d'un pas. Il était certes habitué à voir des âmes errantes mais là c'était d'un tout autre niveau. D'ailleurs il sentait bien que ce n'était pas la Yasei qu'il avait connu. Sinon elle se serait jetée sui lui pour avoir des nouvelle de sa sœur. Sinon elle ne serait pas aussi calme et pesterait contre tout ce qui existe. Sinon elle ne serait pas entourée de gens morts comme vivants.

Voyant son malaise la rousse se leva et le rejoignit dehors. Renji voulu la suivre mais d'un signe de mais elle l'en empêcha lui faisant comprendre qu'elle resterait sur le perron.

« Relaxe j'vais pas m'tirer. Après tous les efforts qu'j'ai fournis pour faire sortir Shiro… Je veux voir le moment où il aura un corps.

-Et nous on compte pour des prunes, grogna le bleuté.

-On verra si tu f'ras toujours la maline, répondit le décoloré.

-Toi tu… »

Mais elle n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase du bleuté, elle venait de refermer la porte de la maison, mais un grand sourire était visible sur son visage. La jeune arrancar se retrouva donc seul sur le perron avec l'inspecteur toujours en mode blocage. Elle s'assit donc, et le força presque à faire de même. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer mais comme toujours ce fut l'humain qui parla en premier :

« Tu n'es pas la jeune femme que j'ai connu, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet… enfin je suppose. Je me souviens de très peu de chose avant de m'être transformée en hollow, donc je sais pas vraiment comment j'étais. Mais dans le fond je dois avoir le même caractère, enfin je pense… ça serait logique, non ?

-Je confirme, fit-il directement contrariant la fraccion.

-Quoi ? T'as quelque chose contre ça ?

-Tu as dit que j'ai sauvé ces personnes là à l'intérieur, tu m'expliques ?

-Pour faire court, lorsque tu meurs ton âme peut ensuite devenir trois choses différentes. Rester comme elles sont et monter à la soul society, « le paradis », là-bas elles peuvent devenir shinigami si elles ont le pouvoir nécessaire. Soit elle est bloquée sur terre, ce qui s'est passé pour moi, sa chaîne de karma reste bloquée sur terre. Après soit elle a de la chance et tombe sur un shinigami qui l'emmène à la soul society, soit sa chaîne se brise et elle devient un hollow. Mais comme un hollow a besoin de se nourrir d'âme humaine pour survivre, une guerre s'est crée entre hollow et shinigami.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ? demanda le policier complètement perdu.

-Attend j'y viens, grogna la rousse. Tu l'auras compris je suis devenu hollow mais ce n'est pas parce que ma haine m'a surpassée et brisé ma chaîne de karma comme pour un hollow normal. Non moi je l'ai intentionnellement brisée pour te sauver du hollow contre lequel tu te lançais comme un crétin sans cervelle.

-Hey, c'était pour te protéger !

-Ce qui ne change pas le fait que c'était stupide, bref. Mais grâce à ça je suis devenu un hollow avec en quelque sorte une conscience. Disons que mes envies de protection que j'avais en devenant hollow ne m'ont pas quittées ensuite. Comme tu me vois là je serais certainement incapable de manger une âme humaine. Le tuer s'il menace un proche oui, mais pas le bouffer… Quoi ? fit-elle devant la mine dégouttée de l'inspecteur. Je suis pas du côté des « gentils », faudra t'y faire je suis pas une gentille fifille, j'ai déjà tué.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Ouais et je l'aurais certainement fait d'autant plus si j'étais pas devenue amie avec Hime, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à Loly et Menoly. Enfin c'est grâce à elle qu'on a réussi à faire une alliance shinigami/arrancar.

-Parce que tu as voulu me protéger ? Quel piètre sauveur je fais...

-Tu m'as aussi défendu devant Ichi, contre Yasei. Faut avoir des couilles surtout quand il à son couteau de boucher sorti… même si c'est pas sa forme la plus flippante.

-Et tout ça sans qu'aucun humain ne soit au courant ?

-Si je te dis qu'il y a à peu près deux semaines une guerre se préparaient dans le ciel de Karakura, tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-C'est incroyable. Et ceux qui sont avec toi ?

-Bah là dedans, y'avait Ichi, c'est un shinigami mais aussi un humain enfin compliqué je rentre pas dans les détails. Y'avait son hollow intérieur. Hime et Tatsuki, se sont toutes deux des humaines, même si Hime a passé un bon moment à Las Noches avec nous, c'est le monde des hollow. Renji, lui c'est un shinigami haut gradé chargé de notre surveillance.

-Surveillance ?

-Je te l'ai dit je fais pas parti des « gentils » alors le dirigeant de la soul society à décidé qu'il fallait nous surveiller. Je dis nous parce qu'il y a aussi Ulqui, quatrième hollow le plus fort du hueco mondo. Et Grimm, mon espada… hum supérieur, sixième hollow le plus fort.

-Ton supérieur ? demanda Nakamori dubitatif quant à quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner des ordres.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, mais j'me plains pas. J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire.

-Tu l'aimes bien en sorte. »

Elle soupira un peu et posa la tête contre la porte puis hocha doucement celle-ci. L'inspecteur sourit à cette réaction, il ne savait absolument pas que devant aucune autre personne elle n'avait jamais lâché autant ses barrières à propos de ses sentiments. Mais déjà cette réaction lui faisait plaisir, même s'il ne l'interpréta pas de la bonne manière. Il se souvint de quelque chose et demanda à voix basse pour être sûr que même si les autres les écoutaient ils n'entendraient pas.

« Dis-moi, la petite Yasei vivrait-elle son premier amour ? »

La rousse le regarda premièrement totalement incrédule, puis une ombre passa devant son regard se rappelant son premier réelle rapport avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter avec l'amour. Elle savait bien que ça n'avait rien à voir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement. Si bien qu'elle fit par s'écrier :

« D'où je serais amoureuse d'une brute comme lui ? »

La réaction laissa totalement pantois l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent venant de l'intérieur un rire et une grosse gueulante venant certainement du dénommé Grimm :

« Arrête de parler d'moi comme ça putain !

-J'dis c'que j'veux, et puis fait pas comme si c'était pas vrai.

-Yasei, tenta d'apaiser l'inspecteur alors que des pas se rapprocher à l'intérieur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle au moment où l'a porte s'ouvrit sur le bleuté qui impressionna sans le vouloir l'humain.

-Ca parle de moi alors j'veux être au courant.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Retourne te cacher c'est une discussion privé.

-Yasei ! grogna le sexta. Tu me dois toujours le respect.

-Bien alors veux-tu allé reposer tes fesses à l'intérieur, s'il te plait ?

-Un jour je vais te tuer tu l'sais ça ?

-Excusez-moi, s'interposa l'humain.

-Hein ?

-J'te préviens si tu lui fais du mal c'est moi qui te tue, lui assura glacialement la rousse ce qui ne rassura pas réellement l'inspecteur.

-Je pense en fait qu'il serait préférable, pour vous aussi, que je finisse ma discussion seul à seule avec Yasei. Vous comprendrez plus tard je pense. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre, remise en question de Yasei... même si elle s'en rends pas vraiment compte et grande révélation sur sa relation avec Grimmjow, mais j'en dis pas plus eheh. Rendez-vous le 16/10


	29. cassure

Voil, oui je sais je suis très en retard, je m'en excuse vraiment. Je pense qu'une certaine Michiko a du se sentir assez frustrée, mais je vais sans doute espacer quelques fois mes chapitres car je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour écrire les dernières chapitres et je ne suis plus assez avancée pour pouvoir poster chaque semaines. Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas que ça dure.

Nazuki: Oui je suis en retard je sais, mais je suis là ^^. Pour le couple tu verras bien, contente d'avoir unenouvelle lectrice sur cette fic.

Nami Niji: Je suis contente que Yasei te plaise, elle est un peu le coeur de l'histoire alors ça serait dommage. Shiro ne peut pas sortir de l'âme d'Ichigo dans le manga... C'est trop triste, je l'aime trop pourtant. Très imprévisible, d'ailleurs tu verras bien dans ce chapitre.

Carokamiya: Je suis d'autant plus sadique que j'ai mi du temps à poster, excuses-moi encore T.T Ouais j'avais envie de revoir ce petit Nakamori eheh. Un e démarche à la Grimm quoi, lol

Michiko: Je vais me faire tuer je sens, gomen gomen gomen, gomen... GOMEN! J'espère me faire rattraper avec la fin de celui-ci. AH! Je suis fière de toi, tu t'es souvenue deNakamori! Eheh vive toi! Mais tu vas comprendre que c'est bien finalement qu'il la taquine... enfin tu verras mdr.

Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture.

* * *

Yasei se retourna en grognant vers Nakamori, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? En quoi c'était préférable ? Pourquoi pour tout le monde, et surtout pour le bleuté ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et puis c'était quoi ce petit sourire ? Depuis quand Grimmjow obéissait à un inconnu comme ça ? Non décidemment il y avait un petit truc qui clochait là. Parce que oui le sexta espada venait d'obéir à un misérable humain, surprenant aussi bien sa fraccion que les autres dans la maison, ce qui d'ailleurs lui valu d'être houspillé par Shiro. Mais Yasei était bien loin de là et regardait fixement l'inspecteur.

« Comment c'était la vie là-bas ?

-Hein ? Euh… j'imagine que les règles étaient dures, fit-elle prise au dépourvu s'attendant à tout sauf à ça puis son visage s'assombrit. C'est un monde de rustre et a force de les voir essayer comme des gros bourrins, on baisse trop sa garde aux ruses.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Si une femme veut survivre là-bas le moyen le plus simple c'est de vendre son corps, ça c'est sûr. C'est plus compliqué quand t'as encore un peu d'honneur. Ce qui n'empêche pas les mâles de tenter leur chance, et même de forcer leur chance. »

Nakamori plissa les yeux regardant la jeune arrancar qui elle-même fixait un point loin devant elle. Pourquoi racontait-elle ça comme ça à cet humain ? Bien sûr c'était lui qui l'avait soutenu les premiers jours de sa mort, et alors ? Elle ne se souvenait que très vaguement de ces moments là. Si elle avait du confier ces choses là, ça n'aurait pas été plus normal qu'elle le fasse avec Hime ? Pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Mais ce sont pas eux les pires. Non les pires ce sont ceux qui attaquent en fourbe, prenant des détours, faisant comme si on avait le choix sans réellement nous le laisser.

-Le choix ?

-Il ne le dit même pas clairement mais le laisse sous entendre. Tu peux ne rien faire, ne pas céder mais alors ton entourage en pâtira. »

Le visage de l'arrancar se ferma encore un peu plus. Se rappelant quelques mauvais, très mauvais souvenir du temps de Las Noches, mais Yasei étant Yasei elle se leva subitement avec un grand sourire, après tout elle s'était bien dit qu'elle devait tourner la page par rapport à cette expérience et ne plus y penser.

« Mais tu sais une fois qu'tu sais comment t'y prendre, un bon coup de pied bien placé ça les refroidi un moment. Ou même un coup de poing ça dépend de la position. »

Elle prit une petite pose réflective regardant l'inspecteur, qui se demanda un moment si elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de voir comment elle ferait avec lui dans cette position. Pour couper court à tout délire du genre, ne tenant pas à être incapable de se reproduire, se doutant qu'elle être devait largement plus forte que lui, il demanda :

« Et je suppose que tu t'en ais sortit à chaque fois, telle que je te connais.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? sourit grandement celle-ci.

-Pour une menteuse. C'est pas beau ça.

-Sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer ça, demanda-t-elle faisant la moue.

-Ta réaction lorsque j'ai parlé d'amour. »

Un nouveau froid retomba sur l'ambiance. Nakamori s'en voulait de faire ça, honnêtement il la préférait alors qu'elle avait grand sourire, même si elle faisait assez peur comme ça. Mais il savait que quelque chose était brisé en elle et il trouvait injuste qu'elle ne puisse plus accéder à l'amour à cause de ça. De toute façon il ressortit bientôt de sa vie, alors elle pouvait bien le détester pour ce qu'il faisait ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait la rousse se contenta de se rasseoir à côté de lui en silence. Semblant perdue dans ses pensés. Alors il continua :

« Je sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre la même, je pourrai même pas l'imaginer je pense. Pour être franc je veux même pas, fit-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

-C'était pas l'enfer non plus, grogna l'arrancar repensant au bon moment qu'elle avait pu avoir là-bas tout de même.

-Vraiment ?

-Bah ouais, c'était pas tous des monstres, puis c'est vrai que Grimm prenait bien soin de moi, elle rajouta presque directement, et Ulqui aussi, c'était tellement marrant de le voir hésiter avec Hime. Des vrais boulets, ils étaient amoureux tous les deux et aucun n'osaient faire le premier pas. »

Elle continua quelques temps à déblatérer à leur sujet, tandis que Nakamori se disait qu'elle pouvait parler de ses deux amis, elle-même n'était pas vraiment mieux. Pourtant il se garda bien de le dire, tout du moins pas aussi brusquement. Il se demandait bien se qui bloquait la jeune arrancar alors qu'elle parlait aussi librement de l'amour des autres mais qu'elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler du sien.

« Et toi tu n'as rencontré personne qui te soit proche comme ça ? »

Elle le regarda indécise et reposa sa tête contre la porte sans répondre à la question posée. Puis au bout d'un moment, que lui avait laissé l'humain pour répondre, elle exposa :

« Il y a une personne qui s'est retrouvée beaucoup plus proche de moi que je ne l'aurais voulu en fait.

-Comment ça ? Ce Grimmjow, je crois, t'as fait quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Non lui ça allait, pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? demanda-t-elle aussi bien sur la défensive que surprise.

-Oh je pensais juste, comme tu m'as dit que c'était ton supérieur tu étais beaucoup plus avec lui qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est pas lui le problème, trancha la rousse sèchement faisant sourire l'inspecteur.

-Ah…

-Enfin si c'était sa faute à la base, grogna-t-elle faisant se relever un sourcil perplexe.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

-Chaque faute a sa punition. »

Elle avait dit ça sarcastiquement en se tournant vers l'humain avec un sourire assez intriguant. Il médita ses paroles dans le silence qui suivi alors que la fraccion semblait à nouveau partie dans ses pensés. « Chaque faute sa punition. » En rapport avec le fait qu'elle repousse le plus loin possible ceux qui lui parlent d'amour. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, après tout il était inspecteur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ce genre de cas, pas étonnant qu'il comprenne si vite. D'un coup la réaction de l'arrancar ne lui semblait plus aussi intrigante, mais presque même logique. Il se leva époussetant son pantalon avant de déclarer.

« Le tout est de ne pas confondre ceux qui profitent comme tu dis, et ceux qui veulent partager. »

Assez fier de son effet il se tourna vers la rousse pour la retrouver fronçant les sourcils la tête penchée sur le côté, le genre de dire. « Hein ? ». Nakamori soupira devant ça ce qui n'eut que pour effet que de frustrer la féline qui se releva poing sur les hanches.

« Quoi tu parles le sibyllin et je devrais comprendre peut-être ?

-Mais c'était un effet de style tu comprends pas, soupira le policier.

-Non je comprends pas. Reparles en français.

-Que si tu me promets d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-Promis, soupira-t-elle.

-Ecoute Yasei, dans la vie… euh dans la mort ? Ca se dit ça ?

-Bon aller j'attends là.

-Oui bon, il se peut que tu rencontres des hommes qui effectivement pourront te prendre des choses précieuses pour toi, accorda-t-il évitant très bien de préciser le fond de sa pensée pour ne pas qu'elle se braque. Il y en a d'autre eux, qui vont vouloir partager tout ce qu'elles ont avec toi. Te rendre tout simplement heureuse. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non. »

C'était au moins une réponse honnête. Mais effectivement, n'ayant jamais vécu qu'au Hueco Mondo elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Là-bas c'était le règne du plus fort mais ça Nakamori ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que le comprendre. Il chercha de nouveau ses mots avant de reprendre :

« Y a-t-il des personnes en qui tu fais confiance ?

-Oui, enfin je pense.

-Et bien tournes toi vers elle car jamais elles ne te trahiront ou ne chercheront à profiter de toi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Yasei, si tu es amoureuse d'une des personnes là-dedans, tu devrais lui dire.

-…, totalement surprise elle ne chercha même pas à riposter.

-Il prendra soin de toi sans chercher à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Tu as ma parole.

-…, elle resta un moment sans rien dire avant de lâcher, parole d'un homme qui ne les connait même pas.

-C'est le deuxième effet que tu me casses, soupira l'homme proche de la dépression.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprenant l'inspecteur.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de dire. Tu ne les connais même pas.

-Mais ce sont les personnes que tu as choisi pour t'entourer. Ce devrait être à toi de juger de ça tu sais, si tu les acceptes c'est bien que tu les juges digne de confiance, non ?

-Surement.

-Bien je pense donc pouvoir te laisser maintenant.

-Tu pars ?

-Il est évident que je n'ai plus vraiment de place dans ta vie. Mais si t'as envie de passer me voir, passe au commissariat.

-J'y penserais.

-Allez, réfléchit bien. Toi seule pourra trouver la personne que te conviens.

-Finalement t'es peut-être pas si inutile.

-Grumph, grogna-t-il en se retournant pour se diriger vers la maison voisine et continuer son enquête.

-Merci. »

Elle rentra dans la maison bien avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se retourner pour savoir s'il avait eut une hallucination auditive ou pas. Mais l'inspecteur sourit en regardant la porte de la maison Kurosaki se fermer.

« T'en as mi du temps, grogna Grimmjow.

-Ne commence pas à râler, grogna-t-elle en retour en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui.

-Ne prends pas trop tes aises on va devoir bientôt rentrer, la prévint Renji.

-Ah…

-Mais on va vite se retrouver, lui apprit Orihime. Dans une semaine c'est nouvel an.

-Ah, reprit une nouvelle fois la lynx ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'était nouvel an.

-C'est une fête humaine, lui apprit Tatsuki. Il y aura un grand festival, ce serait bien si tout le monde pouvait venir.

-Oh et Yoruichi, Hallibel, Lilinette et toi vous pourriez venir vous préparer à la maison, s'enjoua Orihime. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit la rousse ne voulant pas couper l'enthousiasme de son amie.

-Bien alors jeudi prochain toutes chez Hime, on vous retrouvera au festival.

-Je ne sais pas… commença Renji.

-Ah tu trouves que tu es meilleur garde que Yoruichi, elle va être contente de l'apprendre, fit malicieusement Yasei.

-On rentre », marmonna-t-il en dans barbe faisant rire quelques uns.

Ce soir-là avant de se coucher Yasei gratifia la bleuté d'un sourire incertain, et non plein d'assurance comme il était accoutumé. Surpris il voulu se diriger vers elle mais bien vite la jeune arrancar s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Je t'interdis de rentrer, on s'est comprit ?

-Si tu m'expliques c'que t'as.

-Dis Grimm, tu crois qu'on est vraiment capable de ressentir de l'amour ?

-Hein ?

-Non rien laisse, s'exclama-t-elle directement après.

-Laisse-moi rentrer Yasei ! »

La fraccion hésita mais ce timbre de voix voulait bel et bien dire que c'était en quelque sorte un ordre qu'il lui donnait. Si bien qu'elle se décala de la porte où apparu bientôt le sexta visiblement intrigué et rassuré. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce et alors il se lança :

« L'humain t'a parlé de ça n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Heureux est l'ignorant, j'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire.

-Hein ?

-Tu cognes fort et t'as la rancune tenace.

-Où est le rapport ?

-Aizen était un pervers mégalomane, tu le sais. Tous les mâles ne sont pas comme ça.

-Je sais ça, râla-t-elle un peu perdue.

-Alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi autrement que comme ton espada.

-Quoi ? »

La subtilité légendaire de Grimmjow refit alors surface. Les belles phrases et tous les trucs du genre c'était pas vraiment son fort alors il fit le plus simple et le plus démonstratif possible. Il passa une main sur la nuque de sa fraccion et l'attira vers lui déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le réveillon, vous allez vois comment la relation entre l'espada et sa fraccion a évolué.

Plus petite question, vous voulez revoir Nakamori avant la fin de la fic?


	30. réveillon

Et bien le dernier chapitre à fait sensation. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous hate de savoir comment va réagir Yasei, alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Shashiin: Bon je pense que Nakamori va donc revenir, je ne sais pas encore quand ^^ Des combats qui vont revenir, oh oui sinon c'est nul! Grim et Yasei et bien tu verras lol.

Nami Niji: Hum je ne vais pas te spoiler sur le couple ^^ Par contre le réveillon = Yukata, oui je suis d'accord. Nous reverrons certainement Nakamori alors.

Katae: J'ai coupé au bon moment et tu risques d'être même assez frustrée par mon début de chapitre ^^.

Carokamiya: Hum enlève le sama, je n'en vaux absolument pas la peine, et surtout je n'en veux pas vraiment ^^ Et vi vive la subtilité de Grimm, j'ai bien rit en écrivant ça... même si je suppose que tu avais plutôt de la bave plein de la clavier de ton côté ^^. Contente que mon chapitre en retard t'est plu.

Itinerys: Tout le monde voudrait sa place je te rassure.

Michiko: Contente de m'être faite pardonnée avec ce chapitre. J'essayerais de ne plus être en retard mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance dans la fic, enfin j'essayerai ce n'ai pas promi pour autant. J'espère que tu vas continuer à la lire quand même car j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à vous faire partager.

Alexfr36: En espérant que la suite te plaise autant.

Bon chapitre.

* * *

« Inoue, tu n'aurais pas une deuxième brosse quelque part ? Ca irait pus vite. »

La rousse se tourna vers Yoruichi qui semblait attendre avec une certaine impatience de pouvoir s'occuper des longs cheveux de Yasei. Soit disant qu'elle savait déjà exactement quoi lui faire. Et il semblait clair que même si la fraccion semblait réticente elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. On l'avait déjà forcée à mettre une sorte de kimono que les jeunes femmes avaient appelé Yukata. Mettre n'était pas vraiment le terme, disons plutôt que pour l'occasion Urahara leur avait fourni des gigai, et que ceux-ci étaient déjà vêtus de ces Yukata. Ce qui n'était pas spécialement pour lui plaire, prétextant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se battre de ce genre d'habit. On lui avait alors rétorqué que le jour du nouvel an on avait pas à se battre. Et puis devant l'insistance d'Inoue et Yoruichi elle n'avait finalement pu que céder, bon c'était pas la mort quoi finalement. Les autres arrancar avaient subi le même traitement et Hallibel était en ce moment même en train d'être coiffée par Inoue. En effet on pouvait déjà dire que le résultat allait être joli mais Yasei n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie qu'on prenne autant soin d'elle.

« Il devrait y en avoir une autre dans un des tiroirs. Tatsuki-chan ?

-Oui, j'y vais.

-Vous savez je peux aussi très bien les laisser comme ça, tenta-t-elle.

-Mais oui mais oui, fit Yoruichi en prenant la brosse que lui tendait Tatsuki. Maintenant assied-toi là. »

La lynx s'exécuta en soupirant mais n'osa pas vraiment contredire la shinigami. Surement qu'elle était dans l'ambiance et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hime. Hum oui voilà c'était pour ça qu'elle se laissait faire. Parce que bon, depuis quand un félin ça se laissait toiletter tranquillement ?

Au bout d'une petite heure tout était terminé. Yasei se regarda dans une glace sans vraiment se reconnaître. Elle voulait bien avouer qu'elle se trouvait plutôt jolie ainsi, sa coiffure tout simplement incompréhensible, elle serait bien incapable de la refaire… même sur quelqu'un d'autre, donnait un nouvel aspect à ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle trouvait le Yukata, noir orné de quelques feuilles d'une couleur presqu'aussi éclatante que ses cheveux, d'une grand beauté sans se mentir. Mais tout ça ce n'était pas vraiment elle au final. Elle qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant porté uniquement des vêtements pour homme. Ceux de son espada. La féline fit une drôle de tête en repensant à lui. Rien ne s'était passé depuis leur baiser échangé. Il était resté pareil au Grimmjow Jaggerjack qu'il avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Les même répliques, les mêmes soupires, les mêmes disputes pour des choses que l'un comme l'autre jugeaient inutiles mais ils aimaient le faire quand même. Honnêtement Yasei se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce moment. Pensive elle toucha ses lèvres comme si elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait réellement eut une présence dessus mais bien évidemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« Yasei-chan ? Tout va bien ?

-Et pourquoi ça irait pas ? Hein Hime ? répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué comme toujours.

-Bien alors allons-y ! »

Tatsuki ouvrit donc la porte pour les laisser sortir de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elles n'eurent pas bien longtemps à marcher pour rejoindre le festival, endroit où normalement elles devraient rejoindre les mâles comme les appelait Yasei. Pourtant ce fut un peu plus compliqué que ne l'aurait cru les arrancar. En effet il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce à quoi elles se seraient attendues. Et bien sûr cela amusa leurs accompagnatrices.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées devant un stand de pêche aux poissons lorsqu'elles furent rejointes par les hommes, qui au passage n'eurent que des compliments pour leurs tenues. Ils n'étaient pas en reste, eux non plus. Ayant eu le même traitement de faveur que les filles par Urahara, tous étaient dans des habits de fête. D'ailleurs beaucoup de regard étaient tournés vers eux, féminin comme masculin.

« Où est Yasei ? demanda finalement Grimmjow qui ne l'avait pas vu parmi le groupe venu les accueillir.

-Elle est toujours devant le stand, répondit Yoruichi amusée.

-Je vais aller la chercher, proposa Inoue.

-Laisse j'y vais, coupa Ichigo qui avait remarqué qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas vraiment pour qu'elle le quitte maintenant.

-Merci Kurosaki-kun. »

Il se faufila à travers la foule, ignorant parfaitement le regard noir que lui lança Grimmjow. Ca faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il avait comprit que quelque chose c'était passé entre le bleuté et sa fraccion, même s'il n'était pas sûr que les autres s'en soient aperçus.

Il repéra l'arrancar penchée sur le bac à poisson, le rouquin resta d'abord bloqué totalement observateur de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait décidemment un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait qu'elle était incomparable. Pas que les autres femmes n'étaient pas belles mais là c'était différent. Puis il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire pensant à un félin qui chasse sa proie. Doucement il se glissa à ses côtés et demanda malicieusement :

« Tu veux que je te paye un essaie ?

-Ichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle surprise le gigai lui coupant la capacité de ressentir les reatsu. Hey t'es plutôt pas mal comme ça.

-Je te retourne le compliment, sourit-il. Et donc ce poisson ? Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

-Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de gamine en puissance.

-Si je te le propose, rigola-t-il. Attends-moi je reviens. »

Il paya le marchand pour avoir le filet qui donnait la chance de tenter d'attraper un des poissons du bac. La féline prit la feuille de riz en main dubitative puis regarda Ichigo l'interrogeant implicitement sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre.

« Le but est de prendre un des poissons dans ton filet. Le truc c'est d'y aller doucement pour ne pas casser ta feuille de riz.

-Je crois que j'ai comprit.

-Essaye voir. »

Doucement elle plongea la main dans l'eau puis dès qu'un poisson passa près d'elle, la rousse releva la main. Ce fut apparemment trop rapide pour la pauvre feuille de riz qui se déchira au contact du poisson. L'arrancar regard alors déconfite sa feuille de riz puis se tourna vers Ichigo qui se retenait certainement d'éclater de rire. Puis après l'incrédulité passa la colère dans le regard de la féline. Alors le rouquin se dépêcha de l'emmener loin du stand sentant qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre aux autres qui avaient réussi.

« Non lâche-moi, Ichi ! C'est injuste pourquoi le mien s'est cassé et pas les leur.

-Parce que tu y as été un peu trop violemment.

-T'veux dire qu'c'est ma faute, c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte. Tu sais je n'ai jamais réussi à sortir un seul de ses poissons personnellement. Tu vois il n'y a pas que toi.

-Mais c'est de l'arnaque si quelqu'un comme toi peut pas réussir !

-Tu entends quoi par quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda le rouquin dubitatif.

-Fait pas l'innocent, t'es quand même celui qu'a battu Grimm et qui a brisé le Hogyoku mettant ainsi fin à la vie d'Aizen.

-Ah… fit-il en se grattant la joue légèrement gêné et rougissant pour le coup. C'est pas un jeu de force. Il faut plus de finesse que de puissance pour réussi ce jeu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Ouais ouais.

-Oh mais regardez ça les gars, Kurosaki s'est trouvé une copine, s'exclama quelqu'un face à eux.

-C'est qu'elle serait bien tanquée en plus, rajouta un deuxième.

-Hein ? demanda-t-elle leur balançant un regard noir déjà bien énervée par le poisson. Ichi tu les connais.

-Attends, il regarda le petit groupe qui venait de se poster face à eux et fit mine de chercher mais sa mémoire étant ce qu'elle était il finit par lui faire un petit signe de main, j'suis sûr que ça va me revenir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Kurosaki !

-Qu'il vous connait pas, alors lâchez nous ça vaudra mieux, s'exclama l'arrancar avec à nouveau un mauvais sourire.

-Yasei tu te calmes, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, indiqua calmement Ichigo.

-Comme si c'était ça qui allait m'empêcher de foutre une raclée à des sous-être dans leur genre, hein ?

-Peut-être mais je te rappelle aussi que tu es en Yukata, soupira-t-il.

-Et alors tant que j'peux leur…

-Ne faites pas comme si on était pas là, râla d'un coup l'un des agresseurs.

-Puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez en fait ! demanda Yasei.

-Te sauver de ta soirée catastrophique, t'as certainement mieux à faire que traîner avec Kurosaki, ricana-t-il vexant visiblement le roux qui pourtant ne répondit rien mais pour le coup n'en pensait pas forcément moins.

-Tu sais je crois que lorsqu'on est ensemble les efforts doivent se faire des deux côtés, lui apprit la rousse s'accrochant au bras de l'humain totalement surpris. Et si Ichi est peut-être pas parfait, moi il me convient parfaitement. Aller vient on s'casse.

-Où est-ce que vous comptez aller ! s'écria l'un d'eux alors qu'Ichigo regardait toujours Yasei totalement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Mais où on veut et ça t'regarde pas, grogna-t-elle alors qu'ils s'avançaient légèrement menaçant vers eux, et que la foule s'écartait autour.

-'Tain tu t'es encore attiré des ennuies, grogna une voix derrière le couple. Puis tu m'expliques c'que tu fous accroché à l'autre loque là, tu l'aides à tenir debout ?

-He ! Grimm ? Quand est-ce que t'es arrivé ?

-En même temps que l'autre rouquin boke ! Ca fait un moment qu'il aurait du te ramener j'me d'mandais c'que vous foutiez.

-Je t'emmerde je fais ce que je veux.

-C'est pour ça qu't'es collée à lui ?

-Jaloux ? demanda-t-elle le fixant à la recherche d'une réaction quelconque.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous nous oubliez, c'est pas bon pour vous ça ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole un de ceux qui les entouraient couru à leur rencontre poing en avant. A ce moment Ichigo sortit carrément de ses songes, faut dire qu'il était pas spécialement discret l'autre, et l'accueillit d'un coup de poing au ventre s'étant au préalable détaché de Yasei. Ce qui le fit se plier en deux le rouquin en profita alors pour l'assommer d'un bon coup derrière la tête.

« Calmez-vous, merde, c'est nouvel an y'a autre chose à faire que se battre, râla-t-il d'ailleurs à l'espèce de gang.

-Ca n'en finira pas là Kurosaki ! agressa un type pendant qu'un autre ramassait celui qui semblait être le chef.

-C'est ça comme toujours, soupira Ichigo en se détournant frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Bien si on allait rejoindre les autres maintenant ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu nous conduis, répondit la rousse tout sourire.

-Ok ok. »

Il s'avança mais quand le bleuté voulu suivre il fut attraper au bras par sa fraccion. Ichigo s'avança donc seul parmi la foule pour rejoindre le petit groupe, se disant que Shiro allait certainement râler lorsqu'il saurait pour les deux. De l'autre côté Grimmjow regardait la jeune arrancar avec surprise sans pour autant dégager son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tu voulais pas rejoindre les autres ?

-Quoi ça t'embête de rester seul avec moi ?

-A quoi tu joues ? râla-t-il.

-Et toi à quoi tu joues ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évites. Ca me gênerai déjà en temps normal mais après c'que t'as fait l'autre soir, j'apprécie carrément pas, boke !

-Mais je t'emmerde, j'respecte juste ta décision !

-Quoi ma décision ? remarqua-t-elle totalement prise au dépourvu.

-J'crois qu'la tête qu'tu m'as fait juste après était assez équivoque pour pas que j'm'y retente.

-A qui la faute, ça se fait pas de prendre les gens par surprise comme ça, grogna-t-elle pour toute défense.

-Bah on fait comme on peut, hein. »

Il soupira grandement en entendant sa fraccion grogner mais cette fois c'est lui qui n'eut le temps de réagir qu'une bouche se plaquait contre la sienne. La rousse avait attrapé les bords de son kimono pour le faire se baisser légèrement puis elle fini par le lâcher pour le défier du regard avec une certaine arrogance :

« Faut jamais tirer des conclusions trop rapide Grimm. Après tout tu sais bien que j'ai jamais connu tout ça alors comment voulais-tu que je réagisse bien dès le début. Puis tu sais c'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait aussi… du moins avec de réel sentiments alors bon quoi ça fait bizarre, baka. »

L'expression de Grimmjow passa par plusieurs sentiments le long de la tirade de sa fraccion mais fini par s'arrêter sur un grand sourire sadique, son sourire sadique par excellence alors qu'il attirait la taille de la rousse contre lui.

« Bien j'sens que j'vais devoir t'apprendre plein d'autre truc, ça va être marrant.

-T'avises pas d'faire des trucs étranges ou je te jure que tu vas prendre.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, fit-il finalement dans un grand rire, éloignant quelques personnes à proximité.

* * *

Chapitre suivant: Le retour des problèmes... je n'en dirais pas plus ne cherchais pas. eheheh

Ps: Je ne mets pas de date de sortit mais normalement ça sera dimanche prochain comme d'habitude.


	31. sexta

Je vois que mon retour des problèmes ne plait à personne mdr. Mais bon il faut bien quelque chose qui fasse avancer l'histoire sinon je l'aurais certainement arrêtée là. Vous comprendrez donc que nous entamons la dernière partie de la fic. Il y encore pas mal d'action ^^.

Nami Niji: Non Grimm s'y attendait pas surtout qu'il pensait, à tord bien sûr, que Yasei l'avait rejeté ^^". Shiro avait envie de se faire Yasei oui, mais ça restera du conditonnel, il ne pourra jamais.

Carokamiya: je préfère le -chan mdr ^^". Vi moi aussi j'aurais voulu les voir... mais étantnulle en dessin je n'ai même pas tenté, c'est trop dommage. Bon je rassure ton clavier il ne devrait plus y avoir d'épanchement de bave pour ce chapitre mdr.

Itinérys: lol reste en vie, tu vas en avoir beosin, c'est pas encore fini ^^

Shashiin: En effet tu vas comprendre les problèmes dans ce chapitre ^^

Michiko: Je te rassure moi aussi j'aime beaucoup imaginer les vêtement des perso. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé sur Yasei pour savoir comment elle était. J'ai kiffer aussi le petit gang, dont tout le monde se fiche d'ailleurs au passage mdr. Tu sais si tout était rose alors il n'y aurait plus d'histoire, donc je devrais arrêter Hollow chronicle. Pour le genre de problème je te laisse voir.

J'annonce la couleur vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre ^^" s'il vous plait ne me tuais pas.

* * *

Yasei s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un coup de lame par ci, un autre par là. Rien ne lui résistait et elle était ravie ainsi. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué ces derniers temps. Parce que bon s'entraîner avec Grimm, des fois avec Renji, ça défoulait, mais c'était loin d'être la même chose que de pouvoir trancher véritablement quelque chose… enfin véritablement…

« Alors t'as fait quel score ?

-J'ai dépassé le million.

-T'es en retard j'en suis à un million mille.

-La ferme… rah ! Voilà par ta faute j'ai perdu. »

Pour se venger elle donna un coup dans la jambe de son compagnon de jeu. Parce que oui Yasei n'était nulle part autre qu'à la salle de jeux de Karakura. Son compagnon n'étant nul autre que Shiro. Depuis qu'Urahara lui avait donné un « corps » celui-ci était presque tout le temps fourré avec les arrancar. En même temps il ne pouvait pas réellement rester chez Ichigo. Mais du coup ça donnait aussi une excuse à celui-ci pour venir plus souvent chez le vendeur. Malheureusement pour Shiro car il était loin d'être à son maximum de puissance et entre son roi et Grimmjow il se retrouvait souvent à devoir courir pour sauver sa vie.

Parce que oui lorsqu'il eut su pour le nouveau couple le hollow bouda extrêmement longtemps, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à tourner autour de la demoiselle. Sans compter qu'ils s'entendaient réellement bien, comme l'avait pressentit Ichigo. C'est pourquoi au final il décoloré devint le compagnon de jeu et de bêtise en tout genre de la rouquine.

Cette fois-là ils avaient dérobé le gigai de la fraccion, et s'étaient enfuis comme des voleurs, pour pouvoir jouer tranquillement à la salle de jeu. Bon d'accord elle faisait un peu tâche habillé en kimono au milieu de tous les gamins présents mais au bout du deuxième coquart, fait respectivement part Shiro puis par Yasei, plus personne ne chercha à approcher la jeune arrancar.

« Ahh ! Mais, j'étais au boss final ! Teme.

-Parce que ma partie était moins importante que la tienne peut-être ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

-Bien sûr je gagnais moi ! répliqua-t-il fièrement.

-Mais moi aussi jusqu'à ce que tu me déconcentres.

-Si tu te déconcentres aussi facilement c'est que tu n'avais pas à gagner.

-Ecoute-moi bien, c'est pas un semi-hollow qui va m'apprendre la vie on est bien clair ? »

Il allait répondre quand d'un coup il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. Le hollow plissa des yeux mais personne n'était là. Sans doute avait-il rêvé. De toute façon il ne pouvait demander confirmation à Yasei puisque dans son gigai elle ne ressentait pas reastu des autres. Lui-même n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme il se faisait avoir des fois mais là il était certain…

« Bon quoi ? T'as peur des mouches.

-Ah tais-toi un peu et écoute.

-Et puis quoi encore, c'est pas un sous-hollow qui va me donner des ordres.

-Et un espada alors ? »

Yasei se crispa totalement à l'entente de cette phrase. Le décoloré eut un micro sourire en l'entendant, signe de victoire, puis se tendit lui aussi. Cette voix… La lynx fronça des sourcils et s'engagea pour sortir de la galerie de jeu. Lorsqu'elle fit face au nouveau venu son visage se renfrogna encore plus et elle croisa les bras :

« T'es qui toi ?

-Fuzen Kaimetsu, sexta espada.

-Ha ? Tu te fous d'moi ! Prendre le titre des autres comme ça, tu te crois tout permis parce que monsieur à réussi à devenir arrancar ? D'ailleurs comment t'as fait !

-Ah, ah Aizen-sama m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas facile, il semblerait que ce soit la vérité.

-Aizen… siffla la fraccion. Il est mort.

-Tu le crois.

-Je l'ai vu.

-Ah oui, moi aussi, il y a dix minutes.

-Ne te fous pas d'moi !

-C'est pas vraiment mon genre, je suis plutôt franc tu vois.

-Ca va aller vite alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mais toi voyons, sinon pourquoi serais-je venu ici précisément ?

-Et puis quoi encore !

-C'est Aizen-sama qui te demande, et puis j'ai aussi demandé à te récupérer lorsqu'il en aura fini avec toi.

-Un conseil ne parle pas d'elle comme d'un objet, confia Shiro.

-Tu es ? Hum… tu ressembles à Kurosaki mais tu dégages une aura bien plus malfaisante. Serait-il possible que…

-On en a rien à foutre. D'ailleurs en fait le mieux pour toi ça serait qu'tu te barres maintenant parce que tu commences vraiment à m'énerver.

-Hola, comme tu as été mal éduquée. Franchement l'ancienne génération ne vaut pas grand-chose.

-La ferme, grogna Yasei se contenant apparemment.

-Quoi tu prendrais la défense de ces traitres ? Ceux qui ont abandonné le Hueco Mondo ? Pour quoi ? Se réfugier chez les humains à la merci de ces moins que rien de shinigami ? C'est à ça que tu veux que le reste de ton existence ressemble. Tu devrais quitter ce minable qui te sert d'espada, si tu te rends tranquillement… »

Il ne termina pas qu'un sabre lui passait sous le nez. Encore au sol le gigai de la rouquine s'effondrait. Plusieurs passants s'alarmèrent, déjà qu'ils se demandaient si tout allait bien pour cette jeune femme qui parlait toute seule. Shiro se chargea de les faire partir et prit tout de même le soin de prévenir son autre moitié de la situation.

Dans les airs au dessus celui qui se prétendait sexta toisait avec une certaine assurance la fraccion qui le menaçait toujours de sa lame.

« Je vais t'éclater ! »

Aussitôt dit qu'elle fonça sur l'autre. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment sans qu'aucun des deux ne reculent. Puis Yasei fit un autre mouvement et apparu derrière lui, l'autre n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour se protéger. Elle grogna et réapparu sur le côté, ce qui fut contrer aussi. Alors elle leva son autre main créant un cero. A cette distance il était obligé d'esquiver s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne. Ce qu'effectivement Fuzen fit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que la lynx suivit son déplacement et la seconde suivante il vit une longue entaille sur son torse. Mais alors qu'elle entamait son deuxième mouvement Yasei reçu un coup à l'épaule qui laissa couler une gerbe de sang. Elle grogna de nouveau et reprit ses distances.

« C'est là tout ce que tu sais faire ? Comment t'a-t-il entraînée ? Lorsque je le verrai je me ferai une joie de lui montrer comment se bat un véritable espada.

-Redis encore une seule chose sur lui et je t'assure que je t'envoie en enfer.

-Tu mets un peu trop de cœur à ton rôle de fraccion, tu ne penses pas ?

-Que sais-tu de notre relation ? Sache que j'aurais jamais pu faire de mal à un espada. Tu n'es absolument pas au niveau.

-Ah oui ? Penses-tu que je t'ai montré mon véritable niveau ?

-Je vais t'éclater en beauté tu fais absolument pas le poids !

-Je vais me faire une joie de te ramener à Las noches et de pouvoir t'éduquer comme il le faut ensuite.

-On éduque pas un animal sauvage.

-Et pourtant tu obéis bien comme un brave petit chat à la Soul Society.

-Je le fais parce que je le veux bien. »

Elle allait repartir à l'assaut lorsqu'un sekaimon s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle lâcha un petit sifflement agacé, surtout lorsque sortit un capitaine et sa vice capitaine. Pourtant elle garda son katana devant elle en position d'attaque.

« Abaissez votre arme Yasei-san, fraccion du sexta espada, commença un des shinigami de sous rang qui les avaient accompagné.

-Désolée Chibi-taicho je suis pas un animal domestique, je mordrais quand j'en aurais envi. Celui-là il est à moi et je laisserai personne d'autre le tuer c'est pigé ! »

Et effectivement elle repartit à l'attaque. Et bien qu'il soit visible que l'autre avait le dessus sur la situation jamais elle ne fit mine d'abaisser sa lame. Ce n'était pas elle non plus qui reculait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que…

« Yasei, arrête ça tout de suite !

-Oh mais qui voilà ? demanda l'autre tout sourire fixant la fraccion. Alors animal sauvage ou non ? »

Elle le fixa quelque seconde Lince toujours en position d'attaque avant de finir par exploser de rire, un rire jaune sans humour sous-adjacent. Mais elle n'abaissa réellement sa lame que lorsque la main de Grimmjow s'abattit sur son crâne. On entendit alors la voix d'Ichigo dans le grand silence :

« Comment ça le sexta espada ! »

La main du bleuté se crispa alors et ce ne fut que parce que la lynx attrapa la main qui était sur sa tête qu'il ne chargea pas directement l'inconnu. Toshiro, le capitaine qui avait débarqué au milieu du combat, regarda dubitativement l'homme qui se présentait comme arrancar. Puis il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Puisque tout le monde n'était pas là, je vais me représenter, fit-il avec un immense sadisme. Fuzen Kaimetsu, sexta espada.

-Comment ça sexta ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Quoi j'occupe bien mieux ta place, d'après Aizen-sama je suis bien moins instable.

-T'as aucun caractère donc ! contra la lynx sèchement.

-Aizen ! s'exclama plutôt Toshiro. Il est mort.

-Hum aux dernières nouvelles il est bel et bien vivant, à l'intérieur de Las Noches. Avec le reste de l'espada qu'il a reconstitué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici toi ! questionna Ichigo qui semblait entier.

-Récupérer quelque chose, leur apprit-il fixant Yasei.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler d'elle comme d'un objet »

La voix d'Ichigo interféra même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait cette phrase. C'était les effets secondaires de la nouvelle liberté de Shiro et donc de son nouveau libre arbitre. Maintenant il pouvait parler au travers le corps de son roi, ce qui ne l'arrangeait absolument pas. Comme dans ce genre de cas.

« Alors c'était bien ça, le hollow de Kurosaki…si je m'étais douté.

-Pourquoi Yasei ? voulu savoir Matsumoto.

-C'est personnel. Aizen-sama a quelque chose à régler avec elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ensuite c'est moi qui prendrait soin d'elle.

-Ne rêve même pas ! grogna le bleuté.

-Mais apparemment ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. C'est dommage mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

-Qui est l'animal domestique, tu as des heures de sortie ! s'exclama la rouquine.

-Notre seul maître est Aizen-sama, tu devrais le savoir après ce qu'il s'est passé, non.

-Ne reparle plus jamais de ça ! s'écrièrent le sexta et sa fraccion.

-Bien à une prochaine fois alors. »

Et sur ces paroles il disparu derrière le Garganta qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

* * *

Alors voilà, prochain chapitre la décision de la Soul society. Normalement dimanche prochain si aucun problème d'écriture.


	32. retour d'Aizen

Nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus d'explication sur le pourquoi du retour d'Aizen. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle situation pour les arrancar.

Carokamyia: Et oui le grand méchant est de retour. Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envis de créer un méchant en chef. Et parce que la manière dont il a disparu était bidon selon moi. Pour Fuzen je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas lol, en même temps il prends la place de Grimmy mais je pense que tu pourras plus tard accrocher à sa personnalité ^^.

Metsfan101: Oh thank ^^

Nami niji: Pourquoi Aizen? Parce que comme ça tu pourras voir la vrai haine des arrancar. Et puis j'avais envis de créer une nouvelle espada eheh. Je crois qu'on est d'accord Grimmy est le sexta et personne peut prendre sa place... ^pourtant je suis sûre que tu vas finir par aprécier la personnalité de Fuzen mouahahah. T'inquiète ça ne dureras pas trop de temps je pense?

michiko: Ne le juge pas trop vite non plus. Sa place ne lui va pas mais qui sait il pourrait te surprendre. Aizen n'aura pas un trop grande place t'inquiète pas.

Katae: Malheureusement je ne sais pas dessinée, donc pas d'illustration pour la fic. Bien que j'aimerai crois-moi. Désolée pour la description de Fuzen, ça viendra plus tard promis.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réuni dans le salon d'Urahara et l'ambiance était somme toute très mauvaise. Le bleuté était sur le nerf, apparemment il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on avait prit sa place. Pas qu'il y était accroché sentimentalement ouu quelque chose du style mais il en avait une certaine fierté. Mais à part Yammi aucune des autres ne semblaient partager ce sentiment. Les autres étaient plutôt nerveux concernant le retour d'une espada. Et surtout du fait qu'Aizen soit toujours vivant malgré ce qui c'était passé.

« A mon avis, commença Urahara, le Hokyoku s'est juste décomposé pour se recomposer autre part. Comme la vie d'Aizen est maintenant liée à lui tant qu'il n'est pas détruit Aizen ne le sera pas non plus.

-On s'est mi à quatre dessus la dernière fois. Comment peut-on détruire quelque chose qui résiste à ça.

-C'est bien le problème Kurosaki-kun. J'ai bien peur qu'au niveau actuel des choses, on ne puisse plus le tuer. Il va falloir augmenter encore beaucoup plus nos capacités si l'on veut avoir une chance.

-Sans compter la nouvelle espada, rappela Renji. La dernière n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, Aizen a du monter encore d'un cran.

-Tu parles, ce sexta était un minable.

-Il n'était pas à sa puissance maximum d'après ce qu'il a dit, fit Shiro qui était ressortit du corps de son roi.

-Je sais encore jauger la puissance de mes adversaires !

-Du calme, s'interposa Hallibel. Il peut facilement baisser son niveau s'il le désire et tu ne pourras jamais capter plus haut que ce qu'il ne veut Yasei. C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? demanda Inoue. Karakura sera-t-elle toujours la cible d'Aizen ?

-Il y a de grande chance. Surtout maintenant qu'ils sont là aussi. L'énergie de la ville est montée en flèche, déclara Yoruichi qui venait de revenir de la Soul Society. Pourtant ils sont un atout indéniable dans notre manche.

-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles de la Soul Society ? demanda le magasinier.

-Il semblerait que nos compagnons y soit convoqué. Les capitaines ont fini leur réunion et prit leur décision.

-Nous ? Aller à la Soul Society ? Je croyais qu'on voulait pas de nous là-bas ? s'exclama la fraccion du sexta.

-Calme-toi, râla ce dernier.

-Comme on dit il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. En route. »

Sur ce l'hybride se retourna pour ouvrir un seikaimon. Les arrancar se levèrent bon grès mal grès pour la suivre. C'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans la Soul Society et Yasei ne pu s'empêcher de se prendre pour une touriste. Demandant toute sorte de chose à Hisagi qui se pliait à la tâche plus ou moins gracieusement. Elle effraya aussi deux shinigami de sous-rang qui embêtait une shinigami femelle, enfin ils auraient bien essayé de s'en prendre à elle si Grimmjow et Shuhei n'était pas venu pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Les deux shinigami se prirent une petite enguelade par le vice-capitaine tandis que le sexta tentait de faire pareil avec sa fraccion… qui bien sûr, elle, ne se laissa pas faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant la tour où se réunissaient les capitaines. Le petit groupe attendit un moment… un long moment. Un très long moment.

« Je croyais qu'ils avaient fini leur réunion ? grogna finalement Yasei.

-Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre s'est produit après le départ de Yoruichi-san, proposa Renji.

-Et pourquoi vous restez là vous ? demanda Lilinette au moins aussi curieuse que la rousse.

-Nous étions en poste sur Terre, nous devons faire notre rapport, expliqua Hisagi. Kuchiki-taicho est ici, Renji doit donc l'attendre. Pour ma part n'ayant plus de capitaine dans ma division je dois donner mon rapport directement au Soutaicho.

-Ah oui, c'était Tousen ton capitaine, c'est ça ?

-Je n'en suis pas fier.

-Ce mec était inutile, c'est une bonne perte, déclara Yasei.

-Tu sais je ne pense pas que tu le soulages, fit remarquer Stark.

-J'ai commencé à prendre l'habitude avec elle, expliqua le brun mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Ah ça s'ouvre ! »

Le primera attrapa sa fraccion par le col pour éviter qu'elle se précipite vers l'ouverture, trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Un messager sortit puis il fit signe à la petite troupe de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, face au capitaine-commandant. Un petit silence s'installa alors, même s'il était visible que Yasei voulait y mettre son grain de sel.

« Arrancar, il est clair qu'une nouvelle guerre va se déclarer. D'après les rapports des agents sur Terre vous n'êtes plus ce qui pourrait être considéré comme des ennemis. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous rendre votre liberté. »

Un certain doute plana sur l'assemblée. Personne ne semblait croire ce que venait d'annoncer le plus vieux, qui reprit d'ailleurs :

« Ainsi vous serez libre de choisir si vous voulez participer à cette guerre ou non. Nous ne voulons pas vous forcer alors que vous nous avez déjà aidés. Néanmoins il est indéniable que vous avoir de notre côté sera un plus.

-J'en serais, déclara alors presqu'aussi sec Grimmjow.

-La même, suivit directement sa fraccion.

-Nous participerons à cette guerre, conclu Ulquiorra pour ceux qui restaient.

-Bien, Yamamoto hocha de la tête et déclara ensuite. Une division particulière va vous être attribuée, vos quartiers seront là-bas. Vous devrez par contre suivre nos principes…

-Je préfère rester sur Terre, coupa Yasei faisant tiqué le capitaine-commandant.

-Ne sachant pas ce que prépare l'ennemi il est plus sage que vous restiez ici pour le moment. Vous serez libre d'aller où bon vous semble à l'intérieur de la Soul Society mais pas dans le monde des humains.

-En fait ceci est plus sage pour votre sécurité, précisa Ukitake. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'Aizen veut à Yasei-chan. Il vaut donc mieux qu'elle reste ici.

-Aizen peut très bien décidé d'attaquer ici directement, contra Ulquiorra.

-Ce serait stupide de sa part, répliqua acidement Komamura ce à quoi ne répondit qu'un haussement d'épaule le cuarta.

-Je m'en fou, tant qu'on pourra s'entraînement comme il faut ici, déclara Grimmjow surprenant la plupart de la petite bande.

-Bien sûr vous aurez tout l'aménagement nécessaire.

-Alors pourquoi on parle encore ?

-Bien. »

Le plus vieux appela un messager et le petit groupe fut conduit à ses quartiers. Renji et Shuhei pensaient fortement à la crise que Yasei allait piquer à son espada. Et ils avaient tellement envie d'y assister. Malheureusement il avait d'autres obligations pour le moment.

En effet la fraccion ruminait à côté du bleuté. Elle se sentait comme un animal en cage… comme Fuzen l'avait décrite un peu plus tôt et elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Pourtant si Grimmjow avait choisi cette option elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y opposer. Puis quelque part elle avait fois en ce jugement… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être énervée tout de même.

Une fois dans leur quartier, et que leur guide les laissa. Chacun se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et là le bleuté sentit que ça allait explosé. Et il n'avait pas tord.

« Je veux une explication.

-Sur quoi ? demanda-t-il tentant de rester calme.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté aussi facilement qu'on nous enferme ici.

-De un, on est pas enfermé, on est libre d'aller où on veut.

-Dans la Soul Society ! Moi je voulais retourner sur Terre.

-Pour y faire quoi ?

-Ici on a tout ce dont on a besoin de pour s'entraîner et c'est le plus important il me semble avec la guerre qui va venir, s'emporta Grimmjow. T'inquiète tu n'auras pas le temps de regretter de ne pas être sur Terre à glander. Je vais te faire bosser.

-On pouvait très bien le faire là-bas aussi !

-Tu étais en danger sur Terre ! éclata-t-il finalement faisant reculer sa fraccion. Aizen en a encore après toi, je ne laisserai pas mettre la main sur toi même si ça veut dire mettre une bride sur ma liberté ! »

La rousse resta un moment silencieuse. Ils se fixaient dans un silence devenu très lourd. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose d'aussi concret mais en même temps… ces paroles sonnaient si lâches dans sa bouche. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment le Grimmjow qu'elle connaissait devant lui. Yasei serra fortement son poing, franchement elle ne voulait pas de ça. Son poing s'écrasa sur la joue du bleuté qui en recula de plusieurs pas totalement surpris.

« C'est quoi cette réaction de perdant ! Depuis quand tu acceptes de faire des sacrifices ? Putain ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule, je croyais te l'avoir déjà fait comprendre. Ce que tu viens de faire est frustrant et rabaissant pour moi et pour toi ! T'as peur pour ma sécurité alors entraîne-toi pour ne plus avoir peur, ne t'enferme pas avec moi dans un endroit sécurisé. Grimmjow tu t'es transformé en lâche ! »

Elle aurait voulu continuer mais il s'était reprit et ne supporta pas tous les reproche qui était en train de lui pleuvoir dessus. Tout ça parce qu'il avait essayé de prendre la meilleure solution, la plus sage selon lui. La moins risquée pour Yasei. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur par celui-ci apparemment très remonté. Cependant elle ne semblait pas avoir fini si bien qu'elle reprit la parole :

« C'est pour ta putain de spontanéité, ton putain d'esprit de liberté que j'te respecte autant et toi tu décides d'abandonné tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une soit-disante sécurité. Laisse-moi rire. On est pareil Grimm, on ne peut pas vivre dans des cages, alors te laisse pas enfermer comme ça ! Merde !

-Je crois que tu as fait bien pire pour moi, rappela-t-il énervé.

-Mais moi c'était…

-Pour les mêmes raisons alors viens pas me faire chier si tu comprends pas va te faire. »

Il la lâcha soudainement et sortit de la pièce. La jeune arrancar eut un petit rire jaune. Il venait d'utiliser presque les mêmes mots qu'elle à ce moment. Pour le coup elle se sentit mal. Elle avait peut-être réagi un peu vite. Elle comprenait maintenant toute la frustration qu'avait du ressentir son espada cette fois-là. A son tour elle sortit rapidement de la pièce dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

Finalement à sa « très grande surprise » elle le retrouva sur un terrain d'entraînement. La rousse resta indécise quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la voix du sexta retentisse :

« J'suppose que t'es pas v'nu là pour faire que m'regarder. Si c'est pour me faire encore des reproche tu peux te tirer.

-Non… pas vraiment…

-Hein ?

-Bah j'avoue que j'ai pas été très compréhensive sur ce coup là.

-Heureux qu'tu le reconnaisses.

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-Tu voulais autre chose ? »

Yasei serra de nouveau le poing et le bleuté le sentit mal. Il se recula donc par réflexe mais finalement elle éclata de rire.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un rustre Grimm.

-C'était pas c'qui te plaisait chez moi ?

-J'crois pas non ?

-Hey ! Y'a des hollow sur le terrain d'entraînement ! Alerte !

-Oh putain, râla le bleuté.

-Je crois que tout le monde n'a pas encore était prévenu, remarqua justement mais un peu tard la fraccion. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-C'est pas comme si j'étais contre me faire quelques shinigami mais vaut mieux qu'on rentre.

-Ouais ouais compris. »

Et sur ce ils laissèrent les shinigami encore totalement abasourdis, qui n'auraient de toute façon rien pu faire.

* * *

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis chargée de contrôle je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, désolée. J'essayerai de me ratraper comme je peux ^^".


	33. Soul Society

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, je poste un peu tard, je sais c'est le problème de pas avoir le chapitre en entier sur le même ordi ^^" mais bon il est là c'est l'essentiel. Donc chapitre sur la vie des arrancars à la Soul Society.

Nami Niji: Ils sont mignon, hein. Elle se rend compte t'inquiète qu'elle a mal réagi, elle se fait pardonner d'une façon dont tu peux comprendre seule je pense... que je n'ai pas mi dans la fic, oublié un peu ^^" dommage. Oui Yasei est rousse mdr. Pour les espada tu sauras vraiment comme est Fuzen le chapitre prochain. T'inquiète pas les arrancar vont s'en donner à coeur joie! eheh

Michiko: T4inquiète Yasei se rends compte qu'elle a un peu fait n'importe quoi. ^^" Ca va mieux maintenant. J'ai Shiro. Et Yamamoto, ouais j'avoue il est trop bon pour trouver son intérêt même là où il y en a pas forcément.

* * *

Yasei tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme mais c'était dur. Très dur surtout lorsque votre espada ne fait rien pour aider. Non franchement il n'y avait vraiment que les shinigami pour inventer ça. Jamais elle n'avait vu chose pareil chez Aizen. En même temps le mégalo était plutôt thé. Sans doute vous demandez-vous ce qu'il se passait ? Et bien les arrancars avaient été conviés à une petite fête « en leur honneur » par Matsumoto. Bien sûr qui dit fête avec Matsumoto dit sake, en grande quantité... En effet la fête avait été bien arrosée et beaucoup roulaient maintenant sous la table, comme Renji ou Kira. Alors que d'autre était encore à peu près potable comme Shuhei ou Ikkaku. Ils étaient tout de même assez pleins pour accepter une partie de strip poker avec la sulfureuse rousse de la 10ème division. Le sexta et Yasei avaient eux aussi accepté de jouer mais étaient largement plus sobre que les autres. Et bien sûr ils s'étaient ligués contre les shinigami qui n'y virent que du feu, et qui se retrouvèrent très vite en sous vêtement. Seul Ikkaku avait eut la présence d'esprit, sous les bons conseils de Yumichika, de se retirer de la partie.

LA fraccion avait passé là une des meilleures soirées de son existence. Encore mieux lorsque le lendemain matin en passant dans la pièce commune, et aussi entrée, elle avait découvert tous les soulards. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Stark qui dormait comme un bien heureux sur la poitrine de la vice-capitaine de la 10ème division. Le réveil serait certainement dur pour lui. La jeune arrancar allait passer son chemin lorsqu'une tête se présenta à l'entrée. Elle salua d'un petit signe de main et se rapprocha :

« Hey, chibi-taicho, tu cherches quelque chose ?

-C'est Hitsugaya-taicho, soupira-t-il vexé. Et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

-Oh, Rangiku ? Elle sait mettre de l'ambiance en tout cas !

-Mieux que faire son travail ça c'est sûr.

-Oï détend-toi. C'est pas l'moment de se prendre la tête, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, une nouvelle guerre approche il faut…

-Eh ! Ils s'entraînent le jour et décompresse la nuit pour ne pas trop y penser. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux dans ce cas ?

-Parce qu'on m'a comme qui dirait monopolisée le reste de la nuit s'tu vois c'que je veux dire.

-Je vois, approuva le capitaine rougissant un peu.

-T'es trop mignon comme ça, Chibi-taicho.

-Hitsugaya-taicho.

-Et tu lui voulais quoi à Rangiku. J'suis d'humeur à aider aujourd'hui.

-Il y a de la paperasse à faire.

-Ah non merci je vais la réveiller.

-Tu reviens vite sur tes paroles.

-Je suis un hollow à la base… Mais c'est vrai, si tu me donnes autre chose à faire que des papiers à faire j'veux bien t'aider.

-Et bien il y a certaines choses qu'elle devait porter à la 12ème.

-Bah voilà. Le temps qu'elle se réveille je ferai ça. Comme si c'était elle qui faisait. Ca tombe bien j'avais rien à faire. Tout le monde dort.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, râla le capitaine.

-Allez détends-toi Chibi-taicho.

-Hitsugaya-taicho.

-Allez j'te suis. »

Il ronchonna encore un peu. Mais prit tout de même la direction de sa division, suivi de la rouquine qui semblait vraiment d'excellente humeur. Toshiro lui remit quelques documents et elle se dirigea vers sa destination. Ca faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils étaient à la Soul Society et elle savait parfaitement s'y déplacer. Ainsi pour se rendre chez Kyoraku elle passa devant la 11ème pour espérer voir Kempachi avec qui elle s'entendait extrêmement bien. Avec aussi l'espoir d'un petit combat matinal avant de retrouver les autres. Mais il ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Sans doute dormait-il encore. Elle retenterait sa chance au retour.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer son chemin tranquillement trois shinigami lui barrèrent la route. Surprise elle leur lança un regard interrogatif. Maintenant tout le monde savait pour les arrancar vivant à la Soul Society, qu'ils y étaient aussi libres que tous les shinigami qui pouvaient y habiter aussi. Alors ils n'avaient plus eu aucun problème avec ça. Donc que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ?

« Tu as essayé de jouer la forte l'autre jour. De quel droit tu t'es mêlée de ce qu'on faisait ?

-Ouais par ta faute on s'est fait mal voir par Hisagi-fukutaicho. On s'est même fait réprimander.

-Juste une question, qui peut paraître stupide mais on se connait ?

-Tu te fous de nous ? s'écria le premier shinigami.

-Commence par me parler mieux parce que j'étais de bonne humeur, c'est pour ça que t'es encore entier, mais ça se détériore, confia-t-elle prenant un sourire carnassier.

-Pour qui tu te prend ! T'es qu'un hollow !

-Ouais ici ce sont les shinigami qui font la loi, tu devrais être sous nos ordres !

-Euh, faudrait peut-être penser à se calmer là.

-Non, je comprends pas pourquoi le Soutaicho accepte des gens tel que vous, c'est comme pour ce Kurosaki.

-Bon ça y est, j'suis énervée. Vous l'avez largement cherché je vois. Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre !

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense pouvoir faire sans l'autre aux cheveux bleu ! »

Un bruit mat résonna, ils virent alors les documents de Yasei à terre, sans l'arrancar. Une seconde plus tard le shinigami du centre fut mi à terre d'un coup de coude dans le nez. Qui cassa par la même occasion. Les deux autres n'eurent pas vraiment plus de temps pour réagir. L'un eut la respiration coupée par un coup au plexus et l'autre un genoux déboité et l'incapacité de bouger. Elle ramassait ses dossiers quand ils réalisèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Il accepte les gens comme nous car s'il devait compter sur vous pour gagner la guerre contre Aizen elle serait déjà perdu d'avance. »

Puis elle tourna les talons les laissant complètement choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la 12ème division la rousse remit les documents à Nanao sans aucun autre problème. Au retour par contre, alors qu'elle repassait devant le champ de bataille, une surprise l'attendait. Kempachi était au milieu du chemin avec un grand sourire et toutes dents dehors.

« T'as mi une bonne raclée à mes hommes tout à l'heure.

-Sans vouloir te vexer ils étaient nuls.

-Effectivement s'ils ont perdu contre toi, c'est sûr.

-Ce n'est plus perdre là, c'est être atomisé.

-On tente la revanche ?

-Quand tu veux !

-Ne faîtes pas ça au milieu de la route alors, leur fit savoir Byakuya.

-Hey t'es matinal Bya !

-Pas plus que vous Yasei. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom.

-Bien je prends capitaine coincé alors.

-Peut-être que tu t'en fiche mais les trois personnes que tu as envoyé à la 4ème division vont bien.

-C'est vrai j'm'en fiche ! Et soyez prévenu la prochaine fois qu'ils cherchent je les tue, elle fixa les capitaines qui comprirent directement qu'elle était sérieuse. Déjà j'l'ai pas fait là alors qu'ils m'ont agressé alors que j'les connaissais pas. Mais s'ils redisent quoi que ce soit sur nous ou Ichi ça va très mal se passer. C'est à leurs risques et périls.

-Que vient faire Kurosaki ici ? demanda le capitaine de la 6ème division perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est à eux qu'il faut demander ! Sur ce j'rentre ils doivent être debout maintenant. Kempachi si tu veux le revanche tu sais où m'trouver.

-Pas maintenant nous avons une réunion.

-Ouais j'sais, grogna le faux borgne. T'inquiète j'viendrais ! »

Sur ce ils partirent, laissant la lynx continuer tranquillement sa route. De retour aux quartiers des arrancars. Yasei retrouva la joyeuse bande en train de déjeuner. Mise à part Starck allongé plus loin, une grosse bosse sur le front. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir loupé ça. Mais elle n'eut trop longtemps à y penser qu'elle fut interpellée.

« Où t'étais passée ?

-Rangiku tu m'en dois une, Je t'ai avancée dans ton travail. Toshiro voulait te réveillé tout à l'heure.

-Yasei a fait une bonne action ? demanda dubitativement Renji.

-Deux même, annonça-t-elle fièrement. J'ai aussi remis à leur place deux shinigami.

-Je vois une BA pour une MA (mauvaise action), finalement ça compense, soupira le vice-capitaine.

-N'importe quoi, je me suis juste défendu, notre honneur à tous, franchement penser qu'on sert à rien, qu'on peut nous tuer comme ça. Tu voulais quand même pas que je reste à rien dire.

-Les capitaine sont encore en réunion ? demanda Shuhei pour changer de sujet.

-Ouais c'est pour ça que Bya a arrêté de m'engueuler.

-Ils vont peut-être enfin prendre une décision.

-J'aimerai qu'on retourne sur terre, déclara Ulquiorra.

-Hime te manque tant que ça ? l'interrogea Yasei qui comprit au simple regard lancé. Ok je change du sujet.

-De plus ça m'étonnerai, coupa le vice-capitaine de la 9ème division. Aucun espada n'est revenu dans le monde réel depuis que nous sommes ici.

-On devrait les attaquer directement, nous, s'exclama la fraccion du sexta.

-Dis pas de connerie, répondit celui-ci au quart de tour.

-Ce n'est pas spécialement une mauvaise idée, coupa Harribel recevant plusieurs regard surpris. Je m'explique. Ce qu'attend la Soul Society est une nouvelle attaque pour évaluer la force de l'ennemi. Il serait plus simple d'envoyer des espions sur place. Des gens qui sauraient passer inaperçu tout en récoltant les informations nécessaires.

-Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, je la proposerai à mon capitaine, on verra bien, déclara Matsumoto.

-Il est vrai qu'Aizen ne s'attendra pas à un coup comme ça… mais mieux vaut prévoir une diversion pour être sûr qu'il ne remarque l'intrusion. »

Un petit moment de silence régna. Shuhei avait raison, il valait mieux prévoir une diversion au cas où. Mais quoi ? C'était la grande question. La rousse avait bien une idée mais elle n'osait pas la dire à voix haute. Son regard dérivait quelques fois sur Grimmjow. Si elle proposait ça cela revenait à réduire à néant les effort du bleuté. Pourtant ce fut lui qui ouvrit la bouche pour lancer sa propre idée, avant que Yasei n'est eu l'occasion de passer son message.

« On retourne sur Terre avec Yasei. Juste tous les deux. On fera une bonne cible, surtout si Aizen veut toujours lui mettre la main dessus.

-C'est dangereux, remarqua Ulquiorra.

-Pas plus qu'infiltrer le Hueco Mondo. Puis c'est pas comme si on sera vraiment seul. Y'aura Kurosaki et sa bande. Mais je suis sûr qu'on aura même pas besoin d'eux. »

La fraccion fut comme soulagée en entendant ça et en même temps extrêmement heureuse. Elle retrouvait là son Grimmjow. L'être sauvage qui faisait régner sa loi et prenait ses décisions même si elles étaient dangereuses. Et surtout il s'y tenait… Mais tout fut cassé lorsque Renji déclara :

« Attendez un peu avant de faire vos plan comme ça. Le gotei n'a même pas encore eu vent de celle-ci. Peut-être auront-ils trouvé autre chose.

-Ouais on verra, déclara finalement Yasei. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire de nous-mêmes pour le moment. »

Ceci mi fin à la pseudo-réunion, ainsi qu'au petit déjeuné. Les shinigami repartirent à leur division, tandis que les arrancars se dispersaient. Bien que Yammi aida Lilinette à ramener Starck dans sa chambre. Le bleuté et sa fraccion se dirigèrent vers leur terrain d'entrainement. Elle ne dit rien ce sur qu'elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt mais elle était sûre que le bleuté avait comprit. Rien qu'à voir comment l'entraînement avait tourné. Ca devenait plus une sorte de parade amoureuse qu'autre chose… bien qu'étant toujours assez mortelle pour un non-initié.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Encore un peu sur la Soul Society, et surtout le retour sur Terre, mouahahaha ==4/12


	34. entrée fracassante

Chapitre suivant, avancement du plan de arrancar et autre petite débilité de passage avant le retour de l'à peu près sérieux... enfin je ne promet rien de ce côté là non plus.

Pas de reviewer, je suis un peu triste...

Mais bon sur ce bon chapitre.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent plusieurs choses se produisirent, des surprenantes comme l'augmentation rapide de la force des arrancars ainsi que ceux qui s'entraînaient avec eux. Comme des inquiétantes… Un Ulquiorra en manque peut détruire une chambre si on le cherche. D'ailleurs Yasei ne retenta jamais sa chance à ce petit jeu-là. Autant dire que les nouveaux venus à la Soul Society faisaient parler d'eux. Et pas qu'un peu, maintenant plus personne n'ignorait leur présence même s'ils n'étaient pas un grand nombre à les avoir vu. Il fallait dire que les arrancars sortaient peu des quartiers qui leur étaient attribués au début.

Les discriminations se faisaient moins présentes, bien que cela ne les avait pas spécialement dérangé, depuis la confrontation avec Yasei qui avait éclaté trois shinigami, et qu'on savait la moins forte du groupe, plus personne n'avait osé faire quelque chose contre eux. C'était autre chose qui agaçait le bleuté, il préférait encore les discriminations à ça. Ca quoi ? Et bien il avait ses premiers problèmes avec Yasei. Comment ça ? Et bien oui, elle était mignonne notre petite rouquine, et cela ne laissait pas indifférent les shinigami. En effet si Yasei s'en fichait comme de sa première dent, le sexta ne pouvait supporter tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour. A la limite il préférait encore Shiro. Lui au moins il pouvait toujours le remettre à sa place, ou du moins personne ne lui tombait sur le dos lorsqu'il essayait Pantera à la main. Mais ici il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre au Shinigami et même s'il était effrayant cela ne semblait pas assez pour les faire fuir. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cela commençait à amuser sa fraccion.

« Grimm est un gros jaloux.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries !

-Et si je te disais que Fuzen est mieux que toi ?

-Quoi ? demanda le sexta en criant faisant rire sa fraccion.

-Mais non c'est faux… même s'il vaut le coup d'œil il t'arrive pas à la cheville, va.

-Vraiment, t'es sûre ? demanda Matsumoto que la conversation intéressait. Il est comment.

-On s'en fiche. »

Grognement venant de nul autre que le capitaine de la 10ème division, qui aurait largement préféré qu'ils travaillent vraiment. Parce que oui les deux arrancars étaient à la 10ème division. Comme tous les autres ils avaient été assignés sous les ordres d'un capitaine, sans réel rang dans l'organisation. Ils étaient là pour aider au mieux à préparer la guerre. Par exemple Grimmjow entrainer les shinigami de la 10ème, même si au début sous le regard attentif de Toshiro, maintenant le plus jeune lui laissait libre arbitre. Starck et Lilinette avaient rejoint la 8ème, Yammi la 11ème au grand plaisir de tous ses membres, Ulquiorra la 2nd et Harribel la 9ème où elle aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait Shuhei à la direction. Mais revenons au sujet important et qui nous intéresse plus, enfin ça dépend pour qui.

« C'est bon Taicho. On a rien à faire pour le moment. Alors ! Dis-moi tout.

-Moi tout… Non je rigole. Alors, il a les cheveux noirs, courts et ébouriffé, un peu comme Shuhei. Les yeux rouges sang carrément attirant, honnêtement si ce n'était pas un gros connard je m'y serais surement laisser prendre. Il fait bien 1h80 et est bien musclé mais sans plus. Un peu moins que Grimm… enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir, je suppose.

-Comment ça, grogna le concerné.

-Bah contrairement à toi, Aizen lui a pas donné un uniforme d'exhibitionniste.

-Tenue que tu portes, je te rappelle.

-Ce qui change pas sa nature. Enfin bref. Lui il a une sorte de long manteau qui ne lui couvre pas les bras, mais est fermé devant et descend jusqu'au mollet à l'arrière. En bas un hakama normal, toujours tout en blanc, vive Aizen. Son zanpakuto, je sais même pas son nom alors que lui connait Lince, est caché sous son manteau.

-En effet ça donne l'eau à la bouche tout ça, charia Matsumoto.

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua le bleuté mécontent.

-Remettez-vous au travail, râla le capitaine qui en avait marre de voir els squatteurs dans son bureau.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ton bon plaisir, Chibi-taicho ?

-Hitsugaya-taicho ! grinça-t-il fatigué.

-Hey déjà je te mets ton titre.

-L'un de vous m'emmène ces papiers à la 9ème division, soupira-t-il finalement. Yasei vas-y !

-Oui, c'est parti ! »

C'était en fait là un choix hautement stratégique du petit capitaine. S'il avait envoyé le sexta alors les deux femmes auraient continué à parler sans gêne alors que la Vice-capitaine avait encore du travail. S'il avait envoyé Matsumoto, elle serait certainement restée à discuter avec le brun de la 9ème division, peut-être même en se saoulant.

La rousse s'empara des documents faisant un clin d'œil à son espada, qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'elle sorte seule, puis elle partit. Le bleuté sortit presque directement après prétextant qu'il allait entraîner quelques shinigami mais il était surtout à la recherche d'un défouloir. Et pour le coup Matsumoto n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner travailler elle aussi, se disant que son capitaine était un sacré rabat-joie des fois.

Quelques semaines plus tard vint enfin une réponse de la part des capitaines concernant la proposition des arrancars. Le plan était accepté. Cela en réjouissait plus d'un, surtout lorsque les équipes furent formées. Parce que bien sûr il était inconcevable de laisser partir seul Grimmjow et Yasei. Ils faisaient partis des meilleurs éléments de la Soul Society, il ne fallait pas risquer de les perdre aussi bêtement. Il fut donc décidé que Renji, Matsumoto, Toshiro et Ulquiorra les accompagnerai. Ce qui soulage les arrancars et la deuxième division. Le cuarta commençait vraiment à avoir des réactions extrêmes. Pour l'équipe de reconnaissance, ils enverraient Harribel avec une équipe du service d'espionnage de la 2ème division. L'espada servant surtout de guide pour la mission.

« Je veux y aller aussi, ragea Ikkaku, je veux un peu d'action ! Ce fait trop longtemps qu'on est enfermé !

-Mais qu'il est bruyant, remarqua Matsumoto.

-Tu veux de l'action ? gronda Yammi. Vient me voir je t'en donnerai. Mais vient pas te plaindre après.

-Des vrais gamins, soupira faussement Yasei qui elle était très contente de quitté la Soul Society.

-Bon on y va quand ? voulu savoir le sexta.

-C'est une bonne question, approuva Ulquiorra dont tout le monde s'écarta.

-Du calme, ça ne devrait pas tarder, affirma Renji.

-Mais je suis calme, contra le brun que tout le monde croyait… mais que tout le monde savait aussi capable d'effroyable changement d'humeur.

-Et bien moi pas, grogna Grimmjow.

-Calmez-vous ! tonna Toshiro ce qui étrangement marcha.

-Ca y est ça s'ouvre ! »

En effet le capitaine comprenait mieux. Même s'il était assez vexé que le silence de soit pas venu grâce à lui, au moins là ça redevenait normal. Le petit groupe emprunta donc le sekaimon pour se retrouver en plein Karakura. Après un petit moment de flottement du au retour sur terre, pour qu'ils se habituent de nouveau à leur environnement, ils partirent tous direction la maison Kurosaki.

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'ailleurs il les ferma pour le frotter énergiquement. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit il n'y avait plus rien. Le rouquin se sentit alors soulagé, c'était juste un rêve. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de travailler aussi tard, ça ne lui réussissait pas des masse. Mais Shiro qui venait de se matérialiser coupa tous ses espoirs.

« T'as pas rêvé mon roi.

-Quoi ? »

Pour toute explication le hollow se dirigea vers le lit du propriétaire, qu'il contourna pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard Yasei se retrouva assise sur le lit, un immense sourire gamin sur les lèvres. Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de penser à dire quelque chose… En fait il regarda, complètement muet, sa chambre se remplir. Ce ne fut lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de place sur son lit qu'il râla.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

-Quoi c'est pas évident ? On est là pour anéantir Aizen ! s'exclama la fraccion.

-Dans ma chambre ?

-On a un plan ! affirma-t-elle de nouveau.

-Eh ! On en a perdu un en route, s'exclama Matsumoto.

-Quoi ! râla Toshiro totalement anéantit par le laisser aller du groupe mais finalement trop blasé pour dire autre chose.

-Relax il a du simplement aller directement pour Hime, relativisa Grimmjow.

-Ulquiorra est sur Terre ? demanda dubitativement Ichigo.

-Ouais laisse-nous t'expliquer. »

Finalement ce fut le capitaine de la 10ème division et non Yasei qui explique. Ce pour un souci de compréhension… que la rousse ne comprit justement. Après avoir été mis au courant Ichigo et sa réplique monochrome regardèrent les personnes présentes. Essayant de juger leur propos et la véracité de ceux-ci. Puis finalement le rouquin récapitula :

« Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes l'appât, pour que l'autre groupe puisse faire ce qu'il a faire.

-C'est ça, approuva Matsumoto.

-Et vous croyez vraiment qu'Aizen va attaquer ? Ca fait un moment qu'i ne s'est pas montré. Qu'aucun hollow ne s'est montré d'ailleurs.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis dans le groupe appât, assura Yasei.

-Et tu acceptes ça ? demanda Shiro dubitativement au bleuté.

-C'est même lui qui a proposé l'idée, affirma Renji.

-Vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire ça ? reprit Ichigo ne croyant pas non plus à ce comportement de la par de Grimmjow.

-On s'en fou, grogna finalement le concerné.

-Bien… si tu le dis… juste une autre question. Cette fois vous comptez loger où ?

-Je squatte ici ! attaqua Yasei avant tout le monde. Tu sais comme Rukia dans le placard !

-Hors de question ! s'exclamèrent Grimmjow et Ichigo en cœur.

-Quoi pourquoi ? demanda innocemment, ou pas, Shiro.

-Parce que c'est pas possible, soupira le rouquin.

-Mais ! Bon alors je vais chez Tatsuki, c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle l'amie à Hime. En tout cas j'me rappelle qu'elle est sympa.

-Je retourne chez Urahara, déclara Renji.

-Tu vas encore squatter ? charia Yasei.

-Tu fais pas mieux, s'écria le vice-capitaine vexé.

-Je viens avec toi Yasei, s'exclama Matsumoto, vous venez aussi Taicho ?

-Il n'y aura jamais assez de place, remarqua-t-il suivant tout de même le mouvement.

-Et toi ?

Lorsque le shinigami remplaçant vit bleuté qui ne fit pas mine de suivre sa fraccion, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question. L'énorme sourire sadique qu'il lui décocha se fit dire au rouquin que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Soudain comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation il s'exclama :

« Tu comptes quand même pas rester ici !

-Et pourquoi pas ? T'as toujours une dette envers moi.

-Depuis quand ? voulu savoir Shiro qui devait être absent à ce moment là.

-Depuis une certaine partie de poker, il me semble.

-Arf, s'étrangla l'étudiant.

-Je t'avais dit de ne jamais jouer au poker quand je suis pas là, soupira le décoloré.

-Alors ?

-Bon j'te prépare un lit.

-Franchement t'assure pas ta Majesté, déjà qu'on a pas Yasei mais en plus on se tape l'autre.

-Retourne te cacher toi ! grogna Grimmjow.

-T'inquiète j'avais pas l'intention de rester, vu que t'es dans les parages. »

Dans l'incompréhension totale des deux autres hommes de la pièce il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Ichigo fut un quart de secondes plus rapide que le bleuté et se concentra pour faire revenir le hollow dans son esprit. Il soupira posant une main sur son front puis sortit pour chercher de quoi faire un lit à son « invité ».

* * *

Prochain chapitre... pas encore écrit, alors il pourra y avoir de tout ^^" normalement - 11/12


	35. combat

Et bah j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire celui-là. Je ne suis pas une pro des scène de combat, ceci explique cela. enfin vous verrez bien.

yagara-chan: Houlà merci mais bon je doute déjà faire plus de 50 chapitre... en fait j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire plus de 50 chapitres. ^^" Je compte finir bientôt hollow chronicle. Mais je ferais peut-être un shinigami chronicle si je trouve le courage. Donc reste à l'écoute.

Michiko: Ahhh désolée pour cet immense retard. Ah Grimm et la jalousie, pour moi c'est une grand histoire d'amour ^^ Shiro est aussi un de mes perso préféré alors je ne peux pas te contre-dire quand tu dis que tu l'adores mdr. Il aura encore pas mal de place dans la fic rassure-toi.

Sur ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Cela faisait une journée qu'ils étaient sur Terre attendant une attaque pour laisser champs libre à l'équipe d'espionnage. Cependant Aizen ne semblait pas décidé. Apparemment la nouvelle espada ne comptait pas non plus de membre impulsif, comme un certain bleuté qu'on ne nommera pas. Cette attente commençait à frustrer Yasei, qui faisait les cent pas chez Tatsuki, pour le moment en cours. Elle se tourna finalement vers Matsumoto qui semblait se préparer à sortir.

« Tu vas où ?

-Faire les magasins, puisqu'on est pas attaqués autant en profiter. Tu veux venir ?

-Comment ça faire les magasins ?

-Aller dans les boutiques pour s'acheter des vêtements, des bijoux…

-Ah c'est comme faire les courses alors.

-Oui mais là c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir.

-Hum… mais j'ai pas d'argent et je pense pas que je puisse voler.

-Non tu ne voles rien, s'incrusta le petit capitaine qui entendait tout depuis dehors.

-Bizarre normalement on nous a donné une somme d'argent avant que l'on vienne ici.

-Grimm a tout gardé.

-Bien, bah on a qu'à aller le récupérer. Vous venez Taicho ? »

Un grognement lui répondit, ce qui voulait certainement dire non. C'est donc ainsi que les jeunes femmes se rendirent chez les Kurosaki pour récupérer l'argent dont avait besoin Yasei. Dans la maison vidée de ses occupants humains, ne restait que le bleuté et Shiro. Les deux étant en plaine partie de poker lorsque la shinigami débarqua en trombe. D'abord surpris ils ne pensèrent pas à bouger puis finalement le bleuté râla et sa fraccion lui expliqua le pourquoi de cette visite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ? demanda le sexta après lui avoir remis l'argent.

-Shopping, s'exclama Matsumoto.

-Sho-quoi ?

-Elles vont aller acheter des trucs dans les magasins, traduisit Shiro.

-Comment tu sais ça toi, remarqua l'espada vexé.

-Depuis combien de temps penses-tu que j'entends à travers Ichigo ? D'ailleurs j'peux venir ?

-Quoi mais on est en pleine partie ? grogna le bleuté mécontent.

-Tu veux vraiment laisser Yasei aller essayer des vêtements avec pour seul garde fou Matsumoto ?

-A croire qu'on est vraiment irresponsable, se frustra la fraccion.

-On vient, trancha l'espada.

-Cool on aura des porteurs ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent indécis, pas très sûr du bien de cette phrase pour eux. Cette fois même Shiro ne semblait pas avoir comprit. Ce ne fut finalement pas long à ce qu'ils comprennent leur corvée. Bien vite ils furent couverts de paquet, de Matsumoto principalement, obligé de les suivre dans chaque nouveau magasin. Mais aucun des deux ne fut pourtant déçu de les accompagner. Encore moins lorsqu'une aura étrange fit tourner la tête de la vice-capitaine et du décoloré. Yasei et Grimmjow, ne pouvant pas ressentir les reatsu dans leur gigai, comprirent tout de même vite la situation. Une petite pilule avalée plus tard qu'ils faisaient déjà face à Fuzen et un de ses compagnons. De plus ils ne semblaient pas être les seuls sur Terre. Il semblait y en avoir aussi au lycée bien que cet endroit devait être l'un des plus sûrs de la ville, mais aussi Tatsuki. Shiro soupira un peu et en effet il fut vite ramener au bercail par son roi.

« Alors c'est lui le nouveau sexta ? demanda Matsumoto. T'avais pas mentit, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit Yasei avec un clin d'œil.

-'Tain vous croyez que c'est le moment ? râla l'ex-sexta.

-C'est toujours le moment si je peux te faire chier.

-On a parlé de moi à ce que j'entends, interrompit Fuzen.

-Fallait bien que d'autre puisse te reconnaître.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, regarde encore une fois nous ne sommes pas en tête-à-tête.

-C'est bon j'me l'fais !

-Attends Grimm ! »

Mais Grimm était déjà partit, ce qui fit sourire grandement Fuzen qui répondit sortant lui aussi son zampakuto. La lynx aurait bien voulu continuer à regarder mais elle avait elle aussi un ennemi face à elle. Beaucoup moins attrayant, certes, mais un ennemi quand même. Il ressemblait en fait à une grosse boule avec des bras, des jambes et une tête. La rousse fit une petite grimace, elle ne devait pas se déconcentrer pour autant, au vue de l'énergie qu'il dégageait, c'était lui aussi un espada. C'est alors que la boule rose fit une sorte de courbette, du moins comme il pouvait ce qui rendait la chose risible, pour se présenter :

-Tama Suusuke, noventa espada.

-On en fini rapidement ? demanda la fraccion.

-Je suis avec toi. »

Ainsi la vice-capitaine partit au contact avec l'ennemi alors que Yasei tendait les mains devant elle, poignet liés, préparant un cero. Etonnement l'autre ne bougea pas. Il attrapa le bras de la rousse qui lui arrivait dessus pour la bloquer. Yasei grogna et du arrêter son cero pour se lancer elle aussi au contact. Mais elle avait à peine bougé qu'elle entendit :

« Hado no 31, shakkaho ! »

La boule rouge explosa juste là où se trouvaient les deux autres pour laisser place à un nuage de fumée. Qui ne resta pas longtemps par contre. L'arrancar rousse entendit alors comme un bruit d'aspiration et en effet Tama était en train d'aspirer la fumée, mais certainement aussi le kido de Matsumoto. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en déclarant :

« Merci pour le repas. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sentirent à ce moment le flagrant changement de puissance chez leur ennemi mais elles ne purent y réfléchir plus posément qu'il projeta la shinigami sur sa partenaire. Le choc violent les emmena jusqu'à terre où un cratère assez conséquent se forma, les laissant sonnées.

« Yasei ! s'écria le bleuté en voyant ça.

-tu crois vraiment que tu peux te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

En effet il n'esquiva que de justesse le coup de Fuzen qui semblait s'amuser follement. Il était à un tout autre niveau que la première fois où il l'avait vu. C'était là un vrai combat entre espada… entre sexta espada. Le bleuté ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Grimmjow soupira alors un bon coup pour prendre une seconde pour faire le vide. Il savait que les deux femmes pouvaient très bien s'en sortir. Elles étaient fortes toutes les deux, de plus si elles travaillaient en équipe il n'y aurait aucun soucis. Rassuré par ses pensés il se rejeta vite dans sa bataille contre le nouveau sexta.

Yasei se releva un peu sonnée et regarda vers l'autre rousse qui faisait de même, se frottant la tête. OK elles avaient sous-estimé leur adversaire mais ça n'en finirait certainement pas là… et même loin de ça. La fraccion dégaina Lince. Si le reatsu nourrissait Tama alors il faudrait utiliser des attaques physiques pour le faire chuter. En un sonido elle fut sur lui et entailla son dos avant de disparaitre de nouveau. L'entraînement avec Grimmjow était là visible. Sa vitesse avait encore augmenté ainsi que sa force de frappe. Elle arrivait au moins à passer le hiero du nouveau noventa.

« Unare Haineko ! »

Yasei était maintenant soutenu par le nuage de centre de la vice-capitaine qui la dissimulait mieux pour ses attaques furtives mais qui entaillait aussi bouboule lorsqu'elle tentait de bouger. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il finit par s'exclamer :

« J'en ai marre de ces gamineries. »

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour aspirer. Ecoutant un pressentiment Matsumoto rappela son zampakuto. Bien lui en prit ou il se serait retrouvé lui aussi aspiré et assimilé en force pour Tama. La fraccion quant à elle allait profiter du champ libre que laissait leur ennemi pour l'attaquer. Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Grimmjow chuta brutalement juste devant son nez. Choquée elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder se releva au sol.

« Tu vois comme il est faible, commenta une voix dans son dos.

-Ta gueule tu m'as juste surpris, s'exclama le bleuté ignorant le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe.

-C'est vrai qu'un espada peut se permettre de se laisser surprendre. Enfin tu n'as plus ta place dans l'espada.

-Voilà un point ou on d'accord, grogna l'ex sexta. J'ai trop évolué pour faire la marionnette comme vous.

-Ah oui ? Et que penses-tu que les shinigami font avec vous ?

-La soul Society a déclaré les anciens espada libres, déclara Matsumoto. Ils peuvent maintenant décider de leur destin d'eux-mêmes.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis à toi, rappela Tama s'élançant sur la vice-capitaine.

-Rangiku ! »

Yasei se précipita aussi vers son amie, ainsi reprit la bataille. La fraccion bloqua le noventa par l'arrière attrapant son cou alors que la shinigami enfonça Haineko dans le ventre de la boule humaine. Ce dernier fit alors un geste brusque pour se détacher de la prise de l'arrancar et abattit ses points sur l'autre pour qu'elle enlève son zampakuto. Mais l'erreur était déjà commise, il était maintenant en infériorité face aux deux femmes. Si Fuzen s'en aperçu ce n'est pas pourquoi qu'il fit quelque chose pour l'aider, l'espada était toujours aussi soudée. Le brun attendait simplement que l'ex sexta finisse de se relever. Une haine sourde dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été le premier des deux. Pourquoi Grimmjow avait eut une évolution plus rapide ? Le sexta aurait voulu que leur place soient échangées mais il n'y pouvait maintenant plus rien. Pour la récupérer elle, il fallait qu'il le tue lui. Ce qu'il n'allait pas se gêner de faire !

Une nouvelle fois la lynx abaissa sa lame pour entailler son ennemi qui grogna se retournant vers elle qui n'était déjà plus là cachée par le nuage de cendre de Matsumoto. A chaque fois qu'il tentait une nouvelle aspiration la fraccion lui tombait dessus ce qui le bloquait. Il fallait qu'il arrive à l'attraper mais elle était trop vive pour lui. Changeant alors totalement de technique, il fonça de nouveau sur la vice-capitaine qui ramena son zampakuto vers elle pour se protéger. Yasei prise au dépourvu mit une seconde de trop à réagir qu'il était déjà sur l'autre rousse. Elle fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, heureusement le coup avait été amortit par Haineko. Cependant le noventa avait maintenant la vision libre, si bien qu'il attrapa sans problème la fraccion qui lui arrivait dessus. Sa grosse main se resserra autour de son cou coupant sa respiration. Elle agita Lince dans l'espoir de le couper assez pour qu'il la lâche, ce qui ne le fit que rire. En désespoir de cause la lynx ramena son arme le long de son bras avant de souffler avec ce qu'il lui restait d'air :

« Lacère Lince. »

La transformation surpris Tama qui la lâcha et bien lui en prit. Yasei qui avait reprit du poil de la bête envoya un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemi à l'endroit déjà abimé par Haineko. La boule grogna de douleur et ne perçu pas l'éclair qui lui arrivait dessus :

« Hado no 63, raikoho ! »

L'effroyable décharge le projeta au sol. La shinigami se plaça de nouveau aux côtés de sa partenaire. Reboostée toutes les deux, les jeunes femmes attendirent la riposte mais Tama semblait avoir du mal à se relever. Elles se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête. Yasei joignit une nouvelle fois les poignets pour placer ses mains devant en direction du noventa. Matsumoto se mit à marmonner une incantation de kido.

« Cero !

-Hado no 63, raikoho ! »

La il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il se relève un jour. Pourtant le cri qui leur parvint quelques secondes plus tard leur glaça le sang. Tama était de retour et semblait lui aussi plus en forme. Une autre déferlante d'énergie leur arriva du combat entre les deux sexta. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait encore libéré leur zampakuto c'était impressionnant. Grimmjow avait semblé mal partit mais il avait maintenant rattrapé son retard, Fuzen ayant autant de blessures que lui. A force égal constata Yasei avant de se prendre un coup de point qui lui tordit littéralement les entrailles la projetant contre un immeuble y créant un cratère. Elle entendit en sourdine l'appelle de Matsumoto qui avait réussi à esquiver la seconde attaque. La rousse se releva en crachant du sang, la vue trouble. Il lui semblait avoir quelques côtes cassées. Une vive lumière lui fit relever la tête, un cero lui arrivait dessus.

* * *

Prochain chapitre(le plus tôt possible): fin du combat bien sûr on ne peut pas faire autrement. Découverte d'un autre mystère.


	36. je t'aime

Je pense déjà que vous aimez le titre, lol, à vous de voir pourquoi.

Yagara-chan: Je ne t'en voulais pas du tout pour ta dernière review. Ca fait toujours plaisir de s'entendre dire que sa fic est bien. Je vais juste t'expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas que cette fic dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Déjà parce que je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée pour la continuer. Ensuite je suis sûre que mes délais pour poster les chapitres vont s'espacer, ce qui ne va pas faire plaisir. Et surtout parce que si elle continue je vais certainement m'embrouiller, je me connais, et la lecture deviendra désagréable. J'aim aussi beaucoup ces perso, ça va me faire mal au coeur aussi de finir hollow chronicle mais tout chose à sa fin et puis si c'est que ça je referais peut-être des Os par-ci par-là avec Yasei et Grimmjow juste pour pas les oublier. ^^ (P.S: t'inquiète je n'ai pas ressentit ça comme si t'étais énervée, et puis j'ai déjà reçu des critique bien plus mesquine que ça alors j'ai l'habitude maintenant... hum du coup j'ai l'air de me plaindre... gromen.)

Naisalavanille: Arf désolée pour les fautes... mea culpa je sais, je n'arrive pas toutes à les supprimer.

Geasseur: Leur façon de perler te fait bizarre? Ahah c'est juste que t'as pas l'habitude de le voir à l'écrit. Sinon je suis presque persuadée que toi aussi tu dis "j'le fait" et non pas "je le fais" enfin bref, c'est pas très important. C'est juste leur manière de parler qui n'est pas très polie. Bah Ulqui c'est grace à Hime et j'avais envie de le farder j'avoue. Quant à Yammi... effectivement en y réfléchissant bien je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il fait là. Enfin...

* * *

Un cero lui arrivait dessus. Mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas suivre l'ordre de fuir que son cerveau leur donnait. Non l'arrancar restait là à quatre pattes regardant l'attaque se rapprocher de plus en plus. Puis d'un coup tout fut terminé, la lumière cessa d'être aveuglante pour redevenir normal. Une ombre se tenait devant elle… Grimmjow avait du intervenir. La lynx secoua la tête pour remettre ses esprits en place. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Tama s'exclamer en accord avec celle du bleuté :

« Mais bordel à quoi tu joues ? »

Mais ce n'est que lorsque le bleuté fut à sa hauteur qu'elle comprit. L'ombre devant elle, qui avait bloqué l'attaque, n'était nullement son espada. Fuzen avait semblait-il fait la chose lui-même. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Même si Aizen la voulait vivante, ce qui était certainement le cas, pourquoi prendre le risque de se mettre au travers d'un cero d'un espada ? Yasei s'agrippa au bras du bleuté pour se relever. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir mais elle pouvait encore se battre. D'ailleurs elle lâcha Grimmjow tout en fixant le nouveau sexta qui restait bien silencieux. Il finit tout de même par expliquer :

« Aizen-sama a dit qu'il la voulait entière imbécile, crois-tu qu'elle aurait survécu à cette attaque. Tu t'emportes toujours trop lorsque tu assimiles les capacités des autres.

-Je ne te permets pas de juger mes compétences.

-Et pourtant, la mission était de la ramener pas de la tuer, tu as assimilé leur rage de vaincre et tu as failli la tuer.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es mi en travers ! explosa la lynx. Je sais me défendre encore.

-C'est ça ! cria à son tour le brun surprenant les autres. Tu serais morte ou bien à ta limite si ce cero t'avais touchée. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Et toi depuis quand tu sais où est sa limite ? »

Le cri de Grimmjow fit se taire tous les autres et une nouvelle fois Fuzen le fixa avec haine. Le silence dura encore un moment, le nouveau sexta regardait le couple un peu plus bas. On sentait qu'il avait envie de rajouter quelque chose, mais il semblait s'en empêcher. Et puis finalement il se retourna vers Tama pour déclarer :

« On part.

-Quoi ? Mais on en a pas fini !

-'Tain calme-toi, reprend ton caractère normal, sinon je te jure que tu vas le sentir passer. »

Sur cette demande qu'on sentait des plus sérieuses le noventa désactiva son zampakuto pour reprendre son apparence normale. Yasei ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son zampakuto était bizarre. Ce fait d'assimiler les pouvoir ainsi que les personnalités des gens, la troublait un peu. Et en plus de ça, il avait aussi changé le corps de bouboula pour devenir plus féminin, comme un mélange entre Matsumoto et elle-même. Mais c'était surtout Fuzen qui la choquait pour le moment.

« Tu comptes partir comme ça ? cria-t-elle finalement.

-Je ne veux pas faire face seul à un capitaine, deux vice-capitaines, un ex espada et Kurosaki. Alors oui, on part. »

En effet la rousse sentit que les personnes citées se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils étaient. Le brun ouvrit alors un garganta, le noventa y entra sans faire trop de difficulté cette fois. Un vrai changement de personnalité. Fuzen lui hésita un peu plus puis finalement au moment de passer il fit un petit signe, l'air de rien, que personnes ne capta. Personne sauf celle concernée que resta secouée pour le coup. Elle recula d'un pas alors que le garganta se refermait sur les espada.

« Merde, souffla Yasei.

-Qu…

-Hey ! coupa la voix d'Ichigo. Tout va bien ici ?

-Matsumoto ? demanda quelques secondes après Toshiro qui arrivait aussi.

-Taicho ! Ichigo ! Tout va bien, enfin il n'y a pas eut de perte en tout cas, se ravisa-t-elle jetant un regard vers la fraccion toujours perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le rouquin à l'ex sexta.

-Comme si j'en savais quelque chose ! grogna-t-il visiblement énervé qui se calma relativement lorsque sa fraccion s'accrocha de nouveau à lui. Yasei ? Ca va ?

-Je crois que j'irais mieux si on pouvait appeler Hime, il m'a pété les côtes ce con.

-Ulquiorra est resté à l'école avec elle. J'y retourne je lui dis de rentrer chez elle, allez-y, proposa Ichigo qui sentait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux.

-Ouais on va faire comme ça. »

Sans laisser le choix à la rousse Grimmjow la chargea sur son dos et il se dirigea vers le petit appartement de l'étudiante. Le chemin débuta en silence, Yasei avait besoin de réfléchir, le bleuté quant à lui ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait chez la jeune arrancar, ne savait donc absolument pas sur quoi commencer la discussion. Il se décida finalement lorsqu'il détermina que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler… même pour se plaindre.

« Oï qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je crois que je le connais, articula-t-elle lentement.

-Hein ?

-Fuzen, je le connais.

-D'où ?

-Je sais plus, c'est ça le problème. Mais je crois que lui se souvient vu comment il m'a protégé…

-J'suis désolé.

-Hein de quoi ? s'étonna la lynx devant le timbre de voix réellement désolée du sexta.

-C'était à moi de te protéger, j'étais pas là.

-Grimm, scanda-t-elle le faisant relever la tête. Ca m'aurait vexé que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu le sais, non ?

-Je préfère encore que tu sois vexée que tu sois morte, baka !

-Grimm, reprit-elle une nouvelle fois plus doucement enserrant ses bras autour du cou du bleuté.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je t'aime. »

Elle ferma les yeux au choc que l'arrêt du sexta lui procura et grogna un peu. Mais il fallait comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de notre brave espada. Yasei, la personne qui avait fait naître les premiers sentiments amoureux chez lui, et qu'il préservait à cause de la connaissance de son passé de ce genre de phrase, lui avait fait d'elle-même une déclaration. Il sentit soudain comme une bouffé de chaleur, se demandant bien ce que ça pouvait être. Puis il essaya de tourner la tête vers elle, qui cachait la sienne désespérément dans le cou du bleuté. La situation aurait pu être comique pour tous les passants, mais bien sûr personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive je veux pas être séparée de toi, murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. »

Le silence retomba à nouveau et le bleuté reprit sa route. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement de l'étudiante… qui n'était pas là. Grimmjow râla et failli défoncer la porte pour entrer, ce qui fit pouffer la rouquine sur son dos. D'autant plus lorsqu'une voix froide dans son dos déclara :

« Je te déconseille de faire ça Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow-san, Yasei-chan ! s'écria juste après Inoue qui arrivait aussi. Attendez je vous fais entrer.

-Ca va j'allais pas la défoncer c'te porte, grogna le bleuté.

-Ce n'était pas l'impression que tu donnais, remarqua le cuarta en croisant les bras.

-C'est moi ou tu deviens vachement protecteur, charia Grimmjow.

-Il vrai que tu es un connaisseur en la matière, réparti le brun alors que le sexta déposait Yasei dans le salon.

-Quoi tu me cherches ?

-Non. Je réponds juste.

-Mais c'est nouveau aussi ça, monsieur le coincé réponds aux provocations.

-Je ne suis pas coincé.

-Ouais c'est ça, s'exclama en souriant grandement la fraccion.

-Tu vois ! asséna Grimmjow.

-Yasei-chan, Grimmjow-san, gronda Inoue qui, en fait, passa inaperçu.

-Je ne prends juste pas la peine de répondre aux provocations inutiles, expliqua le cuarta le plus normalement du monde.

-C'est vrai que quand on parle de la princesse, tout de suite ça change tout.

-Ah ? fit la dite princesse surprise qui s'occupait de la rousse.

-Ne, ne Hime, tu sais qu'il a détruit une chambre…

-Yasei ! coupa directement le brun faisant rire le bleuté et sa fraccion.

-Ulquiorra ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. De que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien d'important, justifia-t-il son silence faisant rire encore plus les deux autres arrancar.

-Ah j'me sens mieux, coupa Yasei. Merci Hime. Mais t'as du loupé des cours pour venir ici non ?

-Mon dernier cours oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, tes soins étaient prioritaires.

-Bon on va pas rester plus longtemps. On retourne chez Kisuke alors…

-Quoi pourquoi on retourne chez Kisuke ?

-Parce que moi non plus j'veux plus qu'on soit séparé, déclara le bleuté d'un ton sans appel qui fit rougir sa fraccion.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, s'informa l'ex cuarta.

-On a recroisé Fuzen, lui apprit Grimmjow devant le mutisme de la rousse. Et apparemment Il connait Yasei d'avant la mission.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, confia la jeune arrancar assez confuse pour le coup.

-Donc je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il retombe sur elle alors que je suis pas là.

-Jaloux. »

Les trois autres personnes ouvrirent grand les yeux pour regarder le brun. C'était bien lui qui venait de traité Grimmjow de jaloux ? Lui qui venait d'envoyer une vanne tout court ? Impossible ! Et pourtant Ulquiorra se tenait toujours bien devant eux, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Se fut finalement Yasei qui pouffa de rire en premier… qui fut d'ailleurs la seule, Grimmjow était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit et l'autre rousse avait déjà un grand sourire. Au moins ça avait détendu l'atmosphère. Puis finalement l'ex sexta déclara :

« On y va. Il se passe vraiment des trucs trop étranges ici.

-Oui oui je te suis, fit la rouquine en pouffant toujours.

-A bientôt ! » salua Inoue vivement.

C'est ainsi que les deux arrancar migrèrent pour se retrouver de nouveau ensemble. Ils passèrent d'abord chez Tatsuki pour prévenir de son absence. Où ils n'obtinrent qu'un :

« Jaloux. »

De Matsumoto. Ce qui de nouveau fit bien rire la fraccion, qui fit la comparaison avec Ulquiorra. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien à voir puisque la shinigami avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et un regard joueur. Bien qu'elle sache Grimmjow susceptible, jamais elle n'avait cessé de le taquiner. Et il lui rendait bien, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. Avant l'ex sexta rendait les choses plutôt violemment à ceux qui le cherchaient. N'ayant plus le droit de faire ça il avait tenté la subtilité ce qui marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

« On reparlera du sake de la dernière fois, hein Rangiku. »

Effectivement ça marchait très bien, au vue de la mine gênée de la vice-capitaine et surtout de la tête dépité du capitaine à côté. A ce moment là Tatsuki rentra chez elle et fut surprise du comité d'accueil.

« Bonjour tout le monde… Euh… Ne me dites pas qu'il faut que je le loge aussi ?demanda-t-elle en fixant Grimmjow.

-Non, bien sûr. C'est plutôt moi qui pars. En fait il ne peut pas se passer de moi alors on va quelque part d'autre où on pourra rester ensemble.

-Oh, d'accord. »

Après quelques autres formalités, où la brune demanda tout de même si tout allé bien pour les êtres spirituels, bah oui elle avait vu Ichigo partir puis Inoue alors elle s'était un peu inquiétée. C'est donc après l'avoir rassurée que les arrancars partirent pour la clinique Kurosaki. Lorsqu'ils expliquèrent la situation à Ichigo celui-ci hocha simplement la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. Cependant ses yeux criaient un gros « Jaloux » et son petit sourire moqueur n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur du bleuté. Ils partirent donc rapidement pour le magasin Urahara, qui fut heureux mais tout de même surpris de les accueillir.

« Si vous voulez bien nous héberger le temps de la mission, commença Yasei.

-Oui il n'y a aucun problème, répondit le marchand avec un sourire insaisissable.

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Renji qui n'avait pas du tout suivi.

-Parce que Grimm est un gros jaloux ! s'exclama à son tour la fraccion alors que l'autre prenait une mine bien sombre.

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ! Je te protège c'est tout ! il se leva tout en le criant pour se rendre dans son ancienne chambre.

-Tu devrais arrêter de le taquiner comme ça.

-T'inquiète je sais comment me faire pardonner.

-Et donc la vraie raison de votre présence ici ? » demanda le blondinet.

Yasei se rembrunit un peu puis finalement expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (le plus tôt possible): Retour à la Soul Society et plan d'attaque.


	37. plan d'attaque

Le titre parle de lui même je pense ^^ Et aussi petit moment intime entre Yasei et GRimm j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir ^^.

Geasseur: En effet Tama ressemble au gars dans le dernier film de Bleach. C'était pas prévu à la base mais c'est bien vu. Même s'il y a des différence ^^. Fallait bien qu'il se décoince un jour. Avec une copine comme Hime, Yasei et Grimm en même temps ça aide. Comme il fallait bien qu'elle finisse par lui dire. Ce que j'avais peur en faisant de Yasei une espada, c'est que je la fasse surpuissante, genre la big boss. Maintenant c'est vrai qu'elle s'est fait avoir mais je trouve son niveau respectable pour une fraccion. Puis elle est bien entourée lol.

* * *

Yasei et Grimmjow ne restèrent en fait qu'une journée chez Kisuke avant d'être rappelé en urgence à la Soul Society. Ils eurent aussi de voir avec surprise qu'Ichigo aussi. Cela était on ne peut plus révélateur. Le capitaine de la dixième division rejoignit directement les autres en réunion tandis que le reste du groupe resta bras ballant.

« Je retourne à ma division, leur apprit Renji.

-Ah attends je viens avec toi ! fit Ichigo en le rejoignant.

-Nous aussi, déclara Grimmjow avant que sa fraccion n'ait l'idée de les suivre.

-Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant Ulqui, se contenta de dire la fraccion voyant le cuarta immobile.

-Oui. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. En fait ils n'étaient restés que deux pauvres jours sur Terre et Yasei comprenait un peu la frustration que devait ressentir le brun. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette guerre prenne vite fin pour qu'ils puissent enfin être vraiment ensemble avec la princesse.

Ils étaient à peine rentré dans leur quartier qu'on vint les chercher pour une réunion semblait-il. Les arrancars n'ayant pas l'habitude sortirent en trainant les pieds. Alors dans la cours principale ils découvrirent toute la division en rang face au capitaine des glaces. Ce dernier leur fit signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui sur le côté tout de même. Oui les deux hollow n'avaient pas de rang dans la division, ils n'avaient donc pas de place où aller dans ce genre de réunion. Matsumoto, elle, était de l'autre côté de son capitaine, mais juste à côté de lui. Yasei soupira un peu, elle-même n'avait réellement jamais assisté à de si formelle réunion. Grimmjow se dit qu'au moins à celle d'Aizen ils étaient assis et non debout. Puis surtout il y avait moins de monde. Toshiro prit enfin la parole :

« Nous allons attaquer Las Noches. »

Quelques murmures se firent alors entendre dans les rangs. Ils n'étaient pas près, ça c'était certain. Où que Yasei pose ses yeux elle pouvait ressentir la peur des shinigami et elle savait qu'un combattant qui avait peur était un combattant mort. Elle fit alors un pas en avant faisant pulser une veine sur le front du petit capitaine.

« Quoi on va attaquer comme ça ? C'est un peu irréfléchi, non ?

-De toute les personnes présentes je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui ferait cette remarque, constata Toshiro ce qui la fit bouder un peu.

-C'est pas spécialement pour moi que je dis ça, bougonna-t-elle quand même.

-Laisse-le finir, répliqua simplement le bleuté alors elle se remit à sa hauteur toujours en boudant.

-Les capitaines, vice-capitaine et arrancar mèneront l'assaut. Des shinigami seront postés en faction de chaque côté des garganta que nous ouvrirons, et d'autre seront sur Terre pour prévenir tout fuite.

-Ca me parait potable comme plan… mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la Soul Society de faire ça, remarqua le sexta.

-C'est sûr que plus rentre dedans tu meurs, accentua la fraccion. Le capitaine-commandant aurait-il peu de reproduire les mêmes erreurs ? »

De nouveaux murmures se firent entendre dans les rangs de la dixième division alors que Toshiro tourna un regard énervé vers eux deux. La fraccion lui sourit faussement désolée. De plus ils avaient vu juste, Yamamoto préférait faire la bataille au Hueco Mondo pour prévenir des dégâts sur Karakura et ne pas avoir à la déplacer une nouvelle fois. D'autant plus qu'avec les arrancar qui les accompagnaient il n'y avait plus de souci à se faire si jamais on essayait de les coincer dans le monde des hollow. Oui mais Aizen serait alors sur son terrain, et c'était ce qui faisait légèrement peur à la rousse. Elle avait eut tout le loisir de comprendre que l'ancien capitaine pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans son château. Absolument tout, que s'en était effrayant. La nouvelle espada avait aussi des pouvoirs différents de ce qu'elle connaissait.

La lynx soupira un peu regardant les shinigami se mettre aux tâches qu'avait désignées Toshiro pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. La capitaine se tourna finalement vers eux et s'avança suivit de Matsumoto pour leur parler.

« Le départ est pour demain. Il a été décidé que nous irons par équipe de deux. Bien évidemment vous êtes ensemble. »

Grimmjow et Yasei approuvèrent. Il aurait été inconcevable de toute façon qu'ils fassent équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble, ça aurait totalement stupide de faire ça.

« Chaque binôme aura une cible et une seule, vous n'avez pas besoin de tenter de garder des forces. Donnez-vous au maximum dès le début. Votre cible est le sexta. »

Le capitaine des glaces, qui pensait que les deux seraient plutôt content de régler leurs comptes avec le nouveau sexta, les regarda perplexe devant leur immobilité. Il se tourna vers Matsumoto qui lui fit une grimace équivoque sur la situation. Toshiro soupira un peu du laisser-aller de sa vice-capitaine. Puis de toute façon ce n'était pas une consigne sur laquelle il pouvait revenir. C'était le conseil des capitaines qui avait décidé ça. D'ailleurs chaque arrancar participant à la guerre devrait s'occuper de celui qui l'avait remplacé dans l'espada. Ce qui en fait paraissait logique. Ils auraient ainsi toute leur chance de s'en sortir. Ceux qui n'avait pas de cible devait s'occuper d'Aizen.

« On fera, trancha finalement Grimmjow la mine sombre.

-Bah après tout c'est toi l'chef chibi-taicho, fit Yasei en souriant peu convaincante tout de même.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, râla celui-ci bien qu'il observait toujours dubitativement le sexta et sa fraccion. Vous connaissez le signal en cas de problème. Un binôme sera en place pour ça.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, sourit la rouquine.

-Je ne plaisant pas Yasei, claqua le capitaine des glaces. Je ne tiens pas à vous perdre alors s'il y a le moindre problème utilisez le signal ! »

Il soupira encore une fois et partit avant que les arrancar ne comprennent qu'ils venaient de se faire gronder comme des gamins… par un gamin. Grimmjow grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, qui ne semblait pas très poli, alors que Yasei pouffa un peu lorsqu'elle revint de sa surprise. Finalement il y avait des shinigami qui tenaient à eux. C'était rassurant, et ça faisait chaud au cœur. Puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux sous le regard encore choqué de quelques shinigami. Une fois installé dans leur chambre le bleuté finit par lui demander :

« Tu pourras le faire ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ! s'outra la lynx.

-Et si tu te souviens de qui c'est en plain milieu ? Tu penses que tu seras capable de gérer ça ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera.

-Ouais bah je pensais pas un jour me battre avec les shinigami, on voit comment ont tourné les choses.

-Je sais pas moi. Comment veux-tu que je prévois quelque chose sur ça ? elle soupira un peu avant d'ajouter. En fait je sais juste une chose, Grimm. Nous reviendrons ensemble. »

L'ex sexta eut un petit rire et se rapprocha un peu d'elle pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Un geste affectif qu'en fait, il faisait très rarement. Comme tout geste affectif au final. Grimmjow n'avait jamais été trop démonstratif là-dessus, heureusement que la fraccion n'en ressentait pas un grand besoin non plus. Et puis c'était toujours mieux que si elle avait Ulquiorra ou Byakuya. Enfin…

« Si les choses se passent mal j'veux que tu te tires. »

Il avait déclaré ça faisant glisser sa main le long de sa joue. La rousse le regarda un moment comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Puis son poing se serra avant de rencontrer violemment la joue de l'autre arrancar, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

« Je viens juste de te dire qu'on rentrera ensemble, baka. Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Si tu t'autorise le droit de te sacrifier pour moi alors je prendrais le droit de faire de même. »

Elle avait fini sa tirade en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Il l'observa un moment, retrouvant cet air sauvage et rebelle qu'elle arborait. Il aurait bien voulu rétorquer par pur esprit de contradiction et pour l'énerver encore un peu plus. Finalement il laissa échapper un grand rire en la tirant vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« Alors c'est comme ça ! Ensemble à la vie à la mort.

-Nous sommes déjà mort, Grimm, contra-t-elle. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que cette situation dure encore longtemps. Très longtemps. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Tant que tu arrives à me supporter tout ce temps-là…

-Parle pour toi plutôt, coupa-t-elle alors qu'il continuait sa phrase.

-Et puis après tout je te l'ai promis. »

En disant cela il avait fait en sorte de se déplacer dans la pièce et venait de les faire tomber tous deux sur le lit. Sur le dos Yasei le regarda surprise de cette fin de phrase. Puis finalement un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou du bleuté.

« Et t'as intérêt de la tenir cette promesse.

-Plus personne ne nous séparera. »

Il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la voler pour laisser place à Ichigo. Qui dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent devint tout rouge et ressortit de la pièce. Bloqué encore au dessus de la rousse le visage de Grimmjow s'était on ne peut plus assombrit alors que la jeune arrancar prenait un air déprimé.

« Désolé pour l'intrusion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ichi ? demanda finalement Yasei en se redressant. Tu peux entrer.

-Bah… euh… fit-il encore gêné. Shiro s'est tiré et je pensais qu'il serait venu là… mais maintenant que j'y pense je crois qu'il ne sait pas où vous logez. Moi-même j'ai du demander alors…

-Donc t'es en train de nous dire que tu as dérangé pour rien, râla l'ex sexta.

-Hum imagine Shiro serait arrivé un peu plus tard, proposa la fraccion.

-Merci Kurosaki d'être venu nous prévenir.

-Mais tu peux pas le rappeler ?

-Il ne se laisse pas faire. Il est beaucoup plus fort ici que sur Terre.

-Bon c'est partit à la recherche du hollow disparu.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

-Plus vite on le retrouve plus vite on pourra continuer nos occupations d'avant.

-C'est parti. »

La rousse pouffa en voyant Grimmjow sortir de la pièce presqu'en courant. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ichigo, qui s'empourpra de nouveau, puis sortit à son tour.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (le plus rapidement possible): départ pour le Hueco Mondo, réglement de compte avec Fuzen.


	38. souvenir

Bon bon, voilà, j'entame les dernier chapitre, je pense pas en avoir plus de trois à faire avant la fin de la fic. Arf ça me fait bizarre de dire ça. Enfin voilà, combat entre Yasei/Grimmjow et Fuzen. Je ne suis pas une pro pour décrire les combat alors j'espère que ça ira.

Melty-chan 93: assez rapide, lol. Tu as juste commenté le jour où je post, c'est magnifique ^^

CaptainFigatellus: Je suis contente que tu ait accroché à Yasei, je suis pas une fan d'OC non plus mais j'avais envi d'essayer alors que ça marche me fait super plaisir. J'espère donc que la suite te plaira autant.

Geasseur: Il y a plus d'action dans ce chapitre ^^ Arf loin de moi l'idée d'écrire un lemon, je l'ai fait une fois dans ma vie et je ne le referais plus ^^" ce n'est absolument pas mon truc. Au pire j'aurais passé la scène sous silence. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils font une fois qu'ils ont retrouvé Shiro ^^

Et bien voilà, sur ce bon chapitre.

* * *

Yasei triturait nerveusement le manche de Lince. Elle attendait le signal de départ, comme tout le groupe qui était avec elle. Il avait été décidé que l'offensive arriverait de plusieurs points différents. Les arrancars s'étaient donc dispersé dans la Soul Society pour ouvrir les Garganta. Avec le binôme Yasei/Grimmjow, se trouvait aussi Toshiro et Matsumoto qui s'occuperait du tercera, Renji et Rukia qui avait pour cible l'octavo ainsi que Byakuya et Ichigo qui, eux, se dirigeraient directement vers Aizen.

La fraccion soupira une nouvelle fois, à côté d'elle le bleuté ne semblait guère mieux. Ce qui n'échappait absolument pas aux shinigami. Ichigo ne laissa pas passer cette opportunité de les charrier :

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous stressez ?

-Ne sois pas stupide Kurosaki. Je déteste attendre comme ça.

-Nous devons faire une attaque synchroniser, contra Byakuya. Il n'est pas question de partir avant les autres.

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre, coupa la rousse. On a toujours vécu pour se battre. Alors l'approche d'un combat comme ça. C'est… excitant. »

Une nouvelle fois elle caressa la poignée de son zampakuto. Qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir le dégainer. Même si c'était pour se battre avec Fuzen. L'adrénaline revenait enfin dans ses veines. La même qui avait coulé alors qu'elle se battait contre Tama. Pouvoir se donner à fond, avoir un adversaire puissant, ne pas être sûr de la victoire. C'était ça la vie d'un arrancar. C'était ça qui avait déterminé leur survie alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'Adjucas. Cet esprit barbare coulait encore dans leur veine et se réveillait maintenant pour se condenser. Rendre leurs sens encore plus aigus.

Mais effectivement les shinigami ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils se battaient aussi pour leur survie mais dans un tout autre registre. Ils avaient des alliés… longtemps les hollow étaient seuls contre tous.

Seul contre tous…

Yasei tourna la tête vers Grimmjow avant de se plaquer une main dessus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème Yasei ? s'informa le capitaine des glaces.

-Juste une sorte de… comme si quelque chose…

-Tu te souviens ? la coupa Grimmjow laissant les autres dans l'incompréhension.

-Je t'ai dis que non ! Je te jure que si tu me poses la question toutes les cinq minutes tu vas t'en prendre une, s'emporta la rouquine.

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ichigo.

-Il y a un soucie avec Fuzen, expliqua Matsumoto voyant les deux autres se tuer du regard sans plus faire attention à eux.

-Comment ça ? voulu savoir Rukia.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus, tu sais ils ne sont pas des plus bavards.

-Contrairement à toi quand tu as bu, asséna Yasei.

-C'est cruel de ressortir ça, Yasei, se plaignit la vice-capitaine.

-Et pourtant tellement vrai, confia Renji à vois très basse.

-C'est bientôt l'heure. »

A l'annonce de Byakuya le petit groupe reprit son sérieux. Puis l'ordre de passer à l'offensive traversa le papillon de l'enfer qui les accompagnait. Alors la fraccion ouvrit un large garganta où ils se précipitèrent tous.

Le portail s'était ouvert aux abords du château de Las Noches. En fait ils étaient arrivés juste là où Yasei avait établi son territoire lorsqu'elle était encore Adjucas. Elle n'avait pas spécialement prévu de le faire là à la base, mais c'était tout de même assez près du château. Sans doute l'endroit lui était venu en tête lorsqu'elle avait pensé à ses débuts un peu plus tôt. Cependant ce qui n'avait pas du tout était prévu et dont chacun resta bouche bée, c'était de tombé sur un arrancar, à peine sortit du garganta. Enfin apparemment c'était réciproque, Fuzen les regardait choqué, les mains encore dans les poches. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ici, en dehors de Las Noches ?

Après ces quelques secondes d'arrêt le nouveau sexta étira un sourire psychotique et leva les mains :

« Oh tu es venu de toi-même cette fois ? Pile où je me trouvais, je te manquais ?

-Dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Il est vrai que tu as amené quelques insectes avec toi, il haussa les épaules.

-Allons-y, déclara finalement Byakuya.

-Mais…

-Dégage Kurosaki, tu vas nous gêner plus qu'autre chose, coupa Grimmjow.

-Enfoiré ! »

Mais il fut attrapé par le col et obligé de suivre Rukia. Le brun les regarda partir sans réellement s'en occuper, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la fraccion qui s'attendait à avoir un peu plus de mal que ça.

« C'est bon si tu les laisse partir comme ça ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis je m'en fou d'eux.

-Aizen risque de mal le prendre, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je m'en fou aussi de lui à vrai dire.

-Alors pourquoi t'es rentré dans l'espada ! s'écria Grimmjow.

-Pour la même chose que toi ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Pour la puissance, pour être sûr de ne jamais redescendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Yasei les coupant alors que la rage montait une nouvelle fois entre les deux.

-Je me promène, ça se voit non ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les shinigami soient assez fou pour attaquer Las Noches. Mais puisque la personne que je veux tuer est là, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? redemanda la lynx perdant doucement son calme à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mes jambes m'ont portées ici.

-Tu connais cet endroit, Yasei ? demanda l'ex-sexta.

-C'était là que je vivais avant d'être capturée par Noitora… C'est ça que… Je sais que tu mens Fuzen, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

De nouveau il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Ce qui fut trop pour la demoiselle qui se jeta sur lui Lince en main. Il esquiva avec plus ou moins de maestria jusqu'à sortir son propre katana pour bloquer une attaque de Grimmjow venant de derrière.

« C'était mesquin ça.

-C'est pas mesquin de te foutre d'elle peut-être ! »

De rage il poussa plus fort sur Pantera et un cratère se forma sous les pieds de Fuzen, qui semblait pourtant pas montrer de difficulté. Il releva sa propre arme pour se défaire de l'emprise du bleuté et ainsi s'échapper ce qui lui permit d'esquiver une autre attaque de la rousse. Cette dernière se plaça à côté de son espada alors que l'autre s'arrêta en face d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre toi. Veux-tu bien nous laisser régler ça entre homme.

-Et mon cul ! Ca fait un moment que je veux t'exploser, je vais pas m'en priver maintenant !

-Voilà qui va être problématique, remarqua-t-il en tapotant son épaule avec son zampakuto. Enfin je suppose que si vous êtes tous les deux contre moi, je ne dois pas me retenir.

-Yasei ! »

Mais ce n'était pas la peine que Grimmjow ne le cri, la fraccion avait comprit. Fuzen allait se libérer. Elle se recula d'un pas alors qu'elle l'entendait prononcer, son zampakuto toujours sur l'épaule :

« Rugis ! Pantera Uncia ! »

Les deux autres restèrent figés. Non seulement le nom du zampakuto de Fuzen ressemblait à celui de l'ancien sexta, mais sa forme aussi. A la différence près que le brun était entièrement couvert de sa carapace mais aussi que ses cheveux étaient resté court bien qu'ils soient devenus blanc comme neige, à l'instar de ses yeux qui étaient devenu bleu glacier.

La lynx frissonna. Une panthère des neiges… A côté d'elle Grimmjow râla et lui intima de se libérer aussi. Reprenant ses esprits elle plaça Lince le long de son bras alors que le bleuté griffer sa propre lame. Ce serait une bataille entre félin. Une bataille dont aucune des parties ne semblaient prêtes à abandonner. L'affrontement reprit alors. Le nouveau sexta devant faire front aux attaques de son prédécesseur et de sa fraccion. Et il semblait avoir du mal. Le bleuté avait déjà montré qu'il était à son niveau, et même s'il était légèrement en dessous, avoir Yasei de son côté faisait largement la différence.

Fuzen le savait, dès que Yasei avait prit part à l'affrontement, il savait qu'il perdrait. Aizen lui avait donné plus de puissance que l'ancien sexta et pourtant il savait qu'il allait perdre. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été le premier, qu'il avait évolué plus lentement.

Ils firent une légère pause le temps de remettre leurs esprits en place. Fuzen avait l'épaule en sang, Grimmjow arborait une vilaine blessure à la hanche. Seule Yasei n'avait rien, pour cause elle ne subissait aucune attaque. Elle l'avait remarqué, jamais l'ancien brun ne l'avait visée. C'était vexant, la lynx le fusilla du regard avant de lui crier au visage :

« Pas besoin de me ménager. Tu sais que si tu continues comme ça tu vas crever imbécile. Je veux un combat un vrai ! »

Bien que le bleuté ne soit pas spécialement d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait s'en prendre aussi à la fraccion, il voulait aussi un vrai combat. Fuzen fixa la rousse, un sourire passa alors ses lèvres. Il s'élança vers le bleuté. Ce dernier avait vu le coup venir et esquiva pour qu'à nouveau l'affrontement reprenne.

La fatigue se fit alors sentir. Tous trois avaient du mal à tenir encore sur leurs jambes. Encore une fois c'était la jeune femme qui s'en sortait le mieux. Grimmjow lui finit par faire une erreur. Qui aurait pu lui couter très chère si la rousse n'était pas intervenue. Voyant que son espada allait se faire tuer sur ce coup elle réagit d'instinct. Bloquant leur adversaire ce qui lui tordit le bras au passage, elle n'eut aucun état d'âme lorsqu'elle abaissa la lame accrochée à son poignet dans le dos du décoloré. Ce dernier cracha une gerbe de sang et lâcha une exclamation douloureuse alors qu'elle le laissait tomber par terre. Reprenant une vision normale des choses elle se tourna vers le bleuté qui semblait sain et sauf.

Fuzen tenta de se lever mais apparemment le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu avait touché un endroit vital… et donc fatal. De toute façon il l'avait toujours su, et il préférait recevoir le coup de la défaite par la lynx. Au moins il ne se sentait pas inférieur à l'ancien sexta. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à la fin elle ne se serait pas souvenue de lui. Alors que lui n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

D'un revers de pied la fraccion le remit sur le dos, ce à quoi il répondit en crachant du sang. Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier, la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Il est pas mort, constata avec froideur la rousse.

-Yasei… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es excessivement agressive.

-Il a failli te tuer, se justifia-t-elle.

-Comme Kurosaki, tu ne lui en veux pas autant.

-Ne le compare pas à Ichi. Ils ne sont pas comparables. »

Ah si finalement elle se souvenait. Sa ressureccion le quitta alors qu'il repensait à ça. Un sourire amer sur ses lèvres… en fait il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se souvienne pas.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (le plus rapidement possible): le passé de Fuzen et Yasei (parce qu'il faut bien le mettre quelque part lol)


End file.
